Siluetas
by Metzti
Summary: Un pasado que no ha quedado atrás, un presente agobiante y un futuro incierto. Varios misterios envuelven la vida de los miembros de la E4 convirtiendo sus sentimientos en armas de doble filo. (Vinculada con Caitlin in Wonderland)
1. Siluetas

**Esta historia será contada en modo Racconto.**

 **Racconto: cuenta la historia en algún punto del pasado hasta llegar al presente, la narración es más extensa que un flashback. (Un ejemplo sería la serie:** ** _How I Met Your Mother._** **)**

 **Nota de signos:** **  
** **[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 1  
Siluetas**

 _Se dice que cuando hemos tocado fondo somos como una sombra,  
los despojos de lo que alguna vez fuimos y nada más.  
Fundidos en las tinieblas de la oscuridad nuestras penas se extienden desde atrás._

 _Entonces…  
¿Cómo nos definiríamos?  
¿Somos sombras?  
¿Flores marchitas?  
¿O cenizas?_

 _Quizás las tres definiciones están bien…  
Somos las sombras  
de aquellas flores marchitas  
que al final se hicieron cenizas…_

• _~•_

 _Así comienza esta historia.  
La historia de cuatro amigos  
donde alguna vez todo floreció…  
y después se marchitó…_

•~•

 **Actualidad – Invierno  
Recinto de la E4 de Unova.**

 _[—¿Entonces es definitivo?]_

—Me temo que sí.

 _[—Comprendo. ¿Cómo lo tomó Iris?]_

―Bueno…, ella lleva encerrada en su cuarto desde esta mañana. ―hizo una pausa― No pude evitar que viera las cartas.

 _[―Mmm… Esto me recuerda a lo que sucedió aquel día. ¿Lo recuerdas?, cuando dejaste tu puesto de Campeón.]_

―Esto es diferente Drayden. ―Alder permanecía recargado en la ventana de uno de los múltiples pasillos mirando hacia el solitario jardín de flores― Esto es diferente…

Lejos, en uno de los cuartos, una pequeña princesa de vestido rosa con blanco y de cabello purpura, yacía tendida sobre su cama contemplando el techo, sus ojos marrones habían cambiado a un tono rojizo de tanto llorar. Cerca, en cada esquina de su cama, estaba esparcidas las arrugadas cartas…

•

 _¿Cómo llegamos a esto?  
No encuentro las palabras para describirlo.  
Solo sé que las heladas destruyeron nuestro hermoso jardín de flores._ _  
_ _–_ _Shauntal_ _–_

•

 _Siguiendo mi filosofía he jugado con las cartas que me han tocado.  
Pero he llegado a un punto donde la ruleta de la vida dejó de girar  
y mi mundo de naipes se derrumbó.  
_ _–_ _Grimsley_ _–_

•

 _¿De qué sirve la fuerza cuando no puedes proteger lo que quieres?  
Supongo que es aquí cuando necesito uno de sus consejos, maestro.  
Entrenar tanto cuerpo como mente es vital,  
pero no existe entrenamiento alguno para los giros que nos da la vida.  
Y en esta batalla llamada vida…  
nosotros fuimos los perdedores.  
_ _–_ _Marshal_ _–_

•

 _¿En qué momento se convirtió este sueño en pesadilla?  
Solo quería despertar de esta amarga agonía.  
_ _–_ _Caitlin_ _–_

 _P.S. Gracias por invitarme a esta familia llamada Elite 4._

•

Todo parecía tan irreal. De la noche a la mañana el recinto de la E4 había perdido su luz…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cerca, muy cerca, se oye lo que parece ser un silbido.

―Ya es hora, señorita. ―Darach levanta el equipaje de mano y se prepara para abordar.

Con la mirada perdida y la cabeza agachada Caitlin se prepara para abordar el barco. Ha decidido huir. Con resignación, porque eso es lo que hay, mete su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y saca su boleto. Un trozo de papel se ha caído, se agacha para levantarlo, pero al verlo de cerca su mano vacila en querer agarrarlo. Pues ha decidido olvidar, olvidarlo todo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El torrencial que cae ha retrasado el tren. Mira una y otra vez hacia las vías, pero eso no significa que por tanto mirar el paso del tiempo se va a acelerar.

―Supongo que hoy no es mi día. ―da un suspiro.

Esa última exhalación ha empañado sus lentes. Busca entre su bolsa el estuche de limpieza.

―Es increíble que lo primero que tenga a la mano sea mi libreta de notas y un bolígrafo.

Revuelve con insistencia el contenido de su bolso, queda pasmada, ha dado con un trozo de papel, lo mira con tristeza. El tren ya ha arribado. Shauntal cierra el bolso y carga sus maletas.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―¿Ustedes creen que por ser una piloto puedo llevarlos a dónde sea? ―llevó sus manos a la cadera.

―Puedes hacerlo, sí o no, es la única respuesta que necesito Skyla.

―Sí puedo hacerlo, Grimsley. ―le contestó enfadada― Los ajustes del avión siempre están listos, partiremos cuando tú lo digas.

―Perfecto, ahora.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡¿No piensa llevar equipaje?!

―El resto de mis cosas serán enviadas por paquetería. Por ahora lo que quiero es salir de Unova.

―¡¿Qué? ¿El resto de tus cosas?! ―contesta asombrada― ¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores?

Grimsley se le queda viendo con indiferencia.  
―¿Podemos partir ya?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Lleva mucho tiempo escalando, pero sus agobiados pies piden un descanso, pues ni el más rudo puede soportar tal tortura estando descalzo. Se detiene frente a una piedra y se recarga, abre su pequeño morral, solo carga una muda de ropa y algo de agua. Destapa la botella con agua pero en vez de beberla la deja caer sobre su cabeza.

―Faltan un par de kilómetros más.

Enrosca la tapa y guarda la botella, tiene que seguir escalando no sin antes echarle un último vista al lugar que va a abandonar.

―Si ella estuviera aquí esta vista le encantaría.

La última vista de la región de Unova desde lo alto de una montaña. Sí, el último recuerdo que tendría Marshal.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Recinto de la E4**

―Eso es todo Drayden, tengo que ir a ver cómo esta Iris y tratar de confortarla.

 _[―Comprendo. Has todo lo posible por animarle, ya que como nueva Campeona debe ser duro para ella perder por completo a su Alto Mando… ―hizo una larga pausa― Porque tú ya pasaste por esto anteriormente.]_

Alder no sabe qué hacer y al final se suelta a reír de los nervios.

―Lo recuerdo… Recuerdo aquella semana. ―y su mente viaja por sus recuerdos…

 **Racconto  
Hace un par de años…**

 _Sinnoh_

―Muy bien tranquila, esta vieja mansión está abandonada…

Mira hacia todos lados, oye un ruido, su corazón se detiene, vuelve a escuchar ese ruido…, es el crujir de la vieja madera.

―Aunque suceden extraños fenómenos por la noche eso quiere decir no aparecen de día. Pero este bosque es tan espeso que parece siempre de noche. ―se lleva sus manos a la cara con terror― ¡Sal, Chandelure!

Su fiel compañera sale a iluminar la estancia caminando delante de ella. Sin nada sobresaliente han recorrido la primera y segunda planta.

―Vámonos de aquí, parece que no hay nada interesante.

Se dirige hacia la entrada, no sin antes admirar la estatua. La inscripción se ve gastada, quizás por el fuego. Saca su pañuelo y la limpia, se ajusta lo lentes y lee detenidamente. Allá a lo lejos, en segundo plano, una sombra pasa, un escalofrío le recorre por la espalda, se convence a si misma de que sus ojos le han jugado mal y decide que ya es hora de irse, se hace de noche. La sombra vuelve a aparecer, ahora delante de ella.

―¡Ah! ―grita aterrada― Sal de aquí espectro del más allá, regresa al infierno de donde viniste.

Sin vacilación su fiel Chandelure lanza un ataque de fuego.

―¡Ay! ―se escucha el grito de dolor.

Se queda pasmada al igual que su pokémon. ¿Acaso los fantasmas sienten dolor? Corriendo asustada de haber herido a alguien saca su botiquín de primero auxilios.

―¿Estás bien? Perdóname no sabía que había alguien más aparte de mi… ―se ha quedado sin palabras al ver a la persona sentada frente a ella.

―Sigues siendo la misma persona comprensiva. ―lleva su mano sobre el cabello de ella para revolverlo― Me alegro de volver a verte, Shauntal.

―Señor Alder… ―las lágrimas de felicidad recorren por sus mejillas.

Ya han dejado atrás esa tétrica mansión y han entrado a un restaurante.

―… Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ―Alder dejó de comer y miró con seriedad a Shauntal.

La joven tenía entre las manos su bebida, iba a tomar un poco de limonada pero su mente se quedó en blanco. Poco a poco bajó el vaso y escondió sus manos debajo de la mesa mientras jalaba de manera nerviosa la falda de su vestido.

―Yo… No sé… No sé qué decir. ―sus ojos vacilan sobre la mesa.

Alder se le queda viendo silenciosamente, sabe que hay duda, y también un conflicto emocional.

*suspiro*  
―Pienso reunir a los demás, aun si me tardo en encontrarlos pienso reunirlos. ―agarra una papa a la francesa.

Shauntal levanta la mirada, un tenue brillo de esperanza se delata en sus ojos marrones. Pero aún así sigue jugueteando con sus manos.

―Tendré que pensarlo. ―dice al fin.

Alder da una leve sonrisa de resignación.  
―De acuerdo, estaré esperando tu respuesta. Si en todo el tiempo trascurrido hasta mañana en la noche no la escucho partiré sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ella asiente cabizbaja.

Ese día terminó rápido, las horas corrían con prisa. En toda la noche no pudo dormir, dio varias vueltas sobre su cama sin conciliar el sueño, antes de que lo notara ya era de mañana. Abandonó la recamara del hotel, decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

Por aquí por allá, unta boutique, una librería, una zapatería, una tienda de música, una joyería, pero de tanto andar y contemplar se detuvo frente a una cafetería. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que probó un buen café, el olor de los granos siendo molidos, escuchar la ebullición del agua, todo eso conjugado con el ambiente del lugar, una buena música. Contemplando el ir y venir de los clientes Shauntal no se percato de la hora, hasta que la mesera le aviso que el menú había cambiado después del medio día. Así se la pasó la mañana y la tarde del día, sumergida en sus pensamientos, al final la hora acordada por Alder había llegado.

―¿Qué haré?

Levantó la vista al cielo esperando obtener alguna señal, era absurdo pensar que tendría respuesta alguna. Buscó en el bolsillo de su vestido, a lo mejor su libreta podría darle alguna idea. La pasta desgastada le recuerda que debe de adquirir una nueva, pero le ha adquirido tanto cariño que no quiere hacerlo. Sus dedos juguetean entre las hojas, sus ojos se mueven vagamente, alguna frase, alguna foto, algo debe de haber que la ayude a resolver su dilema personal. No hay nada. Resignada lo cierra, se ha dado por vencido, quizás Alder ya ha partido. Vuelve a levantar la vista al cielo, achica los ojos, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa y sale corriendo…

―Tenemos que partir ya. ―dice Skyla mirando hacia el cielo― El clima ha cambiado. Ni siquiera el piloto más experimentado se aventuraría en este clima.

―Esos si es que el servicio meteorológico es exacto. ―le responde Alder.

―Si partimos ahora… podremos… evitar la tor-menta. ―Shauntal recuperaba el aliento después de tanto correr.

Alder la mira, sin decir ni una palabra se gira hacia el piloto.  
―Hay que partir.

Skyla se le queda viendo a la mujer que llegó, se le hace conocida pero no tiene idea de dónde. Sin darle más importancia les pide que aborden y se pongan el cinturón.

El avión ha despegado evadiendo la tormenta.

―¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ―pregunta Alder.

Shauntal mira por la ventana viendo los rayos de la lejana tormenta.  
―Alguien me dijo que las mejores oportunidades vienen como un rayo, de improviso.

Ante el comentario Alder se gira hacia su ventana.  
―Será un largo camino a Unova, pero antes, tenemos que hacer una parada en Kanto.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna, Alder volteó a ver a Shauntal, decide acomodarse en su asiento, él también tiene ganas de dormir.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 _Kanto_

―¡¿Eh?! ¡No dijo que haríamos una escala en Kanto!

―Te quedaste dormida. ―Alder bostezó.

Ambos bajaban del avión.

―Skyla, partiremos hoy mismo antes del anochecer, la persona a la que iremos a ver toma decisiones rápidas.

―¿Qué quiso decir? ―dijo una ofendida Shauntal.

La alegre y colorida región se veía más cálida que Sinnoh, o eso pensaba Shauntal. Después de un largo trayecto en auto, de casi dos horas, Shauntal bajó del carro adolorida, pues ocho horas de vuelo más las del auto ¿Quién no se quejaría de estar tanto tiempo sentado?

―Es aquí. ―dijo Alder bajando del carro.

Levanta la vista, sus grandes y marrones ojos se marearon con los fluorescentes colores del lugar y sus llamativas luces.

―¿Venimos hasta acá solo para apostar?

―Te dije que tenía pensado reunir a los demás, y en este lugar trabaja cierto personaje. ―Alder caminó hacia la puerta deslizable.

El corazón de Shauntal dio un vuelco, la opresión en su pecho se hacía muy intensa.

Alder se detuvo cuando no escuchó sus pasos detrás de él.  
―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo viste ¿verdad? …Descuida, entrare yo solo y hablare con él, tú puedes irte a dar una vuelta en la ciudad.

Shauntal juntó sus manos y las llevó hacia su mentón asintiendo levemente.

Alder se adentró en el establecimiento sin su compañía. El bullicio del lugar era sofocante, el sonido de las máquinas, los gritos de los jugadores, el ir y venir contante de la gente. Sus ojos observaron detalladamente el lugar, había dado con lo que buscaba. Se sentó en uno de los asiento vacios de la mesa, solo había tres jugadores, con él ya eran cuatro.

―Cambio de quinientos. ―dijo Alder deslizando el dinero.

El crupier se le quedó viendo.  
―¡Cambio de quinientos! ―gritó al mismo tiempo en que entregaba las fichas al jugador. Luego de que la máquina terminara de barajar vio al jugador― La apuesta es de cien, señor.

Alder deslizó una ficha de cien dentro de la casilla. El crupier cerró las apuestas y el juego comenzó. Los ojos de todos los presentes miraban las cartas de sus contrincantes, entre juegos asegurados, otros divididos y apuestas dobladas, el número de jugadores se redujo a dos. Alder observó las cartas de su contrincante y luego las del crupier, realizó un seguro, el crupier dio una sonrisa altanera, luego de otras cartas repartidas el crupier obtuvo un 21. El otro jugador se retiró, solo quedaron Alder y el repartidor.

―Dime, a que has venido hasta aquí. Porque algún motivo has de tener. ―Grimsley acomodó las fichas y las cartas.

―Bueno, ―dijo Alder subiendo sus manos sobre la mesa― vengo a hacer ese viejo sueño una realidad.

Grimsley arqueó una ceja.

― _¡Comida! ¡Un concurso de glotones! ―se escuchó a la lejanía la voz de una joven._

― _¡Centro comercial! ¡Máscaras en el centro comercial! ―se escuchó a la lejanía la voz de un hombre._

El ambiente serio que se había creado entre ellos dos, fue quebrantado por un par de locos gritones.

―En media hora en el bar. ―dijo Grimsley retomando el hilo de la conversación― Ya casi es mi hora de salida, por ahora tengo que hacer el corte.

Grimsley recogió las fichas y las cartas dejando a Alder solo en la mesa de juego.

La media hora transcurrió de volada. Llegando tan silencioso, Grimsley se sentó en un banco al lado de Alder, ambos estaban en la barra.

―¿Qué vas a tomar? ―preguntó el barman agitando una bebida.

―Lo mismo que él. ―Grimsley señaló con la cabeza a Alder.

El barman sirvió la bebida.

―Y bien, ¿Quiénes han aceptado? ―Grimsley le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

―Por ahora solo es Shauntal. ―Alder agitó la suya.

Grimsley lo volteó a ver con cara de asombro.  
―Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

―No, es la pura verdad. Pero pienso reunir a todos, eso fue lo que le dije a ella y te lo digo a ti también.

Grimsley bufó.  
―¿Entonces tienes planeado viajar a Kalos?

Alder rió:  
―Para ser alguien que le da su espacio pareces bien informado.

―Cállate.

La conversación prosiguió.

―… ¿Entonces? ―preguntó un intrigado Alder.

―Iré. ―contestó Grimsley pagando la cuenta del bar.

―Sabía que podía contar contigo. ―Alder le dio una palmada en la espalda haciendo que Grimsley tosiera― Pero primero tengo que ir a ver al dueño del casino y explicarle la situación. ―y adoptó una postura seria.

―Descuida no es necesario. ―lo dijo con tono despreocupado.

―¡Pero qué! ¿Piensas dejar así tu lugar?

―No. Es solo que él ha estado escuchando todo. ―y señaló al barman.

El barman asintió y luego les dio la espalda.

Dejando atrás su viejo oficio y mirando hacia el nuevo, Grimsley no puedo evitar sentir un vacío al dejar el lugar. Y rió para sus adentros.

―¿Y dónde está Shauntal? ―Alder miró hacia todos lados.

―Parece que nuestra loca acaba de hacerse amiga de aquellos locos.

Grimsley señaló hacia los anteriores personajes que habían gritado, junto a ellos se encontraba Shauntal gritando a todo pulmón sus pensamientos.

―Parece que hoy también dormirá muy bien. ―dijo Alder con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 _Unova_

Ya había machacado la piedra al punto de destrozarla, las rocas yacían esparcidas a su alrededor pero eso no le importaba, el pokémon seguía aferrado en seguir golpeándola hasta hacerla polvo.

—¡Kiai! —gritó su entrenador— ¡Una vez más!

El grito se escuchó por la zona.

—Veo que te sigues entrenando en las montañas. —dijo Alder interrumpiendo el entrenamiento del hombre.

—Es algo que aprendí de usted, maestro.

Alder se echó a reír.

—A qué debó su visita. —Marshal dejó de entrenar y caminó hacia él.

—Iré directo al grano. —dijo Alder poniéndose serio— Ese sueño que tenían ustedes cuando eran niños está a punto de hacerse realidad.

Los ojos de Marshal se abrieron de par en par. Rápido guardó su pokémon.

—Dos de ellos ya están aquí. ¿Quieres ir a verlos?

•

—No hay suficiente espacio. —dijo Shauntal ahogada detrás de la pila de libros.

Acomodando los libros entre los pequeños huecos de los estantes, los pokémon no se percataron de que aquella pila de libros amenazaba con caerse junto con su portadora. Dando un paso en falso se le dobló el tobillo y los libros salieron volando. La lluvia de libros cayó sin golpear a la joven.

—Shauntal, ¿por qué no llevas de uno en uno? —Grimsley la había protegido.

—Así es más tar-dado. —la joven de ojos marrones tartamudeaba.

Creía que la distancia había hecho su trabajo en el olvido, pero no fue así, su corazón estaba enloquecido de tan solo verlo y escucharlo. Y ahora él la estaba agarrando.

Grimsley la soltó y se alisó el traje. Sin prestar la mínima atención en los bochornos de la joven se agachó para levantar un libro.

—Parece interesante. —dijo Grimsley hojeándolo vagamente.

—Lo es. —dijo Shauntal avergonzándose— Lo escribí en Sinnoh.

Grimsley sonrió de manera divertida.  
—¿Conociste a alguien interesante? —susurró cerca de su oído.

Los oídos de Shauntal se calentaron, un leve cosquilleo le recorrió por el cuello, el solo sentir su aliento le hacía estremecer.

—¡Basta! —gritó desesperada— ¡Odio que hagas eso!

Grimsley soltó una carcajada intentando contenerla pero le fue imposible,  
—Perdón, pero es que es divertido. Digo, siempre tienes esa expresión tan inocente que no puedo evitar meterme contigo.

—¡Huy! —gruñó Shauntal arrojándole su zapato cuando lo vio salir por la puerta.

—Se me olvidaba. —se asomó por el marco de la puerta— Alder nos está esperando, parece que lo ha encontrado.

Los ojos de Shauntal se iluminaron de felicidad y brincando en un solo pie se dirigió a la puerta para recoger su zapato.

•

—Espera, Drayden eso no fue lo que acordamos. —Alder se veía molesto.

 _[—Ya lo sé, —dijo con fastidio— pero es la decisión de la Asociación Pokémon.]_

—Drayden, estoy a punto de partir a Kalos, no pueden esperar unos días más.

 _[—Lo siento Alder, pero esa es la decisión final. Solo aceptaremos a tres de los miembros que sugieres y como condición pondremos a uno de nuestra elección.]_

—¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo? —elevó el tono de su voz.

Drayden no dijo nada.

—En todos estos años solo han esperado por este día.

 _[—Lamento que esto tenga que acabar así, pero no viajaras a Kalos.]_

Un largo silencio.

 _[—Conozco a los chicos, y al igual que tú los he visto crecer, y también los vi partir. —mostró una hoja por el videomisor— Pero ella será quien tome ese lugar.]_

El videomisor dejó de transmitir y solo se veía pura estática.

Alder se llevó una mano a la cara lamentándose, ahora cómo iba a explicarles a los tres que cumplirían su sueño con la condición de que aceptaran a un desconocido en su grupo y renunciaran al cuarto miembro de su grupo infantil. Y eso no era todo, también estaba la situación del nuevo integrante que fue propuesto sin antes haber sido consultado. Las cosas no se veían tan fáciles ya que ella tampoco tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía.

El silencio incomodo dio paso a las alegres risas de los recién llegados.

—Te lo digo en serio. Así fue como Alder me lo dijo. —hablaba Grimsley con Marshal— Según él, sus anteriores miembros lo abandonaron porque se la pasaba de vago.

—Típico del maestro. —habló entre risas— Sabia que tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

—Sí…

Grimsley dejó de hablar, Marshal dejó de reír, Shauntal miró preocupada. El ambiente en la sala era frío como el de una tormenta de nevada. Alder no se veía muy bien.

—¿Sr. Alder? —preguntó Shauntal acercándose de manera apresurada.

—Hey ustedes —salió de sus pensamientos— veo que ya se pusieron al día.

Sin duda el Campeón era bueno para esconder sus sentimientos bajo la máscara falsa de la alegría. Pero todo aquel que lo conociera muy bien se daría cuenta.

—No es nada. —respondió Alder al ver sus miradas— Se los aseguro. —chocó sus manos haciéndolas sonar— Que tal si vamos a dar un paseo para relajarnos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Shauntal.

—A la playa.

—¿En verano? —habló Marshal.

—Vamos, vamos, que no te sofoque la gente. —Alder empujó a ambos hacia la entrada— Vamos Grimsley, qué esperas.

Quizás podía mantener la mentira por un tiempo más hasta que llegaran al lugar. Pero sabía que no podía ocultar la verdad de Grimsley, aquel hombre nació con un increíble don para la percepción.

•

Tras un largo trayecto sobre la espalda del Golurk de Shauntal llegaron a la playa de Undella Town. Atestada de turistas en aquella época del año, la playa lucía refrescante. El grupo inspeccionó el lugar, la verdad no se habían preparado.

—Descuiden, no venimos a nadar. —habló por fin Alder— Venimos en una visita especial.

Caminando por la cálida y sedosa arena, dejando atrás la zona turística, el grupo divisó lo que parecía ser la zona residencial. Las majestuosas casas bien podrían ser de alguna celebridad, pero no era de extrañar, solo los ricos tenían casa en ese lugar.

—Hemos llegado. —anunció Alder deteniéndose frente a una casa— No he sido del todo sincero…, la verdad es que…

—Lo sabemos. —le interrumpió Shauntal— Era un hermoso sueño para ser verdad. Pero no se preocupe, aceptaremos lo que diga el consejo.

Alder se les quedó viendo a los tres.

—Pensaba que podía engañarnos como cuando éramos niños. —Marshal colocó sus enormes manos sobre los hombros de su maestro.

—Es verdad, ya son unos adultos. —les dedicó una mirada comprensiva igual a la de un padre.

Y sin previo aviso una onda expansiva irrumpe el ambiente familiar. Los cuatro quedan sorprendidos, se echan a correr en dirección hacia el disturbio. Al llegar a la parte trasera de la residencia ven que una batalla pokémon es la causante de tal alteración. Entre la polvareda que se disipa pueden ver que no son los únicos que visten con prendas equivocadas para el lugar, pues hay un hombre de traje parado detrás de un Empoleon, al otro lado hay una joven con un vestido junto a un Gallade.

—¡Hey ustedes, qué bueno que vinieron! —Arriba, en la terraza, una mujer rubia los saluda.

El grupo dirigió su mirada hacia la persona. La rubia y lacia cabellera de la mujer ondeaba bajo el viento salado de la playa, su esbelta figura era remarcada por su blusa desmangada de color celeste y pantalón negro. Su estatura resaltaba más gracias a sus zapatillas de tacón mediano.

—¡Suban, los estábamos esperando! —volvió a gritarles en medio de la feroz batalla que se libraba.

—La conozco… —susurró Shauntal.

—Claro que la conoces. —le dijo Alder— Ella es la entrenadora más fuerte de la región de Sinnoh, la Campeona Cynthia.

Luego de un par de minutos, el grupo se reunió con la campeona. Entre saludos y presentaciones exprés, platicaron.

—Es un grupo bastante prometedor —dijo Cynthia viendo a los miembros, pero sus ojos se detenían a cada rato sobre la única mujer del grupo— ¿Nos hemos visto antes? —Cynthia se le acercó.

—Sería un honor si me logra recordar. —Shauntal jugó de manera nerviosa con sus pulgares haciendo molinetes.

—¡Te recuerdo! —Cynthia chocó su puño contra la palma abierta.

Shauntal se sentía a desmayar de que alguien tan importante como ella la recordara.

—¡Eres la acosadora!

O tal vez no…

Los pares de ojos de sus compañeros se clavaron sobre ella, ella solo quería desaparecer.

—¿Acosadora? —dijo Grimsley dedicándole una mirada acusatoria.

—¡No es así! —gritó Shauntal toda avergonzada— Hay un motivo…

—Ya, ya —dijo Alder tratando de reconfortarla— no importa, no te vamos a juzgar. Solo espero que no empieces a espiarnos.

Y el grupo estalló en carcajadas.

Una segunda onda expansiva los regresó al punto original. El grupo ya había olvidado a qué venían.

—Todavía le falta mejorar. —dijo una voz acercándose a ellos.

El hombre que había aparecido tampoco iba vestido para la ocasión. De gabardina verde, camisa con cuello alto, unos guantes, pantalón caqui y zapatos pesados, sin duda se ha de estar asando debajo de todo eso.

—Perdónenme, olvide presentarlos. —dijo Cynthia introduciéndolo— Él es Palmer, dirige el Battle Frontier de Sinnoh y Johto. —ahora se dirigió a Palmer— Ellos son…

—Lo sé. —le interrumpió— No necesitan presentación. Y también estamos al tanto de la situación por la que cruzan.

—¿Cómo saben todo eso? —preguntó Marshal.

—El alcalde Drayden nos lo contó todo. —dijo Cynthia.

—Y bien. —Grimsley se recargó en el barandal de la terraza— ¿Quién es el candidato?

La batalla pokémon parecía llegar a su final, tanto el Empoleon como el Gallade se veían agotados.

—Es la chica. —dijo Palmer acercándose a él.

—¿Esa niña? —dijo Grimsley.

—Creo que el término correcto sería adolescente. —dijo Shauntal.

—Es una niña. —terminó Grimsley.

—Las apariencias engañan. —le dijo Cynthia— Se ve joven pero tiene un gran potencial entrenando.

—Solo porque es psíquica. —le dijo Grimsley.

Los ojos de todos se clavaron sobre él. En especial los de Cynthia y Palmer.

—Veo que poses unas habilidades analíticas. —habló Palmer.

—Solo el 5% de los que entrenan tipo psíquico comparten esos poderes con sus pokémons. —dijo Alder observando a la joven— Jamás pensé que Drayden propusiera a alguien como ella, esto traerá un balance perfecto entre los tres miembros.

Marshal y Shauntal no dijeron nada, prefirieron ver cómo evolucionaba la batalla. Por su lado, Grimsley no estaba de acuerdo, no aceptaba la idea de tener un nuevo miembro.

La batalla se veía decidida, el Empoleon y su entrenador eran superiores al Gallade y su entrenadora.

—Esto es el final. —dijo Darach remangándose su camisa— Empoleon, dales con todo lo que tienes.

El pokémon se preparó para lanzar su ataque, abrió su pico y todo su poder se concentró. Caitlin sabía muy bien lo que venía, con ese ataque golpeando a su agotado Gallade tenía todas las de perder, ¿perder? ¿acaso la derrota es admisible? Jamás podría asimilar la palabra _derrota._ No, claro que no, la derrota no es una opción para ella.

—Gallade, paz mental. —susurró.

Gallade se tensó. Sabía muy bien lo que venía pero que muy pocos conocían; la personalidad oculta de su entrenadora.

—Esa chica… —susurró Grimsley.

—¡Abajo! —gritó Palmer.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que el campo de batalla se pusiera de cabeza. Otra onda expansiva se sintió junto con una tormenta de arena. La casa se cimbró, algunas ventanas de quebraron. Nada, absolutamente nada los hubiera preparado para eso y para lo que venía…

—Es imposible. —dijo Marshal recuperando el aliento.

El campo de batalla se había convertido en un cráter, en el centro del hoyo estaban un derrotado Empoleon junto a un agotado Gallade.

—He ganado. —Caitlin dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Me alegro por usted. —sonrió Darach— De verdad, estoy muy feliz por us… —su expresión cambió— ¡Señorita! —gritó aterrado corriendo hacia ella.

Caitlin se había desmayado.

•

Los murmullos de la sala la despertaron. Sus grandes ojos turquesa se abrieron en par y chocaron contra su joven valet que le sostenía la mano.

—Señorita, que bueno que ha despertado. —Darach parecía quitarse un gran peso de encima.

—Caitlin, no te fuerces mucho. —dijo Cynthia al verla que se sentaba.

Incorporándose sobre el sofá de la sala, sus ojos turquesa vieron a todos los presentes; había más de lo normal.

—Te preguntaras quiénes somos. —dijo Alder acercándose a ella— Y no te culpo, la verdad es que somos un grupo de entrometidos. —Se sentó en el borde del sillón junto a ella— Pero la respuesta es de lo más sencilla.

—Somos miembros del Alto Mando de Unova. —dijo Marshal sentándose en el piso frente a ella— Hicimos un viaje hasta acá para ofrecerte un lugar.

—Pero dada la situación —intervino Grimsley— No será posible.

Cynthia y Palmer se quedaron pasmados.

—Esperen, que están diciendo. —habló Cynthia.

—Los poderes de esta chica están fuera de control. —dijo Marshal— No podemos poner en riesgo la seguridad de los entrenadores. Deben de saber que ella representa un peligro para sí misma como para los que están a su alrededor.

Marshal, Grimsley y Shauntal ya habían tomado su decisión. Solo faltaba la elección final de Alder. Pero el campeón no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Mientras Cynthia objetaba con la decisión que se había tomado, Palmer intentaba todo por tranquilizar a la campeona. El valet, se veía envuelto en su propio mundo que giraba alrededor de Caitlin. Caminando de un lado al otro, tría medicinas, compresas fría, tazas de té, le tomaba la temperatura a la joven, en fin, una devoción y dedicación más allá de lo normal. Alder en completo silencio, observó con detalle todo lo que pasaba, al final decidió ver a la joven que era la causante de tal desorden.

Caitlin, con la mirada perdida hacia la nada, agarró por inercia el té que le ofrecía Darach. Tomó la medicina y se la bebió. Luego de entregar la taza se acodó en su lugar con las piernas juntas y las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. Sin decir ni hacer nada sobre el entorno que se vivía en la sala.

—Eres muy callada. —le dijo Alder.

Caitlin con total delicadeza, giró su cabeza prácticamente 10 grados a la derecha, sus grandes ojos turquesa se clavaron en Alder, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

—¿Siempre eres así? —volvió a hablarle.

—Una dama jamás debe de hablar más de la cuenta. —su voz sonaba como susurro— Sus palabras tienen que ser concisas.

Alder sonrió, la actitud de la joven le aclaro todo.

—He tomado mi decisión. —dijo Alder levantándose y hablando sobre los demás.

El resto de los presentes se giró a verlo.

—Caitlin —le ofreció su mano— Soy Alder, el campeón de la región de Unova. Estoy obligado a buscar a alguien que llene un lugar en el Alto Mando. Dime, ¿te gustaría ser esa persona?

— _¿Qué?_ —gritaron el resto de los presentes.

—Maestro… —dijo un inquietado Marshal.

Alder lo frenó con la mano.

—Sé lo que piensas. —miraba fijamente a Caitlin— Todas las personas a tu alrededor creen que eres una persona de sumo cuidado. ¿Pero estás satisfecha con eso?

Un leve gesto en el rostro de Caitlin se formó.

—Mira muy bien a tu alrededor. —Alder extendió sus brazos— ¿Quieres seguir siendo esto, o prefieres cambiar?

El silencio continuo…

—Te estoy ofreciendo una salida, pero la decisión está en ti. —volvió a ofrecerle su mano— Da un paso hacia adelante y dime que no me equivoco.

El rostro de Caitlin mostraba un gesto de duda. Paseando sus ojos turquesa entre todos los presentes contempló fijamente a Darach. Su fiel valet no decía nada.

—Yo… —titubeó.

¿En verdad ella podía cambiar? ¿O solo era una falsa ilusión que Alder le estaba ofreciendo? Las dudas en su mente se hicieron presentes.

—¿Señorita? —dijo Darach.

Caitlin se levantó del sofá y se aferró a la mano de Alder.  
—Quiero cambiar. —dijo con voz ahogada.

Alder sonrió con gentileza.  
—Bienvenida al Alto Mando de Unova, Caitlin.

 **Fin del Racconto**

Alder y Drayden habían terminado de colgar. Recorriendo los solitarios pasillos del lugar, finalmente llegó a la recamara de Iris. Golpeó la puerta.

—Iris, soy yo ¿puedo entrar?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Sé que no quiere ver y ni hablar con nadie, pero te aseguro que necesitar comer.

No hubo respuesta.

—Iris, voy a entrar a la fuerza.

Silencio total.

Alder ya se había enfadado. Con fuerza abrió la puerta de la recamara. Iris no estaba. La llamó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Caminó hacia su cama, ahí estaban las cartas arrugadas y empapadas de lágrimas…, pero había una más:

•  
 _Lo siento abuelo, no puedo dejar que esto acabe así.  
Tengo que ir detrás de ellos.  
_ _–_ _Iris_ _–_  
•

Alder quedó conmocionado. La impulsiva Iris había decidido actuar.

—Tengo que ir a detenerla. —Caminó hacia la entrada de la recamara, se detuvo de golpe— No, primero tengo que hacer una llamada. —lo pensó muy bien— No, primero hay que detenerla…

Mientras lo pensaba, los cuatro miembros ya se habían alejado más.

—En definitiva —se decidió al fin— Haré la llamada mientras voy en camino a detenerla. ¿Acaso no sabes que puede empeorar las cosas?

Y salió corriendo del recinto de la E4.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Uf, nunca pensé que editaría este capítulo para tener que acoplarlo al final de Wonderland. (nunca se sabe.) En fin. Se preguntaran por qué esta historia inicia con el final (es para tenerlos enganchados muahaha) No, de hecho así lo tenía planeado, y lo mejor de todo es que va de la mano con la pesadilla de Caitlin; Así dirán** ** _"No puede ser, Caitlin desperdicio la segunda oportunidad"._** **Pero esa es la trama de Siluetas, aquí veremos una faceta totalmente diferente de nuestros personajes, espero que les guste.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.**


	2. Día 1

**Esta historia será contada en modo Racconto. Olvide mencionar que contiene OoC debido al embrollo sentimental.**

 **Nota de los signos:  
« » = pensamientos.  
Racconto: cuenta la historia en algún punto del pasado hasta llegar al presente, la narración es más extensa que un flashback.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 2  
Día 1**

 **Racconto - Hace un par de años…  
Verano**

Había algo en esa mañana que lo hizo despertar malhumorado. Podía deberse a que en ese día habían pronosticado lluvias en la zona y rutas aledañas haciendo de esa mañana un día nublado; o tal vez era Shauntal la que lo ponía de nervios hablando una y otra vez sobre cómo tenía que aceptar la verdad de los hechos; o posiblemente, eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero no era así, pues en ese instante una parte de su causa de malestar hizo acto de presencia al otro lado del corredor.

Caminando con su paso elegante y metódico, por así decirlo, se acercó el joven valet de la nueva integrante, o como Grimsley le llamaba: _la niña mimada_. El joven valet los saludó con honoríficos, tras el breve intercambio de palabras les preguntó en dónde se encontraba la cocina, ya que por costumbre tenía que preparar el desayuno de la Lady. Sin decir ni una palabra Grimsley desvió la mirada. Shauntal por su parte contestó de manera amable dándole con preciso detalle sobre cómo llegar a la cocina. Tras la detallada explicación, dio las gracias y se retiró.

Grimsley dio media vuelta y regresó por el pasillo por donde venía, tenía que apaciguar su malhumor y solo podía encontrar a una persona como respuesta. Seguido de cerca por Shauntal dobló en algunos pasillos y subió un par de escaleras, al final llegó al lugar que buscaba. Sin llamar a la puerta y esperar una respuesta entró de golpe.

—¿Por qué? —demandó.

—Parece que esa frase se está volviendo muy recurrente. —Alder despegó la vista del periódico que leía para ver al par que entró sin llamar.

Grimsley frunció el ceño, sus celestes ojos lucían cristalinos y fríos que parecían querer atravesar a Alder. Por su parte el campeón sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de él; y como no saberlo, después de todo les prometió reunir _a todos,_ pero ese _todos_ se perdió en alguna parte del camino.

—Grimsley…

—No quiero escuchar ninguna escusa. —le atajó— Solo dime ¿por qué?

Alder se quedó callado, no sabía cómo explicarlo, porque decir: _fue una acción del momento,_ no era una respuesta viable. Aunque en realidad no lo fue para él.

—Aunque la encontráramos nada nos podía asegurar que ella iba a aceptar. —habló Shauntal con una débil voz como un hilillo.

—Eso no importa. —repuso Grimsley.

Alder rascó su cabeza con cierta pereza y rodó los ojos. Ah claro, siempre tan obstinado. ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado?

—Yo también quiero saber. —habló Marshal llegando al lugar tomando a todos por sorpresa— Yo también quiero saber por qué lo hizo, maestro.

Y ahí estaban, tres contra uno; aunque Shauntal todavía no había dicho nada pero de seguro lo pensaba.

—Por qué no lo averiguan ustedes mismos. Si se dan la oportunidad de conocerse estoy seguro de que lo descubrirán. —rascó su oído para darles a entender que no iba a escuchar palabra alguna.

Marshal y Grimsley se cruzaron de brazos, Shauntal ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a dar suaves golpecitos en su labio inferior con su dedo índice. ¿Intercambiar algunas palabras con la niña mimada les podría decir algo? Quizás, a lo mejor…

Los tres salieron del cuarto de Alder. Por un tiempo siguieron dándole vueltas a sus palabras. Pero nada, nada de eso podía hacerlos cambiar de opinión, ya estaban determinados.

Grimsley frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Espera! —dijo Shauntal corriendo detrás de él— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Grimsley se detuvo de golpe.  
—Por ahora, solo quiero estar solo. —la miró por sobre su hombro y continuó su caminar.

—Igual que siempre. —dijo Marshal al verlo partir sumergido en su propio mundo.

Shauntal permaneció ahí, quieta, inmóvil. Marshal la vio desde atrás, conocía a la perfección ese silencio. Se acercó a ella, intentó colocar su mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella pero se contuvo y fingió estar desentumiendo su mano.

—Por qué no vamos tú y yo a hablar con ella. —dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Algo absorta de sí, Shauntal asintió sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Grimsley.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Con tremenda energía se levantó de la cama, se puso su bata y acomodó su cabello. Mientras iba tallando sus ojos caminó hacia el baño de su recamara, por un instante no le había prestado atención a su entorno hasta que chocó contra la pared. Sobándose la frente vio por entre sus dedos su entorno, aquel lugar no era el castillo, no, no lo era, era otro lugar. Sus grandes ojos turquesa observaron cada rincón meticulosamente, por fin cayó en cuenta, estaba a kilómetros de casa en una región desconocida. Desconcertada por la decisión que había tomado, _dejándose llevar por el momento_ , bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza, todo había quedado atrás, todo lo que ella era quedó atrás. Apretó se mano izquierda contra su pecho, quizás no fue la mejor elección…

—Me alegra ver que sigue madrugando a pesar del cambio de horario.

El joven valet que había entrado a su cuarto cargando la bandeja con el desayuno, con su sola presencia hizo que Caitlin bajara su mano y caminara hacia él olvidándose por completo de todo. Después de todo Darach aun seguía con ella, y más que un valet lo consideraba un amigo aunque él no lo pensara de esa forma.

Tras terminar de desayunar, porque Caitlin insistió en que comieran juntos y terminaron dividiendo el cereal, la fruta y el jugo, la joven iba a vestirse para salir a conocer el lugar, sin embargo, se detuvo frente al ropero repasando los hechos. Ya no estaba en el castillo, ya no había una apariencia que cuidar, nadie la juzgaría… Y la luz se hizo en su rostro.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera. —susurró.

Maravillada con la idea salió de su cuarto vistiendo su bata que cubría su camisón rosado. Parado al lado de su puerta en el pasillo estaba Darach que quedó sorprendido al verla así. Caitlin le explicó de la manera más concisa lo que pasaba por su mente y se fue brincando de alegría. Darach permaneció desconcertado ante la nueva actitud de la joven dama pero no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

A pesar de que había cuatro personas más, en todo el tiempo que recorrieron el recinto jamás los vieron. Por un instante Caitlin pensó estar viviendo una especie de sueño, aquella soledad no era algo normal.

—Qué le parece si damos un paseo afuera. —le sugirió Darach.

Caitlin lo volteó a ver y asintió levemente.

Mientras la joven se encaminaba hacia la salida, Darach dio un vistazo de reojo al lugar. Recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana: La actitud fría por parte del hombre, que en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada y mucho menos la palabra; también estaba la actitud de la mujer, que a pesar de que fue amable en darle las indicaciones notó en su voz un leve toque de amargura. Cerró sus ojos y se ajustó lo lentes, no creía conveniente decirle eso, no quería romper su burbuja de ensueño en la decisión que había tomado, pero si las cosas continuaban así tendría que verse en la obligación de decirle la verdad y tener que regresar a Sinnoh.

Cuando salieron del recinto no pudieron evitar quedarse en seco. Los ojos de ambos vieron a su alrededor y después hacia el inmueble, en perfecta coordinación los dos se sobresaltaron y se llevaron una mano al pecho por la impresión. El día de ayer no lo habían notado ya que llegaron en la noche y como había sido un día exhausto se dejaron caer como piedras sobre sus camas; pero ahora que lo veían de día sí que se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

—Que lúgubre. —dijo Caitlin.

Darach no dijo ni hizo nada.

En verdad era un lugar lúgubre, incluso podía considerarse deprimente. El edificio tosco, que ni siquiera podía ser considerado gótico ya que hasta la arquitectura gótica tiene su toque, lucía un color marrón. Por si fuera poco el lugar donde se encontraba era árido, ni una rama o raíz seca a la vista. Y tampoco ayudaba el clima de ese día, las nubes bajas y grises que parecían girar alrededor del recinto terminaba por darle a ese lugar un aura deprimente.

—Es la primer Liga Pokémon que veo muy apagada. —dijo por fin Darach.

—Aja. —contestó Caitlin por inercia.

Luego de contemplar el lugar decidieron continuar con su paseo. Posiblemente encontrarían algún lugar alegre, pero en esa tierra árida comenzaban a dudar de que en verdad existiera. Ya habían rodeado la mitad del recinto, la esperanza de encontrar vida se desvanecía. Después de tanto andar decidieron que ya era hora de entrar, pero lo harían por la puerta trasera pues no les hacía mucha gracia tener que rodear el lugar.

A partir desde ahora sucederían muchas cosas que cambiarían la visión de todos ellos, pero la primera y más significativa fue en ese día de verano. La fresca brisa que anunciaba la lluvia del día, se anunció llevando consigo un fresco aroma que por leve que fuera Caitlin lo percibió. Deleitándose con él se giró para ver a Darach y averiguar si él también lo había percibido, pero comprobó que no fue así, por lo visto su atención estaba en el cielo y parecía más preocupado por el clima.

—Tenemos que regresar. —habló Darach sin despegar la mirada.

Caitlin asintió, quizás lo que percibió fue producto de su imaginación. Caminando a la par con Darach se dirigió hacia la puerta del recinto; la fresca brisa volvió a soplar y con ella el agradable aroma atravesó su nariz e inundó sus pulmones para quedarse ahí. Un leve gesto se dibujo en su rostro. No, aquello no fue producto de su imaginación.

—¿Señorita? —Darach la vio correr.

Guiada por el susurro del viento lo encontró. Encantador y misterioso, sin duda un lugar de otro mundo. Caitlin permaneció ahí parada contemplando su descubrimiento. Pero en realidad no fue ella quien lo encontró, más bien fue ese _algo_ quien la llamó.

El mágico lugar que te invitaba a pasar, a pesar de su descuidado pasto alto, arbustos desproporcionados, flores marchitas, tenía esa aura mística que muchos denominarían: _un no sé qué_. Y así fue como Caitlin denominaba ese sentimiento que la embargó en ese instante. Se dejó llevar por la magia en el aire, acarició las flores de tulipanes, pisó con cuidado las ramas secas, se alejó de una peculiar maraña de hojas rasposas, y, fue golpeada por un extraño objeto redondo y naranja que cayó de un árbol.

―¡Auch! ―se sobó la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que levantaba el objeto.

Sus grandes ojos turquesa miraron con detenimiento la fruta, era una naranja. El árbol del que había caído era un naranjo, algo descuidado ya que no estaba podado y mucha fruta se pudría en las ramas y en el suelo. Pero esa naranja aun no lucia madura, algunas partes seguían verdes. Miró al árbol, algo entre las ramas se agitó. Unos orbes verdes se clavaron sobre ella, un escalofrío le recorrió cuando vio a ese animal acomodándose sobre la rama y afilando sus garras.

―Atrás señorita. ―Darach llegó y se interpuso entre el felino y ella.

Sin embargo, el animal los ignoró y se acodó en la rama listo para dormir dando un gran bostezo.

―Es un animal muy manso. ―dijo una voz.

Los dos se giraron a ver al par que llegaba.

Como una sombra purpura el felino saltó de la rama, utilizó al hombre alto y fuerte como un trampolín para brincar sobre la mujer y tumbarla en el acto.

―Basta Liepard. ―dijo Shauntal entre risas mientras el felino la lamia.

―¿Es de alguno de ustedes? ―inquirió Darach.

―Mmm.. Algo así. ―dijo Marshal desviando la mirada.

―Es de Grimsley, el otro miembro. ―habló Alder metiéndose en la conversación y tomando a todos por sorpresa al llegar al lugar.

Caitlin puso una cara de duda, aún no conocía a todos.

El felino dejó a Shauntal y corrió hacia Alder para frotar su cuerpo contra las piernas de éste y ronronear.

―Veo que han encontrado el jardín. ―dijo Alder acariciando a Liepard.

Los cuatro ladearon la cabeza y giraron sobre sí para mirar. Aquello no parecía un jardín más bien lucía como una selva.

―Este jardín lo construyó un miembro anterior. ―habló Alder― Le gustaba creer que todos eran como flores creciendo ante la adversidad. ―Y extendió su brazos señalando el lugar.

―Qué hermoso pensamiento. ―dijo Shauntal.

Alder arqueó una ceja.  
―¿En serio? En mi opinión eso suena cursi.

El resto asintió. Shauntal los miró y bufó.

―No nos hemos presentado como es debido. ―dijo Marshal estirando su mano hacia Caitlin― Soy Marshal, experto en artes marciales y a eso me dedico con mis pokemon de tipo lucha.

Caitlin estrechó su mano con un agarre flojo, tímido. Por otro lado Darach agarró la mano de Marshal con una fuerza que parecía oírse el quebrar de los huesos.

―Ella es Shauntal. ―dijo Alder señalándola― Es escritora y amante del terror, por eso se dedica a entrenar pokémons de tipo fantasma. Pero siempre la veras perdida en su mundo de fantasía…, como ahora.

La mencionada tenía la mirada perdida en el jardín dando pequeños suspiritos como lo haría una enamorada.

―Mi nombre es Caitlin. ―su voz sonaba como un susurro, luego se quedó callada. ¿Qué más definía a la joven Caitlin? Dio un suspiro pesado y agachó la mirada. _«Supongo que no hay más qué decir.»_

Alder rascó su cabeza y luego chocó sus manos con tremenda energía.  
―Que les parece si nos conocemos mejor.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

―Con un combate pokemon. ―levantó su dedo índice.

―¿Uno a uno? ―dijo Marshal.

―No. ―Alder los señaló― Un combate doble; ustedes son dos, ellos son dos.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas.

 _Shauntal y Marshal vs. Caitlin y Darach_

Alder se acomodó en el suelo para estar más a gusto, Liepard se acurrucó contra él metiendo una parte de su cuerpo debajo del poncho, ambos miraban la batalla con interés. Y es que había algo en esa batalla que era… diferente.

Marshal y Shauntal mantenían una perfecta coordinación cubriéndose las espaldas. A pesar de que sus pokémons, Medicham y Drifblim, no se conocían trabajan muy bien juntos. Drifblim detenía los ataques con su poder psíquico o los desviaba, por el otro lado Medicham atacaba con sus fuertes patadas y puños. En ocasiones cambiaban de lugar pero ninguno atacaba al mismo tiempo, se turnaban para no interferir. Todos los ataques eran directos y precisos.

Caitlin y Darach, tenían una buena coordinación pero no era perfecta. Aunque sus pokémons se conocían, en ocasiones sus ataques chocaban creando nubes de polvo dificultando la visibilidad. Gallade y Empoleon estaban bien entrenados, el pico de Empoleon era tan fuerte que perforaba la piedra como sin nada, y las filosas cuchillas de Gallade zanjaban la tierra cuando desviaba un ataque. Ataque y compañerismo mutuo.

Pero la batalla no era diferente debido a eso, no, claro que no. La batalla era diferente debido a Caitlin, la nueva integrante. Los ataques de su Gallade brillaban en cierta forma, cada vez que usaba sus cuchillas daba un giro envolviéndose en ellas y blandiéndolas como un espadachín que hace cortes cruzados en el aire. Cuando esquivaba lo hacía saltando hacia un costado o hacia atrás cayendo con gracia al dar un salto mortal. También estaba el conjunto con Empoleon, cada vez que el pokémon lanzaba un ataque de agua Gallade lo utilizaba para darse impulso y terminar atacando con más fuerza hacia el rival; y eso era lo que provocaba que los ataques de ambos chocaran, Empoleon no estaba acostumbrado a embellecer sus ataques pero aun así esa batalla que mantenían parecía como un baile, donde Gallade y Empoleon eran los únicos en la pista danzando de manera bella y elegante.

―Lo hace como si estuviera en un concurso pokémon. ―rió Alder.

Brincando, corriendo, esquivando, la batalla estaba en todo su esplendor. Empoleon se abalanzó contra Medicham con su largo pico que parecía un taladro, pero Drifblim lo detuvo dando una acrobacia por el aire, y no fue lo único que hizo el pokemon globo pues estado en el aire dio varias vueltas haciendo ondear sus extremidades dando aquello la imagen de un amplio y largo vestido. Gallade aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar a Drifblim, sus cuchillas destellaron de un color violáceo y se envolvió en ellas que parecía un tornado. Sin embargo, caído desde el cielo fue bloqueado por una patada de Medicham haciendo que las cuchillas del pokémon se enterraran centímetros en el suelo.

En algún momento aquella batalla dejó de ser eso y se convirtió en un juego de niños que disfrutaban los pokémons y sus entrenadores. Empoleon atacando desde atrás con un remolino de agua donde curiosamente Gallade surfeaba, y los dos brillaban bajo aquellas gotas de agua. Medicham y Drifblim haciendo un conjunto psíquico creando una burbuja alrededor de ellos donde las leyes de la física dejaron de existir… En ese instante Shauntal y Marshal lo comprendieron. Aunque sea una parte, lo comprendieron. Los ojos de sus pokémons les mostraron el camino que Alder trataba de explicarles. Pero tardarían mucho tiempo en ver el mundo de la forma en cómo lo veía Caitlin; y ella también tardaría en comprender el mundo a través de los ojos de sus nuevos compañeros. Después de todo, el mundo no es lo que parece.

―¡Esto es emocionante! ―gritó Shauntal dando de brincos― ¡Drifblim, vamos con todo!

El pokémon se agitó de un lado al otro debido a la emoción de su entrenadora. Y no fue el único. Marshal corriendo por todo el campo de batalla junto a su pokémon también lucía divertido cuando hacia la mímica de los movimiento de Medicham.

―No vamos a dejar que Shauntal y Drifblim nos opaquen ¿verdad, compañero?

El pokémon negó con la cabeza y di un brinco para adelantarse.

Alder no pudo evitar reír cuando vio eso.

―Señorita. ―Darach le dedicó una sonrisa― Me parece que ha llegado la hora de mostrar nuestra mejor combinación.

Con su sonrisa más grande que abarcaba de oreja a oreja Caitlin soltó un fuerte _Sí_ lleno de energía.

En medio de la lluvia que se había desatado Empoleon tenía la clara ventaja. Todos sus ataques de agua fueron asertivos y rudos; escondido entre esos ataques iba Gallade tomando por sorpresa a los otros dos pokémons. Un golpe agudo con sus espadas causo que Medicham retrocediera, cuando retrocedió fue golpeado por un ataque de agua de Empoleon que lo mando hasta el otro extremo del campo de batalla.

―Mmm… los dos se juntaron para derribar a uno. ―dijo Alder.

Medicham se incorporó con dificultad, Marshal se llevó su puño a la boca mientras pensaba qué hacer.

―¡Trueno! ―gritó Shauntal.

Una luz cegadora envuelta en un rugido proveniente del cielo golpeó con fuerza la tierra. La tierra se cimbró que parecía cuartearse y sucumbir ante un terremoto. En cuestión de milisegundos la fachada del recinto quedó opacada por una nube de polvo de varios metros de altura. Tardó mucho tiempo en que se disipara el polvo, cuando lo hizo el campo de batalla había sido carbonizado, y algunas partes del suelo habían desaparecido.

En medio del árido terreno los pokémons estaban inconscientes incluyendo al invocador. Los entrenadores por fortuna salieron ilesos debido a la fuerte onda expansiva que los mandó volando.

―Voy a detener esta batalla antes de que Shauntal nos electrocute. ―dijo Alder levantándose con la ayuda de Liepard.

―Aja. ―dijeron todos al tiempo en que se incorporaban y se sobaban.

El ataque los había tomado por sorpresa, pero más sorprendente fue lo que vino después. Recordaron que al lado de ellos estaba el jardín, preocupados voltearon a verlo, pues a pesar de que estaba descuidado era hermoso ver como algo crecía en ese suelo árido… Por fortuna seguía igual que como estaba, hecho una selva.

―Qué bueno que está intacto. ―rió Alder― Este jardín fue hecho por un experto en tipo planta que me sentiría culpable si se marchitara.

―¿Y por eso lo dejó descuidado? ―dijo Marshal.

Alder ignoró el comentario y se unió al resto que miraba el jardín con cierto encanto.

―Si me lo permiten, ―habló Darach― puedo arreglarlo.

Los pares de ojos, exceptuando a Caitlin, se clavaron en él.

―No es necesario que lo hagas tú solo. ―dijo Shauntal― Permíteme ayudarte… emm…

―Perdón, no me he presentado. ―se paró recto con los brazos a los costados y dio una reverencia― Me llamo Darach y son el mayordomo de la señorita Caitlin.

―Aw… que hermoso. ―Shauntal tenía una mirada destellante como si imaginara algo.

Marshal se aclaró la garganta de manera ruidosa.  
―En ese caso…, ―se cruzó de brazos― yo también ayudare.

―¡Sí! ―Shauntal dio de brincos― Y tú también ayudaras ¿verdad? ―agarró las manos de Caitlin con frenesí.

Sus ojos turquesa se abrieron en par, vacilaron por un segundo entre la manos de Shauntal para luego clavarse en sus marrones ojos. Vio su reflejo en ellos, le parecía estar viendo a otra persona.

―Creo que no. ―dijo con un susurro.

Shauntal ladeó la cabeza con desconcierto. Caitlin sintió una punzada, a pesar de que dijo esas palabras Shauntal seguía agarrando sus manos con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos. Una descarga eléctrica pasó por sus manos recorriendo por sus brazos, pecho, y clavándose en lo más profundo de su ser. Quizás era parte de la alegría que desbordaba Shauntal.

―Supongo que sí. ―dijo Caitlin con una débil voz, pero enseguida se percato de que no era suficiente― ¡Sí! ―lo dijo con más energía.

Shauntal le dedicó una enorme sonrisa tierna y sincera. Con tan solo verla ella también fue contagiada, las dudas que tenía en esa mañana desaparecieron. Quizás no fue una mala elección la que tomó, aunque fuera por una acción del momento, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todo lo que viniera.

―Perfecto. ―Alder volvió a chocar sus manos― Pero que les parece si entramos. Puede que a ustedes no les moleste estar bajo la lluvia pero a mí sí. ―y se fue rápido.

Que importaba si estaba lloviendo, los cuatro jóvenes entraron al recinto con total tranquilidad luego de jugar otro rato, después de todo ya estaban empapados.

•

Grimsley observaba desde una ventana todo lo sucedido.

―¿No piensas unirte a ellos? ―Alder se iba secando el cabello con una toalla.

―¿Por qué debería?

Alder dio un resoplido de simpatía.  
―Grimsley… yo también la extraño. Y en todos esto años también me he hecho la misma pregunta: _¿Por qué?_ ―hizo una pausa― Pero por más que le dé vueltas nada tiene sentido, esa fue su decisión y creo que es hora de aceptarlo. ―colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él― ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Grimsley miró fijamente la mano de Alder y después dirigió su vista hacia la ventana. Dio un resoplido y volteó a verlo para agacharse y acariciar al felino.  
―Lo hare cuando Liepard lo haga… Si Liepard lo acepta yo también.

Liepard dio un leve ronroneo ante las caricias de Grimsley y lamió su mano.

―Entonces es así… ―suspiró Alder.

Grimsley levantó la mirada y no dijo nada, luego comenzó a caminar seguido del animal.

―¡Hey Grimsley! ―gritó Shauntal entrando al recinto― ¡Hay un naranjo, hay un naranjo, afuera hay un naranjo!

La alegría que desbordaba la joven contagió al resto… Excepto a uno.

―Me alegro por ti. ―le respondió Grimsley.

―¡¿Pero qué dice?! Voy a hacer un pay de naranja, tu favorito.

Pero Grimsley siguió caminando sin darle importancia. A Caitlin y Darach esa actitud les pareció extraña pero no para el resto.

―Ahora vuelvo. ―la sonrisa de Shauntal se borró dándole paso a una cara seria.

―Déjalo Shauntal ―dijo Marshal.

―No me tardo. ―hizo caso omiso y corrió detrás de Grimsley― Hey Darach ―dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr de espalda sin tropezar con nada― ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? Es que no creo poder hacerlo ahora… o mejor dicho, en este día. ―sin esperar respuesta se giró y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Marshal dio un suspiro fuerte sobresaltando a Caitlin.

―No me siento muy bien. ―se llevó una mano a su cara tapando por completo su rostro― Me voy a descansar. El estar bajo la lluvia me está pasando factura.

Y se fue arrastrando los pies.

Puede que Marshal no sea bueno mintiendo pero eso no lo sabían Darach y Caitlin que lo vieron partir. Pero para su maestro que lo conocía de años…, era diferente.

―Un pay de naranja con un té de naranja. ―Alder desvió el tema de conversación agarrando una fruta que traía el Drifblim de Shauntal― Puede que no convienen bien. ―volteó a ver al par de manera despreocupada― Acompañare el pay con otra cosa. ¿Qué opciones ofreces, Darach?

Olvidando por completo la escena que se acaba de vivir, los tres intercambiaron las posibles ideas para acompañar al pay de naranja. Así trascurrió la mañana del primer día que por lo visto sería un largo y pesado…, y no solo ése, también habría más de ellos...

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Gracias por leer, si quieren dejar alguna opinión será bien recibida. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**


	3. Sinfonía

**Nota de signos:** **  
** **« » = pensamientos.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 3  
Sinfonía**

 **Verano**

―¿Entrenamiento? ―Caitlin parecía sorprendida.

―Así es. ―dijo Alder colocando una naranja sobre la mesa― Si puedes concentrarte en esta naranja sin hacerla explotar podrás controlar tus poderes.

La idea en sí sonaba descabellada, ¿cómo era posible que Alder la pusiera a entrenar como si fuera un pokémon? Pero él le había explicado que los pokémons no nacen controlando sus poderes, lo hacen con entrenamiento. Y con esa simple explicación bastó. Aunque ya empezaba a dudar…

La joven se concentró en la fruta, sus ojos turquesa relucieron con un peculiar brillo cían, su cabello comenzó a ondear al igual que su ropa. Todos los objetos de la cocina se agitaron, los cajones y puertas de la alacena se abrieron. La fruta se agitó de un lado al otro y se elevó un par de centímetros sobre la mesa… y después fue ensartada por tenedores y cuchillos para al final terminar explotando. Toda la cocina quedó cubierta por gajos de naranja.

―Que suerte que fue la naranja y no fui yo. ―habló Alder quitándose algunos pedazos de fruta.

Caitlin agachó la mirada, se sentía inútil; el comentario fue rudo para ella pero también fue asertivo. Y todo se reducía a hace un par de días…

Desde el primer día en que convivieron como miembros del Alto Mando, _su amistad_ si es que se le consideraba así porque no le había dado tiempo de platicarlo con ellos, empezaba a fluir, aunque solo fuera entre Shauntal y Marshal ya que a Grimsley a duras penas lo veía y no había tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar palabra alguna con él. En todo caso no era lo único que florecía, también estaba el jardín. En ocasiones los tres se encontraban para arreglar el jardín o solo eran dos. Y fue cuando todo sucedió.

Marshal y Caitlin se habían encontrado cerca del naranjo; él estaba podando el árbol y ella se acercó para ayudarlo, cuando él descendió por la escalera ésta se tambaleo, por lo visto no estaba bien puesta, la escalera dio un giro sobre una de sus patas, Marshal se aferró a ella para no caer desde tan alto pero como experto en tipo lucha su entrenamiento le obligaba a entrenarse en las montañas y podía salir ileso. Cosa que Caitlin no sabía. Ella en su acto de buena fe decidió ayudarlo… y sin querer, con sus poderes terminó lanzándolo contra el árbol. Darach había llegado demasiado tarde, Marshal estaba inconsciente bajo el árbol y Caitlin lloraba a un costado de él. Se veía asustada, asustada de sí misma.

Tras ese incidente Marshal la evadía, parecía tenerle miedo. ¿Acaso era a ella o a sus poderes? Caitlin dio un suspiro de resignación, en lugar de avanzar habían retrocedido. Luego de eso pasaron algunos días, en esta ocasión fue Shauntal. La alegre joven había ido al jardín por algunas naranjas, desde que descubrió el naranjo fue en busca de sus libros de cocina, tenía grandes ideas para preparar esas naranjas. Caitlin había ido a la cocina por un vaso con agua, para su buena o mala suerte Shauntal no estaba sola, ahí estaba Grimsley. En medio de un silencio, prácticamente incomodo, Caitlin se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, alejada de él, pero él parecía no darle importancia a su presencia.

Shauntal, como toda una chef se movía por toda la cocina, pelaba, molía, cortaba, exprimía, era como ver seis de ella. Ninguno de los dos se interponía, y era tonto hacerlo ya que para un chef la cocina es su lugar sagrado. Y el incidente sucedió… Los lentes de Shauntal quedaron empañados por el vapor, la joven se alejó de la olla y fue a buscar su kit de limpieza, había olvidado rociar el anti-empaño. Caminó a ciegas y como era de esperarse tropezó, decidió quitarse los lentes, no fue una buena idea. Entre tanto tropezón Grimsley se levantó para ayudarla, Caitlin hizo lo mismo. En un repentino giro de los acontecimientos Shauntal se encontraba cerca de la olla caliente…, lo único que recuerda Caitlin fue escuchar un grito por parte de ella y la mirada indiferente de Grimsley cuando sacó a Shauntal de la cocina, había que llevarla al hospital.

Luego de esos terribles accidentes, ella esperaba afuera del cuarto de Alder. Podía escuchar con toda claridad la discusión. Grimsley la estaba acusando de todo y le pedía al campeón que la regresara a Sinnoh. Algo que Caitlin creía lo más conveniente.

―Descuide señorita, fue un accidente.

Darach trataba de confortarla, pero era inútil, ella sabía muy bien que todo era su culpa.

Tras la larga discusión entre Grimsley y Alder la puerta se abrió. Grimsley salió del cuarto sin decir ni una palabra y mucho menos dirigirle la mirada. Luego salió Alder.

―Iré a preparar mis cosas. ―dijo con una débil voz más baja que un susurro.

―¿Acabas de decir algo? ―Alder se rascó la barbilla― Supongo que tenemos que empezar, tarde o temprano llegaríamos a esto. ―y volteó a verla― Es hora de tu entrenamiento.

Y así llegamos a esto…

Caitlin ya había destrozado más de una docena de naranjas. Era un desperdicio de comida pero en cierta forma comprendía por qué Alder la puso a practicar con ellas. Y así trascurrió su día, en medio de un entrenamiento que no avanzó.

―Descuide señorita, apenas es el primer día.

Caitlin estaba sobre su cama, acercó sus piernas y las abrazó, luego recargó su cabeza sobre las rodillas.  
―¿Y si regresamos?

Darach la miró de reojo, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

―Sería mejor regresar. ―volvió a decir.

―Sé que está deprimida, pero créame, no lo lograra de la noche a la mañana, esto lleva meses sino es que años.

Caitlin dio un suspiro.  
―No tengo tanto tiempo. Tal vez ese tipo llamado Grimsley tenga razón; No soy apta para este cargo.

Antes de que Darach pudiera decir algo Caitlin le pidió que se retirara. Sin más el valet se fue.

Darach caminó en dirección a su cuarto, mientras lo hacía repasaba mentalmente las palabras de la joven dama. Lo único que le venía a la mente era ese tipo llamado Grimsley. Y aquello no podía ser una coincidencia. A unos cuantos metros de él, apresuró el paso.

―Tienes unos minutos, me gustaría poder hablar contigo. ―demandó con el tono más seco y le habló de _tú_ el joven valet.

―¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con tu pequeña dama? ―dijo Grimsley.

Y las miradas de ambos se encontraron, había tensión.

Darach dejó salir su disgusto en un suspiro, se acomodó los lentes.  
―Entiendo perfectamente que Lady Caitlin no te cae muy bien, tus razones has de tener ―le dedicó la mirada más fría que pudo―. Pero no las desquites con ella.

―En eso estás mal, yo no me desquito con ella, por el contario, la evito. Pero lo que sucedió en estos días es cosa distinta, ―hizo una pausa y movió sus manos― llámalo como quieras pero para mí es tratar de evitar una catástrofe. Ayer fue Marshal, hoy Shauntal y el día de mañana quien será ¿seré yo? ¿Alder?… ¿o posiblemente un retador?

Darach se mordió el labio al no poder refutar eso.

―Me alegra ver que lo hayas comprendido. ―Grimsley comenzó a caminar.

―Ella está entrenando. ―dijo con voz baja― Ella está entrenando para controlarlo. ―lo volvió a decir, pero esta vez con un tono más fuerte.

―Eso no le ayudara. ―Grimsley seguía caminando.

―No te estoy pidiendo que lo comprendas, te exijo que lo entiendas.

Aquellas palabras no fueron bien recibidas y Grimsley se giró a verlo, luego de pensarlo por un buen rato caminó hacia él.

―Te propongo algo, ―llegó señalándolo― si ella consigue dominarlo en un solo día, los eventos pasados serán perdonados, pero, si no lo consigue, tendrá que irse.

―¿En un día? Eso es imposible. ―alegó Darach claramente molesto― Además la decisión es muy drástica.

―Un día, ―Grimsley levantó el dedo índice― es lo más que le doy. Somos la Élite 4 de Unova y nuestra reputación está en juego.

Silencio.

―De acuerdo. ―dijo Darach― Si ella no logra dominarlo en un día, nos iremos. ―endureció su mirada― Pero si lo consigue, qué ganará ella.

Grimsley dio una sonrisa que a Darach le pareció algo inquietante.  
―Mi total aceptación.

―¿Qué?

―Ya lo oíste. Mi total aceptación. ―le extendió su mano― ¿Tenemos un trato?

Darach miró por un rato la mano de Grimsley, no le parecía correcto lo que hacía, lo estaba haciendo a espaldas de la señorita, pero…, no tenia de otra, era todo o nada. Y decidió arriesgarse.

―Hecho. ―y estrechó la mano de Grimsley con una fuerza que él también le regresó.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Alder estaba en blanco, tenía la mente completamente en blanco.  
―Hay veces en que me pregunto hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar.

Grimsley soltó una carcajada.  
―Yo me pregunto ¿hasta dónde podrá llegar ella?

Alder se cruzó de brazos.  
―Dudo que aceptes así nomas. Dime, dónde está el truco.

Grimsley recuperó la compostura. Entrelazó sus manos y puso una mirada seria.  
―No hay ningún truco, ésta es una simple apuesta en donde ella sale ganando. ―hizo un ademan con sus manos― Por muy pequeño que sea el avance, pero al fin y al cabo es algo.

Alder rodó lo ojos. Conocía las mañas de Grimsley, pero esa faceta le seguía fastidiando.

―A veces me pregunto qué te ha pasado. ―lo dijo para sí mismo, por suerte Grimsley no lo oyó. Ahora sí le habló― Dime, ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con Apryl?

La cara de Grimsley cambió de una manera…  
―Por qué todo tiene que ver con ella.

―No lo sé, dímelo tú. ―dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja― Si ella falla el puesto quedara libre y tendrás una escusa para ir a buscarla.

Grimsley parecía interesado en la explicación de Alder.

―Siempre has sido así, manipulando todo lo de tu alrededor para obtener lo que quieres. Pero te diré algo, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las quiere, porque jamás tomamos en cuenta los giros que nos da la vida. ―Alder se levanta, no sin antes dejar una foto sobre la mesa― Y con eso se derrumba todo, nada podrá evitarlo. Aun si lo arreglas se convierte en un contratiempo afectando los demás eventos que tenias planeados.

Grimsley observa la foto sobre la mesa, tuerce la boca.  
―La vida es una batalla contrarreloj que hace tictac. ―se burla balanceando su dedo como un péndulo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Ya era de día, había llegado la mañana de la prueba final, la que lo decidiría todo. Caitlin aspiró profundamente y exhaló por la boca. Estaba temerosa, pero no temerosa por la apuesta que había hecho Darach, sino por otra cosa. Reunió valor y llamó a la puerta.

―Ahora salgo. ―dijo la voz del otro lado.

Las piernas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban, la quijada hacia un ruido extraño de dientes rechinando entre ellos. Y su corazón se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió.

―Toma. ―Marshal dejó caer sobre sus manos unas muñequeras pesadas― Póntelas.

Caitlin se les quedó viendo por un tiempo y luego se las colocó.

Marshal había aceptado ayudarla en su entrenamiento por una petición de Darach a las dos de la madrugada, comentándole sobre como se le dificultaba, exceptuando comentar la apuesta con Grimsley. Luego de hablar con Marshal, Darach se dirigió a hablar con Shauntal. Por lo cual Caitlin tendría un día muy agitado.

 _Día de Marshal_

Apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Por favor, todavía se podía apreciar una que otra estrella. Pero eso no era impedimento para el experto en artes marciales. La mañana siempre es refrescante para hacer ejercicio.

Tal y como le había pedido Marshal a Darach, Caitlin debía de vestir con ropa holgada que le permitiera moverse. La joven no tenía nada de eso, así que usó la ropa que vestía cuando iba a la playa, un pantalón corto y una playera, por suerte sí tenía deportivas. Pero andar con ropa ligera a esas horas de la mañana le daba frío.

―Pronto entraras en calor. ―le dijo Marshal― Empecemos con el calentamiento.

El tipo rudo sacó sus pokéballs y liberó a sus pokémons. El entrenamiento comenzó con un calentamiento de estiramiento, abdominales y saltos de cuerda.

―Es hora de dar una carrera por la Victory Road.

Caitlin se sorprendió, apenas y podía respirar por el calentamiento y ahora le pedía correr en la Victory Road.

―Cuatro para ti, cuatro para ti, cuatro para ti… ―Marshal le entregaba algo sus pokémons.

La joven volteó a verlo ¿qué estaba haciendo?

―Y uno para ti. ―le entregó un balde vació con un palo atravesando el asa

La chica estaba desconcertada.

―Te preguntaras para qué es.

Ella asiente.

―Bajar con él por la montaña no supone ningún problema. El verdadero entrenamiento es llegar hasta el pie de la montaña, romper las rocas que están allí; llenar el cubo con las piedras y subir por la montaña con él a cuestas.

―¿Qué?

―Así es. Este es un entrenamiento físico que te ayudara a compenetrarte mejor con tus pokémons. ―se acercó a ella levantando su muñequera izquierda― Como no estás acostumbrada cargaras un cubo con pesas de un kilo. Nosotros llevamos de diez kilos cada una y cuatro baldes.

Los ojos turquesa de la joven se abren de golpe. Se giró a ver a los pokémons de Marshal, ellos les muestran las muñequeras.

―Si no quieres participar no hay problema. Pero te advierto que una vez afuera no podrás regresar.

Caitlin frunce el ceño. ¿Darse por vencida? No, esa palabra no la conoce. Con orgullo, cabeza en alto y mirada firme, se dirige a la entrada de la Victory Road.

A pesar de haberse adelantado, los pokémons de Marshal la han rebasado, no sabe ni en qué momento el mismo Marshal lo ha hecho. Por el momento todo está tranquilo, incluso los pokémons salvajes la ignoran. A pesar de que adora la tranquilidad es el estar sola no es una de sus características y decide sacar a Gallade para que la haga compañía.

La luz al final de la cueva se hace notoria, es deslumbrante.

―Supongo que es otra salida. ―la joven se encoge de hombros haciendo sonar el balde.

El sol quema pese a ser el resplandor de la mañana.

―Por fin llegas. ―le dice Marshal caminado hacia ella― Toma. ―le entrega un objeto.

―¿Un pico? ―Caitlin observa el pequeño pico de alpinista.

―No podrás destrozar la piedra por ti misma, Gallade puede ayudarte, pero recuerda que es toda la ayuda que él puede darte. El balde tendrás que subirlo por ti misma, a no ser que quieras que Gallade entrene junto a ti.

Caitlin se gira a ver a su compañero, él asiente con energía.

―Ese es el espíritu. ―Marshal le da un golpe en el pecho.

De entre su morral saca un par de muñequeras y cuatro baldes, se los entrega.

―Nos vemos en la cima. ―Marshal y su pokémons parten.

Caitlin comienza a picar la piedra, se siente como una prisionera picando la piedra bajo el ardiente sol, aunque sea de mañana. Por su lado su compañero ha destrozado todas las piedras que ha encontrado. Comienzan a llenar los baldes. Listos para partir cargan los palos sobre su espalda. Para Gallade no supone ningún problema pero para Caitlin…, el peso del balde la lleva hacia atrás pues su espalda no está hecha para eso.

―Descuida, yo puedo. ―Caitlin se incorpora antes de que su fiel compañero la levante.

La caminata es pesada, nadie dijo que sería fácil subir la montaña. Entre resbalones, tropezones, y una que otra cara plasmada contra la piedra, Caitlin ha subido media calle.

―Estoy agotada. ―deja caer el balde.

No le prestó atención en dónde lo dejó, pero lo que le sigue sí que capta toda su atención. En el suelo desigual el balde se cae, las piedras han comenzado a rodar colina abajo. Un gruñido se escucha. Tanto Gallade como Caitlin voltean a ver, algo entre las sombras de la cueva se mueve.

―¡Es un Deino! ―Caitlin levanta el balde y comienza a correr.

Entre todo el ajetreo las rocas se caen. Han golpeado a más, ahora no solo es un Deino, ya son tres. Y no solo ellos, también hay Boldores y Durants. Gallade no podrá con todos ellos. Caitlin voltea a ver los problemas que ha provocado.

―Gallade, sigue corriendo. Esto ha sido mi culpa, no quiero herirlos.

Sin prestarle atención por donde iba la joven cae, una estampida se dirige hacia ella. El pokémon no lo piensa, deja caer los baldes y corre a protegerla. Saca sus cuchillas, un corte por aquí otro por allá, todos atacan a la misma vez, no puede esquivar ni defenderse muy bien. Detrás de él esta su entrenadora.

Hay terror en sus ojos, el pokémon luce muy agotado. Por más que le pide que pare sabe que él no se detendrá, está dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de protegerla.

―¡Puño drenaje! ―grita desesperada.

El pokémon se levanta y comienza a golpear a todos. Uno a uno los pokémon salvajes caen al mismo tiempo en que él recupera salud. Han terminado con todos los que venían en estampida y los que se unieron después.

―Gallade ―Caitlin se levanta y limpia la suciedad en la cara de su compañero con un pañuelo― Gracias. ―lo abraza.

Tras el largo enfrentamiento han llegado a la cima. No tienen los baldes y han tardado más de cuatro horas en llegar. Sabe que Marshal no lo va a aprobar. Con timidez camina hacia él frotando su brazo derecho algo incomoda.

―Lo siento. ―dice en un leve susurró.

Marshal se queda callado, la examina de pies a cabeza.  
―Bien hecho.

Caitlin, absorta levanta la mirada.  
―Pero por qué.

Marshal abre los ojos y extiende los brazos.  
―No te pedí que hicieras este entrenamiento para hacerte fuerte físicamente, lo hice para que tuvieras una sincronía con tu pokémon. ―Señala al cansado Gallade― El ajetreo que escuchamos provenir de la Victory Road confirma el entrenamiento.

Caitlin no sabe de qué habla.

―Te lo explicare. ―al ver que ella no le comprende― Mis compañeros llevan cuatro baldes a cuestas y 20 kilos extra, y además, ellos pelean con los pokémon salvajes llevando eso. Para ellos no supone ningún problema porque están acostumbrados, sin embargo, Gallade no. Él pasó el resto de sus preevoluciones como un pokémon tipo psíquico y no tiene idea de lo que es usar su tipo lucha. Yo también pasee lo mismo con Medicham, pero después de comprenderle las cosas se hicieron más fáciles. Éste es trabajo de dos mentes.

Caitlin se soltó a reír. Marshal se quedó impresionado, era la primera vez que la veía así desde que ella llegó. A pesar de ser una joven que trata fuertemente por mantener las apariencias, aun sigue siendo una niña alegre.

―Espero que de ahora en adelante rías así.

Caitlin se percata de su actitud.  
―Muchas gracias. ―dice con un susurró que se pierde en el aire al igual que ella en salir corriendo.

Marshal se rasca la cabeza.  
―¿Acaso dije algo malo?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 _Día de Shauntal_

Luego de darse un relajante baño, la joven volvía a vestir sus prendas elegantes. En esta ocasión Shauntal no pido nada en específico sobre la vestimenta, solo un par de pokéballs y una linterna.

―A dónde iremos. ―La joven iba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras recorría la estancia.

Sin problemas llegó a la recamara y tocó la puerta. La rechínate puerta se abrió acompañada de una ola fría y un aura oscura. Un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de la joven ¿acaso se había equivocado de recamara? No, no era posible, pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba él ahí? Los ojos de los dos se encontraron pero él la ignoró. Detrás de Grimsley venia Shauntal. Después de que él se fue, Shauntal agarró a Caitlin y salieron del lugar.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra montaron en Golurk. Mientras viajaban varias preguntas rondarnos en la mente de la rubia, algunas sobre a dónde irían y las otras sobre ese enigmático tipo llamado Grimsley.

―Shauntal, ―buscó las palabras para no sonar grosera― ¿Cómo es tu relación con Grimsley?

La alegre joven permaneció con la mirada al frente por un tiempo, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Caitlin en su espalda pero eso no la iba a hacer voltear, no quería que nadie más supiera todo el tipo de emociones que él creaba sobre ella, y menos ahora que tenía el rostro rojo.

―Somos muy cercanos… ―se detuvo de golpe llevando sus manos al rostro, quizás lo que dijo se oyó raro― Bueno, no ese sentido… Lo que quiero decir es que somos amigos de la infancia… Aunque no solo él, también esta Marshal… Y bueno este…

―Amigos de la infancia. ―dijo con un leve susurro, que a pesar del viento Shauntal la escuchó― Yo nunca he tenido ese tipo de amigos, desde que recuerdo he estado sola. ―da una leve risita― Siempre creí que Darach era mi amigo pero él se niega a dirigirse a mi sin honoríficos. Parece que siempre estaré sola.

Quizás sea tonto ocultar esa parte de ella, no le importa si la ve sonrojada ha decidido verla cara a cara

―Si ese alguien que ha entrado en tu vida ya es especial, no necesitas pedirle que sea tu amigo. ―los ojos de ellas se encuentran― Aquel que cura tus heridas del pasado. Aquel que te fuerza al límite y no te deja ceder. Aquel que basta con solo verlo día a día llenando tu mundo de color y risas. Ese, ya es un amigo, un amigo para toda la eternidad.

Los ojos marrones de Shauntal muestran su tierna sinceridad, Caitlin se siente cómoda con ella. ¿Podría ser que algún día florezca una amistad? Quizás el tiempo lo dirá…

―¿Eso sientes tú con Grimsley?

Para Caitlin esa era una pregunta inocente pero no para Shauntal.

―Bueno yo… este… ―el nerviosismo la enloquece.

―¿Puede ser que sea más que una amistad? ―Caitlin se pone pensativa viendo más allá de lo normal.

―Pero que cosas dices. ―ella ha llegado a su límite, está completamente sonrojada― No es que Grimsley o yo seamos pareja o algo parecido… ―tartamudea.

―Ya veo, entonces me equivoque. ―lo dice sin tacto― Después de todo, ese químico neurotransmisor llamado dopamina inhibe nuestra razón para crea una ilusión que nosotros llamamos…

Shauntal queda pasmada mientras la oye susurrar.  
―No creí que fuera una negada. ―lo dice absorta de sí misma― pobre Darach…

―Dijiste Darach. ―Caitlin regresa a la realidad.

―Amm… sí. ―se lleva un dedo a la boca pensando qué decir― ¿Qué piensas de Darach? ¿Lo consideras un amigo o algo más?

 _«¿Por qué dije eso?»_ Shauntal menea su cabeza con frenesí. Caitlin esta callada. _«Es obvio que este callada, esas preguntas fueron raras»_

―Cuando lo veo soy feliz, y siento que mi mundo se llena de color. También me alienta a continuar y a no ceder… ―levanta sus ojos turquesa para ver a Shauntal― Y me sentiría mal si él no está conmigo. ¿Eso es amistad?

Shauntal sonríe tiernamente.  
―Sí ―y la abraza. _«La verdad es que te mentí, eso es algo más que una amistad pero algún día lo descubrirás.»_

Luego de la alegre plática han llegado a su destino.

―Bienvenida a Strange House. ―extiende sus brazos en forma de alabanza.

Caitlin se le queda viendo a la olvidada casa entre esa nube de arena.  
―¿Y qué venimos a hace aquí?

―No te gustan los misterios. ―Shauntal dio una sonrisa divertida― Yo los adoro. Cada vez que veo una casa embrujada no resisto la tentación de entrar y ser asustada. ―dio brincos de felicidad.

―Es una felicidad algo extraña.

―En todo caso, ¿trajiste las pokéballs? ―cambia de tema.

Caitlin se las enseña junto con la linterna de mano.

―Muy bien, este es un buen lugar para atrapar pokémons fantasma y psíquicos. ―y encabeza la caminata― En mi caso yo vine por un Banette.

Se han adentrado en la oscura casa. Los muebles se mueven y algunos cuadros se caen, sienten la presencia de que alguien los observa.

―Este lugar me recuerda a la vieja mansión de Sinnoh ―Shauntal trata de iniciar una conversación.

―¿Ese lugar que se quemó por un Ro-tom…?

Los muebles de la casa se mueven. Una extraña sombra pasa delante de ellas.

―¡Caitlin! ―Shauntal grita aterrorizada, esa sombra ha raptado a Caitlin.

Todos los muebles han bloqueado el camino que tomó la sombra, por más que Shauntal trata de evadirlos éstos no se lo permiten. No se le ocurre ninguna idea además de entrar en una habitación y buscar otro camino.

•

Caitlin está sorprendida pero no asuntada. La sombra que la ha raptado convenientemente es un Banette. Y curiosamente no está solo, hay un Gothorita junto a ella. Por lo visto los dos pokémon, aunque opuestos, se llevan muy bien. Pero hay una extraña aura que desprende la Banette, se le ve agitada y con insistencia jala el vestido de Caitlin.

― _Duele._

Caitlin mueve su linterna en todos lados, ¿de dónde viene esa voz?

― _Duele mucho._

Caitlin reacciona y alumbra hacia donde están los pokémons. Su sospecha es confirmada cuando ve los ojos cían de Gothorita relucir en la oscuridad.

―Telequinesis.

Con cautela se acerca. A pesar de que Banette la ha jalado con ella se le ve un resentimiento en los ojos. Decide pasar con cuidado sin ignorar la mirada, poco a poco alumbra a Gothorita, tiene una herida al costado.

―No saliste bien librada de una batalla. ―Caitlin busca de entre su bolsa una baya― Toma, esta te hará bien.

Antes de que se la entregue por completo a Gothorita, Banette la agarra y la examina.

―Le ayudara a recupera un poco de energía, pero no podemos hacer nada si no la llevamos a un centro pokémon.

Banette niega con la cabeza.

―Comprendo, humanos no.

El pokémon psíquico se está comiendo la baya.  
 _―Ya no duele mucho._

― Que bueno que ya no te duele tanto.

―Caitlin ¿con quién hablas?

La joven dama se sobresalta y se gira a ver. Shauntal la ha encontrado.

―Con estos poké…

Los pokémons han desparecido.

―¿Dónde están? ―recorre toda la sala― Aquí había una Banette y una Gothorita.

―¡¿Qué? ¿En serio?! ―Shauntal se emociona y alumbra por todos lados.

Caitlin se lleva una mano tapando su boca, no sabe si lo que ha dicho ha sido bueno o malo.

―Shauntal, la verdad es que no vi…

―¡Ahí están! ―grita toda emocionada― ¡Sal, Chandelure!

―¡Espera Shauntal, no las ataques!

Demasiado tarde, Shauntal ha atrapado entre sus brazos a Banette.

―Dime Chandelure, no te parece esta Banette la cosa más linda y tierna que hayas visto. ―la aprieta como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Por lo visto el pokémon no está acostumbra a tales afectos que empuja con todas sus fuerzas a Shauntal― Date por vencida, no te dejare ir. ―la vuelve a estrujar.

Chandelure danza alegremente alrededor de ellas.

Caitlin se ríe al ver tal escena, por lo visto se preocupó por nada.

Ya han salido de la casa y han levantado el vuelo sobre Golurk. A pesar de estar en contra de su voluntad por alguna extraña razón Banette ha entrado en la pokéball de Shauntal. Y no solo eso, Caitlin también ha salido con una Gothorita.

―Ya casi es de noche. ―dice Shauntal― por suerte estamos a medio camino.

Caitlin agacha la mirada, el día ha finalizado y con él la apuesta.  
―Sabes Shauntal, puedes quedarte con Gothorita. No me parece correcto alejar a dos amigas.

―Pero qué dices. Si ellas son como tú y yo, ambas opuestas pero al final unidas.

―¿Quieres decir que soy tu amiga? ―está desconcertada.

―Ya te lo dije. Si alguien especial ha entrado en tu vida no necesitas pedirle que sea tu amigo.

―¿Me consideras una amiga a pesar de que te haya quemado?

―¿Que tú qué? ―volta a verla consternada― ¿Por qué piensas eso? Lo de ese día fue un accidente… ―ha perdido en cierta forma su energía― Golurk.

El pokémon se estremece de emoción.

―¡Vuela más rápido!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos han llegado al recinto de la E4.

―¡Grimsley! ―grita Shauntal a todo pulmón bajando del pokémon.

Como una ráfaga atraviesa la entrada.

―Mmm… está molesta. ―de la nada Alder ha aparecido al lado de Caitlin.

―Buena noches.

―Buena noches Caitlin. Dime ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga? ―señala la nueva pokeball.

La joven la libera.  
―Saluda correctamente Gothorita.

El pokémon la voltea a ver y se gira hacia Alder saludándolo como una princesa.

―También el gusto es mío Gothorita. ―le saluda de igual forma. Levanta la cabeza para ver a Caitlin― Entremos para que la presentes ante todos.

―Sobre eso… ―Caitlin no sabe cómo explicarlo.

―El día aun no ha terminado. ―las palabras han sorprendido a la joven― Sé sobre la apuesta, y como te dije el día aun no ha terminado. Además hay que curar a Gothorita.

Tras el largo careo entre Grimsley y Shauntal, en donde Grimsley decidió abandonar la sala porque según él los gritos de Shauntal le estresaban. Y luego de una rápida examinación hacia la nueva compañera de Caitlin, donde la herida se ha reducido notablemente. Todos los miembros, incluidos sus pokémons, fueron convocados en la cocina.

―Quien lo diría. La cocina se ha convertido en un cuartel general. ―dice Grimsley abordando al lugar.

―Quieres que lo hagamos en tu recamara. ―le contesta Marshal― Después de todo parece una sala de estar.

Los dos se miran fijamente.

―Ustedes dos, basta. ―llega Alder seguido de Shauntal.

Entre dudas, Caitlin se asoma por la puerta.

―No mordemos. ―le dice Alder en el tono más divertido.

―Puede que alguno sí. ―contesta Grimsley.

Empujada por Darach, Caitlin atraviesa la puerta. Varios pares de ojos se clavan en ella.

―Descuide señorita, yo sé que usted lo lograra. ―le susurra de cerca.

Aquellas palabras funcionaron como un tranquilizante. Llena nuevamente de confianza libera sus pokéballs. Todos sus compañeros han saludado acorde a las exigencias de su entrenadora, pero menos la nueva adquisición.

―Gothorita, saluda como es debido.

El pokémon hace una reverencia, pero no la termina debido a que Banette se abalanza para abrasarla.

Alder se ríe.  
―Así que lo que me contó Shauntal es verdad. Un par de amigas.

―Que hermoso, que hermoso. Pero no creo que hayamos venido a presenciar eso ¿o me equivoco? ―interrumpe Grimsley.

―Tienes razón. ―se levanta Alder― Aquí hay una naranja.

La prueba final, la que lo decidirá todo. Caitlin se llena de terror que hace estremecer de la emoción a los pokemon fantasma de Shauntal al igual que a los siniestros de Grimsley.

―Huele a miedo. ―habla Grimsley.

Caitlin voltea a verlo. ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué debería de tener miedo? Es solo una prueba. Pero sabe que es mentira, una vil mentira podrida. El miedo está escrito en toda su cara.

Resignada a lo que va a pasar, una palabra a la que ni ella está acostumbrada, decide elevar la naranja. Igual que las veces anteriores las cosas de la cocina se agitan. Las puertas de la alacena y los cajones se abren, los utensilios tambalean.

Todos los presentes miran a su alrededor, algo muy feo está a punto de suceder, lo objetos están flotando. Y en cuestión de segundos sucedió… todo se detuvo.

―Pero qué… ―dice un sorprendido Marshal mirando a su alrededor.

Los objetos de la cocina han dejado de flotar, las puertas e incluso lo cajones de la alacena están cerrados, no hay rastro de ningún utensilio. Lo único que flota es la naranja.

―¿Lo consiguió? ―dijo Marshal.

―En cierta forma. ―le dice Grimsley.

―¿Cómo que en cierta forma?

―Fíjate bien, esa Gothorita la está manipulando.

En efecto, el pokemon que recién capturó la estaba ayudando a mantener sus poderes bajo control. Y no solo eso, también parecía haber una sincronía entre ellas.

Luego de jugar con la naranja fue depositada suavemente sobre la mesa.

―¡Felicidades! ―aplaudió Shauntal.

Darach, Marshal y Alder también la felicitaron si olvidar a Gothorita.

―Y bien. ―dijo Alder mirando a Grimsley― ¿Es suficiente?

―Por ahora sí. ―Grimsley se levanta― Cumpliré con mi parte de la apuesta.

―¿Apuesta? ―dicen en coro Shauntal y Marshal― ¿Qué apuesta?

―Vamos, vamos, olvídense de eso. ―Alder cambia de tema.

Caitlin se queda callada, pensativa, pero al final decide salir detrás de él.

―Gracias. ―aunque no está acostumbrada hace una reverencia.

Grimsley se gira y se le queda viendo con una ceja levantada.

―Shauntal me ha contado que cuando alguien es especial para ti lo fuerzas para llegar al límite. ―su mente se nubla por los nervios― Y así es como veo esta apuesta. Me forzaste para entrenarme y te lo agradezco.

Antes de que Grimsley pueda decir una palabra ella se va dejándolo desconcertado.

―¿Pero que rayos fue eso? ―Grimsley se cruza de brazos. Sin darle más vueltas decide reanudar su camino, mira por la ventana y da una sonrisa― Noche estrellada.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Este capítulo lo sentí algo ligero (al igual que el anterior) pero no me agrada decir mucho que muy pronto veremos el dolor de los integrantes ya que el siguiente sí lo será; y tratara de Marshal por su grande amor a Shauntal (creo que tenemos dos despistadas). En fin nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	4. Mi estúpido yo…

**¡Ahora sí! ¡Prepárense para llorar… y si no lloran pues siéntanse miserables! :P**

 **Este capítulo está escrito en primera persona. Habrá una parte en la que se cambie a tercera persona pero será separada ( •~• ) y los pensamientos serán englobados con el signo mencionado abajo.**

 **Nota de signos.  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 4  
Mi estúpido yo…**

 **Verano**

Desperté por la mañana para hacer mis labores cotidianas, y al igual que los anteriores días se podría definir como normal. Las chicas desde que fueron a Strange House pasan los días juntas teniendo unas extrañas pláticas que ni yo comprendo. En el caso del maestro siempre desaparece que ya nos acostumbramos a no verle. Y el valet de Caitlin…, parece que ese sujeto encuentra algún tipo de satisfacción en limpiar el jardín. Así que prácticamente es como un día cualquiera… Grimsley encerrado en su recamara y todo parece total calma... y por eso mismo odio este día que es igual a los anteriores…

Este sentimiento volvió a aparecer desde que nos reunimos nuevamente, creí haberlo superado pero fui un ingenuo.

Por aquel entonces yo era un niño desinteresado. Mis padres, que también son expertos en artes marciales, me dejaron al cuidado de su viejo maestro para entrenarme; no es que les reproche mucho pero siempre me pregunté por qué nunca me llevaron con ellos en su viaje alrededor del mundo. Nos es que fuera un niño no deseado es todo lo contrario, ellos siempre me recordaban cuanto se habían alegrado cuando llegue a este mundo y hasta la fecha me siguen contando la historia con una enorme emoción que se desborda por su ser. Pero siempre me pregunté por qué no me llevaron con ellos… Y es aquí donde entra un sentimiento contradictorio…

Fue en mi niñez cuando la conocí. No sé si estar agradecido o no por el hecho de que mi maestro me llevara a ese lugar y también a mis padres de que me dejaran al cuidado de él. Por que en aquel día en que la conocí sentí que su presencia me robaba el aliento quemando por completo mi existencia. Esa encantadora niña de cabello violeta y vestido blanco me robó el alma y el corazón… Todo en ella era encantador: su ingenuidad, su enorme alegría que se contagiaba a los demás, la forma en que veía y describía el mundo y también el cómo te sumergía en él… había tantas cosas, y supe en ese instante que de ella no me cansaría. Quería estar con ella sin importar nada. Pero el mismo día en que la conocí también descubrí quién era el centro de su universo. Un universo bastante profundo que ni yo mismo, ni otro, sería capaz de atravesar…

Y este sentimiento surgió…

Odiaba cómo sus rosados labios formaban esa curvatura al decir la letra G para después soltar el tierno gruñido que hacía su voz con la R seguido de un chillido suave que producía la I… y así sucesivamente con el resto de las letras. Odiaba como sus marrones ojos siempre lo buscaban y que su presencia se reflejara en los lentes que ella usaba. Odiaba cuando ella lo seguía a donde fuera sin decir ni una sola palabra. Odiaba como ella entrelazaba sus brazos y se colgaba del cuello de él cuando lo encontraba. Odiaba eso y muchas cosas más… Lo odiaba.

Siempre me pregunte que le veía a ese niño escuálido y pálido, y además grosero, porque el día en que la conocí también lo conocí a él, de hecho fue el primero al que vi.

Ellos estaban jugando en el patio trasero detrás de la absurda casa de campo de la familia de Grimsley, y le digo absurda porque parecía más un castillo que una casa de campo. Cuando ese niño flacucho y pálido salió corriendo de entre los arbustos y chocó contra mí lo primero que me dijo fue: _'No te quedes ahí, muévete, estorbo'_. Ni siquiera me ofreció una disculpa o que se viera apenado. Fue un grosero prepotente, igual que todos los niños ricos y mimados. Estaba enojado y dispuesto a darle la golpiza de su vida que jamás olvidaría cuando de la nada otra persona chocó contra mí; en ese instante mi rabia creció… me gire con tremenda molestia dispuesto a recriminarle y desquitar mi rabia con esta persona pero tan rápido como creció rápido se extinguió. Aquella niña de cabello violeta que salió de entre los arbustos se disculpó frenéticamente. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces dijo: _'Lo siento'._ Mi maestro no le dio importancia y tranquilizó a la niña cargándola entre sus brazos. Una nueva conversación nació entre ellos…

― _Tío Alder, ¿has visto pasar a Grimsley por aquí?_

― _Mmm… déjame pensar… vi a un niño escuálido y pálido… pero no he visto a nadie más._

― _¡Ese es Grimsley!_

La niña hizo un puchero, se le veía molesta y no sabía ni por qué el cambio de actitud.

― _Lo siento, lo siento._

Mi maestro la bajó entre risas, después de un rato le señaló el camino que ese grosero niño había tomado.

― _Gracias…_

La niña se disculpó nuevamente y sin decir más palabras me agarró de la mano; fui arrastrado por ella entre todo ese campo que llamaban jardín.

― _Estamos jugando a la atrapadas, si somos dos podemos rodearle. ¿Qué piensas…? Este… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

Me le quede viendo estupefacto ¿Esta extraña niña me arrastró con ella sin siquiera preguntar mi nombre antes de que aceptara jugar con ellos? En verdad que es rara.

― _Me llamo Marshal… y tú._

¡¿Por qué estoy nervioso?! Yo nunca actuó así, además es solo es una niña más del montón.

― _Shauntal._

Ay, ¿por qué estoy sonriendo como un bobo? Pero su nombre es tan hermoso y puro como la blanca sonrisa que me dedica…

― _¡Shauntal! ¡Rápido, tenemos que regresar!_

Estaba en completo pánico, en ese tipo de situaciones no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. La niña había chocado contra un árbol, de su boca salía un poco de sangre.

― _Huy, eso se ve doloroso y a la vez asqueroso._

Los dos levantamos la vista, arriba del árbol donde chocó Shauntal se encontraba trepado ese niño escuálido. ¿Cómo es que llegó ahí?

― _Es de leche._

A pesar de lo sucedido ella seguía riendo y mostrándonos su diente. Por su lado ese niño escuálido se veía calmado, y decidió descender del árbol. No sé cómo paso ni por qué las cosas se tornaron así, pero en ese día sentí celos de ese niño grosero y escuálido.

Aquel niño llamado Grimsley, sacó de entre sus prendas un pañuelo de seda y limpió el rostro de la alegre Shauntal, tras terminar de limpiar su rostro sacó otro pañuelo y aplicó presión en el pequeño hueco que había dejado su diente de leche. Sin decir ni una palabra la agarró de la mano y la condujo de regreso hacia la casa; los dos no se dieron cuenta de que me habían dejado atrás. Esa escena quedó muy bien grabada en mi corazón como aquellas palabras que ella susurraba entre sollozos: _'Grimsley, Grimsley, Grimsley…'_

Luego de lo acontecido de ese día, me entere de que la niña llamada Shauntal era hija del mejor amigo del maestro Alder, por extrañas razones pasaba sus vacaciones con la familia de Grimsley. Como los padres de ese niño también eran conocidos del maestro ellos aceptaron en cuidarme por una temporada. Así fue como mis días de diversión se tornaron en dolor.

Pasábamos los días corriendo, gritando, e incluso peleando. A hora es que me doy cuenta de que fuimos un problema para los empleados de la casa. En especial el día en que Shauntal se perdió…

Mientras que las criadas revisaban la casa, los mayordomos recorrían los jardines, por fortuna para ellos los padres de Grimsley no estaban porque si hubieran estado seguramente los hubieran despedido por no prestar atención. Grimsley y yo salimos corriendo en dirección al jardín norte, ese lugar era ideal para esconderse ya que estábamos jugando a las escondidas, y desde hace cuatro horas no encontrábamos a Shauntal…

― _Marshal, ve hacia el invernadero, yo iré a buscar en el laberinto. Si la encuentras grítame._

Lo vi irse, por primera vez lo vi desesperado.

Igual que él, corrí con desesperación hacia el invernadero. Ese lugar era enorme pero lo que más me asustaba era la puerta refrigerante que había al fondo, el cuarto con sistema de riego especial para las plantas recién cortadas. Sé que Shauntal no entraría a ese lugar solo para mirar las flores, pero nunca se sabe. Como si fuera escena de película: entras al refrigerador y la puerta se cierra, lo más curioso es que la única perilla que tiene la puerta está en el exterior. ¿Acaso los que diseñaron esa puerta nunca se pusieron a pesar que alguien podría quedar atrapado? Pero bueno, corrí hacia el invernadero con todas mis fuerzas.

Ahora que lo recuerdo el invernadero era enorme, no me extrañaría que alguien se perdiera en él. Decidí ignorar todas las plantas y me dirigí hacia el fondo, en efecto la puerta estaba cerrada. Abrí la puerta con un poco de dificultad y la atoré con algunas piedras y masetas que encontré por ahí, pero no eran suficientes para detener el resorte. Me apresure en entrar al cuarto y grite a todo pulmón el nombre de Shauntal… pero no hubo respuesta. Así me la pase, alumbrando y gritando en cada rincón del lugar. Ella no estaba ahí. Sin perder tiempo salí y comencé a buscarla por todo el invernadero. Nada. Seguramente ella estaba en el laberinto.

Y ese sentimiento volvió a surgir…

Por alguna extraña sensación no quería que él la encontrara. No, no lo quería.

Y comencé a correr hacia el laberinto…

― _¡Shauntal! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

Recuerdo que recorrí todo el lugar sin llegar a encontrarme con Grimsley o ella. Me llegué a imaginar que él ya la había encontrado… y al igual que aquella vez, me dejaron atrás.

Poco a poco comencé a comprender que existía un mundo para ellos en donde no había lugar para mí. Ella demostraba abiertamente que le gustaba Grimsley… ¿y él también la quería? Eso era algo que siempre me preguntaba.

Decidí darme por vencido y me recosté en el césped. Ya estaba cansado de tanto correr, observe por un tiempo las formas de las nubes, me reprendí a mí mismo por mirarlas e imaginarme en ellas la forma de Shauntal. Sin importar lo que hiciera ella siempre estaba en mi mente. Me levante con molestia y comencé a patear con fuerza las piedras que encontraba por el camino… Detrás del arbusto escuche un leve gruñido, una de mis piedras había golpeado a un pokémon salvaje.

El arbusto se agitó y envuelto en hojas apareció un Ariados. Me comenzó a lanzar su telaraña, por suerte la evite hábilmente, el entrenamiento con el maestro daba frutos. Me reprendí nuevamente por haber dejado la pokéball de Sawk en la mansión, pero ya no había tiempo para regresar por ella. La presencia de es Ariados me sugería lo peor, Shauntal seguramente era su presa. Era estúpido enfrentarse a un pokémon salvaje sin otro pokémon pero tenía que hacer el intento. Y algo entre los arbustos salió. Me temí lo peor, un nuevo pokémon salvaje se incorporaba a la batalla… o seguramente era Grimsley el que llegaba junto a su Pawniard.

Pero era lo primero, otro pokémon salvaje llegaba a la escena. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí un Litwick? No tenía tiempo para pensar en esa pregunta ya que ahora lidiaba con dos pokémons. Y de repente sucedió, el Litwick lanzó un ataque de fuego contra Ariados. Me sentí aliviado de ver que ese Litwick atacaba al Ariados, ¿pero qué haría después de acabar con él? ¿Acaso me atacaría a mí también? ¿O fue ella quien había capturado a Shauntal? Las dudas me invadían, sentía que me dolía el corazón… Decidí olvidarme de esas malas preguntas y corrí en busca de Shauntal por donde ellos habían salido. Me arrastré entre los arbustos desgarrándome la ropa con las ramas y de paso hiriendo mi piel. El dolor no me importaba si encontraba a Shauntal…

Mi desesperación dio paso al terror, Shauntal estaba envuelta por una viscosa telaraña de Ariados. Corrí hacia ella esperando que aún respirara, y si lo hacía tenía que darme prisa antes de que el veneno surtiera efecto. Por fortuna seguía respirando. Comprobé que su pulso disminuía, estaba envenenada. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas, recuerdo que comencé a llorar y le pedí que no se diera por vencida, que yo la salvaría. La cargue en mi espalda con toda suavidad, no había tiempo para ir hacia la casa y regresar. Era cuestión de vida o muerte. Me costó mucho trabajo salir del laberinto cargando con ella, por fortuna Litwick nos ayudó quemando la hierba, aunque no recuerdo en qué momento se nos unió.

Cómo debería de decir esto. ¿Lo que siguió después fue un alivio o una maldición?... Aún no lo sé…

Shauntal recobraba el sentido, su respiración tomaba más fuerza, la sentía en mi nuca… Igual que las palabras que susurraba: _'Grimsley… Ayúdame…'_

Mi vista se tornó borrosa y un espeso líquido caliente resbaló por mi boca. Había mordido con fuerza mi labio inferior mientras lloraba.

Luego de eso los recuerdos son borrosos. Recuerdo que llegue a la entrada y las criadas me vieron, agarraron a Shauntal y llamaron al médico de la casa, otra de las criadas me arrastró con ellas. Primero le dieron prioridad a Shauntal, el veneno había sido contrarrestado. El siguiente fui yo. Grimsley llegó mucho después a la casa, lucía desalineado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos entró a la recamara de Shauntal y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Solo escuchaba: _'zish… zish…'_ Fue ahí cuando descubrí que él también la quería…

Mi primer amor era hermoso y a la vez doloroso… Tenía que olvidarme de ella…

*Suspiro pesado*

Pero aquí sigo, y los años han hecho su trabajo de la forma equivocada. Me dije varias veces a mi mismo que debía de rendirme, pero sigo aferrándome… Soy un estúpido…. Porque sé muy bien nunca seré objeto de su adoración…

*Risita*

Bueno Marshal, es hora de continuar el resto del día, como todos los demás días, entrenando para olvidar.

― _¡Marshal!_

Ay no, y justo cuando estoy a punto de abandonar la sala me tiene que llamar. Es tonto decir que no me emociona cuando ella me llama, porque para mí su voz es como el canto de la mañana, refrescante y brillante… Pero ahora no estoy de humor, un mal recuerdo cruzó por mi mente…

― _Que pasa Shauntal._

Ahora tengo que sonreír gentilmente para ocultar mi fastidio.

― _Marshal, a que no adivinas qué acaba de pasar._

Sigo insistiendo, es tonto no decir que me enamoro más de ella cuando la veo sonreír así. Dime, dime _qué_ es lo que tanto te emociona, quiero saber el motivo por el que tu cara brilla y tus suaves mejillas han adquirido un tono rosado, quiero saber también el porqué tus ojos marrones han adquirido el mismo color que el sol de la tarde; dímelo, dímelo con esa melodiosa voz que no llega a cansarme, porque estúpido de mi si algún día llegara a suceder…

― _Hoy Grimsley..._

¡Jajajaja, y aquí está, la bomba que explota en mi cara! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo viera venir? ¡Era más que obvio! ¡Marshal, idiota! Recuerda que él es el único que puede provocar en ella esa sonrisa radiante, ese jugueteo que hacen sus manos cuando está nerviosa, la inclinación que hace su cabeza cuando se pone seria… eso y muchas cosas más que puedo notar con solo mirarla.

*Respirar profundo y ruidoso* Estúpido de mí…

― _Marshal, ¿me estas escuchando?_

Es imposible no hacerlo, cada mañana tengo que escuchar: _'Grimsley, Grimsley, Grimsley'._ Su nombre hace sangrar mis oídos. Aunque es gracioso que pueda tolerar que otro lo llame por su nombre. Pero supongo que de eso tú no te das cuenta.

― _¡Marshal!_

Ay no, ya está molesta. Aunque aquí el molesto debería ser yo. A veces desearía que pudieras leer la mente, o que por lo menos que tus bellos y marrones ojos, ocultos detrás de esas largas y negras pestañas, te permitieran ver más allá de Grimsley. Pero eso es imposible, sé muy bien que lo es…

Sera mejor que deje de estar sumergido en mis pensamientos y comience a hablar correctamente antes de que se desate el infierno, porque cuando Shauntal se enoja no hay quien la pare… él lo ha experimentado de primera mano.

•~•

―Perdón Shauntal, estaba sumergido en un inmenso dilema personal. Pero ahora ya tienes toda mi atención. Dime de qué estabas hablando.

―¿En qué estabas pensando? ―se cruzó de brazos― Bueno da igual en qué pienses. Iré directo al punto.

 _«Vaya, es reconfortante saber que te interesan mis dilemas personales.»_

―El señor Alder propuso una reunión para darnos la bienvenida y también para conocer a los líderes de gimnasio y de paso felicitar a los que se acaban de incorporar. ―Shauntal se veía emocionada describiendo cada palabra extendiendo sus brazos a más no poder― La idea me pareció tan buena que no me pude negar. En ese instante corría a contársela a Grimsley. Todo parecía ir tan bien hasta que en cierto momento explotó. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Después de que la idea parecía interesarle de repente le parece de lo más absurdo! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! Últimamente esta insoportable y no hay quién tolere sus desplantes. Pero es que… ¡Huy! ¡Por qué tiene que ser así! ¡Por una vez en la vida debería de ponerse en los zapatos de los demás a ver si así le baja a sus cambios de humor! ¿O tú qué piensas?

Los marrones ojos de Shauntal se clavan en los oscuros ojos de Marshal.

Silencio total.

―Marshal, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

―¿Eh?

―¡Marshal! ―el grito se escuchó por todo el lugar.

El mencionado peló los ojos, el infierno se había desatado.

―¡Es increíble que no me estés prestando atención!

 _«Claro que lo hago, pero de otra manera.»_

―Shauntal…

―¡Basta! Ahora vas a decir que sí me estabas escuchando pero que no sabias qué decir.

―No es eso…

―Ni hables, no quiero escuchar tus escusas que luego llegan al grado de ser absurdas y patéticas…

―¡Shauntal! ―Marshal levantó la voz― ¡Esta batalla de tira y afloja que existe entre tú y Grimsley me está llegando a colmar la paciencia, estoy harto de ser el intermediario entre ustedes dos cada vez que se pelean, estoy harto de que siempre vengas a mí para desquitarte! ¡¿Es que acaso no pueden solucionar entre ustedes dos este problema sin tener que involucrarme?!

Silencio total.

Marshal peló los ojos y abrió un poco la boca, recapacitó sobre las palabras que había dicho.

Shauntal estaba seria, seria y estática, su silencio lo decía todo.

―Shauntal… ―acercó su mano― No era mi intención…

Ella retrocede. Marshal se detiene.

Los ojos de Shauntal prácticamente ardían como el mismo sol al medio día.  
―Idiota.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue sumergida en su propio enojo.

Marshal cerró los ojos, aspiró profundamente por la boca para después expulsar el aire soltando un grito de ira al mismo tiempo en que golpea la pared de la sala.

―¡Estúpido… estúpido… ―continuó diciendo mientras golpeaba la pared― estúpido!

Algo que Marshal no hacía era explotar contra Shauntal, siempre, sin importar qué, la trataba de la manera más amable. Incluso cuando ella mencionaba a Grimsley. Pero no hoy, hoy era un día diferente a los demás… y ahora lo odiaba más…

Siempre sintió el gran impulso de cometer la estupidez más grande del mundo para poder llamar la atención de su amada… y ahora lo había conseguido, pero de la manera equivocada…

―Estúpido…

Las próximas horas las pasó pensando en cómo disculparse, en cómo reconciliarse con Shauntal para que lo perdonara. Había tantas cosas, pero a cada solución que llegaba terminaba por desecharla. Porque por irónico que pareciera Grimsley era quien ocupaba ahora su mente.

―Quién lo hubiera dicho, ahora el que ocupa mi mente es él. ―murmuró para sí mismo.

―¿Ahora tienes conversaciones personales en voz alta?

Marshal dio un resoplido. El causante de su molestia hizo acto de presencia.

―Grimsley, si te contara todos los problemas que tengo en este momento te aseguro que terminaría golpeando lo primero que viera.

―Ya me di cuenta. ―Grimsley paseó la mirada por toda la sala.

No solo las paredes habían sido agujeradas, también los muebles lucían destrozados, las cortinas estaban desgarradas y en el suelo, las pobres flores que Caitlin había traído del jardín estaban pisoteadas, en fin, eran los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la sala principal.

Grimsley caminó con cuidado por la sala inspeccionando los daños. Marshal escondía su rostro entre sus manos, no quería verlo por temor a enfurecerse de nuevo, estaba convencido de que aquella paliza que no le dio cuando eran niños podría dársela ahora. Y eso hubiera sido peor, porque Shauntal jamás se lo perdonaría.

―Toma. ―Grimsley le deslizó una tarjeta de plástico por entre sus manos― Úsala.

Sorprendido, Marshal despegó sus manos de la cara y observó la tarjeta por ambos lados, tenía varios raspones y el logo que aparecía en ella a duras penas se apreciaba.

―¿Usarla? ¿Cómo?

―La deslizas por la puerta.

Marshal levantó la vista abruptamente y se le quedó viendo. Sabía que Grimsley tenía el menor sentido de respeto a la privacidad, pero llegar a usar una tarjeta para irrumpir en un cuarto eso ya era el colmo. No quería convertirse en él.

―¿Estás loco? ¿Y si me abofetea?

Grimsley le dedico una mirada inquisitiva, una que pocas veces usaba en él.  
―Marshal, ¿Sabes por qué Shauntal corre hacia ti cada vez que ella y yo discutimos?

Marshal se encogió de hombros.  
―Porque no tiene opción.

Silencio total.

―Podría ser. ―dijo Grimsley en tono seco.

Marshal rodó lo ojos con molestia.

―Pero ya enserio. ―dijo Grimsley retomando el hilo de la conversación― Ella corre hacia ti porque ve en ti un soporte que no ve en mí, y espera a que la ayudes. O en este caso a que la confortes. ―y regresó por donde vino― Deberías de apoyarte en eso para dejar de culparme. ¿No lo crees?

Marshal se sobresaltó ¿Acaso eran evidentes los celos que le tenía? El siempre luchó por esconderlos y pensó que lo hacía muy bien.

Decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto y giró dubitativamente la tarjeta de plástico. ¿Tendría el valor para usarla? Se rascó la cabeza, las últimas palabras de Grimsley sonaban en su cabeza. Él tenía razón en cierta forma.

Poco después de aquel accidente la mente del niño mimado fue ocupada por una niña pelirroja de nombre Apryl. La niña que le realizó varias travesuras, que le hizo darse cuenta de sus malos modales, aquella que le ganaba en las batallas pokémon, esa niña aventurera que no le temía a nada, fue la que le robó el corazón. Apryl representaba para Marshal una esperanza…, pero para Shauntal era un muro que difícilmente podía saltar.

Sin una respuesta clara se encaminó hacia la recamara de ella…

•~•

Muy bien ya llegue hasta aquí, no hay marcha atrás. ¡Pero no se qué le voy a decir! ¡Vine aquí sin un plan!... Muy bien Marshal, tranquilízate y respira profundo, no hay nada que temer… Aunque de todo esto dependa tu futuro.

Primero un golpe suave y espero su respuesta.

― _Shauntal, soy yo._

Esta larga espera se hace eterna… ¿no habrá escuchado o de plano estoy siendo ignorado?... Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te asustes, Shauntal no te puede estar ignorando ¿verdad? ¡Volveré a llamar!

― _Por favor Shauntal. Necesito hablar contigo._

¡Maldición, ¿por qué hablo como un desesperado?! Está bien lo admito, odiaría que ella me odiara.

― _Shauntal por favor escúchame. Yo tuve la culpa…, no te preste la atención adecuada y termine explotando contra ti sin razón alguna._

(Silencio.)

― _Lo siento…_

Es todo, ella me odia.

― _Si no me quieres volver a hablar lo comprenderé._

*Click* *Rechinido de bisagras*

Gracia, gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias.

― _Marshal… me estas abrazando muy fuerte._

Déjame permanecer así por un rato. Quiero sentir tu delgada y cálida figura, esta delgada figura que pareciera romperse entre mi musculatura. Porque yo jamás, jamás te rompería. Preferiría mil veces ser apuñalado antes que hacerte daño. Por que en verdad te amo…, te amo tanto.

― _Marshal…_

― _No hables… No hables…_

¿Tú pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío puede escuchar y sentir el latir de mi corazón? ¿Pueden escuchar tus oídos como acelera? Dime que sí. Dime que lo sientes palpitar junto al tuyo.

― _¿Marshal…?_

Anhele tanto este momento, poder tener tu rostro entre mis manos, ver mi figura reflejada en tus anteojos, sentir como tus marrones ojos vestidos por unas largas y negras pestañas me miran fijamente. Mirándome a mí y solo a mí… Puedo sentir tu respirar tan cerca…

― _¡Marshal!_

Y ahora me alejas. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso no sabes que tu rechazo es doloroso? Una punzada en el corazón.

― _Si hubiera sido Grimsley, ¿lo habrías rechazado?_

― _¿Eh?_

*Risita* Qué cosas digo. Estoy sacando lo peor de mí.

― _Marshal yo…_

― _No lo digas. Sé la respuesta desde hace tanto._

(Silencio.)

Por favor no me mires así, no me mires con esos ojos llenos de lastima. No quiero tu compasión.

― _Siempre lo he sabido. He sabido que solo tienes ojos para él… pero ahora sé que él solo tiene ojos para ella._

Porque si te dijera que él, mucho antes de conocerla, tenia ojos para ti, eso significaría una esperanza, por muy pequeña que sea… y no lo quiero.

― _Sabes que ella es su prometida ¿verdad?_

Y ahora desvías la mirada y jugueteas con tu brazo de manera nerviosa, siempre has usado esa pose cuando no sabes qué hacer.

― _Aquellos días de alegría jamás volverán. Aprecio mucho a Apryl, ella es mi amiga, pero, por muy feo que suene, me alegro de que ella ya no esté aquí._

Ingenuo, de verdad fui un completo ingenuo, pensar que algo más podría pasar. Apryl, que alguna vez fue la luz de mi esperanza, ahora es una sombra para mi dolor.

― _¿Tanto te aferras en perseguir a una persona que solo tiene ojos para otra?_

― _¿Perdón…?_

Tanto te aferras… _'¿Pero que es la vida sino te aferras a algo?'_... Lo siento maestro, aún no encuentro la respuesta… Porque soy un estúpido por aferrarme…

― _Marshal…_

No digas ya mi nombre. Siempre he amado cuando lo dices con tu voz melodiosa, pero ahora es una punzada.

― _Lo siento Marshal… Jamás me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mí… Pero yo amo a Grimsley…_

Otra vez ese nombre. ¿Qué rayos tiene él?... ¿Por qué siempre es él?... ¡Arg! Estoy llegando a mi límite…

― _¡Marshal!_

Por una vez, solo una vez, déjame sentir tus labios tocando los míos. Pero no seré suave. Quiero castigarte, castigar tus labios por decir tantas veces su nombre. Los rosaré suavemente… y también los morderé…

― _¡Marshal!_

*Pass*

Perfecto, estaba esperando una bofetada. Ahora por lo menos sé que estoy en tu mente… aunque sea de la manera equivocada.

― _Quiero que te vayas._

― _No es necesario que me lo digas. De todas formas ya me iba._

*Golpe de puerta*

― _Creí que te asustaba la idea de que te abofeteara._

Perfecto, lo que me faltaba para hacer de este día el mejor de todos.

― _Grimsley, ¿no tienes algo más importante que hacer?_

― _No desquites tu coraje contra mí._

― _Esas son unas sabias palabras dichas por la persona menos indicada._

(Silencio) (Ambiente pesado)

― _Siempre creí que eras el mejor tratando a la mujeres… creo que me equivoque._

Sigo insistiendo; no quiero escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti.

(Silencio. Cada uno retoma su camino.)

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **No tengo palabras para describir este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo… que también será igual de doloroso. (TwT)**


	5. Nuestra Historia

**Nota de los signos:  
** *** *= sonidos de ambiente.  
** **[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.  
** **{ } = sueños.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 5  
Nuestra Historia**

Un chico conoce a una niña, una niña conoce a un chico. Dos completos extraños, dos historias diferentes…

El chico está acostumbrado a las labores cotidianas, la niña apenas sabe cómo arreglarse. El chico pone toda su atención en cuidarla, la niña se ha acostumbrado a esos mimos.

Ambos tan diferentes pero unidos. Así nace esta relación entre maestro y empleado…

 **Verano**

 _ **Él**_

A tientas busca el despertador, la alarma está sonando. En medio de la oscuridad su mano ha golpeado algo provocando que cayera al suelo. Se lleva su otra mano a la frente dándose un golpe. Sin más enciende la lámpara de su cómoda.

―Ahora sí ya lo rompí…

Se levanta para recoger el despertador. Agarra una de las tuercas traseras que hacen girar las manecillas, intenta volver a colocársela pero ya es inútil, el reloj no avanza. En su cara se dibuja una mueca de tristeza. Ese despertador tiene un sentimiento especial para él, pues cuando era niño su abuelo se lo regaló. En la máquina del reloj aparece una inscripción desgastada que dice: _Feliz cumpleaños número 5, Darach. Te quiere, tu abuelo_.

―Intentare repararlo después…

Deja sobre la cómoda el despertador. Las aletas de Piplup ya no giran. La última hora marcada con las 6:30.

Solo le tomó diez minutos en arreglarse y otros cinco en llegar a la cocina. Antes de adentrarse decide asomarse.

―¿Por qué tanta cautela? ―le susurra una voz detrás de él.

Darach gira un poco la cabeza y se topa con un hombre de traje igual al suyo, es un hombre de mediana edad y el jefe de mayordomos del recinto.

―Tengo que preparar el desayuno de la señorita.

Desde que él y Caitlin llegaron a Unova, Darach tenía las manos atadas; y es que el personal que ahí labora era el culpable, pues le impedían mover aunque fuera un dedo. Siempre alegaban que era responsabilidad de ellos atenderlos y que él solo tenía que sentarse y esperar. Algo no muy conveniente para el joven valet.

―Aunque quisieras entrar no podrías. ―le contesta el jefe― La cocina ha sido secuestrada por unos chicos.

El hombre señala hacia la cocina, Darach voltea a ver.

Había tres chicos con trajes y gorros de chef: uno lava las verduras, otro las pica y otro las hierve junto con la comida; ellos no eran los únicos ahí, también había tres pokémons: uno carga los utensilios, otro lleva las cajas de comida y el otro limpia lo que se ensucia. Y todos ellos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían.

―Antes de que me diera cuenta sacaron a todo el personal. ―dijo el jefe.

Darach torció la boca y dio media vuelta. Sin importar cómo, tenía que preparar el desayuno de Caitlin. Buscó en su bolsillo el reloj dorado y lo abrió para echarle un vistazo a la hora. Lo cerró y comenzó a caminar apretando el paso.

Bajó las escaleras a una velocidad que parecía flotar, luego dobló por uno de los pasillos para llegar al ascensor. Presionó el botón varias veces mostrando su impaciencia. Tras un rato las puertas se abrieron y como un rayo entró, presionó el último botón, el del sótano. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse para mostrar un corto camino de dos metros entre la puerta del ascensor y la puerta del cuarto de la despensa.

Casi todo lo que necesitaba lo tenían ahí, excepto la fruta fresca. Pero eso no era un impedimento, para su fortuna sabía dónde conseguirla, en el jardín… aunque sean unas bayas.

Si bien, la señorita puede que no sea muy aficionada a las bayas, sin embargo él podrá ocultarlas. Siempre lo ha hecho… Desde que Caitlin era una niña le ha sabido ocultar muy bien las verduras en su comida. Y es que hay dos verduras con las que la señorita no se lleva muy bien; la zanahoria y el brócoli. Recuerda muy bien en una ocasión en que hizo tremendo berrinche cuando los otros empleados le prepararon un guisado con esas verduras al vapor, por más que intentaban dárselas ella jamás se las comió. Y un día decidió probar una nueva receta cortando en pequeños trozos las zanahorias y moliendo el brócoli para asarlo junto con la carne. Así consiguió que la pequeña señorita se los comiera sin que se diera cuenta. Y hasta la fecha lo seguía haciendo… Y ahora era el turno de las bayas.

Parado frente a las plantas, observó aquellos frutos.  
―Si las mezclo con jugo podré ocultar su sabor, ―adquirió una pose pensativa― pero la fruta picada…

―Cubrirlas con miel o mermelada. ―dijo una voz.

Darach se giro a ver al dueño de la voz, era uno de los chicos que estaban en la cocina.

―¿Es para un niño que no quiere comer fruta? ―peguntó el chico de cabello verde.

―Algo así.

Cilan no dijo más y cortó algunas bayas. Le dio un vistazo a las cosas que Darach cargaba y agarró algunas. Luego se fue a uno de las mesas disponibles para el banquete.

―Hacerlo pintoresco es el truco.

Agarró una copa chata y la llenó con yogurt hasta la mitad, le colocó una capa de bayas picada y las ocultó con la mermelada, volvió a verter el yogurt llenando hasta el tope la copa y le puso duraznos con manzanas, agarró la miel y el almíbar de los duraznos para mezclaros con avena y hacer una pasta. Cilan le dio su toque personal haciendo un pequeño muñeco de nieve sobre la fruta con la pasta de avena, al final le colocó unas galletas.

―Con esta explosión de sabores ni se dará cuenta de lo que come.

Darach se cruzó de brazos. Cilan ladeó la cabeza y le acercó algunos utensilios de cocina.

―Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. A mis hermanos les molesta que alguien entre cuando ellos están cocinando pero a mí no. ―el chico de cabello verde se fue.

Darach dio un leve gruñido, si algo le molestaba era que le dieran clases de cocina, pero en esta ocasión lo que más le molestó era que alguien, en especial un desconocido, preparara el desayuno de la señorita.

Decidió olvidarse por el momento del asunto, todavía tenía que seguir preparando el resto del desayuno. Agarró un bowl y comenzó a medir la harina, la mantequilla, la leche, la azúcar, una cucharada de levadura, dos huevos, y una cucharadita de vainilla. Era hora de hacer los waffles.

A lo lejos el grupo de empleados del recinto le observaba, aquel joven valet era algo más de lo que aparentaba. No solo poseía una destreza en la cocina, sino que también la tenía en las batallas. Por eso le respetaban y le impedían entrar a la cocina.

Tras terminar de preparar el desayuno, buscó una charola para poder transportarlo. Ya casi era la hora en que la señorita se despertara. Era hora de apresurarse porque llegar tarde no era aceptable.

Llevando con sumo cuidado la charola llegó a la recamara de Caitlin, en el momento en que tocó ella le contestó, algo que lo desconcertó.

―¿Durmió bien? ―entró y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa central.

―S-sí

Darach se giró para verla pero su vista se enfocó en el desastre que había en el cuarto, era como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí. Cuando se dispuso a hablar con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había sentado en un extremo de la mesa lista para desayunar. Con tremenda rapidez fue cogiendo cada uno de los platos. Darach se giró para verla y sus ojos se enfocaron sobre la charola, antes de darse cuenta se abalanzó.

―Espere un segundo. ―Darach le atajó cuando agarró la copa de yogurt.

En ese instante la mente de Darach se enredó. ¿Cómo es que la copa de yogurt llegó ahí? No recuerda haberla metido… o si lo hizo. Y nuevamente su mente se enredó.

―Perdón. ―se inclinó― No era mi intención interrumpirla en su desayuno, me disculpo por la falta de respeto…

Darach dejó de hablar, algo andaba mal, la señorita no había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto. Titubeante alzó la vista. La joven dama miraba hacia otro lado.

―Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?

Silencio.

La duda se hizo grande, ¿acaso ella se molestó demasiado como para no dirigirle la palabra y menos la mirada?

―No es nada. ―dijo en un leve susurro.

La duda dio paso a la preocupación.

―Cualquiera que sea la cosa que le moleste puede decírmelo.

―Ya dije que no es nada.

Antes de que Darach siguiera insistiendo Caitlin agarró la comida. Darach ya no pudo decir nada sobre la copa de yogurt, la joven dama se la estaba comiendo.

―Siéntate a comer conmigo…

Darach tomó asiente en el otro extremo.

―Debió de haberse comido los waffles y a mí me hubiera dejado la copa de yogurt. ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que contenía bayas?

―¿En serio? No me di cuenta.

La voz de Caitlin sonaba apagada, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero no su alma.

―Comprendo. ―dio una sonrisa fingida.

Por primera vez, en muchos años, desde que él era la persona asignada para el cuidado de la joven dama, ella había comido algo que no había sido preparado por él, y no solo eso, ella se comió unas bayas…

 _ **Ella**_

Con ésta, ¿cuántas veces llevaba de despertarse por la madrugada? Dejó de contarlas cuando llegó a las dieciséis y apenas eran las tres de la madrugada… ahora ya eran las cuatro.

Llevó sus manos a su cabello tirando al paso su gorro. Observó por un rato su reflejo en el espejo, esa niña de cabello enmarañado y mirada perdida le miraba fijamente. Así permaneció por un rato hasta que un sonido la regresó al mundo real. Arrastrando sus cansados pies caminó en dirección a la cama haciendo sonar sus pantuflas.

―No era mi intención despertarlos. ―acomodó la pokéball de Reuniclus. Todos sus compañeros la miraban― No es nada, vuelvan a dormir.

Luego de acomodar a sus compañeros sobre la cómoda apagó la lámpara y regresó al país de los sueños…

 _{Había mucho ruido, un ruido que ni ella misma podía mitigar. Era frustrante y la vez desesperante. Las voces, las miradas, esas sombras que la señalaban._

 _Gigantes, eso eran ellos, gigantes cuchicheando sobre ella y señalándola con persistencia; y ella era como un pequeño ratón perdido. Los gigantes hablaban pero ella no podía escucharlos claramente, sus voces eran ruido, un ruido que zumbaba en sus oídos._

― _Basta, basta… ¡Basta!}_

No tardó en volver a despertarse, encendió la lámpara sobre su cómoda, el despertador marcaba las cuatro y cuarto. Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás, todos los objetos del cuarto flotaba, quería gritar.

―Qué sucede, por qué está pasando esto.

Volvió a levantarse. Esta vez sus sábanas estaban revueltas, ni siquiera los sujetadores pudieron impedir que las desacomodara. Era normal, toda la noche se había revuelto sobre su cama por tener el mismo sueño. El ruido volvió a escucharse, las cosas cayeron al suelo y sus pokémon se volvieron a despertar.

―Lo siento, volví a despertarlos.

Disimuló una sonrisa sobre su cara de angustia. Sus pokémons sabían lo que le sucedía.

Así trascurrió el resto de la noche. Volver a dormir ya no era importante para ella, decidió quedarse despierta sin importar nada. A las cinco de la madrugada salió de su recamara y como alma en pena vagó por los pasillos del recinto.

Uno pensaría que a esas horas no habría nada interesante pero se sorprendería al ver las cosas que suceden. Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos se encontró con los empleados que comenzaban su horario de trabajo, jamás le pasó por la mente la ardua labor que realizaban, ellos eran los primeros en levantarse y los últimos en acostarse. También se encontró con el campeón llegando a escondidas al recinto como si fuera un adolecente llegando después de una noche de parranda.

―No es lo que tú crees. ―le dijo el campeón.

―No dije ni pensé nada. ―le aclaró Caitlin.

Ambos continuaron su camino.

Alguien que podía esperar encontrarse era a Marshal listo para su rutina matutina, pero fue todo lo contrario, al que se encontró fue a Grimsley. Por extrañas razones venía… ¿desalineado?, su bufanda amarilla la traía desatada y le colgaba más de un lado al grado de arrastrarla. La chaqueta de su traje estaba abierta y era claro que le faltaban los botones. Y por si fuera poco estaba empapado. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Algo que desconcertó a la joven fue verlo sin su típico peinado en picos, su cabello negro estaba liso tapándole los ojos casi a la mitad de la cara, su cabello era largo.

Caitlin decidió hacerse a un lado, se veía de malas y no quería cruzarse por su camino.

―¿No puedes dormir?

La joven dio un brinco de la impresión, ¿él le estaba dirigiendo la palabra? Aun estando sorprendida asintió con la cabeza.

―Vamos a la cocina, quiero un café.

Caminaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el rechinido que producía la suela de los zapatos de Grimsley.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con un alboroto, todos los cocineros eran forzados a salir. Algunos de mala cara y otros sumisos pero nunca faltaron los gritos de insultos. Los ojos de Caitlin se abrieron y miró a cada uno de los cocineros salir y gruñir. Se asomó con cautela por la puerta de la cocina, quien quiera que fuera el que armara tal alboroto debía de tener un mal día. Vio a tres chicos adueñarse de la cocina, retrocedió para no entrometerse, pero Grimsley entró como si nada.

―Ya que sacaron a todo el personal ustedes me harán un café.

―¿Qué? ―se giró un chico de cabello rojo― Con quién crees que estás… hablando. ―Se acercó y levantó los cabellos largos del hombre― ¿Grimsley, eres tú?

El mencionado se le quedó viendo.  
―Y quién más podría ser, ¿el fantasma de Canterville?

El chico se echó a reír.  
―Ahora te preparo un café, luces terrible.

Los chicos terminaron rápido. Chili le entregó el café a Grimsley, mientras que Cress le dio un té a Caitlin. La chica de ojos turquesa se le quedó viendo a la taza.

―Que sucede, ¿no es de tu agrado? ―preguntó Cress.

―No es eso. ―dijo Grimsley― Es solo que ella no lo come si no ha sido preparado por su valet.

―Ah, comprendo. ―Crees procedió a retirarle la taza.

―No, está bien. ―le acotó.

La joven dudo por unos instantes, era verdad, ella no comía nada que no fuera preparado por Darach, desde que recuerda él siempre le preparaba la comida y eso ya era una costumbre. Como si se tratase de vida o muerte le dio un sorbo a la taza de té. La sensación que sintió en su paladar era nueva, no sabía si se debía al agua o quizás a las hojas utilizadas, pero el sabor era refrescante. Y no solo eso, la temperatura del agua era perfecta para beberla sin tener que quemarse la lengua. Fascinada le dio otro sorbo al té, no se dio por satisfecha y se lo bebió por completo. Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba comiendo galletas.

Así trascurrió la media hora, Caitlin decidió regresar a sus aposentos ya se sentía más tranquila y llena. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su recamara vio en el jardín a los empleados preparando algunas mesas. Era el día de la fiesta de bienvenida, había escuchado que sería un evento muy importante ya que la prensa internacional vendría. Ese día tenía que ser perfecto, por eso regresó con energía hacia su cuarto lista para prepararse.

Revisó todos los vestidos que tenia, era un evento en el que no podía aparecer con el camisón de dormir. Pero no encontraba ninguna prende que le agradara, además en cierto modo era muy temprano para ir de compras… y al mismo tiempo muy tarde.

¿Y si usaba el vestido que lucía en Sinnoh? Posiblemente nadie la reconocería.

*Toc~toc*

Dio un brinco y vio la hora, ya era Darach con el desayuno.

Mientras el valet abría la puerta ella agarró toda la ropa y la hizo una bola para volver a meterlo al closet. Por desgracia no era el único desorden de su cuarto, también estaba la evidencia de su desvelada. Cuando Darach dejó la charola en la mesa, Caitlin se apresuró en sentarse y así ocultar sus ojeras. No quería preocuparle. Vio toda la comida que su valet le había preparado, pero ella ya no tenía espacio para más, ya se había comido una docena de galletas y había bebido tres tazas de té. Aun así se esforzó en comer un poco, no quería desperdiciar lo que su amigo le había preparado, por eso agarró la copa de yogurt. Pero él le atajó. Ni idea a qué venía todo eso, lo ignoró, ahora lo que más le preocupaba era que él no viera sus ojeras. Y en cierto momento él se volvió insistente, ella no quería preocuparle pero le molestaba que le preguntara tanto. Le cortó con una respuesta fría, quería que la dejara tranquila. Se sentía culpable por haber actuado así con él, ¿por qué lo había hecho? No quería contestarle de esa manera, pero él no le dejo de otra. La culpa le invadió. Sí, se sentía culpable… Quizás si comía algo preparado por él podría redimirse.

Le dio un bocado a la copa de yogurt, era buena, demasiado buena, deliciosa, por no decir maravillosa… y se percató de las bayas. En su interior se sentía feliz, aun ahora Darach le seguía ocultando la comida como si fuera una niña, se preocupaba tanto por ella. Y sin embargo, nunca le diría la verdad, nunca le diría que ya podía tolerar las verduras y las bayas. Quería que todo siguiera igual…

 _ **Por la tarde…**_

La fiesta de bienvenida atrajo a una multitud de gente.

―No se asuste señorita, recuerde quien es usted. ―le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Caitlin respiró profundo y se sumergió entre ese mar de gente.

No faltaron los reporteros que se aventaban contra los líderes de gimnasio para obtener una entrevista, pero ellos los rechazaban y les recordaban que por la tarde tendrían la rueda de prensa, por ahora solo tenían que disfrutar.

Caitlin estaba súper asuntada, por fortuna ninguno de los reporteros se le acercaba, es más ni la tomaban en cuenta. Eso era un alivio para ella. Decidió buscar a Shauntal con la vista, lástima que ella estaba rodeada de reporteros, y no era la única, también estaban: Marshal, Grimsley y Alder. Los cuatro no se daban abasto.

―Sera mejor permanecer lejos de ellos. ―dijo Darach.

La joven asintió.

Los dos disfrutaban sin ser molestados, a excepción de Drayden que fue el único que se les acercó y les dio la bienvenida de manera oficial. Aparte de eso todo iba de maravilla.

― _Escuche que uno de los miembros del Alto Mando es de Sinnoh._

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz. La joven y el valet voltearon a ver, eran un grupo de reporteros.

― _Yo también escuche eso. ―dijo otro― ¿Quién podrá ser? Lo tienen oculto como si fuera la última maravilla._

― _Pues si lo tienen tan oculto es porque está a la altura. ―dijo otro― ¿No lo crees, Sherly?_

La mencionada era una mujer, alta y delgada con una mirada penetrante en su ojos afilados. Con tal soberbia se giró a ver al grupo de reporteros.

― _Ya lo veremos. ―dijo la mujer._

Los otros se le quedaron viendo cuando ella se fue.

― _Parece que la fiesta va acabar muy mal. ―dijo uno de ellos― La demoledora trae algo entre manos._

Cuando escuchó eso Caitlin volteó a ver a Darach, su mirada lo decía todo.

―Descuide señorita, usted no tienen nada que ocultar.

¿Podría ser eso verdad? Ella no le asintió, solo desvió la mirada.

Las horas pasaron entre dudas para la joven dama. Y la hora de la rueda de prensa llegó…

 _[―Me permiten su atención, por favor.]_

Todos los mencionados voltearon ver, era Alder el que hablaba.

―Por qué le dieron un micrófono a ese hombre. ―dijo Grimsley.

 _[―Gracias. Cuando planee este evento Drayden estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Debo de admitir que eso fue una sorpresa, por lo general siempre me está llamando la atención como si fuera mi padre; y ambos tenemos la misma edad.]_

*Risas*

 _[―Pero debo de estar agradecido, él contrarresta mi personalidad desde que tengo memoria, y eso es algo que le agradezco, es un verdadero amigo y lo aprecio mucho. En verdad, muchas gracias Drayden.]_

*Aplausos*

 _[―Ahora si son tan amables, me gustaría contar con los líderes de gimnasio aquí arriba. Algunos de ellos ya los conocen otros no, pero todos somos una gran familia.]_

Entre aplausos, los líderes subieron. Caitlin logró identificar a los tres chicos que le sirvieron el té.

―¿Ellos también son líderes?

―Sí. ―le dijo Shauntal― Son nuevos en esto y los tres dirigen un gimnasio. ―Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlos― Han crecido mucho…

Los cuatro miembros miraban todo desde lejos. El bombardeo de preguntas por parte de los medios no se hizo esperar. Cada uno de los líderes contestó de la manera más relajada, en especial con las preguntas incomodas relacionadas a cierto grupo que se hacían llamar los liberadores de los pokémon y que estaban en boca de todos.

 _[―En cuanto a ese grupo, hasta el momento no han hecho nada en nuestra contra. ―respondió Drayden― Por lo tanto no estamos obligados a actuar.]_

La rueda de prensa prosiguió. Ahora el objetivo de los medios fueron los nuevos líderes, los trillizos. Al principio estaban relajados y haciendo bromas pero cuando llegó el turno de la demoledora las risas se apagaron. Los jóvenes no vieron ni qué los golpeó, apenas y tuvieron tiempo de respirar.

―Muchos comentan que la promoción de ustedes tres fue muy apresurada y que no debían de tener el titulo de líderes. ¿Qué opinan ustedes de eso? ¿Ellos tienen razón? Y si no es así ¿Cómo piensan desmentirlo? ―dijo la demoledora.

 _[―Sobre eso… ―habló Cress― Nos están subestimando, somos capaces y estamos a la altura y para comprobarlo pueden venir a retarnos empezando desde el día de mañana. Esperaremos con ansias a cualquier entrenador dispuesto a venir por nuestra medalla.]_

―Bien, respondieron como deben. ―dijo Marshal.

―Casi. ―dijo Grimsley― Por un instante me pareció ver a un Salamence contra tres Magikarps.

―Algo me dice que esa mujer no está satisfecha. ―habló Shauntal― Me da escalofríos de solo pensar quién será su próxima víctima.

 _[―Creo que ya no hay más preguntas para los líderes. ―dijo Alder― Ahora si me lo permiten, ha llegado la hora del plato fuerte, me refiero a los miembros del Alto Mando. Suban muchachos.]_

De a uno en uno fueron subiendo, igual que como les correspondía su lugar al lado del campeón se pararon junto a él. Fueron presentados y nombraron los tipos en que se especializaban. Y también fue anunciado el modo de batalla; el retador podía escoger a quien retar primero, no había orden. La prensa quedó atónita.

―¿Quiere decir que cada uno de ellos es igual de fuerte que el otro? ―preguntó un reportero.

 _[―En efecto. ―contestó Alder― Sus habilidades en batalla se encuentran a la par.]_

―Si es así, ¿Por qué corre el rumor de que ellos son el 40% más débiles que usted? ―preguntó la demoledora.

 _[―¿Perdón?] ―Alder apenas podía creer lo que oía._

―Me refiero ―dijo la demoledora― A que Marshal, su mejor alumno, se encuentra muy por debajo de los anteriores miembros del Alto Mando. Y no solo él, también entran en esa categoría Shauntal y Grimsley. Ninguno de ellos se encuentra a la altura del Campeón actual, es decir a usted. También falta mencionar que miembros de la E4 de otras regiones son mucho más fuertes que ellos. Eso da a entender que fácilmente podrían ser derrotados y cualquiera llegaría a usted. ¿Eso no supondría una gran burla a lo que es la Liga Pokémon de Unova?

No hubo palabras.

 _[―Señorita. ―habló Alder totalmente desconcertado― Eso es un grave error. Ellos son muy capaces, se lo puedo asegurar.]_

―En base a qué. ―prosiguió la demoledora― Según tengo entendido, ninguno de ellos pasó la prueba para apuntar a tal puesto. Todos ellos fueron recomendados por usted. Sin mencionar a la joven proveniente de Sinnoh fue recomendada por la campeona de esa región.

Todos seguían expectantes.

―Mi fuentes me informan que ella era anteriormente un miembro del Battle Frontier de Sinnoh y Johto, en pocas palabras un As. ¿Pero qué tan verdadero es eso?

 _[―¿Qué?] —el gesto de Alder no podía ser descrito._

―Estaba a cargo de una instalación pero según sé jamás tuvo una batalla con un retador, toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre su valet.

Caitlin sintió un profundo dolor provenir desde su pecho.

―Todas las zonas de batalla repartidas por el mundo son independientes de la Liga Pokémon y siguen reglas distintas, puede que allá sea aceptable que ella mandara a su valet, ¿pero aquí lo aceptará la asociación de Unova? ¿La joven mandara a su valet y ella solo será el rostro como miembro de la E4?

La demoledora esperó la respuesta. La lluvia de flases de las cámaras deslumbró a los cuatro miembros y al campeón. Y las cámaras de video grababan hasta la gota nerviosa.

Caitlin lo recordó, ese sueño que tuvo toda la madrugada era un aviso. Le avisaba de lo que estaba por venir. Gigantes, gigantes cuchicheando y señalándola. El ruido era insoportable, un ruido zumbando en su interior. Quería gritar, quería gritar pero le faltaban fuerzas. Ya estaba perdida…

―Basta, ―dijo en un leve susurro― basta, basta, basta…

Marshal la miró de reojo.  
―Hey, qué te sucede.

Caitlin seguía balbuceando. En cuestión de segundos todo cambió, su cabello se estaba alborotando, el podio temblaba. Los otros miembros notaron eso, los poderes de Caitlin se estaban saliendo de control.

―¿Qué sucede? ―la demoledora seguía.

 _[―Nada. ―contestó Shauntal arrebatándole el micrófono a Alder― No pasa nada.]_

―No me parece como nada. ¿Están tratando de ocultar algo?

 _[ ―Pero qué…]_

Antes de que Shauntal pudiera desquitar su coraje Grimsley le quitó el micrófono.

 _[―Señorita. ―dijo con el tono más calmado― Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas, si me lo permiten mis compañeros, prefiero ser yo el que las responda.]_

Caitlin no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, veía los labios de Grimsley moverse, al igual que los de Shauntal, pero solo era eso y nada más, no había sonido. Antes de darse cuenta Marshal le había tapado los oídos. Quién sabe cuál fue la respuesta de Grimsley que provocó que los reporteros dieran un brinco. Incluso provocó en la demoledora un gesto de molestia. Tras eso, Drayden cortó la rueda de prensa y los cinco fueron bajados del podio.

Lo que vino después fue algo confuso para la joven…

•

Volvía en sí, la cabeza le pesaba como una piedra. Contempló el techo de la sala, estaba en su cuarto. Se incorporó lentamente y dirigió su vista hacia su cómoda, todos sus compañeros le observaban desde sus pokéballs con clara preocupación en sus caras.

―No es nada. ―dijo en un susurro.

―Señorita, debe descansar.

Se giró a verlo, Darach se encontraba sentado en el palco de la ventana.

Caitlin hizo caso omiso, se levantó y caminó hacia él.  
―Darach…, ―respiró profundo y se armó de valor― tenemos que hablar.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―Esa mujer. ―Marshal se tronaba los nudillos conteniendo su coraje― ¿Cómo se atreve?

―Es reportera, era de esperarse. ―Grimsley tría una compresa fría sobre los ojos.

―¿La estas justificando?

―No es eso. Pero si tanto te molesta la opinión de ella haz algo para demostrarle lo contrario.

El ambiente se tensó.

―Basta. ―intervino Shauntal― Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es pelear entre nosotros.

La calma regresó a la sala pero poco les duró el gusto. Desde arriba un par de gritos bajaban por las escaleras. Grimsley se quitó la compresa y se le quedó viendo a los otros dos. Los tres se levantaron a ver. No fue necesario subir las escaleras, los dueños de las voces venían bajando por ellas.

—¡Señorita, ¿cómo puede decir eso?! —Darach se veía agitado.

—Darach, escúchame…

—No, no lo acepto. No aceptaré esta decisión que ha sido tomada en base a los comentarios de una reportera.

—Darach, eso no es verdad…

—¡Ya dije que no!

La joven respiró por la nariz y sacó con todas su fuerzas el aire de sus pulmones en una sola oración.  
—¡Con quién crees que hablas!

Marshal, Shauntal y Grimsley quedaron pasmados, por primera vez escuchaban a esa joven dama, que siempre se la pasaba hablando en voz baja, gritar con tremenda fuerza. Por si fuera poco, ese grito atrajo la atención del campeón parándose junto a los demás.

—¿Por qué están peleando? —preguntó Alder en voz baja.

Los tres le voltearon a ver y se encogieron de hombros. Ahora los cuatro no podían despegar la mirada de esa discusión.

Por su lado, el joven valet frenó de golpe, muy pocas veces la joven dama levantaba la voz debido a que su educación estricta le prohibía levantar la voz más allá de un susurro. Consciente de la actitud que había tenido se giró en dirección hacia ella haciéndole una reverencia esperando la orden de que levantara la cabeza.

En cuanto a Caitlin descendió las escaleras hasta el final sin decir ni una sola palabra e ignorándole.

—Darach, ven acá. —le habló con fuerza— Las cosas se harán tal y como dije, así que acepta la verdad.

El joven valet descendió por las escaleras. Antes de que se diera cuenta Caitlin ya tenía preparada la maleta.

—Voy a prescindir de tus servicios.

Ahí estaba, un gancho directo al corazón. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Ella jamás se dejaría llevar por la opinión de los demás. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía? No, seguramente todo esto era una equivocación.

—¿Ya no le soy útil?

Aun guardaba un mínimo de esperanza, todavía no quería ver su mundo derrumbarse. Porque si todo esto era verdad entonces no volvería a escuchar su dulce voz susurrando en el viento, no volvería a levantarse todas las mañanas para hacerle el desayuno, ya no habría un comer juntos. Ya no habría eso y muchas cosas más.

Caitlin sintió una punzada, por alguna extraña razón esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de su alma, y cuando vio su mirada fue lo peor, se sentía como una basura. Pero de alguna forma consiguió fuerzas para mantener la compostura, porque su educación le prohibía mostrar emoción alguna.

—Es todo lo contrario, —su rostro podría ser serio pero su voz le traicionaba, sonaba ahogada— pero lo que dijo esa reportera… es verdad. Todo ha sido verdad. He tomado mi decisión en base a ella, y también me di cuenta de algo… —levantó la vista y se puso recta— Siempre he dependido de ti y eso no debe de ser. Como mi empleado no estás obligado a cumplir mis funciones. Ahora que soy un miembro del Alto Mando no me puedo dar el lujo de ser irresponsable, debo de actuar de acuerdo a mi puesto y eso significa que tú ya no debes de estar aquí. He decidido ver el mundo por mi misma y comenzare en este lugar desde cero.

El silencio se hizo en toda la sala, ni siquiera se podía escuchar a los presentes respirar.

—Cait-… —Shauntal intentó hablar pero Marshal le tapó la boca.

Alder le hizo el gesto de que no se metiera, esto era asunto de ellos dos.

Mientras tanto Darach aceptó la decisión final, su rostro no podía ocultar su dolor.  
—Comprendo. Entonces este es el adiós.

Caminó hacia ella y agarró el asa de la maleta de ruedas.

En ese pequeño instante pudo sentir el dolor de Darach provenir de su mano, estaba temblando.  
—Darach…, —Su voz era tierna y comprensiva— más que un valet para mí tú eres un gran amigo. Y eso es algo que no se puede olvidar. Ere alguien especial para mí.

—Por todos estos años, muchas gracias. —realizó la última reverencia.

El joven valet se encaminó hacia la enorme puerta del recinto.

—Espera Darach… —sin pensarlo lo detuvo, ¿por qué lo hizo? No tenía ni la menor idea— No…, no es nada…, te deseo un buen viaje de regreso a Sinnoh.

Ella no se dio cuenta pero el resto de los presente sí. Las emociones de Caitlin eran fáciles de descifrar, no por los gestos de la cara, ya que era inexpresiva, pero el leguaje corporal dice mucho.

La tierna joven había hecho una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, su mano izquierda se escondía de manera nerviosa detrás de su cuello. Mientras dudaba jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja. Y claro, no podía faltar ese brillo peculiar que desprende los ojos de una enamorada cuando ven frente a ella a la persona con la que tanto sueñan.

Darach no necesitó más, ya había encontrado la respuesta a su amor. Caminó hacia ella, le agarró la mano derecha y le dio un beso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima. Con la cabeza en alto, Darach abandonó el recinto de la E4.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ahora ya tiene sentido ese flashback que apareció en Caitlin in Wonderland, jardín de rosas. No olviden prestar atención para descubrir la identidad de los Reyes y Reinas, ojo: _nada es lo que parece._**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Orgullo, miedo, celos Parte I

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 6  
Orgullo, miedo, celos  
Parte I**

 **Otoño**

Los dedos le dolían, casi sentía la sangre palpitar y en cualquier momento vería sus uñas sangrar, pero no podía detenerse, tocar el piano era la única forma que concia para desahogarse, sin importar que llevara horas tocando desde el día de ayer y la mañana de hoy.

Uno a uno sus dedos brincaban en las nota, derrapaban sobre las teclas, se ensañaban con los matices fuertes. Cada nota, cada vibración, eran la clara expresión de lo que sentía su alma y lo expresaba con el cuerpo. La suavidad le hacía inclinar su cuerpo hacia el costado, la ferocidad producía una inclinación hacia delante. El sentimiento se desbordaba en la nota final. Y volvía a comenzar.

Nuevamente la melodía llegaba a su fin, ahora sí sentía los calambres en los dedos, uno de ellos ya no pudo más la tortura y terminó por descargar su presión haciendo reventar una pequeña vena. Sin embargo, Caitlin siguió tocando como si nada. Las teclas del piano se cubrieron de un leve tono rosado, por el momento, ya que en cualquier momento seria otro dedo el que terminara con el mismo destino. Dio la última nota con más fuerza que antes. Sin dar ni siquiera un tiempo para volver a empezar deslizó el dedo dañado en la nota inicial… Pero una mano le frenó.

Con monotonía giró su cabeza para dar con la ruda mano que le frenó, su pequeña mano ensangrentada era prisionera de aquella insolente mano grande y gruesa que le frenó. Siguiendo el curso del brazo pasó por el cuello para plantarse sobre ese rostro de tez morena que le miraba fijamente con un gesto rudo y serio, pero en sus ojos color avellana se mostraba otra cosa, preocupación.

―Ya es suficiente.

Caitlin no mostró interés en querer soltarse, así que utilizó su otra mano libre para continuar tocando. Sin ver, sus dedos se deslizaron en las blancas teclas.

Marshal peló los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía. Ella estaba determinada a continuar.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, otro dedo no aguantó la tortura y manchó las blancas teclas del piano de un color rojo.

―¡Caitlin! ―Marshal le agarró la otra mano.

Él lucía más preocupado que ella, en cambio la joven parecía un trapo a voluntad de sus emociones. Ante la evidente falta de interés Marshal la agarró por la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro. La larga cabellera dorada de la joven siguió la ley de la gravedad, ni siquiera una pisca de sus poderes apareció para mantenerla en su lugar. Marshal lo notó, por lo visto estaba más afectada de lo que pensaba.

Con Caitlin sobre su hombro Marshal caminó en dirección a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta de una patada y dejó caer a Caitlin sobre su cama, fue directo al baño en busca de alcohol, algodón y unos curitas. Por su lado, Caitlin seguía inerte sobre la cama viendo hacia el vacio del techo.

Marshal llegó con los objetos y le jaló la mano para aplicar alcohol sobre la herida.  
―Y pensar que las paredes pueden sangrar.

Caitlin viró un poco la cabeza, sus ojos turquesa se clavaron en Marshal.

―Nada, eh. ―Marshal levantó un poco la vista― Está bien, ya me acostumbre a que la pared no hable, me conformo con que escuche. Porque sí escucha ¿verdad?

Los ojos turquesa de la joven seguían clavándose en Marshal.

―Vaya mirada tan profunda me dedicas, cualquiera pensaría otra cosa.

Silencio.

Marshal le regresó la misma mirada, ambos las sostuvieron sin inmutarse. Cuando terminó de curar las heridas de Caitlin se levantó y se aventó sobre la cama. A pesar de ser una cama amplia Caitlin rodó debido al peso y quedó al lado de él, pero se arrastró hacia el lado contrario luchando por no resbalarse. A Marshal le pareció gracioso y ejerció más presión sobre sí para que Caitlin volviera a rodar. Así continuaron por un tiempo hasta que finalmente Caitlin se paró sobre la cama y comenzó a brincar para regresarle la travesura, claro que él no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo. Como un par de niños los dos brincaban sobre la cama, lástima que la diversión les duró muy poco…

―¿La cama ya estaba defectuosa?

―Mmmm…no, pero no te preocupes, ya tenía pensado en cambiarla. ―Agarró un trozo de madera― La próxima será de metal. Cuando la tenga puedes venir a brincar en ella cuando tú quieras. Te aseguro que esa sí resistirá.

En el serio rostro de la joven se dibujó por unos instantes lo que podría ser una sonrisa de complicidad. Algo que a Marshal le hubiera gustado apreciar por más tiempo.

Ya más tranquila salieron ambos del cuarto. Ella iba girando sus manos y viendo las múltiples banditas que le había puesto Marshal. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que tan dañados estaban sus dedos.

―Hacerte daño no lo va a traer de vuelta.

Caitlin levantó la vista

―¿Te sientes culpable por lo de ese valet tuyo?

La joven siguió viéndolo fijamente.  
―Sin importar la situación, una dama jamás debe de expresar sus emociones, siempre debe de tener la cabeza en alto.

―Eso es muy rudo.

Caitlin no dijo nada.

Marshal se detuvo a mitad del pasillo.  
―Aquí nadie te juzgará, no nos importa quién eres y de dónde vienes, pero si hay algo que me gustaría que tuvieran en cuenta.

Caitlin se detuvo y volteó a ver.

―Sé tú misma y deja de actuar. No me digas que no puedes porque sé que es una mentira, ya lo he visto antes. Cuando ganaste la batalla contra Empoleon, en la batalla doble, el día del entrenamiento, y por supuesto, el día en que despediste a tu valet.

Caitlin ladeó la cabeza tratando de recordar los hechos.

―Ante los ojos de los demás eres una joven sin título de nobleza. Así que deja de actuar.

―Y según tú, cómo puedo hacer eso.

Marshal se encogió de hombros.  
―No me lo preguntes a mí, pregúntatelo a ti. ¿Estás conforme con lo que eres?

Caitlin se cruzó de brazos.  
―La misma pregunta me hizo Alder, ¿y ahora tú también?

―Te la hago porque también me la hizo a mí. Me preguntó si estaba conforme conmigo mismo. Cuando era pequeño no entendí esa pregunta, y te seré franco, hasta la fecha sigo sin comprenderlo. Y aun así sigo luchando por encontrar la respuesta. Nadie sabe lo que te depara el futuro, sueños cumplidos, promesas rotas, no importa cuáles sean, lo importante es que te sientas feliz.

Silencio.

Caitlin aflojó los brazos y dio un resoplido.  
―Qué es esto. ¿Me estas vendiendo una formula optimista?

―Así que tú también lo ves del mismo modo. ―murmuró para sí mientras rodaba los ojos.

―Marshal, ―le interrumpió de sus pensamientos― ¿Estás conforme con lo que eres?

Él clavo sus ojos avellana sobre los de ella y con una voz más profunda de lo normal dijo:  
―No.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

― _¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!_

El silencio fue quebrado por el grito de Shauntal. Antes de percatarse los dos corrían en dirección hacia la voz. Desde lejos vieron a Grimsley parado sobre una ventana y a Shauntal tackleandolo un par de segundos después. Cuando llegaron juntos a ellos Shauntal mangoneaba a Grimsley, éste solo tenía una mirada de enfado que pasó a clavarse sobre la joven dama. Caitlin ni se inmutó, ella sostuvo su mirada.

 **Hace un par de minutos…**

Últimamente tría un humor de Gyarados que nadie se atrevía a acercársele, era una locura, porque si te llegabas a cruzar por su camino eras tú el que recibía su implacable ira. Si no estaba pateando algo terminaba por arrojar una cosa y si no arrojaba nada terminaba por golpear algo. Así estaba el asunto; y todo eso tenía una razón de ser que comenzó hace un par de días.

Por fin aprendía a aceptar su puesto como miembro del Alto Mando y lo que conlleva esa responsabilidad. Y esto se debía a que cierta reportera le pico en su orgullo; pero la cosa no quedaba ahí, por alguna razón también entraba en su ira el nuevo miembro del grupo. Esa niña se había dejado influenciar por otros, no lograba comprender por qué ella tomó una decisión basada en los cometarios de otros, debió de ignorarlo y ya, pero no, tomó la decisión de despedir a ese tipo y continuar como si nada. Y por extraño que pareciera, le molestaba.

Caminando en círculos dentro de su cuarto como si fuera una fiera enjaulada, guiado por su enfado pateó su butaca, ésta no llegó lejos por el pequeño tapete que frenó su avance.

―Arg…

Sus ojos querían incineran la butaca por no haber avanzado más. Se giró para ver con qué desquitaba su coraje, fue entonces cuando vio que sus pokémon se escondían de él. Se les quedó viendo por un rato, ellos le regresaron la mirada, dio un paso hacia delante, ellos retrocedieron, con paso decidido caminó hacia ellos, ellos corrieron despavoridos. Scrafty fue a esconderse debajo de la mesa de juegos, Krookodile brincó detrás del sofá, en cuanto a Bisharp se puso detrás de su entrenador en modo defensivo. Claro que no estaba dispuesto a agredirlo pero por si acaso... Sin prestarles la mínima atención Grimsley siguió su camino hasta llegar a la estantería de donde agarró un libro, lo hojeó saltadamente y luego salió del cuarto con el libro en mano. Los tres pokémon respiraron aliviados, no obstante el rechinido de la puerta volvió a escucharse y brincaron del susto cuando lo vieron asomarse.

―¿Dónde está Liepard? ―Grimsley paseó sus celestes ojos por todo el cuarto sin llegar a verla, enfadado aún más que antes dio un gruñido y se fue azotando la puerta.

Ahora sí no había ni quien lo calmara, su ira había llegado a un extremo insoportable.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al cuarto de Shauntal sintió la tremenda necesidad de romper el libro que tenía en las manos; y casi lo lograba, de no ser porque el lomo del libro era grueso. Para dejar de pensar en distintas formas de cómo destruir el libro dirigió su vista hacia los ventanales, de nada sirvió, a lo lejos vio a Liepard estirándose cómodamente sobre una rama del naranjo. La ira le invadió al igual que el tremendo deseo de abrir la ventana y arrojarle el libro a la felina, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué culpa tenia la felina de su mal humor?

Golpeó el marco de la ventana con la pasta del libro. Lo importante era calmarse antes de hacer algo que después podría lamentar.

La vio de nuevo y con lentitud abrió la ventana para no llamar su atención. Se recargó sobre el marco para verla mejor. La contempló con admiración, le fascinaba ver cómo se comportaba, balancear su cola en forma de hoz, mover sus orejas cuando el viento soplaba, pasar su lengua para lamer sus bigotes, y claro, verla estirarse sin importarle lo demás.

―Tan despreocupada…

A pesar de que la admiraba empezaba a notar que ella poco a poco adquiría sus hábitos. Y eso no le agradaba. Quería que siguiera siendo la misma de antes, pero eso era imposible. Porque entre más tiempo pase un pokémon con su entrenador más se parecerá a este.

Dio un resoplido con fastidio, levantó sus manos para tallarse el rostro. Recordó que tenía el libro. Al verlo sonrió con malicia, una nueva idea se formó en su cabeza. Tal vez no era mala idea aventarle el libro a Liepard, si lo hacía de una manera en que el libro la asustara podía conseguir que ella lo destruyera. Fascinado con esa idea en mente puso un pie sobre el marco de la ventana, se agarró con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba el libro. Antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento un grito lo distrajo.

―¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!

Sus celestes ojos se abrieron de asombro cuando vio corriendo hacia él una maraña de cabello morado que lo tumbó al suelo con una increíble fuerza. Soltó el libro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esa caída le provocó que se golpeara.

―¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ―Shauntal le dio de manotazos.

Se sentó para recuperarse y poder gritarle a Shauntal. Pero antes de hacerlo ella agarró con fuerza la solapa del traje y restregó su cara en su pecho.

―Eres un tonto…

Ahora estaba más confundido, en qué estaba pensando. Repasó los hechos y fue cuando cayó en cuenta, ella estaba pensando lo peor.

Le agarró la cara con fuerza.  
―Shauntal, no estaba pensando en hacer eso. Hay que ser un completo imbécil para hacerlo.

Ella despegó su cara y se acercó a la cara de él, con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas miro fijamente los ojos de él. Grimsley le sostuvo la mirada.

―De acuerdo. ―pero no parecía convencida y lo mangoneó― Torpe, torpe….

Entre tanto jaloneo la irritación creció dentro de él. Estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando llegaron Marshal y Caitlin. Su enfado solo aumentó. Delante de él estaba la causa de su mal humor.

Antes de que Marshal le diera uno de sus discursos decidió huir del lugar.

―¿Y a éste qué le pasa? ―lo siguió con la mirada.

Caitlin se quedó viendo al suelo. Antes de levantarse, Shauntal agarró lo que tría Grimsley, lucía algo maltratado y sucio, le quitó el polvo, sus manos dejaron de limpiarlo cuando vio el grabado de la pasta. Con él entre brazos se paró para ir corriendo detrás de Grimsley.

―Espera. ―le frenó Marshal.

Shauntal se giró y le mostró el objeto.

―¡Maldición! ¡¿Ya estamos en esa fecha?!

Ella asintió.

―Olvídalo. ―la empujó al lado contrario― Lo que menos necesitamos es que una mujer esté cerca de él. Así que yo iré a hablar con él. Si va descargar su coraje preferible que sea en mi.

Marshal se echó a correr, para que Grimsley no hiciera ejercicio de manera frecuente era bueno para correr, por lo que tuvo que emplear más energía para darle alcance.

Ante la confusión Caitlin volteó a ver a Shauntal, pero más que verla miró lo que ella cargaba. _«Álbum»_ El desgastado objeto llamó por completo su atención.

―¿Te gustaría venir a mi cuarto a beber café con galletas?

Caitlin levantó la mirada del objeto y con su falsa sonrisa aceptó.

Desde que se hicieron amigas jamás había puesto un pie en el cuarto de Shauntal, por más increíble que pareciera visitaba más el de Marshal, y eso que no eran tan cercanos. Sin duda el cuarto tenía el toque característico de su dueña. Al fondo podías apreciar un sinfín de muñecos pokémon, no era lo único, también había almohadas en formas de pokémon fantasma. Una que le llamó la atención fue una almohada para abrazar con la forma de Cofagrigus. Por alguna extraña razón le dieron ganas de abrazarla. Siguió observando el lugar para toparse con un escritorio lleno de hojas y libros que parecían haber sido vomitados por la estantería de al lado. Sus ojos se detuvieron al toparse con algo peculiar: Un juego de química.

―Aquí tienes.

Shauntal depositó la bandeja sobre la mesita de té; cargado de dos tazas, una tetera y un plato con galletas. Cuando vertió el café en la taza que preparó para Caitlin, la joven dama no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco.

―Acaso no te gusta el café. ―Shauntal no dejó pasar esa mueca.

A pesar de que aceptó la invitación por mera educación, lo ideal en este caso era ser sincera.  
―Seré franca contigo. ―dijo con su tono seco y monótono― detesto el café. Es muy amargo.

Shauntal sonrió.  
―Si me aceptaste la oferta por mera educación tendré que decirte que me duele. Pero en vista de que dijiste la verdad lo dejare pasar, porque me alegra saber que fuiste sincera.

Un leve gesto apareció en el rostro de Caitlin cuando Shauntal se giró en dirección hacia el juego de química. Al cabo de unos minutos la vio regresar con otra tetera y una taza más.

―Es bueno saber que tienes un paladar dulce. ―vertió un poco de té en la nueva taza. Vertió otro poco en la suya― Yo también tengo el paladar dulce. ―aspiró el aroma.

Caitlin levantó su taza y le dio un gran sorbo.  
―Si te gusta el té por qué tomas café.

Shauntal observó la otra tetera.  
―Es por Grimsley, él no tolera lo dulce. Su paladar es amargo.

―Ya veo, por eso su actitud. ―Antes de que Shauntal hablara, rápido cambió de tema― Conoces que le gusta y que le desagrada. ¿También sabes de los gustos de Marshal y Alder?

―¿Ya sientes curiosidad por nosotros?

―Si voy a pasar con ustedes los próximos años algo debo de saber.

―Me parece bien, en ese caso déjame mostrarte algo. ―se dirigió hacia su escritorio― Y en cuanto a tu pregunta anterior: A Marshal le gusta la comida dulce y odia el picante. Él señor Alder come de todo, no tiene preferencias. Yo adoro lo dulce y no tengo problemas en comer otra cosa incluso si es amargo. ―Hizo una pausa― En cuanto a ti, te gusta lo dulce y detestas lo salado.

Caitlin sostuvo la taza en el aire.  
―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Antes de que despidieras a Darach tuve la oportunidad de intercambiar recetas con él. Pero me dijo que no importara que tan bien lo preparara tu sabias distinguir su sazón, y que nunca comerías algo que no fuera preparado por él.

Caitlin sintió el gran impulso de esconder su cara. El día en que despidió a Darach había comido algo preparado por unos trillizos. Y por si fuera poco ahora tenía que soportar la repugnante comida de los cocineros del recinto. Y le decía repúgnate porque preparaban todo con salsas, condimentos, y mucha sal. Y claro, un paladar dulce como el de ella jamás toleraría lo salado. Pero se aguantaba, porque una dama siempre debe de estar preparada para comer lo que sea.

 _«Empiezo a maldecir mi educación.»_

―Shauntal yo… ―levantó la vista, ladeó la cabeza y se quedó viendo fijamente la espalda de la escritora .

―Está muy apretado. ―forcejeaba con algo― Ya casi… ya casi…

La pila de libros que estaba sobre el escritorio se tambaleó de manera amenazante hacia adelante.

―Cuidado. ―Caitlin se levantó a socorrerla.

La hojas volaron y los libros igual.

―Aquí esta. ―Shauntal salió de entre los escombros cargando el objeto como si fuera un trofeo de guerra.

―Qué es eso. ―se sobó la cabeza luego de que unos libros le cayeran encima.

―Un álbum de fotos. ―Sonrió de manera divertida― En él salen el Sr. Alder, Marshal, y por supuesto Grimsley. ¿Quieres verlo?

Olvidando por completo el incidente en donde ambas fueron golpeadas por una pila de libros, recorrieron las hojas del álbum, como era de Shauntal aparecía más ella que cualquier otro. No obstante, por medio de él se enteró de la fobia de Marshal; Hipopotomonstrosesquipedaliofobia.

―Cualquiera le tendría miedo a esa palabra. ―dijo Caitlin.

También se enteró de que los padres de Shauntal son profesores, que curiosamente resultaron ser, en la infancia de Grimsley, sus profesores particulares. De que tenía una hermana menor con la misma edad de Caitlin. Ahora comprendía porque Shauntal la mimaba.

―Es como si fueran otras personas. ―dijo la rubia en un susurro.

―Por aquella época Grimsley era un petulante niño mimado… ―se llevó una mano a la boca para reflexionar― espera, todavía lo sigue siendo.

Descubrió una faceta de Grimsley, un niño sonriente debajo de un cara llena de tierra.

Con cada hoja que pasaba la joven dama envidio la relación que ellos tenían, conocerse desde niños, pasar momentos tristes y dolorosos. Una infancia alegre, como debe de ser.

―¿Quién es ella?

Caitlin llegó a una foto en donde aparecía el Sr. Alder junto a dos pequeños Marshal y Grimsley, al lado de ellos había dos niñas con pompones de porristas.

Shauntal se inclinó para ver. Aunque fueran por un par de segundos Caitlin se percató del gesto que había hecho.

―Una vieja amiga. Ya no tiene importancia porque ya no está aquí.

Antes de darse cuenta, Caitlin se quedó sin el álbum, Shauntal lo llevaba de regreso al escritorio.

―Me dan envidia.

Shauntal se giró para verla de frente.

―Desde que tengo memoria fui rodeada de sirvientes. La verdad no conozco el rostro de mis padres de no ser por los cuadros que hay colgados en las paredes del Castillo. Así que no sé lo que es el calor familiar. Y a cambio de eso siempre obtuve lo que quise. Cualquier cosa que deseara lo podía tener, no había límite. Si se me antojaba un helado compraba toda la heladería. Si quería ropa de marca compraba el centro comercial. Ese era mi mundo.

―Lo supe desde que te vi. ―habló Shauntal― Por eso Grimsley te llama niña mimada, porque eres idéntica a él; solo que con una diferencia, el nos tuvo en su infancia.

―Darach era mi salvavidas. Cuando quería un helado, no se compraba la heladería, él me preparaba uno. Si mi ropa se desgarraba él la cosía y quedaba como nueva. Cómo podre sobrellevarme sin él.

―La verdad no lo sé. ―dijo Shauntal.

Caitlin se inclinó.  
―Gracias por escucharme, y también gracias por el té. ―La joven dama salió de la recamara.

Tras salir de la recamara de Shauntal caminó por el pasillo y dobló en la siguiente intersección. Metió sus manos por debajo de su camisón y sacó el pesado álbum que traía Shauntal cargando desde el pasillo. Con él entre brazos caminó de regreso a su cuarto.

No era lo que esperaba, el álbum estaba lleno de fotos de Grimsley, vaya desilusión. Siguió hojeando para ver la infancia de su compañero amargado, sus ojos se abrieron cuando esa niña apareció nuevamente. Siguió pasando las hojas, ella y Grimsley aparecían en todas las fotos… al igual que dos pokémons. La niña pelirroja posaba en cada foto con un pokémon entre brazos, Grimsley salía acompañado de la preevolución del actual Bisharp.

En cada foto se veía el pasar del tiempo, los niños crecían sin embargo los pokémon no evolucionaban. Caitlin se acercó para ver mejor una foto, la chica siempre salía cargando a su pokémon entre brazos por eso era difícil de verlo, pero el animal tenía una piedra amarrada a un collar.

Decidió avanzar rápido y dio una zanjada entre las hojas, en algún momento el álbum quedó en blanco. Desconcertada regresó hoja por hoja para ver el porqué…

―Otoño de xxxx… Mary ha evolucionado.

Caitlin leyó la única descripción que aparecía en el álbum. La foto mostraba al pokémon de la chica en su última etapa pero no había rastro de la dueña. Después de esa foto todo era blanco.

Caitlin cerró el álbum. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, dio un par de vuelta tratando de conciliar el sueño, al no poder se levantó de un brinco. Agarró el álbum y salió del cuarto. Ahora, ¿Qué palabras le diría a Shauntal por haber tomado el álbum? Decir un: _Lo siento, tenía curiosidad_. No, demasiado cínico.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos la joven dama no vio por donde caminaba. El hielo es muy frágil y resbaladizo.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo venia caminando con su humor de mil Gyarados. Marshal había sido el detonante. Ahora sí había que tener cuidado con él, porque cualquier chispa podía encender el fuego.

Caitlin levantó la vista para doblar en el siguiente pasillo, en un instante sus manos se movieron detrás de su espalda, deseó con todas sus fuerzas de que él no lo hubiera visto. Demasiado tarde.

―Parece que te diviertes en hurgar en el pasado de los demás. ―le dijo con el tono más gélido que pudo.

Caitlin respiró profundo. Si tenía que disculparse ahora era el momento.  
―Y-yo…

No la dejó terminar la frase, se acercó a ella y la aprisionó contra la pared.

Mientras él tenía su brazo izquierdo apoyándose arriba, con el brazo derecho le cerraba el paso. Los fríos ojos celestes de él se encontraron con los ojos de Caitlin. La joven decidió no perder la compostura y le dedicó su mirada más desafiante.

―Pretenciosa, altanera, hipócrita…, mentirosa…

Ahora sí, los ojos de Caitlin perdieron la batalla.

―Qué se siente despreciar a la persona que ha estado contigo todos estos años, aquel que velo por ti sin importar nada. Qué se siente pagarle con la otra cara de la moneda. ―dio una sonrisa perturbadora― Debes de estarte regocijando de la felicidad ¿verdad? Siendo feliz sin pensar en la desdicha de él.

¿De qué estaba hablando este tipo? Claro que no, cómo es que iba a estar feliz. Sus dedos le recordaban todo. Aun sentía el fuerte bombeo de la sangre y todo gracias a los apretados curitas que le puso Marshal.

Tenía que salir de ahí, este tipo había perdido un tornillo. Vio su oportunidad en el hueco que producía el brazo izquierdo, pero como si Grimsley le leyera la mente le cerró el paso y la aprisionó aun más.

―No creas que vas a poder salir de esta sin un…

Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir. Lo único que sintieron fue el agua.

―Es la segunda vez en esta semana que te peleas con Marshal y la segunda vez que te mojo.

Por primera vez Caitlin vio a Alder enfadado.

―Que pretendes Grimsley. ―Alder bajó el cubo.

Él se giró a verlo con el cabello sobre su rostro y goteando.  
―Genial, ―se exprimió las mangas de su traje― ahora necesito un café.

―La cocina esta abajo. ―le señaló con la mano― Ni se te ocurra ir con Shauntal.

Dio un gruñido y se fue.

―Siento que también tuviera que mojarte. ―se disculpo Alder.

Caitlin no dijo nada, solo se acodó el cabello para atrás.

Una sombra negra llegó junto a ellos y en un segundo le arrebató el álbum a Caitlin. Cuando volteó a ver pudo notar a Grimsley con un pie sobre el marco de la ventana, con una mano se sujetaba y con la otra lanzó con fuerza el álbum hacia el naranjo provocando que Liepard se asustara.

―Y eso es todo. ―dijo Grimsley bajando el pie y reanudando su camino.

―Este tonto. ―Alder fue detrás de él.

Caitlin se acercó a la ventada que Grimsley dejó abierta. Buscó con la mirada por los alrededores del naranjo con la esperanza de que el álbum siguiera intacto, desafortunadamente tampoco había rastro de Liepard. Miró hacia abajo, ¿y si se lanzaba desde la ventana? Después de todo el tercer piso no parecía tan alto.

―Gothorita

El pokémon salió de la pokéball, sin haber tocado por completo el suelo fue flotando en dirección hacia la ventana, su entrenadora había saltado. Empleando todo su poder psíquico las sostuvo en el aire y la descendió lentamente. Respiró aliviada cuando ella llegó al suelo. Se recargó sobre la ventana para verla correr. Todavía le costaba trabajo comprender a su entrenadora.

Caitlin buscó entre las plantas algún rastro del álbum, nada. Comenzaba a desilusionarse ya llevaba rato buscándolo, seguramente Liepard lo destrozó por completo.

―¿Buscas esto?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Shauntal. La culpa le invadió.

―Descuida, no te voy a regañar por haberlo tomado. No me corresponde hacerlo.

Caitlin agachó la vista, Grimsley ya lo había hecho, aunque de la manera más cruda.

―A pesar de que Liepard tiene un temperamento cuando la asustan, ella no iba a atacar el álbum. Por eso no lo desgarró cuando lo vio.

Shauntal le estiró el objeto.

―¿Por qué me lo das?

Shauntal se encogió de hombros.  
―No lo sé. Me imagino que contigo estará más seguro que conmigo. Ya sabes, Grimsley visita mi recama.

Caitlin agarró el álbum y lo abrió.  
―Es la misma foto que tienes en el tuyo.

Shauntal se acercó para verla.  
―Todos la tenemos. El Sr. Alder la tiene enmarcada y Marshal la carga en su cartera.

Caitlin miró por mucho tiempo la foto sin pestañear.

―Su nombre es Apryl.

Caitlin despegó la vista de la foto.

―Una vieja amiga…, y también la prometida de Grimsley.

Tras esa declaración Caitlin no pudo evitar sentir más curiosidad.  
―¿Y dónde está?

―No lo sé. Se fue hace diez años.

―Mmmm…

―Pero me imagino que el señor Alder lo sabe. Porque el día en que me fue a buscar para pedirme que me uniera al Alto Mando me dijo que reuniría a todos. Y con la misma promesa atrapó a Grimsley. Solo que no reunió a todos, solo consiguió tres.

Caitlin se le quedó viendo a Shauntal. Aquello fue como una bofetada.  
―¿Me estás diciendo que el lugar que ahora ocupo estaba reservado para ella?

―Sí.

No sabe ni en qué momento Shauntal se fue. Solo recuerda haber visto a Gothorita acercarse a ella, y de eso una vaga imagen. No regresó de su viaje mental hasta que el frío le recordó que ya había oscurecido. Nuevamente vio el álbum, ahora un deseo de querer destruirlo se apoderó de ella. Sin embargo desistió.

―Esto es absurdo.

Dio tres pasos seguida de cerca por Gothorita hasta que su pokémon le jaló el camisón.

―Ya lo sé.

Caitlin se giró hacia el naranjo. Detrás de unas ramas unos orbes verdes le observaban.

―Pero Mary es incapaz de destruir el último recuerdo que queda de su dueña.

De entre las ramas Liepard dio un brinco y la rodeó intentando olfatearla. Tras eso se fue.

Caitlin se le quedó viendo. Ahora que lo pensaba ese pokémon tenía muchas cualidades de su nuevo dueño. La esencia de su anterior entrenadora seguramente ya había desaparecido.

Gothorita dio un leve alarido, le costaba trabajo comprender a su entrenadora, pero no le costaba trabajo comprender los sentimientos de los demás.

Conveniencia personal o satisfacción personal. ¿Cuál de las dos es?

Igual que todas las noches Grimsley fue al cuarto de Shauntal para encontrar un poco de paz. Alder mantenía una conversación con Marshal de los pros y contras de su situación. Caitlin regresó al recinto con el álbum en mano sin mucho ánimo.

―Tratar de inmiscuirse en la vida de otro cuando uno tiene problemas no parece lo más sensato. ―Caitlin vio los curitas de su mano.

Gothorita volteo a verla.

•

En la entrada principal un mensajero llegaba con un paquete.

―¿Para quién es? ― preguntó el guardián de la puerta.

―Para la señorita Shauntal ―el mensajero leyó la tarjeta.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Saludos.**


	7. Orgullo, miedo, celos parte II

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
Capítulo 7  
Orgullo, miedo, celos  
Parte II**

 **Otoño**

Iba andando feliz por la vida como si nada le importara, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es así, pero hoy se sentía con más energía, quizás era por el día nublado o seguramente por lo bien que durmió, ni idea. Y a pesar de que el día era perfecto para ella algo le faltaba. Giró sobre sí para ver a su alrededor y ver qué le faltaba cuando una brillante idea le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Ahora para efectuar su idea tenía que acercarse lentamente sin que la detectara…

Tapada hasta el cuello por una montaña de flores, que había recolectado junto con Banette, las amarraba por el tallo para hacer un collar. Le fascinaba hacerlo pues para ella esa simple labor le daba tranquilidad. Cuando terminó de unirlas levantó el collar para ver si quedaba algún hueco, en ese instante sus celestes ojos destellaron y un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, una amenaza se acercaba. Se levantó de entre la montaña para buscar la amenaza pero antes de verla sus antenas fueron sujetadas, llena de rabia se giró con fuerza para propinarle un golpe a su agresor. Una extraña masa gelatinosa salió volando por los aires y chocó contra el naranjo…

Otro día más de pereza aunque fuera lunes, para ella todos los días eran iguales. Se acomodó en su rama favorita sobre el naranjo dio un bostezo y regresó a su placido sueño. Su tranquilidad poco le duro cuando una de las naranjas cayó sobre su cabeza luego de que el árbol retumbara. Dio un brinco y de sus patas se asomaron sus afiladas garras listas para atacar a ese individuo que perturbó su paz…

Luego de entrenar en la Victory Road decidió tomar una siesta, y que mejor que hacerlo al pie del naranjo que tenía una vasta sombra. Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en un pequeño hueco del tronco. No estaba del todo dormido ya que cuando se le iba la cabeza de lado la regresaba a su postura. Poco a poco perdía el poco sentido que le quedaba. Entre sueños oía a alguien roncar, ¿eran sus ronquidos o los de alguien más?… Y de repente un terrible ardor le atravesó la cara de extremo a extremo. No podía abrir los ojos por el dolor y lanzó patadas a diestra y siniestra, una de sus patadas dio contra algo, luego ya no lo sintió, supo que lo había mandado a volar…

La suave brisa era su guía, así que se dejó mandar por ella. No tenía miedo de salir volando sin rumbo alguno ya que estaba fuertemente sujetada a uno de los postes de concreto de Conkeldurr, por lo tanto se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Y de la nada una sombra fue en dirección a ella, abrió sus ojos cuando se encontró frente a frente contra esa sombra, dio un alarido de dolor cuando sintió las afiladas garras encajarse sobre ella…

Mientras Drifblim se sacudía a Liepard, ésta la rasguñaba con desesperación para no caer de tan alto. Sawk se abalanzó contra Liepard por haberle rasguñado la cara. La pobre de Drifblim quedó atrapada entre ellos. Gothorita buscó con frenesí a Reuniclus por haberle sujetado sus antenitas con demasiada fuerza, no sabe cómo sucedieron las cosas que su cara quedó embarrada contra el suelo. Liepard se levantó de la espalda de Gothorita y emprendió la carrera para envestir a Sawk, éste corrió a su encuentro pero en el camino terminó pateando a Musharna que dormía por ahí. Musharna rebotó por todos lados y terminó chocando contra Conkeldurr, a este ni le importo el golpe y la movió a un lado, lástima que no midió su fuerza y Musharna siguió rebotando para dar en la cabeza de Scrafty y finalmente quedar atascada entre las fauces de Krookodile. Jellicent se asustó y mojó a Krookodile para que no mordiera a Musharna, Krookodile se enfadó y escupió a Musharna para poder morder a Jellicent, sin embargo en su desesperado ataque Krookodile fue a estamparse contra el pie de Golurk.

Antes de darse cuenta se inició una batalla pokémon de todos contra todos.

Detrás del naranjo se asomó con cuidado la masa gelatinosa que provocó todo, ahora sí era más que perfecto su día. Feliz por el resultado obtenido continuó su camino, pero un extraño muñeco con una sonrisa de cierre le cortó el paso. Ella le regresó la sonrisa a Banette pero de nada le sirvió, Banette giró a Reuniclus para que recibiera su escarmiento. Bisharp le plantó un golpe para dejarla en el suelo, antes de que Reuniclus se incorporara fue sujetada por la piel de Mienshao y colgada de una rama del naranjo. El resto de los pokémon se reunieron alrededor del naranjo listos para esperar su turno y golpear a la piñata Reuniclus.

•

Desde una de las ventanas del pasillo Alder miraba con asombro la escena que se había creado, una ola de pensamientos le pasó por la mente pero la que más acertó a lo que veía era:

―No cabe duda que de tal palo tal astilla.

Alder se encogía del susto de tan solo ver como la pobre de Reuniclus recibía tremenda paliza, pero al ver esa escena decidió tomar una decisión, era hora de ponerle fin a los constantes roces entre los cuatro miembros y también a sus pokémons.

Desde que los cuatro vivían bajo el mismo techo no era más que escuchar una pelea de Herdier y Purrloin. Y en esta ocasión la última pelea terminó con la paciencia de Alder y con el recinto. Era como si un desastre natural hubiera pasado por el lugar; piso desnivelado, paredes cuarteadas y agujereadas, cuartos sin techo, o puertas que daban a cuartos inexistentes. Por alguna extraña razón una de las tazas de uno de los baños terminó en el piso inferior a un costado de la puerta, otra había desparecido y solo Arceus sabía a dónde. En pocas palabras la mitad de la estructura quedó en ruinas. Los culpables eran cuatro miembros y sus pokémons.

En resumidas palabras sobre la historia la cosa fue así: En algún momento Marshal y Caitlin se hicieron cercanos, demasiado cercanos para que Marshal saliera a la defensa de Caitlin por tener el álbum de la infancia de Grimsley. A Grimsley esto no le hacía mucha gracia y ofendió a tal grado a Caitlin. Esto provocó un roce entre Marshal y Grimsley para que terminara entre golpes y no solo ellos, sus pokémons también le entraron. Shauntal escuchó el alboroto y salió para detenerlos, de nada sirvió cuando Grimsley se enteró de que ella le había dado el álbum a Caitlin. Ahora sí, era una batalla de Grimsley contra todos. Alder llegó al lugar para calmar los ánimos, las palabras les entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. No podía detenerlos. Entonces sucedió lo peor, los poderes psíquicos de Caitlin y sus pokémons terminaron por hacer explotar media instalación. Claro que toda la culpa no fue de ella, también contribuyeron los otros miembros en destrozar el recinto.

Lo peor del asunto es que ninguno de ellos admitió la culpa y tampoco querían ceder en ofrecer disculpas, cada uno de ellos alegaba que tenían la razón y con eso justificaban su acción.

Las palabras de Grimsley fueron:  
 _―'¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que se disculpe cuando es ella la que esta hurgando en mi pasado?'_

 _«Demasiado infantil»_ pensó Alder.

Las de Caitlin:  
 _―'Es un incordio. ―Le lanzó el álbum a Alder― Sigo esperando que se disculpe por ofender mi persona.'_

Por una parte tiene un punto a su favor, pero que también admita lo que hizo.

En palabras de Shauntal:  
 _―'Yo solo quería que se conocieran para que se llevaran mejor.'_

Ay, tan inocente. Pero a veces la inocencia puede ser mala.

En cuanto a Marshal:  
―Ya no lo reconozco. Antes solíamos llevarnos bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

―Ni idea. Yo sigo pensando que esto es temporal. ¿Recuerdas? Como aquellos días en los que tú y Grimsley se peleaban por cosas banales y pasaban días sin dirigirse la palabra y cuando lo hacían volvían a jugar como si nada.

Marshal recordó la última vez en que se peleó con Grimsley cuando eran niños, recuerda que fue por un tonto muñeco de acción y un carrito de carreras. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿a que estaban jugando? Si recuerda bien, el superhéroe no necesita de un carro para viajar, él volaba, y a todo esto ¿por qué utilizaría un carro de carreras? Ah, no cabe duda que la imaginación de un niño es un pozo sin fondo.

―Empiezo a creer que es verdad cuando dicen que la niñez define al niño y al adulto.

Marshal levantó una ceja algo intrigado.

―Los contantes roces en la familia, crecer en un mundo competitivo. ―Meneó la cabeza― Aun recuerdo el día en que llegó a la puerta de mi casa, estaba hecho un desastre. Era como si llevara días vagando por la calle. De inmediato llame a su casa pero el teléfono sonó y sonó, nunca recibí una llamada de regreso. Lo lleve conmigo camino a su casa, en el trayecto esperé a que me contara todo pero era como si hubiera perdido la voz. Cuando llegamos a su casa me agarró con fuerza la mano y se escondió detrás de mí, estaba temblando de miedo. En la entrada había varios avisos de desalojo y cartas del banco. La casa estaba abandonada. Sin poder localizar a sus padres y familiares me hice cargo de él por una temporada. Luego de un tiempo, gracias a la red de investigación de Drayden, pude dar con los abuelos maternos de Grimsley. Quede estupefacto, la madre de Grimsley jamás hablaba de ellos pero lo que más me sorprendió era saber quiénes eran. Uno cree conocer a la gente pero esconden tantos misterios, con lo refina que era su madre jamás te hubieras imaginada que esa bella dama era de cuna humilde.

Los ojos de Marshal se abrieron de asombro.

―Cuando le conté a Grimsley que iría a vivir con sus abuelos maternos no parecía muy alegre, creo que a él también le tomo por sorpresa saber que tenia abuelos. Pero más sorprendente fue cuando ellos llegaron a mi casa ―risa― Grimsley casi se desmaya al ver que sus abuelos eran granjeros. ―hizo una pausa― Tener un vida llena de lujos y luego acabar sin nada, debe de haber sido desconcertante. Pero fue lo correcto para él, atrás quedó una vida llena de riñas y por delante una llena de alegría. Y con eso soy feliz.

Marshal se vendaba los nudillos, un pasado que no conocía de su compañero. Espera… ¿un pasado que él no conocía a pesar de que eran amigos?

―Maestro ―se sentó en el suelo― No se está inventando esa historia.

Alder dejó de comer unas botanas que tenia y miró fijamente a Marshal. Pero que grosero, cómo es que se atrevía a dudar de él.

―Por favor Marshal, esta historia la conoces tú como Shauntal.

Marshal negó con la cabeza.

Alder le dio una mirada de extrañes.  
―¿No me digas… que no lo sabes?

―No sé de qué me está hablando.

Oh, no. Alder había metido la pata, la había metido y muy hasta el fondo.  
―Sera mejor que me vaya.

Caminó hacia la puerta pero las grande y gruesa manos de Marshal le agarraron de los hombros.

―Maestro. ―le habló con el tono más respetuoso, pero su actitud era otra― Cuente más sobre esa historia.

Alder ya no tenía escapatoria. Regresó al sofá y la conversación dio inicio. En todo el tiempo los labios de Alder se movieron y no dejaron de hacerlo ni cuando tomaba aire. Los gestos de Marshal cambiaban drásticamente; de la sorpresa a la frustración y después a la rabia. Cuando los labios de Alder dejaron de moverse Marshal caminó hacia su costal de entrenamiento y le dio un golpe lleno de furia provocando que el objeto se elevara más de lo recomendado, la cadena no lo resistió y terminó por romperse, antes de que el costal tocara el suelo Marshal le dio una patada mandándolo hacia una ventana.

 _«Perfecto. Otra ventana que entra al presupuesto.»_ pensó Alder.

―Si yo siento rabia no me quiero imaginar lo que siente él.

―No es fácil amar a una persona y al mismo tiempo odiarla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio recapacitando. Tras un rato Alder salió de ahí.

Ahora ¿qué seguía? Levantó una ceja y pensó. Luego de esa conversación el enojo que tenía se había esfumado. Ya ni siquiera tenía energía para reunir a todos y hacerles ver su error. Caminó desanimado en dirección a la sala de juntas, lo importante ahora era llamara a Drayden para que contratara a alguien que reconstruyera el recinto. Ya podía imaginarse la cara que pondría, sin mencionar el discurso que se aventaría, tres horas hablando sobre lo importante que era ese lugar y su historia, y cómo era posible un grupo de niñatos lo hubiera destrozado en menos de lo que canta un Combusken.

Iba a hacerlo, ya tenía puesta una mano sobre el teléfono, sí, estaba completamente seguro de llamar a Drayden. Levantó la bocina, marcó un número luego el otro… Y después oyó un grito. No sabía si sentir alivio porque lo interrumpieron o sentirse a asustado por lo que vendría después. Dejó eso para otro momento y fue en busca de Caitlin.

Maldijo por lo bajo, Caitlin y Grimsley ya estaban peleando de nuevo, la causa ahora era la malherida Reuniclus. Y lo peor de todo es que el roce entre ellos había llegado hasta sus pokémons. Gallade miraba fijamente a Bisharp, y ella le regresaba la mirada, la tensión iba en aumento cuando sus espadas se levantaban. El choque entre los dos pokémon no se hizo esperar.

Gallade atacó por el costado a Bisharp, ella hizo lo mismo, ambos retrocedieron luego de que sus golpes hicieron efecto. Se miraron por un tiempo y reanudaron el combate.

―Detengan esto. ―les pidió Alder, pero ellos hicieron de oídos sordos― Esto es absurdo. ―agarró una de sus pokéballs― ¡Escavalier!

En el instante en que fue liberado el pokémon se interpuso entre Bisharp y Gallade, solo le bastó un leve balanceo de sus lanzas para arrojarlos contra el suelo. El ambiente se intensifico pero Escavalier se interpuso entre los dos con aire desafiante. Tanto Bisharp como Gallade no sintieron ganas de seguir peleando, era obvio que Escavalier era más fuerte que ellos.

―Bien, dos ya están fuera de combate, solo faltan ustedes. ―Alder clavó su mirada sobre Caitlin y Grimsley.

―Bien. ―Grimsley desvió la mirada.

Caitlin se cruzó de brazos.

Alder dio un resoplido, ya estaba harto de todo esto.

•

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritaron Marshal, Shauntal, e incluso Caitlin.

―A qué viene todo esto. ―dijo Caitlin.

―Acaso no es obvio. ―Alder extendió sus brazos.

La verdad la sala en donde estaban no estaba en óptimas condiciones, el desastre natural llamado E4 arrasó con todo. Los cuatro miembros observaron el lugar.

―Ahora, depositen sus pokéballs aquí. ―les paso una caja grande de cartón― Los tendrán de vuelta hasta que sepan lo que es compañerismo, respeto y humildad.

Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo.

―O hasta que dejen a un lado su orgullo y puedan aprender a perdonar.

Los tres se quejaron.

―De acuerdo. ―rodó los ojos― Cada uno se quedara con un solo pokémon ―los miembros metieron sus manos en la caja― Pero yo les entregare con cuál se quedan.

Metió su mano en la caja y sacó las pokéballs.  
―Gothorita para Caitlin, Cofagrigus para Shauntal, Krookodile para Grimsley, Throh para Marshal.

Los cuatro vieron la pokéball que recibieron.

―Hay alguna forma de recuperarlos y que sea pronto. ―dijo Grimsley.

―Sabía que dirías eso. ―Se acercó a su escritorio― Tenía pensado hacer un viaje con ustedes para que fuéramos uniéndonos pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que lo hagan solo ustedes. ―a cada uno les fue entregando un pequeño folleto.

―¿El Royal Unova? ―habló Marshal.

―Sí, en ese lugar hay entrenadores fuertes dispuestos a pelear con los que podrán desquitar su energía acumulada al igual que sus pokémons.

―Espera un segundo. ―habló Grimsley― ¿Cómo pretendes que tengamos combates si solo poseemos un pokémon?

―Aquí viene lo interesante. Se me ocurrió un juego en el que increíblemente yo saldré ganando.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

―¿Qué pensaban, que Grimsley era el único capaz de idear juegos?

 **Al día siguiente por la tarde…**

La tensión entre los cuatro aumentaba, se sentían raros sin tener a sus compañeros al lado. Marshal no pudo entrenar esa mañana, Shauntal no pudo leer ni un solo libro por la angustia de no tener a sus amigos. Caitlin se la pasó en vela, así que tenía unas ojeras. Y Grimsley… ¿él qué hacia?

―Antes de que suban quiero tener una charla con los entrenadores.

―¿Para qué? ―le dijo Grimsley en seco.

―¿Cómo que para qué? Para las reglas del juego por supuesto.

Transcurrió una media hora, el sol se iba poniendo y las luces del crucero se encendieron, el barco comenzó a dar pitidos anunciando su partida. Alder les gritó desde la cubierta para que subieran. Los cuatro miembros entregaron su boleto y abordaron.

―Bienvenidos al Royal Unova. ―dijo una señorita de traje azul― Hoy tenemos ocho parejas de entrenadores dispuestos a pelear con ustedes.

―¿Parejas? ―dijo Marshal un tanto extrañado.

―Así es, ocho parejas divididas en dos bandos, o sea que tendrán cuatro batallas. ¿Alguna duda? ―los chicos negaron con la cabeza― En ese caso déjenme que les explique las reglas del juego. ―Sacó una tarjeta que era obvio que Alder le había dado, comenzó a leer:

 _Están obligados a pelear en parejas, sin objeción, ya que es vital para que recuperen sus pokémons._

 _Cada batalla ganada es un pokémon recuperado. Si pierden, aunque dudo que pasé, el número de batallas se multiplicara a ocho._

 _El pokémon que reciban de su contrincante vencido lo tendrán que conservar hasta el final. Sin objeción._

 _La primera batalla será con el pokémon que poseen, la siguiente será con el que han recuperado, y así será sucesivamente con las otras batallas. Como notaran, pelearan con los pokémon recién rescatados. (Risa maliciosa). Por favor no se quejen y sean humildes._

 _Esas son las reglas del juego, tienen dos opciones, aceptarlas y recuperar sus pokémons, o irse y recuperarlos después de que acepten su error y se disculpen._

La señorita levantó una ceja y dio una sonrisa incomoda cuando guardó la tarjeta, ni idea de lo que se hablaba. Aunque para los miembros era un puntapié en el orgullo, ninguno de ellos iba a aceptar su error y disculparse.

―Acepto el juego. ―dijo Grimsley lleno de confianza.

―Muy bien, ―la señorita sacó una caja― En esta cajita están sus nombres, uno de ustedes debe de meter su mano para saber quién será su compañero, los dos restantes formaran una pareja.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos. ¿Quién sería el valiente en escoger una pareja?

―Lo hare yo. ―dijo al final Marshal.

Metió su mano dentro de la caja y agitó los papeles, no se veía muy seguro pero sacó su mano cuando ya tenía el papel. Se le quedó viendo, lo habían doblado muy bien para que no pudiera leer atreves del dobles. Fue desdoblándolo poco a poco ¿Quién sería su pareja? Un poco más y hubiera sacado espuma por la boca cuando leyó el nombre, pero quedó en shock.

―Shauntal ―leyó Shauntal en voz alta al ver a Marshal perdido.

Ella igual que él se quedó sin palabras, desde ese día no habían hablado por más de cinco minutos y mucho menos habían convivido así que este sería un momento demasiado incomodo. Pero no tan incomodo como el que estarían viviendo Caitlin y Grimsley, así que decidió verlos, aunque no fue lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué los dos estaban tan calmados? Incluso los dos miraban el mapa del barco para ubicar los camarotes.

―En qué momento empezamos. ―le dijo Grimsley a la señorita.

―Ustedes dos irán por el lado derecho, el otro grupo ira por el lado izquierdo.

―Perfecto. ―Grimsley volteó a ver a los otros dos― Será mejor que no se queden atrás.

 **Primera Batalla:**

 _ **Lado izquierdo – Shauntal y Marshal.**_

Nada que decir. En verdad no había nada que decir entre ellos, caminaban uno detrás del otro sin mirarse las espaldas. Mientras Shauntal habría una puerta, Marshal se colocaba detrás de ella esperando a que entrara, en cuanto no veía a nadie en el camarote ella cerraba la puerta y Marshal caminaba hacia otra puerta. Siempre con la mira al suelo.

Ya habían abierto la puerta de tres camarotes y en ninguna de ellos había personas ¿En dónde estaban todos? ¿En realidad había entrenadores? Ya que la tercera no fue la vencida seguramente la cuarta sí. Marshal giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

―La sopa se estaba enfriando.

Un hombre viejo habló con la boca llena cuando los vio parados en la puerta, dejó la cuchara en la mesa y se limpió la boca para después levantarse. Hizo unos ejercicios de cadera para poder moverse.

―Ay mi cadera. ―volvió a sentarse― Me duele.

―En ese caso quédate ahí sentado, anciano.

Las cobijas de una de las camas fueron arrojadas con fuerza. Con una agilidad se incorporó la dueña de la voz, aunque también se dejó caer sobre la cama.

―Me duele los huesos. ―balbuceó la anciana.

Por lo visto la pelea tardaría más de lo calculado ya que el mayor reto era esperar a que los ancianos dejaran de quejarse del dolor.

 _ **Lado derecho – Caitlin y Grimsley**_

Estaban en aprietos, esa batalla les estresaba ya que sus contrincantes eran unos chiquillos petulantes.

―Buuu, esos es todo lo que tienen. ―el niño les enseñó la lengua y luego se talló los ojos fingiendo lágrimas― ¿Van a llorar?

Caitlin estaba perdiendo los nervios con ese niño, un mendigo niño que capturaba bichos y para el colmo la estaba humillando. Pero debía tranquilizarse, una cabeza fría piensa mejor que una cabeza caliente y por lo visto Grimsley lo tenía muy bien grabado. En ningún momento lo había visto perder los nervios y mucho menos sudar una gota ¿en qué estaba pensando? Seguramente ya había ideado un plan porque Krookodile se veía confiado.

―Krookodile.

El pokémon atacó sin haber recibido la orden de usar un ataque. Fue directo contra el Accelgor del chico, agitó sus garras y una ráfaga de viento fue contra él, sin embargo el Zweilous de la chica se interpuso en el ataque.

―Usar un ataque volador, bien pensado, pero te estás olvidando de mí. ―La niña meneó su dedo índice de un lado a otro en señal de _no._

Grimsley se quedó callado. Sin hablarle a su pokémon le hizo la seña de: _hacia delante._ Krookodile agitó su cola envuelta en un tono violáceo dispuesto a golpear a Zweilous pero fue Accelgor el que interceptó el ataque.

Grimsley chistó.  
―Hey tú, ―vio de reojo a Caitlin― quítame uno de encima.

Caitlin frunció el ceño, Gothorita estaba muy agotada, era obvio que estaba en clara desventaja. Como también era obvio que ella no estaba preparada. Desde que la capturó no había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar con ella, ni siquiera había descubierto que ataques podía realizar. No sabía nada de su pokémon y sabía que era su culpa.

Grimsley la observó.  
―No te estoy pidiendo lo imposible, solo quítame a uno de encima por un par de minutos.

―¿Me estás diciendo que sacrifique a Gothorita?

―Si lo quieres ver de esa forma, por mi no hay problema. Sería mejor si se va a la cama.

¿Qué significaban esas palabras? Sin duda él la desquiciaba más que aquel chiquillo.

―Gothorita. ―dijo entre el suspiro. El pokémon volteó a verla con dificultad― Es hora de dormir.

¿Qué? Los dos niños se sorprendieron, cómo era posible que esa chica hubiera entregado a su pokémon en bandeja de plata, pero lo aceptaron, ahora sí podían atacar al pokémon si ningún problema y dejarla fuera de combate. Krookodile seria presa fácil.

Zweilous y Accelgor fueron contra todo, Krookodile no se movió para tratar de defender a Gothorita. Esos dos estaban a metros, centímetros, ya la tenían de frente…

―¡Ahora! ―gritó Caitlin.

Con una energía renovada el pokémon se levantó y le lanzó un ataque a Accelgor, el pokémon retrocedió un par de centímetros y cayó rendido.

―¿Qué pasó? ―dijo la niña sin poder creerlo.

Grimsley dio una sonrisa.  
―Todos tuyos Krookodile.

El pokémon golpeó con su cola violácea a Zweilous y luego lo remató con sus garras envueltas en un tono violáceo. El siguiente fue Accelgor que estaba indefenso, solo le bastó lanzarle una ráfaga de viento. Los dos pokémons quedaron fuera de combate.

―¿Qué pasó? ―dijo el niño sin conseguir comprenderlo.

―Muy fácil ―dijo Grimsley― Gothorita estaba agotada, se durmió para recuperar energía, sin embargo, ella tenía una baya para despertar rápido. Luego con otro ataque recuperó el objeto y esperó el momento indicado para poder lanzarlo. Es una suerte que su baya tuviera un efecto secundario en Accelgor.

Los dos niños se dejaron caer al suelo con cansancio.  
―Y nosotros creíamos que la dormida sería Gothorita. ―dijeron en coro.

Grimsley se acercó a ellos.  
―Y bien, ¿dónde están nuestros pokémons?

Los dos niños se miraron entre ellos, de entre sus prendas sacaron dos pokéballs junto con unas notas.

―Estas son las que nos dieron. ―estiraron su mano.

―Pero qué… ―dijo Grimsley cuando vio la pokéball.

 _ **Shauntal y Marshal.**_

―¡Ahora Cofagrigus!

El espacio alrededor del pokémon comenzó a distorsionarse abarcando por completo el camarote. Stoutland ni siquiera lo vio venir, Throh lo había agarrado desde atrás, con un movimiento de llave lo dejó fuera de combate.

―¡Sí! ―dijo victorioso Marshal.

Aunque era demasiado temprano para festejar, Unfezant arremetió contra Throh, el pokémon se puso en guardia dispuesto a recibir el ataque, el ave mandó a Throh al otro lado del camarote.

―Uno fuera, solo queda uno. ―dijo la anciana.

Shauntal se le quedó viendo. Marshal le tomó con fuerza el hombro y la vio de reojo. Ella asintió.

―Unfezant. ―La anciana levantó la mano y el pokémon se elevó, se quedó suspendido esperando algún movimiento.

 _«Si está tan lejos Cofagrigus no podrá golpearlo.»_

―Ve. ―La anciana le dio la orden. El pokémon ave arremetió contra Cofagrigus.

―Fuego.

El pokémon le lanzó pequeñas bolas de fuego violeta, pero Unfezant las esquivaba hábilmente.

―Niña, ese ataque no va a funcionar. ―le dijo la anciana.

―¿Y entonces por qué luce tan agotado su pokémon de tanto esquivar?

Unfezant se veía cansado.

―Sera mejor que te des un respiro, querido.

El ave se alejó todo lo que pudo y se posó sobre una repisa esperando recuperar el aliento.

―Ahora Cofagrigus.

Un aro violáceo apareció en la repisa donde Unfezant tomaba aire, el ave dio un gemido.

―No puede ser. ―dijo la anciana.

―Sí, fue envenenado.

El combate continuó entre lanzamientos de fuego intentando mantener alejada al ave, el ave lanzaba ataques con sus alas lanzando fuertes ráfagas de viento. La anciana quería terminar esto rápido antes de que su pokémon se agotara. Unfezant se elevó nuevamente y se dejó caer dándole un golpe directo a Cofagrigus que lo dejó fuera de combate.

―Eso es todo. ―dijo la anciana.

―Aun no termina. ―le cortó Shauntal.

―Puño de hielo. ―gritaron Shauntal y Marshal cuando Throh tenía a su alcance a Unfezant

La anciana dio un brinco, el pokémon ave se giró solo para ver un puño, el golpe fue directo sin tiempo de esquivar, Unfezant golpeó en seco el suelo, una leve capa de hielo cubría sus plumas.

La anciana respiró profundo:  
―Mi error, ―se dejó caer sobre una silla para tomar aire― me confié creyendo que Throh había sido noqueado cuando en realidad se protegió del golpe de Unfezant. ¿Verdad?

Marshal y Shauntal agacharon la cabeza con humildad.

El anciano se les acercó  
―En mis 76 años que llevo como entrenador pocas veces me he topado con parejas de entrenadores que confíen plenamente en su compañero, por lo regular te encuentras con aquellos que creen poder hacerlo todo y piensan que su compañero les estorba. Es una pena, porque no solo dudan del potencial de su compañero sino que también dudan del potencial del pokémon. Y es ahí cuando se pierde el respeto a ambos.

El anciano le entregó a Marshal una pokéball junto con una nota. La anciana hizo lo mismo con Shauntal.

Marshal y Shauntal las vieron, ambos se quedaron mudos al ver las pokéballs y al leer la nota.

―Ahora entiendo porque Alder nos entregó eso. ―dijo el anciano― El respeto empieza por conocer a tu compañero, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que de esta manera.

 **Segunda Batalla:**

 _ **Lado derecho – Caitlin y Grimsley.**_

Cólera, estaba encolerizada. ¿Cómo era posible que Alder le hubiera hecho esa trampa? Cuando lo viera dejaría caer sobre él toda su ira creando un apocalipsis. Por el momento quienes soportaban su ira eran las puertas. De una en una fue pateándolas, así es, las pateaba y no las abría con delicadeza. La primera puerta que vio la pateó con fuerza, no había nadie, la segunda igual, nadie. Lo mismo sucedió con la tercera y la cuarta.

―¿Están vacías o son muy buenos escondiéndose? ―dijo Grimsley recargándose en una pared.

Caitlin caminó hacia el camarote de enfrente y pateó la puerta, otra vez no había nadie. Eso ya era demasiado extraño, cinco camarotes vacíos. Ya habían recorrido la mitad que les tocaba del barco y no se habían encontrado con otra pareja de entrenadores ¿cómo era eso posible?

―Piensas demasiado las cosas. ―habló Grimsley.

Caitlin ni se digno en verlo, las únicas ocasiones en que le dirigiría la palabra solo iba a ser en los combates y nada más. Se llevó su dedo pulgar a la boca y comenzó a morderlo, aun conservaba esa mala maña cuando las cosas se le dificultaban.

―¿Un chocolate?

Rápido se giró a verlo. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera comiendo un chocolate?

―Es amargo. ―le mostró la envoltura mientras él se comía uno.

A claro. Bueno ella no podía rechazar un chocolate aunque este fuera amargo, ya que por alguna extraña razón le gustaba. Caitlin agarró el chocolate que Grimsley le ofrecía y se lo devoro sin saborearlo.

―¿Otro? ―le extendió el chocolate.

Ahora esto sí que estaba extraño, ¿él se comportaba amable con ella? Eso ya le daba miedo.

 _«Seguro se está burlando de mi.»_ Caitlin agarró el chocolate, solo que en esta ocasión lo inspeccionó.

―Piensas demasiado las cosas… ―Grimsley sonrió y desenvolvió otro chocolate para comérselo.

¿Qué ella pensaba mucho las cosas? Claro que no, solo estaba preocupada por querer recuperar a sus pokémons y cuando creyó hacerlo Alder le jugó chueco.

 _«¿Jugar chueco?»_ levantó la vista para ver a Grimsley. ¿Qué pokémon fue el que recuperó? Ahora si estaba mortificada, más con la sonrisa burlona que él le daba.

―Regresemos a revisar otra vez los camarotes. Solo que en esta ocasión no hay que patear las puertas.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos en donde el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, siguió por inercia a Grimsley, ni siquiera notó cuando chocó contra la espalada de este. Grimsley la vio por sobre su hombro, ella sin duda pensaba mucho las cosas.

Aunque no estaba en los modales de Grimsley tocar y abrir la puerta lo tuvo que hacer en esta ocasión. Porque si por él fuera también patearía la puerta alegando: _Que ninguna puerta está cerrada para él ya que puede ir a donde se le dé la gana._

Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, nada, la cerró y fue al camarote de enfrente, volvió a hacer lo mismo tocó y abrió la puerta… detrás de los muebles se asomaron dos entrenadores.

Grimsley los observó.  
―Ya veo. Alder les dijo que si entrabamos de manera brusca se escondieran.

Los entrenadores asintieron.

 _«Por eso hay camarotes vacios, para avisarles de nuestra actitud.»_

―Me parece bien. ―chasqueó los dedos― Ahora, que tal si vamos directo al punto.

Los entrenadores se prepararon para la batalla, los dos jóvenes liberaron a sus pokémons. El primer chico sacó a una Gothitelle, el segundo un Liepard.

―No puede ser ―balbuceó Caitlin― Los pokémons en los que nos especializamos.

 _«Cuando crees comprender a Alder siempre hay algo que te sorprende.»_ Grimsley tampoco podía entender la forma de pensar de Alder.

―Conocemos las ventajas y desventajas de nuestros propios tipos ―le dijo a Caitlin― Sin embargo, esta será un batalla complicada. ―agarró con fuerza la pokéball que recibió.

Caitlin también sacó la suya dejando caer la nota:

 _'Nadie dijo que recuperarían sus propios pokémons. Luchen junto a ellos sabiamente. '  
P.D.: Esta estrictamente prohibido cambiarlos con sus compañeros, lleguen con ellos hasta el final._

Grimsley arrojó la pokéball, poco a poco una enorme bola con extremidades se materializó adquiriendo un color rosado. Caitlin también arrojó la suya, al lado de la bola rosada se fue materializando una pequeña cosa de color hueso y partes moradas.

Los dos pokémons quedaron sorprendidos al ver quienes los invocaron.

―Mienshao, cuento contigo. ―dijo Caitlin.

―Jellicent ―habló Grimsley― Ahora yo soy tu entrenador.

 _ **Lado izquierdo – Marshal y Shauntal**_

Por alguna razón los dos sentían se parte de una extraña amalgama, era como si alguien los hubiera estirado, luego los hacía volita, nuevamente los estiraba y al final los mezclaba como si fueran plastilina.

―Me siento manipulada. ―susurró Shauntal― Pero no una manipulación perversa.

Marshal levantó una ceja:  
―¿Desde cuándo una manipulación es buena?

―Sí las hay, aunque no lo creas.

―Aja.

Caminaron sin intercambiar palabras. Para ellos todavía era incomodo el tener que recordar ese día, una confesión ruda y al final una bofetada. A Marshal todavía le dolía ser rechazado, tal vez lo mejor era olvidar ese amor que jamás se iba a realizar y darle su bendición a Shauntal para que fuera feliz con Grimsley. Pero no podía, porque su orgullo como hombre se lo impedía, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que cediera? Claro, entregarle todo al mártir de Grimsley. Absurdo. Él también tenía derecho a ser feliz, Grimsley no era el único que sufría… miró por sobre su hombro para ver la pequeña y delicada figura de Shauntal.

―Shauntal, ¿cómo está tu hermana?

Shauntal recordó el paquete que le había llegado días atrás. Desde que lo recibió el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

―Bien, está bien. ―dijo cortante.

Una vil mentira.

Marshal ya no le hizo más preguntas al respecto, igual que Caitlin, Shauntal también era una buena actriz escondiéndose bajo la falsa mascara de la alegría. Absurdo. ¿Por qué ella no confiaba más en él? ¿Acaso no lo veía como amigo?...

―Aquí hay otro camarote. ―dijo Shauntal sacando a Marshal de su dilema personal.

Reaccionó y de inmediato llamó a la puerta, giró la perilla y abrió con cuidado.

―Nia, nos han encontrado. ―dijo una mujer joven.

―Que fastidiosos, y yo que quería seguir por más tiempo solos tú y yo. ―La abrazó el hombre.

 _«No puede ser… una pareja de enamorados. Es como si el universo se burlara de mí y me lo restregara en la cara. ¡¿Por qué?!»_

―Vamos Marshal, también hay que mostrarles lo unidos que somos.

 _«¿Lo hace a propósito o de plano no se entera de lo que dice?»_

La pareja de enamorados sacó a sus pokémons, ni idea de que pokéball salieron pero no importaba, de ellas se materializaron una pareja de Scrafty.

―Nuestros pokémon obedecen la orden de cualquiera de nosotros porque somos una pareja. Veamos que tan unidos son ustedes junto con sus pokémons.

Marshal sí que estaba fastidiado. _«Lo que me faltaba.»_

Shauntal lo volteó a ver.  
―Creo que ahora si la tenemos difícil, ¿verdad?

 _«¡Por qué sonríes!»_

Marshal sacó la pokéball que le había entregado el anciano y la miró con duda, desde adentró el pokémon también le regresaba una mira de desconcierto.

―No queda de otra ―lanzó la pokéball― Sal, Liepard.

Aquello sí fue desconcertante, para los dos. Liepard miró a todos lados buscando a su entrenador pero ni rastro de él. Marshal sabía que la tendría difícil, Liepard nunca le hizo caso desde que era una Purrloin pero tenía que intentarlo.

―Liepard, te has de sentir rara con que sea yo quien te este dirigiendo, créeme yo también me siento así. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú y yo formaríamos un equipo pero así están las cosas. Crees poder hacerme caso aunque sea una vez.

El pokémon mostró sus colmillos en desaprobación.

 _«Claro, los pokémon siniestros no se caracterizan por ser amistosos. Liepard ha de estar confundida al verme, seguramente piensa que ha sido abandonada nuevamente.»_

Shauntal lanzó sin mucha energía la pokéball, ahora tendría que poner a prueba su reciente amistad con Caitlin.

―Musharna ―gritó un tanto temerosa― Hay que esforzarnos.

El pokémon rosado se quedó flotando como si nada.

―¡Empecemos! ―dijo la pareja luego de dar un paso de baile― Ve, Scrafty. Danos un paso de baile que nos llene de energía.

Los dos pokémon se tomaron de las manos y dieron una pirueta, la Scrafty hembra fue lanzada por los aires lista para dar una patada, mientras tanto, el Scrafty macho venia con su puño cerrado y electrificado.

―Van tras Liepard ―dijo Shauntal― ¡Esquívalo!

A diferencia de Marshal, Liepard respetaba a Shauntal, por lo tanto obedeció. El Scrafty hembra se hizo daño, el Scrafty macho continuo con su ataque, pero en esta ocasión fue contra Musharna. El pokémon que permanecía flotando en medio de la nada recibió el puño trueno. Dio un quejido de dolor.

―Shauntal, ¿recuerdas qué movimientos sabe Musharna?

Ella negó con la cabeza:  
―Conozco los básicos, pero la verdad no sé si Caitlin le ha enseñado algunos. Y como solo conozco los tipo psíquico estamos en grabes problemas. A no ser que Liepard te haga caso.

―Lo sé, Liepard les puede hacer frente. Apryl le enseñó muchos movimientos cuando era una Purrloin, por eso siempre le ganó a Grimsley. Pero si ataca no podrá defenderse.

―Crees que debemos de usar a Musharna de escudo, tienen una gran defensa física, pero siento feo el tener que usar así al pokémon de Caitlin.

―¡Huy! ―Marshal se jaló el cabello― Cómo me gustaría cambiar, al menos sé que Musharna me haría caso.

―Perdón por no ser Caitlin. ―Shauntal desvió la mirada.

―Musharna sabe dos ataques eléctricos. ―ignoró por completo el comentario de Shauntal.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Caitlin siempre viene a verme después de cada entrenamiento.

―Mmm… Qué interesante…

 _ **Caitlin y Grimsley.**_

―¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ―dijo Grimsley.

―Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. ―dijo entre dientes.

El trabajo en equipo de este lado no existía.

En constantes ocasiones Jellicent usó surf no solo afectando a los pokémon contrarios sino que también llevándose de paso a Mienshao. Eso provocó una riña entre ambos pokémons que terminaron peleando entre ellos en lugar de pelear contra sus rivales.

Los dos jóvenes entrenadores ya podían saborear su victoria.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

 _ **Con esfuerzo terminé este cap. espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	8. Orgullo, miedo, celos parte III

**Nota de los signos:** **  
** **« » = pensamientos.** **  
** **{ } = sueños.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 8  
Orgullo, miedo, celos  
parte III**

 **Royal Unova**

 _ **Lado izquierdo – Shauntal y Marshal**_

Ni siquiera tenía palabras para definir lo que sentía en ese momento. Mientras Shauntal lo pasaba de las mil maravillas con Musharna, él se devanaba los sesos con Liepard. La felina había optado por no hacerle caso aunque Shauntal se lo pidiera y el único movimiento que realizaba era cuando esquivaba, y eso era porque de ello dependía su salud. Por fortuna el estar esquivando los ataques la mantenía sin un rasguño a diferencia de Musharna que ya estaba un poco agotada por recibir el ataque de dos pokémons mientras que Liepard solo era atacada por uno. ¿Y cómo era eso? Muy fácil, la muy traviesa había engatusado al Scrafty macho y el pobre enamorado no podía atacar. Eso creaba una leve frustración por parte de la pareja de enamorados y también creaba celos en la Scrafty hembra.

―Por lo menos seguimos en la batalla. ―suspiró Marshal viendo a Liepard lamerse una de sus patas en un rincón del camarote, pero enseguida recapacitó, eso no era ir bien. ―¡Liepard, ataca!

El pokémon dejó de lamerse y miró a Marshal con sus enormes ojos verdes sin mucho interés.

―Por lo que más quieras, haz equipo con Musharna.

La felina dio un bostezo, se estiró y luego se sentó en sus patas traseras mientras paseaba su lengua por sus bigotes.

―No va a ceder tan fácilmente. ―dijo Shauntal.

La felina parecía lista para tomar una siesta cuando la Scrafty hembra se abalanzó sobre ella tratando de montarla, esto no le agradó a Liepard y trató de tirarla agitando todo su cuerpo. Aquello ya no parecía una batalla pokémon más bien parecía una pelea de niños. En medio del desorden que creaban Liepard y Scrafty la pareja de enamorados dieron la orden del ataque final en un paso de baile.

―Scrafty, ya es hora del último paso.

La Scrafty hembra se bajó de Liepard y se reunió con el Scrafty macho, imitando a la perfección a sus entrenadores los dos se tomaron de las manos, pegaron sus cuerpos, y en perfecta sincronía dieron un paso hacia delante, otro paso más y después un brinco. Desde arriba los dos se preparaban para caer, uno en su pata derecha y otro en la izquierda, justo sobre Liepard.

―¡Con esa patada no saldrá bien librada! ―dijo Shauntal agitando del brazo a Marshal. ―¡Dile que se mueva!

El pelaje de la felina se erizó y curveó su espalda, todo indicaba que por nada del mundo se iba a mover. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por su mente? Solo Liepard lo sabe…

Shauntal se llevó las manos a la cara, no quería ver el inminente final. Lo próximo que oyó fue un fuerte sonido seguido por más sonidos de objetos rompiéndose. Tras eso hubo un largo silencio que la mataba de la curiosidad. Algo dudosa por ver le entró temor de mover sus manos y abrir los ojos pero tuvo que hacerlo, no podía quedarse así para siempre. Separó sus dedos y poco a poco abrió los ojos para ver a través de las hendiduras. Sintió un fuerte dolor que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo e incluso hizo flaquear sus piernas. Un cálido líquido resbalaba de sus ojos empapando sus manos y parte de su cara. Aspiró con fuerza por la nariz al mismo tiempo en que sentía molestias dentro de ella, algunas cosas pegajosas obstruían su buen respirar. Al poco tiempo sus brazos perdieron fuerza y sus manos resbalaron de su cara dejándose caer en seco. Intentó caminar hacia ella pero sus pies no le respondieron que terminó tropezando, antes de caer al suelo una mano le sujeto por la cintura, por simple reflejó volteó su cabeza para toparse con un rostro serio que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

―Fue la elección de ella, respétala. ―dijo Marshal con la mirada clava sobre la pareja de Scrafty que se preparaba para el siguiente ataque.

En el otro extremo del camarote Liepard seguía repasando los hechos. ¿Por qué Musharna se interpuso para protegerla? Eso era absurdo, porque si hubiera sido Musharna la que estuviera en su lugar no habría movido ni una garra para protegerla. Eso era algo impensable. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y giró levemente su cabeza para ver al pokémon psíquico que estaba un par de metros detrás de ella; por lo visto ese fue su último movimiento ya que en cuanto se ponía a flote caía nuevamente. Meneó la cabeza, dio un resoplido y regresó su vista al frente, era su culpa por haberse entrometido, ¿en qué estaba pensado cuando lo hizo? Seguramente nada. No le dio más importancia y decidió centrarse en la batalla, y sin embargo esto le incomodaba.

La pareja de enamorados dejó de moverse al igual que los Scrafty. Los cuatro miraban fijamente a Musharna.

―Qué dices, ¿crees que nos excedimos? ―preguntó la chica.

―Nada de eso. Les dijimos claramente que esta batalla era para poner a prueba su unión y que tendrían que luchar con el corazón. Aunque es una lástima que solo la pobre de Musharna lo comprendió y me duele verla ahí tirada ante la indiferencia de Liepard. ―el chico habló con tono trágico llevándose la mano a la cara para ocultar su expresión.

―Tienes toda la razón. Liepard es indiferente y por lo visto no es la única ―La chica clavó su vista en Marshal y Shauntal― Pobre Musharna, me compadezco por ella.

Al otro lado del camarote Marshal pudo oír todo a la perfección, esos dos habían hablado tan fuerte como si Shauntal y él estuvieran sordos, pero todo lo que habían dicho era verdad. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a entender a unos pokémons que no son los suyos? De hecho no podía comprender a los suyos, es más, ni siquiera se entendía a él mismo. Se cruzó de brazos y pensó seriamente para idear una estrategia, pero tendría que ser rápido porque esos dos no lo iban a esperar.

Shauntal vio de reojo a Marshal, todo indicaba que se había tomado muy a pecho las palabras, y como no, si a ella le embargaba la culpa de ver al pokémon de su amiga tirado en una esquina. Ahora ¿cómo iba a ver a Caitlin a la cara? ¿Qué le iba a decir? _Perdón fue una dura batalla, pero dio lo mejor junto a_ … No, quizás no. Mencionar a Liepard podría ser un gran error dado la tensión que existe entre ella y Grimsley. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo le estaría yendo a esos dos?

 _«Seguramente les ha de estar yendo fatal…»_ rodó los ojos _«Ahora que caigo en cuenta ¿qué pokémon les habrá tocado?»_

Millones de pensamientos recorrieron por la mente de Shauntal olvidándose por completo de la batalla que tenía en frente. Si a ellos les tocó los pokémon de la otra pareja lo más seguro es que Caitlin o Grimsley deberían de tener uno suyo.

 _«Por favor que Caitlin tenga uno de los míos, por favor.»_ Le imploró a todos los legendarios habidos y por haber porque le daba escalofríos de solo pensar que Grimsley tuviera a uno de los suyos. Ni Arceus sabría de lo que Grimsley sería capaz.

Ante la evidente falta de atención por parte de los dos, la pareja de enamorados lanzó su ataque sorpresa. Con la orden de un solo gesto facial los dos Scrafty corrieron al encuentro de Liepard. La felina reaccionó y se puso en guardia, sin embargo los dos Scrafty le pasaron de largo, ¿a dónde iban? Liepard reaccionó y volteó hacia atrás, ¡Musharna seguía en el combate a pesar de estar muy débil! Ni idea del porqué lo hizo pero corrió para ¿protegerla? Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía Liepard ya se había interpuesto entre los dos Scrafty y la mal herida Musharna. Liepard se preparó para recibir el golpe, no obstante estos dos la esquivaron saltándola como si fuera una valla. Eso la tomó por sorpresa pero más sorpresivo fue lo siguiente. Musharna se levantó a como pudo y comenzó a destellar, el brillo se concentró en el centro de su cuerpo y salió disparado por la boca, dicho ataque pasó entre los dos Scrafty y fue directo a dar contra Liepard… Lo siguiente que vio la felina fue a Musharna completamente noqueada en el otro extremo del camarote, ahora la batalla pokémon era de dos contra uno con una clara desventaja. Pero ella no lo iba a permitir, sus verdes ojos se clavaron sobre los dos Scrafty y dio una enorme sonrisa retorcida mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

 _ **Lado derecho – Caitlin y Grimsley**_

 _ **Minutos antes…**_

El camarote se comenzaba a inundar de agua por los constantes ataques de Jellicent, los objetos flotaban a la deriva y sobre ellos los tres pokémons. Gothitelle permanecía sobre la mesa, había creado un pequeño campo psíquico a su alrededor manteniendo a salvo a los dos entrenadores. Por el otro lado Liepard la pasaba mal, a cualquier movimiento del agua el felino se aferraba sobre una silla enterrándole sus afiladas garras, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que una gota de agua cayera sobre su brillante pelaje. Ese pequeño reflejo podría ser considerado algo normal para el resto de los presente, sin embargo para Jellicent era todo lo contrario. El temor de Liepard por el agua le parecía solo una escusa, seguramente en cualquier momento ese felino dejaría de actuar y cuando le diera la espalda seguramente aprovecharía el momento para atacarla. Sí, ya podía imaginárselo, viendo sus afiladas garras ensombrecidas lista para clavarlas en su cara, o seguramente sus grandes y afilados colmillos enterrándose en cada uno de sus tentáculos, sí, cualquiera de esas dos opciones, o quizás ambas y más, podía suceder, todo eran viable, después de todo así era cierta felina que muy bien conocía. Era claro que no podía confiar en esos embusteros gatos, tenía que dejarles muy en claro quién era la que mandaba. Y nuevamente un ataque de surf hacia acto de presencia sin que Grimsley se lo ordenara. El ataque convertía a ese pequeño camarote en una piscina de olas donde todos buscan alejarse de la ola más grande. Y los tres pokémons eran quienes recibían más fuerte el daño, en especial Mienshao que estaba a su lado, el pobre pokémon quedaba sumergido bajo el agua y pataleaba desesperadamente para salir a flote, la natación no era lo suyo y estos ataques ya lo habían dejado agotado. Para desquitarse Mienshao la pinchaba cada vez que podía. Y los dos pokémons se miraban fijamente mostrando su rencor en los ojos.

―¿A quién crees que estas atacando? ―masculló Caitlin.

―Eso mismo te pregunto. ―habló entre dientes― Jellicent solo se defiende.

Huy, Caitlin sintió el tremendo deseo de agarrar esa bufanda amarilla y apretarla más pero se contuvo respirando profundo.

―Existe un movimiento llamado protección… ―la miró de reojo― y Mienshao lo sabe.

Eso era todo, ya no aguantaba más su soberbia. Estaba dispuesta a dejar todo y ofrecer disculpas, preferible mil veces eso que estar un minuto más al lado de ese tipo.

Abrió la boca para declarar su derrota, cuando lo hizo el agua entró por su boca y la mando justo al suelo del camarote.

 _«No puede ser, otro ataque de surf y yo no tome aire.»_

El poco aire que quedaba en los pulmones de Caitlin se escapaba, las burbujas subían mientras ella caía. Todo se volvía negro… Entonces el aire regresó. Tosió y respiró con fuerza.

―Presta más tención. ―jadeaba Grimsley.

Grimsley la había ayudado pero por desgracia no había ningún objeto cercano al cual aferrarse. Caitlin sintió la tremenda necesidad de sacar a Gothorita para que le ayudara a mantenerse a salvo, pero la idea la desechó tan pronto como tocó la pokeball.

 _«Debemos utilizar a los pokémons que rescatamos…»_ se repetía una y otra vez.

Ambos luchaban tratando de mantenerse a flote, algo imposible en esa alberca de olas.

Mienshao ya había perdido la esperanza de recibir una orden por parte de Caitlin, pero solo por si acaso la volteó a ver igual que las anteriores veces. Caitlin le regresó la misma mirada de desconcierto. Mienshao se rindió y regresó la vista al frente esperando a la nada.

―Mienshao. ―habló Grimsley desconcertando al pokémon al igual que a Caitlin― Ida y vuelta sobre Gothitelle.

¿Qué? esa era una orden absurda, por varios factores. Primero: ¿por qué ir contra Gothitelle?, lo mejor sería centrarse en Liepard, él más que nadie debería de saberlo. Segundo: se especificó claramente que se debían de utilizar a los pokémon recién recuperados, ¿acaso ya se le olvido?

―No lo volveré a repetir, hazlo. ―frunció el ceño.

El pokémon intercaló la mirada entre Grimsley y Caitlin, ella seguía con mirada de desconcierto, al final aceptó la orden y brincó de mueble en mueble en dirección hacia Gothitelle.

―Detente. ―dijo Caitlin― No lo hagas, no le hagas caso.

El pokémon frenó y volteó a ver.

―Qué pretendes, ―Caitlin le gritó a Grimsley― sabes que Gothitelle podría derribarlo de un solo golpe si se lo propone.

―Es mejor que nada, tú no me estas ayudando. Esta batalla la esta dominando Jellicent por si no lo ves.

Eso en parte era verdad. Liepard no se iba a aventar un clavado, como Gothitelle no se iba a alejar mucho de los entrenadores que mantenía a salvo. ¿Pero por qué sacrificar al pokémon de Marshal? Otra vez la estaba haciendo a un lado.

―Dudas de mis capacidades como entrenadora ¿verdad? ―susurró en un débil tono.

Grimsley la miró de reojo, Caitlin tenía una mirada furiosa, pero el silencio de él era lo más molesto, confirmaba todo. Grimsley regresó la mirada hacia el pokémon que permanecía indeciso en la orden, solo le bastó un leve gesto por parte de Grimsley para reanudar la orden.

―Jellicent, prepárate.

Y ahí estaba Caitlin, como si fuera un objeto más flotando a la deriva.

Mienshao realizó el ataque, estaba punto de golpear a Gothitelle pero pasó lo que dijo Caitlin, Gothitelle lo derribó mandándolo al fondo del camarote con un ataque psíquico. El agua que salpicó el pokémon siendo tumbado provocó una cortina de agua que tardo unos segundos en desvanecerse, el tiempo perfecto.

Grimsley sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio la cortina de agua desparecer.  
―No es que dude de tus capacidades como entrenadora, es solo que piensas mucho las cosas. En cada batalla te centras mucho en el cómo te verán los demás y proyectas esa inseguridad al pokémon que tienes frente a ti.

Jellicent terminó de formar una enorme bola negra, cuando la cortina de agua bajó la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Gothitelle. Ni tiempo de reaccionar le dio al pokémon que terminó golpeándose contra la pared del camarote y rompiendo la concentración que tenía en proteger a los entrenadores.

―Por fin. Ahora ya saben cómo me siento al estar nadando para mantenerme a flote. ―Grimsley se veía alegre.

Los dos entrenadores salieron del fondo respirando con agitación y quitándose el cabello de la cara. Un par de metros delante de ellos se encontraba Mienshao buscando un mueble para poder salvarse pero en esta ocasión Jellicent emergió debajo de él y lo puso a salvo.

―Mienshao y Jellicent son iguales que sus entrenadores. Pueden darse de jalones, aventarse cosas, insultarse, en fin, pueden terminar pelándose por todo lo que se te ocurra, pero al final se les olvida y terminan reconciliándose como si nada hubiera pasado. ―hizo una pausa y habló un poco más bajo de lo normal― Y eso es algo que envidio.

Caitlin arqueó una ceja de lo extraño que sonó esa última oración.

―Envidio la relación que existe entre Marshal y Shauntal. ―La volteó a ver.

Por un instante Caitlin sintió un escalofrío, pero era extraño porque ese escalofrío no era el habitual que sentía cuando él le hablaba, más bien era de otro tipo, como excitante. ¿En que estaba pensado? Claro que no, ese escalofrío era el habitual y lo sintió raro por el agua, solo eso y nada más. Pero hay que admitir que con esa apariencia Grimsley no daba miedo, su extravagante peinado había desaparecido y su cabello le cubría la cara, lo poco que se podía ver atreves del largo fleco era unos celestes ojos amables. ¿Amables? ¿Qué rayos? Es solo la ilusión que provoca el fleco largo ¿verdad?… Y el escalofrío regresó.

―Oye, no te ves muy bien. ―la miró fijamente.

Caitlin se sobresaltó que retrocedió un poco. Grimsley se le acercó, Caitlin sintió más escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, él sacó una mano del agua y la llevó a la frente de ella.

―¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

Caitlin estaba roja y titiritando.

―Sera mejor detener esta batalla.

Caitlin lo sujetó del brazo para impedírselo pero perdió energía y nuevamente se hundió…

Alder llegó corriendo al lugar.  
―¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo el médico?

Grimsley despegó la vista de su palma y le estiró los medicamentos.  
―Dijo que era fatiga, que no ha estado durmiendo bien… ―hizo una pausa, todavía seguía pensando― Pero cuando estábamos luchando ardía en fiebre… algo extraño porque el médico dijo que no tenía…

Alder agarró los medicamentos.

―Son cada doce horas por tres días. ―habló Grimsley.

Alder levantó la vista y volteó a ver a Caitlin, ella dormía en el suelo recargada en una pared, no tenía ni una manta que la cubriera.

―Sabes, en estos momento es cuando debes de ser un caballero y dejarle tu chaqueta. ―dijo Alder.

Grimsley se le quedó viendo, se cruzó de brazos y le habló con el tono más serio que pudo.  
―Estoy de acuerdo, ¿por qué no le dejas tu poncho?

Alder levantó una ceja y se le quedó viendo. Este tipo sin duda era algo especial. Se rascó la cabeza, la verdad no quería discutir con él así que le tomó la palabra, preferible dejarle su poncho a que Grimsley le dejara su chaqueta, seguramente si se la dejaba su esencia impregnaría a Caitlin y podría convertirse en alguien como él, eso sería peligroso. Se quitó su preciado poncho que estaba calentito y la colocó con cuidado sobre ella como si estuviera arropando a uno de sus hijos, pero en un parpadeó la prenda fue repelida acompañado con unos choques eléctricos. ¿Qué había pasado? Alder se giró a ver a Grimsley con cara de incrédulo pero el rostro de él ni se inmutó.

―¡¿Tú ya lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?!

Grimsley se encogió de hombros.  
―Solo te quería mostrar un punto.

―¡Tienes una manera muy retorcida para demostrar un punto!

Grimsley se reservó las palabras.

―De todas formas ¿qué fue eso? Cuando el médico la vio no lo notó.

Grimsley negó con la cabeza.

Alder se recostó al lado de ella.  
―Bueno, ya qué. Lo importante ahora es que despierte.

Grimsley se le quedó viendo un poco extrañado.  
―Espera un segundo, tú sabes algo.

Alder levantó la vista, miró fijamente a Grimsley sin decir ni una palabra, pero el nervosismo le ganó que lo dejó salir con una sonrisa.  
―¿Tan obvio fui?

• ~ •

 _{*…oin …oin ...*_

 _Se sentó y talló sus ojos para quitarse la lagañas, a pesar de haber dormido muy poco y sobre una superficie áspera se sentía descansada._

 _*…oin …oin …*_

 _Escuchó voces, no eran claras más bien distorsionadas, como si estuvieran en una frecuencia diferente. Sí, algo extraño. Se talló nuevamente los ojos, seguía borroso su entorno, como una bruma blanca. Las lagañas en los ojos seguían._

 _*…oin …oin …*_

 _Siguieron las voces, pero esta vez más cerca. Se levantó, al momento de ponerse de pie perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer. El terreno era áspero. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde estaba? Primero llevó su vista hacia abajo, el césped era puntiagudo y de color paja, demasiado áspero. Viró su cabeza a todos lados, la mayor parte del lugar estaba invadido por la blanca bruma._

 _*…oin …oin …*_

 _La voz estaba más cerca. Nuevamente intentó levantarse, algo sonó detrás, giró para ver, una singular cara apareció delante, muy cerca de su rostro, casi pegado, ojos con ojos, nariz con nariz. La voz vuelve a sonar, la cara se aparta y se echa a correr._

 _*Purrloin… Purrloin…*_

 _Ahora el sonido es claro. Se levanta por completo y empieza a caminar. Alguien se acerca, voltea a ver a un costado, de seguro es ese singular animal. Pero no, es un niño, un pequeño niño que grita Purrloin._

 _El niño sigue corriendo de un lado al otro llamando al animal, tal parece que el felino no quiere salir. ¿Acaso es una travesura o están jugando? Pero no es ninguno de los dos, la voz del niño cambia aun tono preocupado, se desespera, busca detrás de un arbusto, en la copa de un árbol, e incluso en los lugares más absurdos. Pero nada. Hay tristeza en sus ojos, ha empezado a llorar, como un niño indefenso y perdido se acurruca con temor en posición fetal cerca de un árbol. Solloza, balbucea. Las palabras son inaudibles. A pasado un tiempo, el pequeño ha dejado de llorar, cerca de él un arbusto de agita, el pequeño animal aparece. El niño se levanta para agarrarlo, el animal retrocede, su rostro no se ve muy amigable._

 _*Es solitario…*_

 _Las orejas del felino se mueven._

 _*…no tener a nadie, ser abandonado…*_

 _El felino ladea la cabeza._

 _*Has de pensar que soy patético… que por qué tuve que ser yo, seguro estarías mejor con alguien más menos conmigo… pero créeme que nadie te va a comprender mejor que yo…*_

 _El niño duda y aun así le extiende la mano. El felino la observa por un rato, estira la pata, pero rasguña la mano. El niño la retrae, la sangre empieza a fluir. El felino retrocede, está molesto, le arroja todo lo que tiene cerca, pasto, hojas secas, ramas… al final se quita el collar con la piedra y se lo lanza. La piedra ha golpeado la cabeza del niño, la sangre baja como un hilo sobre el ojo derecho. Ante el dolor el niño lleva su mano sana sobre la herida, la sangre mancha sus dedos. Cae al suelo, ha perdido el conocimiento._

 _El felino ha evolucionado a un Liepard, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario, prefiere olvidar a ese chiquillo... Y sin embargo se detiene, mira por sobre sí, hace una mueca, regresa al lugar donde está el niño. Con su hocico lo levanta de la camisa y lo pone sobre su lomo, con cuidado empieza a caminar en la dirección por donde antes vino el niño.}_

Poco a poco abre los ojos y recupera el conocimiento, las cosas se ven dobles, luego estables. Agita su cabeza, parece que ya está bien, intenta levantarse, pero el simple hecho de apoyarse le duele. Quiere gritar para liberar el estrés del dolor pero prefiere esconderlo.

―Si quieres te puedo cargar.

Un brazo se le acerca. Sin mucho interés voltea a ver al dueño, lo desaíra.

―¡¿Todavía te das el lujo de ser arrogante?!

Liepard lo vuelve a ver pero esta vez con aires de superioridad.

―No te queda. ―le dice Marshal cruzándose de brazos― Acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió allá adentro.

El pokémon palidece, lo recuerda todo.

―Sin el conjuro de Musharna no hubieras ganado.

Se encoje, sabe que es verdad. Ahora que lo piensa ¿Dónde está la bola rosada? Gira a todos lados pero no la ve, intenta levantarse y agita su cola, por sorpresa la cola le pesa. Gira su cabeza para ver sobre sí, hay un peso extra que sujeta con fuerza su cola. Quizás si la agita puede hacer que ella se desprenda… pero mejor no, que importa si Musharna se quiere aferrar a ella… Ahora que lo piensa ¿Por qué esa bola rosada le hizo revivir ese recuerdo? Clava sus verdes ojos sobre la bola rosada intentando averiguarlo.

• ~ •

Vaya que está adolorida, es como si la hubieran puesto a hacer ejercicio durante una hora después de tener años sin haber movido un musculo.

―Mejor no te fuerces Caitlin, capaz de que vuelves a recaer. ―le dice Alder.

―Estoy bien. ―intenta levantarse pero todo el cuerpo le duele.

Alder prefiere no insistir, no importa cuántas veces intente persuadirla al parecer la joven jamás le hará caso.  
―Iré a traer un poco de agua para que te tomes la medicina.

Caitlin asiente y lo ve alejarse. Regresa su vista al frente, a un par de metros Grimsley yace dormido en el suelo. Seguramente esta fatigado, después de todo él se hizo cargo, otra vez.

―Debería de agradecerle.

No está del todo conforme pero bueno, qué más da. Se acerca con lentitud, le duele cada parte del cuerpo a cada paso que da, con mucha dificultad se agacha, se le queda viendo.

―Parece otra persona.

Con delicadeza le quita el cabello que cubre su cara, él se mueve, ella se agita pero luego se alivia, solo ha sido un reflejo. Juega un poco mas con su cabello intentando no despertarlo, a lo mejor si sigue por ese camino podrá encontrarla, en efecto, sus dedos han dado con lo que busca.

―Con que aquí está.

Va quitando poco a poco el cabello para ver una pequeña cicatriz. Se acerca para apreciarla mejor, pero una mano la detiene con brusquedad.

―Y ahora qué. ―los ojos celestes se clavan en los suyos.

Caitlin reacciona. Él la suelta, ella se soba la mano.

―Te veías como otra persona que quise comprobarlo. ―Le responde lo primero que le viene a la mente.

Grimsley Se le queda viendo.  
―¿Y Alder?

Caitlin le da la espalda  
―Fue a traerme agua.

 _«Ese sueño… es un recuerdo»_ Caitlin lo piensa detenidamente _«¿Cómo es que pude verlo?…»_ Un escalofrío le recorre por todo el cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra hasta que Alder regresó.

―Fui a ver a los entrenadores y platique con ellos. A pesar de que los cuatro pokémons quedaron fuera de combate al mismo tiempo ellos quieren darles la victoria. ―les entrega un par de cajas adornadas como regalos― Son los pokémons que rescataron.

Ambos observan la caja que recibieron, proceden a abrirlas.

―Alto ―el tono de Alder es seco― Puede que ellos les hayan concedido la victoria, pero yo no lo acepto. Tendrán que demostrarme que realmente merecen las pokéballs que han recibido. ―Alder toma dos pokéballs de su collar― Espero que estén preparados.

Caitlin se sorprende, en cambio Grimsley lo acepta con gusto.

Alder las lanza, las formas de luz van adquiriendo la forma hasta que son visibles por completo, los dos pokémon de inmediato adoptan la posición de ataque. Grimsley se queda sin palabras, Caitlin tiene la mente en blanco.

―¿Por qué creen que hice este juego? ¿Para fastidiarlos? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ustedes mismos deberían de saberlo! ―Los señala― Ahora, saquen a Jellicent y Mienshao.

Grimsley chasquea la lengua, sin mucho ánimo lanza la pokeball de Jellicent. Caitlin lanza la de Mienshao con más determinación que antes. Los dos pokémons aparecen, pero el único que se sobresalta es Mienshao al ver a su rival.

―Reconozco uno, pero el otro de quién es. ―dijo Caitlin.

―Mío. ―le contestó un sombrío Grimsley.

Caitlin lo voltea ver, ahora luce como un fiera enjaulada.

―Medicham, Drapion, ataque cruzado. Puño Trueno sobre Jellicent, Colmillo Veneno sobre Mienshao.

―Jellicent esquívalo y usa Hidrobomba sobre Drapion. ―Grimsley estaba determinado a ganar.

El pokémon obedeció sin dudar. Mienshao igual que antes se quedó a la espera de la orden y miró a Caitlin.

―Mienshao, Acróbata en Medicham. ―Había determinación en sus palabras como en su pose.

El pokémon lo aceptó y embistió con toda su fuerza a su amigo. Los otros dos tampoco se contuvieron y siguieron a la perfección la orden de Alder.

―Se compenetran tan bien, es como si Medicham y Drapion hubieran estado juntos por mucho tiempo y su entrenador hubiera sido desde años Alder. ―Caitlin jadeaba.

Grimsley lo piensa detenidamente, Drapion tenía poco tiempo de haberse unido a su equipo, le dedicó tiempo para reforzar los puntos débiles, luego de un tiempo prefirió dejarlo por una temporada en la guardería, así que ahora desconocía que nuevos movimientos había aprendido.

―Supongo que voy a tener que usar surf. ―susurró bajo.

Caitlin reaccionó y de inmediato le ordenó a Mienshao que se protegiera.

Entre constantes ataques, algunos fallidos otros asertivos, el agua, truenos, nubes venenosas, golpes al azar, habían destrozado el pasillo. En un lugar tan estrecho los pokémons poco se podían mover y les exigía que utilizaran más energía para poder esquivar, por tal ambos bandos se veían agotados.

―¿Y bien? ―dijo Alder― Deben de ganar si no quieren hacer ocho batallas.

―¡Me reúso ha estar tanto tiempo lejos de mis pokémons! ―Caitlin estaba eufórica― Pero debo de admitir que estar al lado de Mienshao ha sido gratificante. Y por eso no pienso perder, ¡no me importa que pokémon me toque sabré acoplarme a él!

En algún momento Caitlin copió los ademanes que hace Marshal en cada combate, para Mienshao eso era sensacional.

En cuanto a Jellicent la sincronía con Grimsley era perfecta.

 _ **Un par de minutos después…**_

―Quien hubiera pensado que perderíamos. ―Caitlin estaba deprimida, al igual que Mienshao.

Alder se rio para sus adentros, era Caitlin la que se parecía a Mienshao o viceversa, y no era lo único, también Grimsley cuidaba con esmero de Jellicent.

―Está bien. ―Alder tocó los hombros de ambos― Solo por esta vez los dejare pasar, algo me dice que en la próxima batalla saldrán victoriosos y podrán comprender muy bien a los pokémon que estén a su cuidado. Después de todo ellos son la esencia de su entrenador, no lo olviden.

Con gusto los dos tomaron las cajas para poder abrirlas.

―Alto. ―habló Alder.

―Y ahora qué ―gruñó Grimsley.

―Nada, solo quiero que las abran cuando estén frente a los entrenadores, además esa es la regla.

―¿Desde cuando es una regla? ―dijo Caitlin.

―Desde ahora.

 _ **Lado izquierdo – Shauntal y Marshal**_

Liepard perdió el conocimiento al poco rato de haber despertado, Marshal la tuvo que cargar ya que no podía regresarla a su pokéball, la culpable era Musharna que cayó rendida y todavía estando dormida se aferraba a la cola de Liepard. Vaya problema. Así que Marshal cargaba con dos pokémons en sus brazos. Pero hay que admitir que no era tan malo, ambos pokémons se acurrucaban contra él y en algunos momentos le demostraban su afecto, aun estando dormidos. La felina le restregaba su peluda cara en el brazo y en ocasiones aprisionaba entre sus dientes las borlas de su chaleco para juguetear con ellas, Musharna a veces flotaba para postrarse sobre su cabeza y terminar babeando sobre su cabello… Bueno, tal vez sí era molesto si nos ponemos en el lugar de Marshal, pero si se está en el lugar de Shauntal eso sería una tierna escena.

―Te adoran. ―dijo Shauntal― Eres como un pilar que les ofrece seguridad y confianza.

―¿En serio?, dime en qué sentido porque no lo comprendo. ―La volteó a ver― Musharna es fácil de entender, al igual que su entrenadora. Pero Liepard… no tengo ni la menor idea de si me odia o me ve de otra forma… y es lo mismo con su entrenador. Y tú… ―Le dedicó una mirada profunda que Shauntal se sobresaltó― ¿Cuándo fue que tú y yo nos volvimos tan distantes?

―¿Qué?

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que dijiste mi nombre sin que viniera acompañado de un reclamo? ¿Cuándo dejaste de contarme cómo te la pasaste en X lugar con lujos de detalles? ¿La última taza de té que disfrutamos juntos? ¿El último encuentro casual?... ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de confiar en mí?

―…

―Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar parecemos dos extraños. Ya no me hablas de ti que he llegado a pensar si eres la misma Shauntal que conocí. Suena tonto ¿verdad? Pero así es como lo veo.

―Hay muchas cosas que prefiero no mencionar.

Marshal da una débil risa.  
―Esto se convirtió en cosa de cada día, respuestas evasivas. Antes no eras así, sin importar que tan grave fuera siempre me lo contabas. Y así continuamos incluso cuando nos alejamos, al menos por un par de años. En algún momento las cartas que nos escribíamos pasaron a convertirse en un simple compromiso para ti; primero dejaste de contarme a dónde habías ido, luego siguieron los detalles de cómo te encontrabas, al final lo único que dejaste fue una carta carente de sentido y vacía. Un simple: _Hola, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien. Me imagino que has de seguir entrenando tan duro como siempre. Sigue así, yo te apoyo…_

Shauntal no sabía qué responder a eso.

―Quizás es culpa mía el creer y sentirme con derecho de saber todo acerca de ti. ―suspiro― Incluso ahora seguía pensando que era tonto el tener que renunciar a ti y que debía de dar lo mejor de mí, posiblemente algún día llegaría a ser la persona a la que llamaras cuando tuvieras problemas, a la que verías incluso en medio de una multitud..., ser el centro de tu universo. Pero no es posible, porque eso es algo que solo pertenece a mi mente más no a la realidad. ―Da un paso hacia delante, queda dos pasos cerca de Shauntal― Por lo que sucedió aquel día, te ofrezco disculpas. Estaba molesto que no lo pude soportar más, desde niño te he amado y hasta la fecha ese sentimiento no ha cambiado, pero creo que ya ha llegado el momento de dejarlo en el pasado, porque las cosas entre nosotros nunca van a cambiar y tengo que aceptarlo; por respeto a ti y por respeto a mí…

―Marshal yo…

―Por favor déjame terminar. ―tomara aire― Es la decisión que he tomado después de pensarlo detenidamente. Ya no quiero seguir esperando un milagro que nunca llegara. Espero que lo puedas comprender, el beso y la declaración tómalo como algo que jamás existió.

―Eso es lo que quieres, lo que realmente crees o acaso tratas de convencerte. ―Shauntal lo mira nerviosa paseando sus ojos en los ojos de él.

Marshal se endereza y comienza a caminar.  
―Somos dos extraños que intercambiaron palabras por un breve lapso.

―Espera Marshal. ―lo agarra del brazo encajándole las uñas― ¿Cómo que somos dos extraños?

―Descuida, podemos empezar nuestra amistad desde cero a partir de ahora, sin recuerdos de que tú y yo compartimos una niñez.

Con brusquedad Marshal se libra del agarre y reanuda su camino.

En cuanto a los dos pokémons fingieron seguir dormidos.

Luego de buscar en silencio a la tercera pareja y por fin encontrarla, Marshal depositó en una esquina lejana del camarote a Liepard y Musharna. El momento crucial había llegado.

Los entrenadores, que resultaron ser dos niños ricos conformados por una damisela y un niño, lanzaron las pokéballs revelando un Ampharos y un Honchkrow.

Shauntal sacó la pokéball recién rescatada y la miró con melancolía, por un momento sintió sus ojos acuosos pero respiró profundo para ignorarlo, luego la lanzó al mismo tiempo en que Marshal arrojó la suya. No había nada que decir, ambos sospechaban qué pokémon tenía el otro.

Los dos pokémons se giraron a ver a sus entrenadores cruzando la mirada. Varias preguntas pasaron por la mente de ellos pero lo más inquietante era el ambiente que desprendían los dos entrenadores, uno inusual.

―Chandelure ―Marshal le llamó la atención― A pesar de que tu entrenadora este a mi lado tendrás que ignorarla, por el momento yo soy tu entrenador y tendrás que escucharme.

Esa declaración provocó un sobresalto entre los dos pokémons que ambos intercalaron las miradas entre Marshal y Shauntal. La duda seguía y se hacía cada vez más grande.

―Sawk, ―le llamó Shauntal― esforcémonos.

Los dos pokémons se miraron entre ellos. Algo no andaba bien.

 _ **Lado derecho – Caitlin y Grimsley**_

Ambos se asomaron por la puerta, el camarote lucía oscuro y sin embargo ahí estaban los dos entrenadores invitándolos a pasar. Los dos entraron y al momento los entrenadores se les acercaron. Era una pareja de adultos mayores y adinerados.

―Bonne nuit, mademoiselle. (Buenas noches, señorita) ―dijo el Duque quitándose el sombrero y tomando la mano de Caitlin para besarla.

―Bonne nuit, monsieur. (Buenas noches, señor) ―contestó ella doblando un poco las rodillas recordando su largos años de educación.

La Marquesa de igual manera saludó a Grimsley y le extendió la mano, él le sonrió y le tomó la mano besando el elegante guante. Luego de eso Grimsley la condujo hacia el Duque.

―Quel homme doux et généreux tu es. (Que hombre tan atento y generoso eres.) ―le sonrió la Marquesa.

―Madame, c'est seulement étiquette. (Señora, esto es solo etiqueta.)

La Marquesa se soltó a reír.

Terminadas las presentaciones, la Marquesa y el Duque liberaron a sus pokémons, un Empoleon y una Serperior. Con orgullo los dos pokémon sacaron el pecho y levantaron sus cabezas, al mismo tiempo los dos realizaron un saludo a sus entrenadores como a los contrincantes.

―Me recuerda a alguien. ―Grimsley mira de reojo a Caitlin.

―Es etiqueta, ―Caitlin llevó su mano a la boca― tú más que nadie debería de saberlo.

―Someter a mis pokémons a la misma educación que recibí, no gracias. Tú más que nadie debería de saberlo.

Grimsley procedió a abrir la caja que recibió, ¿por qué Alder le había puesto un moño de regalo? Jaló la cinta y la tapa de la caja se abrió, al ver el interior la irritación era evidente en su rostro.

―Ese tipo. ―Masculló.

―Ni que lo digas. ―dijo Caitlin al abrir la caja y mirar la pokeball.

¿Quién se mordió la lengua?

Como si la pokeball fuera un objeto radioactivo las agarraron y rápido las lanzaron.

―En serio, esto no me puede estar pasando. ―Caitlin quería llorar.

―Acaso no sabe que detesto enfadarme. ―Grimsley se masajeó ambas sienes.

Los pokémons, que dormían, se incorporaron al momento de ser invocados, sin prestar atención adoptaron las poses a las que estaban acostumbrados cada vez que eran lanzados a la batalla. Gallade de inmediato se hincó en el suelo y dio un saludo al que creía su entrenador. Bisharp apareció con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en espera de la orden. Al notar el silencio ambos pokémons dirigieron su mirada a su entrenador, en silencio miraron por un largo tiempo a la figura que tenían frente a ellos.

―Esto es incomodo. ―Caitlin señaló al pokémon― Bisharp, debes de hacer una reverencia a tu entrenador como a tu rival.

―Señalar es de mala educación. ―le dijo Grimsley, luego enfocó su vista a Gallade― No es necesario tanto saludo como si fueras un caballero de la corte real.

Los dos pokémons permanecieron expectantes, tardaron mucho tiempo en procesarlo hasta que al final comprendieron, sí, todo indicaba que se materializaron en el lugar equivocado así que procedieron a cambiar de lugar.

―Estás mal Gallade ―Grimsley le enseñó su pokéball― Fui yo el que te liberó y por lo tanto ahora soy tu entrenador.

Caitlin hizo lo mismo enseñándole la pokéball a Bisharp.  
―Bisharp, a pesar de nuestras riñas pasadas ahora tenemos que trabajar como entrenador y pokémon.

Ambos pokémons sintieron escalofríos. No, por nada del mundo iban a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, preferible mil veces estar en terreno minado a que hacerle caso a la persona con la que más antipatía tenían.

―No los culpo. ―dijo Caitlin cruzándose de brazos― Será difícil que nos hagan caso como también el que trabajen en equipo.

Sin previo aviso un chorro de agua golpeó a Gallade, en medio del ataque un par de hojas le acompañaron. Gallade retrocedió un par de metros pero enseguida se incorporó. La batalla había dado inicio.

Mientras Gallade era atacado por Empoleon y secundado por Serperior, Bisharp miraba con enfado a su verdadero entrenador, Grimsley le regresó la mirada pero sin resentimiento. Esto enfureció más al pokémon que terminó levantando sus espadas en modo de amenaza.

―Tranquila, tranquila, ―la calmó― Es un juego que realizó Alder, considéralo como un reto.

Bisharp ladeó la cabeza.

―Si puedes superarlo quiere decir que estas preparada para lo que sea. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Podrás soportar que tu némesis sea tu compañero?

El pokémon siguió observándolo, conocía todas sus mañas al derecho y al revés. Aunque debía de admitir que eso último sonó excitante. Y sin más lo aceptó…, solo por el momento.

―¿Manipulando a tú pokémon? ―le dijo Caitlin.

―Mmmm… no lo creo. Es difícil ver quién manipula a quien. ―y señaló a Gallade― Él también se interesó en lo que dije. Por lo tanto, ¿nosotros tomaremos el control o serán ellos?

Empoleon se envolvió en agua y arremetió contra Bisharp, ella frenó el ataque con sus espadas, trató de hacerle un corte con ellas pero Empoleon retrocedió, sin darse cuenta Serperior utilizó sus lianas para agarrar una de sus piernas y lanzar contra el suelo. Gallade le dio un golpe a Empoleon y lo mandó al otro lado del camarote, con un corte psíquico de sus cuchillas agredió a Serperior.

Aunque costaba creerlo los dos pokémons se cuidaban las espaldas, sin embargo seguían ignorando al que ahora era su entrenador.

―Le ordene que utilizara Tijera X sobre Serperior no sobre Empoleon. ―Caitlin se cruzó de brazos.

Grimsley se río.  
―Pues yo le ordene a Gallade Hoja aguda sobre Empoleon y no hizo ninguno, por el contrario, le lanzó un Psicocorte a Serperior.

Ahora estaban más enfadados que nunca.

Corriendo por todos lados, saltando y esquivando, ambos pokémons trataban de mantener el ritmo del otro pero les era imposible, no obstante para Serperior y Empoleon era algo natural, uno atacaba y el otro protegía desde atrás.

―Gallade…, Bisharp…, ―dijeron ambos respetivamente a los pokémons, pero ellos no hicieron caso ante la orden.

Serperior se enroscó en Gallade apretando con fuerza, Gallade apenas y podía respirar, forzó a su cuerpo moverse y una de su cuchillas salió de entre los pliegues de Serperior, la cuchilla de Gallade se ensombreció y luego lanzó el ataque, sin embargo el golpe no dio en Serperior siguió su curso para tratar de impactar contra Empoleon. Éste lo vio venir y lo esquivó, grave error, sin haber tomado en cuenta el lugar como la ubicación de los entrenadores el ataque de Gallade iba directo contra su propia entrenadora, Caitlin.

Gallade forcejeaba, a toda costa tenía que detener ese ataque.

― ¡Abajo!

Grimsley se abalanzó contra Caitlin y logró tumbarla. La joven se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, aunque eso era lo de menos, el ataque de Gallade impactó contra la pared tumbando la repisa y por ende los objetos que contenía, toda esa lluvia de escombró le cayó encima a Grimsley.

Tanto Gallade como Bisharp quedaron pasmados. Furia, impotencia, un calor fue creciendo dentro de ellos invadiendo cada rincón de su ser. La mirada de ambos había cambiado a una llena de resentimiento y los dos al mismo tiempo levantarnos sus espadas en dirección hacia Empoleon y Serperior en modo de amenaza. En cambio Serperior y Empoleon se levantaron sacando el pecho y enalteciendo la cabeza, con sus miradas afiladas vieron fijamente a los dos pokémons, era una osadía que dos intentos de caballeros quisieran oponerse ante la verdadera realeza.

―Grimsley, despierta. ―Caitlin trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Él parecía responder ante el sonido, se levantó y todos los escombros cayeron a un lado, intentó llevarse las manos a la cabeza pero el hombro izquierdo le dolió, de inmediato llevó su otra mano sobre el hombro, no parecía haber fractura, quizás era un moretón.

―¿Estás bien?

Grimsley levantó una ceja, gruñó y se giró a verla.  
―Acaso te parece que estoy bi-en… ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

―¿Eh?

Grimsley le hace señas con la mano.  
―Estas llorando.

Caitlin lleva una de sus manos a la cara, está mojada, pero cómo era eso posible, no había motivo para estar llorando.

―No son mías…

Eso solo desconcertó a Grimsley.  
―¿Luego me dirás que tú no eres tú?

―Es verdad, no estoy bromeando…

Caitlin se llevó las manos a la boca, una presión de aire quería salir por su boca pero no lo pudo contener y salió en el sonido de un leve gemido, tras eso la lágrimas continuaron cayendo pero ahora más fuerte. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

En medio de la batalla Gallade la escuchó y volteo a verla, su entrenadora estaba llorando. Un extraño sentimiento le invadió, perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y terminó cayendo, como pudo se levantó y quedó en cuclillas, una extraña sensación fría le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la vista se opacaba como si tuviera una extraña basura dentro del ojo. Entonces Empoleon lo golpeó. Gallade quedó tumbado a un par de metro retorciéndose del dolor. ¿Cómo es que un ataque tan débil le dolía tanto?

Grimsley miró fijamente a Gallade y después a Caitlin. _«¿Sincronía entre ella y su pokémon?... Alder lo sospechaba pero no estaba seguro.»_

―No sé lo que te esté afectando pero deberías de detenerte o Gallade perderá. ―Intentó tocarla pero otra vez sintió una descarga eléctrica. Agitó su mano, sí que le dolió.

Caitlin se había quedado sentada en el suelo, todo el cuerpo lo sentía frío y temblaba, seguía llorando y gimiendo. Un fragmento, del espejo que antes estuvo colgado en la pared, le demostró que todo eso era verdad. Caitlin agarró el trozo del espejo pero terminó cortándose con él. La pequeña herida de su dedo no le dolía, eso sí que era extraño. De repente sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

―¿Qué me pasa? ―balbuceó mientras se agarraba con fuerza su camisón.

 _ **Lado izquierdo – Shauntal y Marshal**_

 _ **Minutos antes…**_

Sawk atacaba con todo, golpes, patadas, rocas, no importaba con qué Amparos lo bloqueaba, vaya frustración… aunque si tuviera ese movimiento podría golpearlo, pero no tan fuerte. Desde que recuerda él ha visto a Shauntal desde que Marshal lo tenía como su primer pokémon, con el paso de los años él también le adquirió cariño a Shauntal y conocía muy bien a Chandelure desde que era una Litwick. Así que no, imposible atacar con una frustración… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué pasaba entre ellos dos?, desde que fueron liberados no habían recibido ni una orden, todo seguía en silencio y tanto él como Chandelure atacaban con su propio juicio.

Honchkrow voló en dirección hacia el despistado Sawk, con sus alas envueltas en la ráfaga de viento lo golpeó. Chandelure esquivó al recién golpeado pokémon, molesta por ver a su amigo en peligro lanzó un ataque de fuego contra Honchkrow, el ataque fue directo, sin embargo ni prestó atención y Amparos apareció detrás de ella propinándole un golpe envuelto en rayos.

Tenían que estar alerta, en cuanto se incorporaron Sawk y Chandelure quedaron espalda con espalda. Antes de pensar en un ataque ambos pokémons viraron a ver a sus actuales entrenadores, sin embargo el único que dio la orden fue Marshal, Shauntal tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Anquen fuera la orden de un solo entrenador Chandelure miró a Sawk, entre ellos había lo que parecía ser una conversación de miradas, entonces Sawk corrió contra Amparos para propinarle un golpe sin embargo éste le esquivó y Sawk siguió derecho, una abertura perfecta para que Chandelure golpeara a Amparos con un ataque psíquico. Y otra abertura perfecta para que atacara Honchkrow.

 _«Ambos pueden atacar y defenderse sin problemas, y aun así les está costando trabajo asestar un golpe.»_ Marshal miraba fijamente a ambos pokémons, sin importar la situación en cada lapso volteaban a verlos. _«¿Acaso están preocupados?»_

Marshal decidió mirar de reojo a Shauntal, deseó no haberlo hecho, o mejor dicho: "no haber dicho eso".

Pequeños hilos de agua bajaban por la mejillas de Shauntal, luego le siguieron los gemidos, después aspiraba con fuerza por la nariz, otra vez la molesta mucosidad no le dejaba respirar bien.

Marshal no tenía defensa contra eso, ni siquiera sabía cómo tratarlo. _«¿Qué siempre supe cómo tratar a las mujeres? Cómo se le ocurre decir eso, en estos momentos me siento como basura.»_

―Shauntal. ―dijo temeroso, quiso tocarla, de verdad, pero desistió, no sentía que fuera adecuado, después de todo él era el culpable de haberla hecho llorar.

Desde lejos pudo escuchar unos leves gruñidos, Marshal dirigió la vista hacia el campo de batalla, Chandelure y Sawk se habían tomado el tiempo para ver con desaprobación al pobre de Marshal.

En una esquina del camarote Liepard se levantó y con todas sus fuerzas agitó su cola y lanzó a Musharna, la bola rosada se desprendió y fue directo a dar en la cara de Marshal. Musharna despertó y fue flotando hacia Shauntal, se posó sobre su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarla. Algo inútil ya que Shauntal se soltó a llorar más fuerte.

―Ahhh… ―suspiró la damisela― ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

―Tener una batalla cuando una dama está llorando no es lo más apropiado. ―dijo el niño rico.

Amparos y Honchkrow estaban de acuerdo.

Y ahora, ¿cómo se salvaría de esto Marshal?

 _ **Continuará…**_

×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤  
 **Capítulo 9  
A través de tus ojos  
**×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Uf, tardé en publicar este capítulo porque mi PC murió, para ser específica fue la tarjeta madre la que estiró la pata justo después de publicar Manzana Hechizada. Y como siempre hago salvados en mi disco duro externo me confié así que cuando me traslade a mi laptop voy notando que no tenía el capítulo y ahí estoy haciendo un extraño híbrido entre el disco duro de mi PC, la laptop y el disco externo. (T.T)**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos a todos.**


	9. A través de tus ojos

**Sección de los reviews** **＼** **(^o^)** **／**

Y ahí estaba él, con su porte firme y seguro caminaba por el lugar sintiéndose como un rey entre simples mortales aunque no lo fuera. Luego de dar siete pasos, porque los contaba y además contaba los centímetros que existían entre cada uno de ellos para no abrir las piernas de más, se acomodó en el asiento frente al escritorio, abrió la laptop y tecleó la contraseña. Como todo un hacker ya la había descifrado días atrás. Entrelazó sus manos y leyó con cuidado el mensaje, aunque en realidad su mente resaltó los puntos claves… para él.

 _« ʹGreykushiro dice que le encanta mi personalidadʹ. Claro, es parte de mi encanto… ʹ¿Qué pasará con Marshal y Shauntal?ʹ La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea… Pero sabes, se me ha ocurrido una idea, qué tal si le quitó su juguete a ese niño y me lo quedo yo. Quiero ver la cara que pone.»_

Tras terminar de leer, cerró la laptop y se fue sin dejar huella de su navegación por la red. Al fin y al cabo el maestro oscuro entró al navegador en modo incógnito.

 _ **Al siguiente día…**_

Una figura se acerca al escritorio y enciende la computadora, se prepara para escribir y así comienza una nueva historia…

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 9  
A través de tus ojos**

 _ **Otoño**_

 _ **Alder**_

Hace ya dos semanas que propuse que los chicos tuvieran combates en parejas en el Royal Unova, todo parecía funcionar tan bien, pero como siempre he dicho, hay acontecimientos que no tomamos en cuenta e interfieren con el resto del plan.

Y esto fue algo que nunca vaticiné…

El sollozo de Caitlin parecía no tener fin, con ese obstáculo no calculado decidí salir de mi camarote y corrí a donde ellos se encontraban. Al entrar al camarote de la batalla me acerqué a Caitlin para tratar de tranquilizarla y preguntarle por qué lloraba, a lo que respondió: _ʹNo soy yo… es Musharnaʹ._ Me quedé sin palabras, ¿hasta qué grado llegaba la sincronía emocional entre ella y sus pokémons? Y no solo eso, también llegue a plantearme la pregunta de por qué Gallade era el único afectado de entre todos… Quizás nunca obtenga la respuesta.

Con lo que me dijo Caitlin emprendí la carrera para detener a Musharna. Ahora la pregunta que rondaba era ¿por qué Musharna le transmitiría esas emociones? La verdad no me imaginaba a Musharna llorando, porque no tendría motivo, ¿verdad?

Cruce medio barco y llegue al otro extremo, el lado izquierdo donde se encontraba Marshal y Shauntal. Llamé a la puerta del camarote B156 pero no obtuve respuesta, lo más seguro era que el ruido de la batalla les impedía escuchar, con cuidado abrí la puerta para asomarme por la pequeña abertura de tan solo diez centímetro, no vi nada, entonces la abrí por completo, pero igual que antes no vi nada. No había rastro de Marshal y Shauntal al igual que de sus rivales. ¿A dónde habían ido? Salí de ahí y fui a hablar con una de las azafatas del crucero. Ella se encargó de explicarme todo lo que sucedió en ese camarote.

Subí las escaleras para llegar a cubierta y el aire frio del exterior me golpeó con tremenda fuerza al igual que la historia que me contó la azafata. Me encogí dentro de mi poncho para resguardarme del frío, parecía como si no estuviéramos en otoño y fuera invierno. Un poco acartonado por restringir mis movimientos busqué con la vista a Shauntal y Marshal, no tarde mucho en ubicarlos. Me acerqué a ellos para poder hablarles, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Marshal me vio y habló.

― _Perdimos la batalla y como dictan las reglas estamos obligados a hacer ocho, pero también como dicen las reglas si nosotros ofrecemos una disculpa las batallas quedan anuladas. Basándome en esa regla le he ofrecido disculpas a Shauntal y también le ofreceré disculpas a Grimsley. En cuanto a Caitlin, no recuerdo haber hecho algo en contra de ella pero también iré a disculparme._

A qué venía ese comentario… _  
―Es- espera Marshal eso no era de lo que venía a hablar. Quiero saber por qué llora-…_

― _Hubo una batalla perdida,_ ―me cortó y me miró fijamente si titubear― _¿de qué más podemos hablar, maestro? No hay nada más..._

Me quede en completo silencio, parecía como un muñeco de cuerda, de esos que tienen las frases predeterminadas grabadas y tú solo jalas la cuerda para que hablen; así se veía Marshal frente a mí, con una cara sin emoción, con una mirada muerta, pero diciendo con toda mecánica las palabras predeterminadas para dar la ilusión de vida.

¡¿Exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió entre él y Shauntal?!

Tras decir todo lo que tenía que decir agarró y se fue. No pude hacer nada por él, me dejó con las palabras en la boca.

Con la ayuda de Conkeldurr pude llevar a Shauntal al interior del barco y dejarla en el camarote que reservé, al parecer se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. Luego guardé en sus pokéballs a Liepard y Musharna. Con todo listo me dispuse a ir a ver a la otra pareja, seguramente ya no tendrían problemas en su batalla.

Al entrar al camarote vi a Caitlin en el suelo, no me sorprendió, pero, debo decir lo sorpresivo que fue lo siguiente, por primera vez en mi vida vi muchas cosas que serian fuera de lo normal entre estos dos entrenadores y sus pokémons. Por primera vez vi a Grimsley caer rendido en una batalla pokémon y con una cara afligida, por primera vez vi a Caitlin llorar estando dormida, por primera vez vi que Bisharp no se preocupaba por su entrenador, y lo mismo sucedió con Gallade que al parecer ya estaba bien, por primera vez vi a un pokémon de Caitlin, Gothorita, cuidar de alguien que no fuera su entrenador, ella cuidaba de Grimsley; y por primera vez, vi a dos pokémons luchar sin sus entrenadores y manteniendo perfecta sincronía sin cruzarse en el camino del otro, como si ambos supieran lo que el otro pensaba… y al final de la batalla, por primera vez vi a eso dos pokémons respetarse y felicitarse ante su victoria.

Vaya sorpresas que trae la vida.

Con Grimsley, Caitlin y Shauntal fuera de combate, decidí dar por terminadas las batallas. Recogí todos los pokémons que distribuí a lo largo del barco y se los regresé a sus entrenadores. Creí que esto era el final y podíamos regresar tranquilos al recinto, pues algo me decía que mi plan de batallas para que aprendieran a respetarse entre ellos al igual que sus pokémons pareció funcionar bien, o al menos con los dos pokémons más problemáticos y sus entrenadores. Pero cuán equivocado estaba. Como siempre he dicho hay acontecimientos que jamás tomamos en cuenta e interfieren con el resto del plan.

Cuando el barco terminó su recorrido y regresó al puerto cada uno de ellos bajó sin decir ni una palabra, y por lo visto tampoco querían verse las caras. Con las cabezas bajas, ellos se fueron sin decirme ni una palabra, cada uno emprendió un viaje y yo solo los vi perderse en las oscuras calles de Castelia City pensando a dónde irían y qué harán.

Y de eso hace ya dos semanas…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Marshal**

Más, más, más…, tengo que despejar la mente y centrarme en el entrenamiento. Más rápido, más astuto, más fuerte,… ¡Arg! ¡Maldición!... Sin importar lo que haga mi mente se remota a ese día…

Bien dicen que la desesperación lleva a cometer los actos más tontos. Aunque no podría llamar lo que sucedió como un acto de desesperación, más bien fue una acción de prevención, uno para prevenir hacerme más daño, uno donde ya no tuviera que seguir pensando más en el _"qué tal si"_ o en el _"y si hubiera"_ y seguir maldiciendo mi suerte de ser siempre segundo y nunca primero. Y así es como lo veo, porque no hay nada de malo en querer rendirse, esto solo es cuestión de dignidad y también orgullo, porque hay que saber cuándo rendirse. Pero a pesar de meditarlo y decirme a mí mismo que lo hacía por mi bien, más que por el de ella, resultó todo lo contrario, porque al final de la historia yo fui el malo.

Si nos ponemos desde la perspectiva del otro, como el de esos entrenadores, yo soy el monstruo, el vil monstruo que hizo llorar a la damisela. Pero ¿qué saben ellos de mí? ¿Alguno de ellos ha estado en mi lugar?... Lo dudo, y si lo han estado supongo que simpatizaran conmigo.

Todo se remonta a mi niñez, como siempre, pero ahí es el comienzo del caos. Sin importar todo lo que hiciera ella no me tomaba en cuenta. Como la vez del laberinto, me imagino que pensó que Grimsley fue el que la salvó, y también está aquella vez en que se enfermó y le dio fiebre por caer en el río. En cada ocasión ella lloró mencionando su nombre, pero debo de aclarar que fui yo el que estuvo a su lado y le secó las lágrimas. Siempre estuve ahí para ella, pero ahora ya no más... ya no pude.

De verdad quise consolarla, tratar de tocarla, abrazarla, pedirle que ya no llorara, pero no me atreví porque fui un cobarde, un cruel y desalmado cobarde. Mientras mi mente pensaba una cosa mi cuerpo hacia otra, estaba dividido, como si dos personalidades que no conociera tomaran el control de mí. Mi cuerpo deseaba tocarla pero la mente se negaba a dar la orden, ella pensaba en otra cosa. Una voz desde el fondo me decía: _que no la tocara, que lo dejara así porque eso significaría un retroceso en mi decisión_. Y mi mente se enmarañó, la confusión aumentó más.

Todo enamorado siente una punzada que le atraviesa el cuerpo y alma, como un cuchillo filoso que parte desde el corazón y hace un nudo en la garganta, cuando ve que la persona a la que tanto añora piensa en otro y escucha de sus labios decir el nombre de la persona que ama. Más doloroso es saber que ese nombre pertenece a uno de tus amigos, en este caso, a uno que se remota desde la infancia. Lo único que te queda es sonreír y fingir que no pasa nada, porque eso es lo que hay, aunque por dentro estés destrozado.

Como si no fuera suficiente lo que le dije antes de la batalla, mis labios deciden moverse ante la petición de mi cerebro.

― _Tú… nunca me has visto como un hombre ¿verdad?_

Ni yo mismo sabía cómo es que esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Era como un recipiente en forma de un cuerpo humano ante la voluntad de mi cerebro. Un cascaron vacío.

Una sonrisa más muerta que viva y un par de palabras más continuaron saliendo sin que yo pudiera detenerlas.  
 _―Solo fui un amigo para ti._

Ella me seguía viéndome, aquellos marrones ojos que tanto desee que me vieran lo hacían pero atreves de las lágrimas.

― _Deberías de saber que no puedes tener como amigo a alguien del sexo opuesto sin que cambien sus sentimientos en el proceso._

Eso fue todo, yo mismo que ejecute. Con esa última frase conseguí que ella se levantara y saliera del camarote. Lo siguiente que vi fue que Sawk y Chandelure me abandonaron en pleno combate. Así concluyó la batalla que apenas empezaba.

Salí del camarote y subí a cubierta, el frio no me importó. Me recargue en la baranda para admirar mejor la vista. Quería estar solo sin que nadie me molestara, pero no fue así. Sentí que algo se trepaba por mi espalda y me rasguñaba, cuando gire mi cabeza pude ver a una bola de pelos purpura. Me había olvidado de Musharna y Liepard. Deje que la felina se desquitara conmigo, me parecían mejor sus regaños que los de cualquier otro, pero Musharna trataba de detenerla. Al poco rato ya no sentí nada tras mi espalda. Me gire a ver y Liepard se trenzaba en la piernas de Shauntal, Musharna se acurrucaba contra ella y Chandelure flotaba sobre su cabeza dándole un aire de alma en pena. Pensé que Sawk me entendería y se pondría de mi lado pero fue todo lo contrario… Quizás sí soy el malo de la historia.

Regresé mi vista al mar para tratar de evitar la mirada de Shauntal pero su voz timbró en mis oídos.

― _Lo siento_

Fue lo que alcance a oír antes de que ella se desvaneciera…

Admití mi derrota y fui disculparme con Grimsley no sin antes decirle lo más importante. Después, emprendí un viaje con la escusa de hacerme más fuerte, tanto mental como físicamente, pero la verdad es que huí. Porque no me interesaba ver como Shauntal se declaraba y todo el embrollo amoroso. No sé si Grimsley sea capaz de aceptarla o no, antes de que llegara Apryl él estaba interesado en ella, pero ahora, quién sabe. La chispa podría reavivarse en el momento indicado.

Ese es asunto de ellos y no me concierne… bueno, eso es mentira porque no voy a negar que no me vaya a doler verla al lado de él, un amor de años no se olvida así de fácil. Y a pesar de los días que han pasado no puedo olvidarla, la imagen de ella llorando llega a mi mente y desconcierta mi entrenamiento al grado de irritarme. Y esto se ha visto reflejado en la zona, es como si un par de meteoritos hubieran caído por aquí.

*Respirar fuerte*

¿Por qué?...

*Expulsión fuerte*

Me pregunto si habrá alguna forma de olvidar todo esto. Saltarme el largo y difícil proceso del desamor. Porque no creo en el método de _un amor saca a otro amor_ , es como decir _el dolor con dolor se quita_. Y la verdad suena muy absurdo para mí. Seamos sinceros, quién me asegura que mi próximo amor no resulte igual a éste. Eso ya sería el colmo. Pero si es verdad lo que dicen; que un amor saca a otro amor, espero que por lo menos el próximo sea alegre, cálido y correspondido… Realmente lo espero.

Mientras llega, tengo que lidiar con el largo y difícil proceso del olvido... y emplear el método de, _el amor no se busca, él te busca…_

Sigo insistiendo, eso es absurdo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Grimsley**

Reprobable, inaudito, intolerable, cómo es que alguien como yo pudo caer tan bajo, esto sin duda es detestable. Soy yo el que debe de llevar el control de la situación y no al revés.

Por primera vez en mi vida decidí confiar mi seguridad a un pokémon que no era de los míos y dejarle hacerse cargo de la situación, claro que tome en cuenta las consecuencias, pero jamás me iba a imaginar que Gothorita me mostrara algunas escenas como si fueran cortos de una película de baja producción.

En el instante en que la niña mimada se desmayó, debido al llanto, la pokéball de Gothorita rodó hacia mis pies –como si este hecho estuviera planeado–, desde el interior la pequeña cosa psíquica se agitaba y me miraba fijamente. La liberé sólo porque era insistente y también de que necesitaba su ayuda para controlar a su entrenadora. No obstante, la cosa psíquica habló dentro de mi mente; _ʹNo puedo hacer nada por ellaʹ._ Fueron exactamente sus palabras. Me irrité, ¿entonces para qué me insistía? _ʹTampoco dije que todo estaba acabadoʹ._ Relucieron sus ojos cian. Sin duda ese pokémon nació en el lado equivocado, ella tiene todas las características de un tipo siniestro. No necesite de una explicación, mi instinto me daba una ligera idea de a lo que se refería.

― _De acuerdo, has todo lo que sea necesario para liberar a Gallade de la sincronía._

Maldigo el momento en que dije eso.

Gothorita se abalanzó contra mí, lo siguiente que sentí fueron las descargas por todo el cuerpo, la tristeza me embargó y sentía el corazón acelerado. Al final todo a mí alrededor se desvaneció.

Como ya dije antes, las siguientes escenas que me mostró Gothorita parecían cortos de una película barata. Primero vi un huevo pokémon, y en primera persona agarraba ese huevo, pero sabía que no era yo debido a que las manos eran las de una niña. Lo siguiente fue un río, una árbol y al final un Ariados. ¿Qué rayos? Después pude ver a Marshal hablando y a Shauntal sollozando. La otra escena correspondía a un día que prefiero no recordar.

 _XXXXXX  
Amada madre, hija y esposa.  
XX76 – XX11_

Esa última escena era innecesaria, de solo recordarla me hierve la sangre. De inmediato Gothorita se disculpó por haberme hecho recordar todo aquello. Algo que me sorprendió, el pokémon era más flexible que su entrenadora.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un camarote con varias camas consecutivas, a mi derecha tenia a Shauntal y a mi izquierda se encontraba la niña mimada. Frente a mí, sentado en una silla, Alder me miraba. Sé levantó y se acercó para revisar mis pupilas, de inmediato puso una cara seria que me preocupó.

― _Luces tan tierno cuando duermes._

Que te lo diga una mujer está bien pero que te lo diga un hombre. Por fortuna me educaron para este tipo de situaciones por lo cual ni me inmute ante el comentario.

― _Dejando eso a un lado. Grimsley, qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro._

Me le quede viendo sin pestañar, recordando cada momento e incluso las escenas baratas del sueño. Nada de eso me pareció relevante en ese entonces.

― _Una sarta de tonterías._

Fue lo que alcance decirle antes de abandonar el camarote. Fui a cubierta y me recargue en la baranda, por extraño que pareciera una de las escenas baratas del sueño me mostró el lugar exacto donde antes habían estado Shauntal y Marshal.

― _Cuídala._

Fue lo que dijo Marshal tras de mí seguido de una disculpa. No le conteste, me quede escuchando como se iba. De verdad que es un tonto, un verdadero tonto. Y yo que le di el paso libre ese día en que Shauntal se perdió en el laberinto…

Días antes mi padre me había hablado sobre una prometida y un matrimonio arreglado por cuestiones económicas como sucede en todas las familias ricas. ¿Qué novedad, no se podían inventar otra cosa? En fin, lo acepté como era debido, para mí no estaba permitido elegir una pareja sentimental. En ese momento yo me sentía atraído por Shauntal, la única niña que conocía en mi corta vida y primer amor. Para olvidarme de ella planee esconderme en el laberinto y dejé que Marshal fuera el salvador. No fue nada fácil, pero esa era mi resolución. Tiempo después conocí a Apryl, una niña opuesta a Shauntal. Demasiado engreída, gritona, mandona, arrogante,… la lista es larga. No obstante caí sin darme cuenta, esa niña ocupaba todos mis pensamientos y mis sueños, no había ningún momento en que dejara de pensar en mi venganza por todas las travesuras que me hacía. Me costó mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que me había enamorado de ella. Y Shauntal pasó a ser una amiga.

Esto es algo que nunca pienso decirle a Marshal. Él debe de aprender muchas cosas por su cuenta, en especial el tener que dejar de preocuparse demasiado por los demás y pensar en lo que es mejor para él. Pero de verdad que es un tonto, qué le hace pensar que puedo quedarme con Shauntal,… Después de todo yo… ¡Qué fastidio! La culpa de todo esto la tiene Gothorita, mira que hacerme dudar de mi mismo. Y más patético aun es que culpe a Gothorita. Vaya contradicción. Las dudas ya estaban mucho antes de que ella hurgara, sin duda igual a su entrenadora.

Y aquí estoy, dos semanas después por culpa de una visión mal producida.

No es que esté dentro de mis paseos matutinos el ir a dar un tour por el cementerio, pero lo que es mi vida pasada prefiero olvidarla, algo contradictorio ya que es la piedra angular que no me deja avanzar. Lo mire por donde lo mire no puedo dar este tema por terminado, porque es lo que me motiva, en cierta forma, a seguir adelante. Sí, suena extraño, pero esa es la verdad, sigo adelante pero de una forma retorcida, una en donde busco el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás, porque eso es lo que me enseñó la familia de mi padre; ser un monstruo carroñero que se alimente de la desgracia de los demás. Y ellos me lo mostraron con el mejor ejemplo.

• _  
_ _Lilyane_ _  
Amada madre, hija y esposa.  
XX76 – XX11_

•

La frase de _"amada esposa"_ está de más… ¿No es así, bastardo padre? Tú, que despreciaste a la mujer que veló por ti todo ese tiempo, ¿en qué demonios pensabas?… Me imagino que en nada… No cabe duda que amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo es difícil… Solo crea destrucción mutua… ¿Verdad, Apryl?…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Shauntal**

Cuando la chica está en peligro siempre viene a rescatarle un caballero montando su blanco corcel, luego de eso él y la chica se enamoran y por último hay un final feliz. Otro caso sería el de una doncella enamorada de un príncipe, el príncipe la conoce en circunstancias nada normales y la ayuda, luego se enamoran y hay un final feliz. Sin importa cómo lo mires el príncipe o el caballero siempre salvan a la joven y hay un felices por siempre… Pero qué pasa cuando el príncipe se enamora de otra doncella y se olvida de la joven que rescató, o cuando el caballero abandona a la chica en apuros porque cree que no hay más motivos para seguir haciéndolo. A eso se le llama final trágico.

Cuando un escritor trata de escribir una historia de amor debe de tener en cuenta las circunstancias de ambos y desarrollar el entorno. Imaginar cómo evoluciona cada uno de sus personajes ya sea para bien o para mal, incluir al lector en ese entorno y hacerlo sentir la emoción para que se identifique con el personaje. Pero hay un punto que falla en toda historia de amor y eso es captar la esencia misma del dolor. Por más que trate el escritor de describir lo que siente su personaje jamás podrá captar la esencia del dolor, no hasta que la haya experimentado de primera mano.

Había escuchado y leído de amores y desamores, y de ellos había escrito, pero cuando lo experimentas de primera mano no es lo mismo. El ver como la persona que está en frente de ti te dice con monotonía las palabras de despedida porque ya está harto de no ir a ningún lado. Te puedes imaginar que está dolido por sus reacciones, mirada, tono de voz, el lenguaje corporal, pero hay un punto ciego y eso es lo que pasa dentro de su mente, a eso se le llama la esencia del dolor, el énfasis. ¿Qué pasa por su mente cuando ya está devastado? ¿Cómo lo superara? ¿Qué pasará después?... Por eso el escritor plasma su propia experiencia… A esto se le llama vida real y no se parece en nada a los cuento de hadas.

Y en cierto punto mi cuento de hadas fue alcanzado por la realidad. Mi príncipe se enamoró de otra doncella y mi caballero dejó de cabalgar para rescatarme. La burbuja mágica fue quebrada. Pero he sido consciente de todo eso desde que era niña.

Cuando me perdí en el laberinto estaba tan asustada, mi príncipe tardaba en rescatarme, al final el que me encontró fue mi caballero blanco y me cargó sobre su espalda. Desde ese día mi príncipe dejó de salvarme para convertirse en el príncipe de otra doncella. No obstante, el caballero seguía viniendo a mi rescate. El día en que me caí dentro de un río el entró para llevarme a la orilla, estaba tan empapada y tiritaba del frío, él me dio su suéter. O cuando me torcí el tobillo por andar brincando de un escalón al otro al bajar las escaleras, él amablemente me quitó el zapato como a una princesa y me vendó el tobillo con una de sus cintas. En cada una de esas ocasiones siempre desee que mi príncipe fuera el que me ayudara, pero él solo se limitaba a verme y me sonreía diciéndome: _ʹTen más cuidado para la próximaʹ._ Así fue todo el tiempo hasta que nos separamos. El cuento de hadas terminaba sin un felices por siempre pero tampoco en un final trágico.

El tiempo trascurrió y seguí manteniendo contacto con ellos. Grimsley deambulaba de región en región, hasta que al final decidió quedarse en Kanto, yo para estar un poco más cerca permanecí en Sinnoh pero mantenía contacto con Marshal… Hasta ese día.

En mi estancia en Sinnoh me encontré con ella, nuestros ojos se cruzaron en aquel vasto parque. Todo el día nos la pasamos platicando, bueno más ella que yo, preguntó por todos e incluso por mi hermana, le dije que todos estaban bien. No pareció haberme creído pero no dijo nada. No soy nadie para culparla pero me sentía incomoda al lado de ella, y ella lo notó. Pero qué podía hacer yo, esa filosofía del mundo competitivo donde el pez más grande se come al pequeño destruyó la vida de alguien muy importante para mí… pero también destruyó la vida de ella.

Nos seguimos viendo por un par de días hasta que llegó el día de su partida, su trabajo demandante le exigía viajar a Kalos. Cuando me despedía de ella me dijo un par de palabras que me dejaron sin habla, luego de eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió. Me había dado el _siga_.

Desde ahí corte la comunicación con Marshal, no encontraba las palabras para describirle lo que había pasado y mucho menos tenía el valor para decirle con tal descaro que aun seguía pensando en Grimsley. No tenía el valor, porque sabía muy bien lo que Marshal sentía por mí, siempre lo supo, lo supe en el día del laberinto, lo supe cuando caí al río, lo supe cuando me torcí el tobillo…, siempre lo supe, pero lo negué. Me aferraba a la negación. Y todo porque quería proteger mi recuerdo del príncipe y el caballero.

Soy una ingenua, demasiado ingenua para creer que todo seguiría igual.

Y la historia se reanudo cuando nos volvimos a encontrar.

Mi príncipe a regresado pero ya no es lo mismo. Cada día, sin dejar pasar una noche, viene a mi recamara. Sin decir ni una sola palabra se recuesta en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera. Cuando llega el momento en que me tengo que dormir él sale del cuarto y no lo vuelvo a ver hasta la mañana. Mañana, tarde, noche, tres veces al día por tres horas él está conmigo. Algunas veces se sienta a leer un libro, otras veces mira por la ventana, u otras se la pasa molestándome quitándome la gafas. Y en cada ocasión solo abre la boca para hablar lo necesario. Tanto así a cambiado mi príncipe que es irreconocible.

Mi caballero sigue siendo el mismo corazón amable de siempre. No puede negar la ayuda a quien más la necesita. Pero tampoco eso significa que seguirá siempre sonriendo como si nada pasara, porque tiene un corazón amble que siente y no es de piedra. Incluso la doncella lo sabe.

Lo sé muy bien, este cuento de hadas ha sido superado por la realidad. Y en esta historia entre mi príncipe y caballero acabara con un final trágico para uno, y un felices por siempre para otro.

¿Existirá un mundo en donde se pueda evitar todo esto? ¿Uno en donde las verdades sean mentiras y las mentiras sean verdades? ¿Existirá un mundo así? Uno en donde puedas obtener todo lo que desees con solo imaginarlo, uno en donde puedas crear otra realidad, uno en donde puedas regresar o detener el tiempo… ¿Existirá un mundo así? Si existe me gustaría vivir en él…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Caitlin**

Ah, el agua salada del mar mojando mis pies, el sonido relajante del oleaje, la brisa salada acariciando mi cara… Sería tan bello si no fuera porque hay un pequeño detalle, estoy aquí sin ellos, lo cual es bastante solitario.

Huí a mi casa de la playa, no tuve el valor para enfrentar a los demás después de lo que hizo Musharna. Y no la culpo, ella está acostumbrada a comer mis sueños, pero últimamente desde el día en que Darach partió se ha encargado de mitigar el sufrimiento junto con Gallade, el resultado fue lo que sucedió en el Royal Unova.

Qué puedo decir, acepté el pequeño desliz que se salió de mis cálculos al hacer que Musharna también robara el dolor para aliviarme del estrés. De manera inconsciente Musharna robó el dolor de Shauntal, debo decir que sigo sin descubrir el motivo por el que lloraba, pero esa fue una sensación de dolor que no me gustaría volver a sentir. Debo destacar que no fue lo único que percibí, también hubo otro sentimiento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. No sé cómo podía sentir ambos al mismo tiempo pero ese sentimiento era hermoso, cálido, capaz de robarte el sueño, hacerte perder el aliento, sentir nervios… para ser exactos, poner el mundo de cabeza. Sí, un bello sentimiento que se dice en tan solo cuatro letras. Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿por qué Shauntal no me lo dijo?

Y como dije, lo acepté… hasta que Gothorita se unió al juego. Ese desliz jamás me lo perdonare. En el momento en que le quitó la sincronía a Gallade y se la traspasó a Grimsley mi sistema nervioso se desequilibró y terminó por fusionar mi mente con la suya… Aquello fue una pesadilla.

Desde ese incidente tengo la mente echa un lío. Es como si alguien hubiera cosido retazos de otra tela en mi propia tela solo porque se le dio la gana. Así está mi mente, recuerdos de una niñez que no es mía, los recuerdos de lugares que no he visitado, la partida de alguien. Pero no solo mi mente tiene recuerdos de otras personas, también tengo problemas en controlar mis emociones. En algunos momentos, siento la tremenda necesidad de ser abrazada, en otros me deprimo sin razón alguna, y en otros siento una rabia. He hecho todo lo posible por separar mis emociones al igual que mis recuerdos y ha estado funcionando, poco a poco voy olvidando los recuerdos que no son míos pero todo esto lo he hecho gracias a Gallade que siempre ha estado a mí lado. Pero si ahora tuviera a Darach, me pregunto qué es lo que me diría… ¿qué diría?... A claro: _ʹDescuide señorita, yo sé que usted lo logrará.ʹ_

He escuchado esa frase más veces de las que quisiera, tantas que ya no puedo recordar, pero sé cuándo fue la primera y ese es el día en que recibí el huevo del que salió Gallade.

A unos cuantos días de cumplir cinco años fui a un pueblo en busca de un berrinche mío, un helado, recorrí todas las calles y no encontré nada. Cansada, me senté en una banca al lado de una cerca que dividía una estancia donde había muchos pokémons y ningún humano, hasta que después comprendí lo que era, una guardería pokémon. Desde lejos pude escuchar como un anciano, que era el encargado, le comentaba a un chico que su pokémon había tenía un huevo. El joven parecía meditarlo por un tiempo hasta que lo rechazó. El anciano lo guardó y el joven entró a la guardería y después salió junto con una pokéball. Llena de curiosidad me acerque al anciano y le pregunte qué le pasaría a ese huevo. A lo que contestó: _ʹÉl era solo uno de los dueños, falta esperar al otro dueñoʹ._ Estaba confundía, no sabía a qué se refería: _ʹTe lo explicare. Resulta que este huevo pokémon viene de padres con entrenadores diferentes, la madre le pertenece al chico que se acaba de ir y el padre le pertenece a otro entrenadorʹ._

Me quedé frente a la puerta junto con el anciano a que el otro entrenador llegara, pero pasaron días. En todo ese tiempo aprendí a cómo cuidar de los pokémons y supe que me entendía mejor con los de tipo psíquico. En ese entonces ni yo sabía por qué me compenetraba mejor con ese tipo de pokémon… Así fue hasta que el día en que el entrenador del padre por fin llegó. Me quedé embelesada de tan solo verlo, era un chico gallardo de cabello purpura y ondulado, cargaba uno lentes de igual color que protegían unos hermosos ojos, de mirada astuta y penetrante. No siempre ves a un entrenador tan recatado, seguro, amable, que desprenda un aura imponente pero a la vez relajante. Me sorprendió que un chico que solo era un par de años mayor que yo pudiera verse tan seguro de sí mismo y a la vez con una mentalidad tan aguda que puede idear cientos de estrategias en tan solo un segundo…

*Risita* Por aquel entonces no sabía el porqué lo veía así pero creo que ahora lo comprendo, bueno, un poco.

El chico se acercó al encargado para preguntarle sobre su pokémon y el abuelo le resumió la situación. El chico de cabello violáceo me volteó a ver, sus afilados ojos permanecieron estáticos sin pestañar, pude comprender que me estaba analizando. Al cabo de unos segundos me dio la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que haya visto en mí vida, se agachó y sus ojos quedaron a la par con los míos, estiró sus manos y vi el huevo pokémon: _ʹDe verdad quisiera quedarme con él pero me parece que este pequeñín prefiere quedarse contigo.ʹ_ Su sonrisa, su mirada, la amabilidad… fueron tantas cosas de él que me impactaron y quedaron grabadas en mi memoria. Ese fue el primer día en que lloré de felicidad.

Regresé a casa con dos de mis más grandes tesoros, el huevo pokémon y el número personal de Lucian. Pero una nueva sorpresa me aguardaba cuando regresé a casa. Por primera vez en mis cortos años de edad pude tener de frente a mis padres, en una breve visita. Me dijeron que solo estaban de paso y que pronto se irían, los negocios no esperan a nadie; antes de verlos marchar me presentaron a un niño un poco más grande que yo, él sería el encargado de cuidarme desde ahora en adelante.

Darach, así fue como se presentó el niño que para mi gusto no destacaba en absoluto, observó que traía conmigo un huevo pokémon, lo tocó y en seguida me dijo: _ʹYa empieza a enfriarseʹ._ Me sobresalte, tenía que mantenerlo cálido. _ʹDescuide señorita, yo sé que usted lo logrará.ʹ_ Esa fue la primera vez que escuche la frase, pero no le di importancia y me fui.

Ni en mis más descabellados sueños dejaría que un niño cuidara de otro niño, pero mis padres sí lo hicieron. El niño Darach, comenzó a seguirme a todos lados como una sombra. A cada paso que daba él daba uno tras de mí. Si yo comía y algo se caía en mi vestido él de inmediato lo limpiaba. Si yo me enfadaba con él, él solo sonreía. En una ocasión me escondía en uno de los cuartos de la casa, le tomaría tiempo en encontrarme ya que eran más de cien habitaciones, o eso creía, ¡el chico me encontró en un parpadeo! Llevaba en la recamara tan solo diez minutos y él ya estaba a fuera de la puerta esperando a que yo saliera. De verdad era exasperante, ni siquiera podía estar tranquila en mi propia casa.

Así transcurrió la primera semana, dejé que hiciera lo que él quisiera, lo más importante para mí era el huevo pokémon y mantener contacto con Lucian.

Gracias a que pase un tiempo con los abuelos de la guardería pude mantener caliente el huevo, si era necesario lo giraba un poco, y por las noches me dormía con él. Cuando sentí que se agitaba más seguido llamé a Lucian para que viniera. Nunca olvidare el día en que Lucian llegó a mi casa. Ese día apareció por la mañana con un pequeño regalo, pensé que era para mí pero dijo que era para el futuro bebé. En toda la mañana Lucian permaneció a mi lado, Darach no apareció para nada. Pensé que era lo mejor, me agradaba estar sola con Lucian. Cuando cayó la tarde el huevo se agitó más, estaba tan feliz que no aguantaba a que eclosionara. Darach apareció para traernos la comida y Lucian le pidió que se quedara, antes de darme cuenta los dos conversaban como si hubieran sido amigos desde hace años. No le di mucha importancia. La noche cayó y los tres nos preparábamos para dormir, esa noche hice un berrinche, no quería que Lucian durmiera en otro cuarto quería que se quedara conmigo. Por lo que él aceptó quedarse bajo una condición, que también lo hiciera Darach. Me enfade, creo que ellos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada. Nos dormimos y poco antes de que diera la media noche escuchamos ruidos, el huevo pokémon se estaba quebrando. Como lo deje sobre la mesa Lucian y yo corrimos para ver al recién nacido, no sé cómo sucedieron las cosas que el huevo terminó rodando al otro extremo de la mesa, mi corazón dio un brinco. Lucian se abalanzó para atraparlo, yo me quedé inmóvil. Ese día, justo antes de media noche, Darach se convirtió en otro de mis tesoros. Mi sombra, que daba un paso cuando yo lo daba, él dio un paso cuando yo me quede inmóvil, entre Darach y Lucian atraparon al recién nacido Ralts. Tres de mis más grandes tesoros estaban frente a mis ojos.

La lista ha ido creciendo y entre ellos se encuentran mis nuevos amigos, Alder, Shauntal, Marshal, y sí, Grimsley. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió quisiera verlos en este momento, pero tengo miedo de lo que dirán.

No soy muy buena para esto de las disculpas pero si hay alguna forma en que lo pueda solucionar estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Pero si tuviera ahora a Darach qué me sugeriría…, qué me diría… De verdad lo extraño.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Alder**

Sé que ellos al igual que todos los amigos tienen sus diferencias y también tienen sus rivalidades. Y no tendré ningún inconveniente en si alguno de ellos decide abandonar la élite, después de todo fui yo el que los obligó a aceptar este trabajo sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos y sin tomar en cuenta a cada uno de ellos.

Solo espero que dónde quiera que estén se encuentren bien y si alguno de ellos requiere mi consejo quiero que sepan que estaré ahí para ellos. Porque cada persona es un inmenso universo que ni en cien años acabas de conocerlo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤  
 **Capítulo 10  
Un Momento…  
**×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ups, parece que Shauntal se convirtió en la primer habitante de Wonderland. :P y además ¡Grimsley ladrón!**

 **Pero bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, solo espero que este antes de navidad. Que rápido vuela el tiempo. Saludos a todos.**


	10. Un Momento

**Sección de los reviews** **＼** **(^o^)** **／**

Cuando regresé pude notar una ligera inclinación en la pila de libros que antes leía. Tomando como referencia la ventana la inclinación era perpendicular hacia la puerta, por supuesto yo no los dejé así. Me dispuse a mover los libros a como los había dejado cuando una carta cayó del último libro que leía, eso tampoco estaba ahí. Agarré la carta y me percate de estaba dirigida para mí… Sería maleducado de mi parte no responder.

 _Para midochan494.  
Recibí tu mensaje. Me alegra saber que sigues paso a paso esta historia, yo también lo hago pero desde un lugar muy lejano, aunque me gustaría tener mayor presencia que en un simple recuerdo.  
Hablando de recuerdos tengo un dato curioso para ti, sabias que le entregue el huevo a Caitlin porque note que ella era especial, y no solo eso, también supe que el pequeño Ralts iba a ser macho y con la habilidad sincronía. Por eso le regalé el día en que nació una piedra evolutiva… En cuanto a lo de la sincronía jamás me imagine que causarían tantos problemas.  
Recuerdos… ¿Sabías que para mí los recuerdos son como los libros? Una vez que los abres…_

 **30 hojas después…**

 _Queda contigo, Lucian._

Me explayé. Bueno esto ya no puede ser considerado una carta, tendré que acortarla. Por ahora retomaré la lectura en donde la había dejado…

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 10  
Un Momento…**

 **Otoño**

 **Alder**

 _[―Ya los localicé.]_

― _Sabes, siempre me he preguntado quienes son los que componen tu red de investigación._

 _[―Antes eran mis secretarias, ahora empleo un método que recorre toda Unova. Creo que la conoces. Es pequeña, impulsiva y tiene un cabello largo y violáceo…]_

―… _No uses así a Iris._

 _[―¿Quieres la información o no?]_

― _Sí, después quiero que me hagas otro favor…_

 _[―Mmmm… bien.]_

― _Gracias Drayden. Quiero que Iris hable con los trillizos, se me ocurrió una idea._

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Marshal**

Todos los días cambio mis vendas, el entrenamiento que he tenido ha sido demasiado brusco que me he desangrado los nudillos. Cada vez que cambio las vendas y aplico el alcohol me acuerdo de Caitlin, la imagen de sus dedos desangrados manchando las blancas teclas del piano pasa por mi mente. Creo que ahora comprendo un poco lo que quería hacer aquel día; la música para ella era una salida para tratar de olvidar a ese tipo llamado Darach… Quizás sí tengan razón cuando dicen _el dolor con dolor se quita,_ lo he estado aplicando pero es un método que no recomiendo.

Olvidémonos de eso. El entrenamiento en las montañas, los ríos y ahora el desierto, me han dado lo necesario para enfrentar cualquier reto, creo que mis músculos han crecido un poco más. Sí creo que sí, mi brazo es un poco más grande.

― _¡Auch!_

Otra vez es este pokémon… Desde que llegue a entrenar al desierto me siguió, lo capture sin problemas pero es muy obstinado.

― _Me recuerdas a alguien…_ _Si te acepto en mi equipo te pondré su nombre._

― _No creo que ese Tirtouga se sienta complacido en ser llamado como Grimsley. Es como si a este Archen le pusiera el nombre de Marshal solo porque se me da la gana._

No solo desde que llegue al desierto he sido perseguido por el Tirtouga, hace unos días me ha perseguido una pequeña molestia.

― _Pensé que ya te habías ido._

― _Ignorarme no es una definición de que me haya ido._ ―lleva sus manos a la cintura y menea su cabeza viéndome con enfado.

― _Ya te dije que no lo haré, así que ya puedes ir pensando en irte._

Ella da un gruñido seguido de un pisotón. Todos los días es lo mismo, hace un puchero, lleva sus manos a la cintura, me sermonea y luego da paso a la rabieta. Y cuando los otros intentos no funcionan ella termina haciendo una provocación.

― _¡Bah! y después dicen que uno es el inconsciente._

Siempre ha sido así la pequeña Iris.

― _Porque no te vas a otro lado. Hay otros tres a quienes puedes molestar._

Ella abre la boca con asombro y me mira con sus inocentes ojos color vino.

― _¿Cuándo fue que te convertiste en un monstruo sin corazón? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ―*sollozo*― Tú eres para mí como un hermano mayor pero ahora me rompes el corazón. Eres cruel y desalmado, ahora entiendo porque te han abandonado. ¡Si sigues así te quedaras solo, solo para siempre!_

― _Iris…_

― _Pero ya seamos serios._ ―me da por mi lado― _No creas que para mí es una dicha andar detrás de ti en medio de un desierto y siendo golpeada por esta molesta tormenta de arena. ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene problemas? No todo gira a tu alrededor, por favor no te des tanta importancia._

― _Iris, tienes una lengua muy filosa. ¿Acaso pasas tiempo con Grimsley?_

― _Qué va, ése me echa a patadas cada vez que me ve cerca de la granja._

― _¿Granja?_

Iris se tapó la boca y me miró con ojos de _yo no sé nada_. Pero no me importa que no me diga nada, por lo menos sé que uno de ellos está bien.

― _Bien Iris, tomare el recado del maestro._

― _Sí._ ―brinca de alegría y me entrega una carta.

Lo que me imaginé, quiere hablar conmigo. Aunque no lo diga sé que es referente a ellos. Lo bueno es que se dirige a ciudad Nimbasa por lo que no tendré que recorrer media región.

― _Si te vuelve a llamar dile que recibí el mensaje y que voy para allá._

― _Mmm… sí… pero hay otra cosa._

― _¿Y ahora qué es?_

Iris mira de manera nerviosa hacia mí y detrás de ella.  
 _―¿Me acompañas al castillo?_

Al inicio me negué pero después fue insistente, por lo visto no me iba dejar en paz hasta que la acompañara. De mala gana lo hice. Hasta yo también puedo tener mis momentos.

En el momento en que entramos al castillo un par de tipos nos impidieron la entrada, según la arena había inundado las salas inferiores y necesitaban sacarla. Lo cual podría ser factible si no fuera porque esas personas no parecían arqueólogos y el equipo que cargaban era más bien de otro tipo.

― _Iris…_

― _Shh… lo sé._ ―me jaló hacia la salida― _Ellos no parecen personas normales, pero me preocupa que encuentren cierto pokémon._

― _¿Qué Pokémon?_

Iris abre la boca. Primero relata lo que descubrió Clay, luego lo que vio Leonora y al final la resolución de Drayden. También me habla de todos los eventos que ha visto por toda Unova. Tipos de estrafalarios trajes dando discursos en cada ciudad y personas liberando sus pokémons. Ya había escuchado de ellos pero no los tomamos en cuenta, no me parecían peligrosos, pero con todo lo que me ha dicho Iris…

― _Marshal… oye, qué piensas hacer. ―(susurra)_

Caminé hacia una de las paredes opuestas y la toque al azar, me pareció demasiado fuerte. En silencio liberé a Throh y le susurré el movimiento que quería que usara. En un rápido golpe Throh hizo vibrar toda la estancia. Agarré a Iris y salimos de ahí.

― _Eso los detendrá._ ―guardé a Throh.

― _Claro, si no es que los has enterrado vivos._

No le di importancia al comentario, sabía muy bien que ellos se habían resguardado y este inconveniente no los detendría por siempre. Lo mejor era regresar con los demás y contarles todo lo que me había dicho Iris.

Luego de eso nos despedimos, ella se fue al sur y yo al norte.

Ciudad Nimbasa, nada ha cambiado, la misma ciudad colorida, los turistas van y vienen, hay un parque de atracciones… Un parque de atracciones, me pregunto si a Caitlin le gustan. La próxima vez que se deprima la traeré aquí en lugar de verla tocar un piano.

― _Disculpe señor, estoy realizando una encuesta ¿podría tomar un poco de su tiempo?_

Me gire tras de mí y vi a una niña no más grande que Iris.  
 _―Esta bien._

― _Perfecto. Primera pregunta: ¿Qué clase de pokémon le gustan?_

― _Lucha._

― _Bien. Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es su líder de gimnasio pokémon favorito dentro de la región?_

Esas preguntas resultaron bastante inquietantes, la verdad algunas resultaron muy personales y otras me parecieron sin sentido. ¿A dónde querían llegar con esto?

― _Muchas gracias señor. Tome un panfleto._

En el instante en que acepté realizar la encuesta la niña no me pareció peligrosa, pero ahora sí. La busque con la mirada pero se había perdido entre la multitud.

― _Ahora reclutan niños._

El folleto que me dio hablaba de un evento que se realizaría por la tarde en la explanada del parque de diversiones. El símbolo que aparecía en toda la hoja impresa era el mismo del que me había hablado Iris. Esperé hasta que cayera la tarde, la gente se reunía y no había señales de esos tipos. Me relajé, a lo mejor ellos habían desistido…

― _Liberen a sus pokémons…_

O tal vez no.

Un grupo apareció, se hacían llamar _Team Plasma_. Escuché con atención todo lo que tenían que decir, el que hablaba parecía ser el líder; Tenía facilidad de palabra pero no de convicción, pude sentir en el aire un aura siniestra… la misma que se siente cuando Caitlin pierde el control de sus poderes. ¿Tendrán un psíquico con ellos?... Esto no me agrada.

Cuando finalizaron pude ver cómo algunos espectadores liberaban a sus pokémons, la chica a mi lado lo hizo entre lágrimas, parecía ser forzada. Todo eso concordaba con lo que me había contado Iris. Sin duda nada agradable. Espero que el maestro llegue pronto para poder regresar a la liga pokémon, este no es el momento de estar separados…

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Shauntal**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que me aleje, la verdad no sé si fue bueno o malo. Quizás con el tiempo lo descubriré. Por ahora he decidido hacer una visita a un lugar al que siempre me he negado a visitar y también al que me he negado a contestar las llamadas…

La fachada ha sido resanada pero no pintada, los oscuros colores deprimentes carcomidos aún se notan. Las pocas ventanas que contienen barrotes están tapiadas y la puerta podrida de madera esta clausurada. Hubiera dado por hecho que este lugar habría sido clausurado y por eso me habían llamado, pero era todo lo contrario. A un par de metros, en el segundo edificio, vi a los empleados entrar y salir. Existía otra entrada.

De tan solo cruzar la entrada sentí las miradas clavarse en mí, la incomodidad me invadió. Me seguía preguntando por qué mis padres la habían dejado en este lugar tan olvidado, pero yo también tengo parte de culpa por no haber dicho algo y tampoco por no haber venido a visitarla en todo este tiempo.

Registre mi nombre y esperé a que me llamaran. Desde lejos, con eco, pude escuchar la voz de la enfermera decir mi nombre. La seguí con la mirada clavada en el suelo, el piso también estaba desgastado y pegajoso. Cuando se detuvo me señaló la puerta del doctor, la placa tenía otro nombre pero el apellido era el mismo. Le pregunte a la enfermera pero ella me dijo que entrara, el médico seria el encargado de explicarme. Y se fue.

Llame un par de veces antes de entrar.

― _Pase. ―_ dijo la voz del otro lado.

Me asomé con cuidado por miedo a recordar aquel día en que la trajimos. El interior nada ha cambiado, el mismo olor a tabaco, el mismo viejo y polvoriento reloj de péndulo que no marca la hora porque está descompuesto, y esa sábana blanca que ahora es gris, debido al polvo, sigue cubriendo un objeto que nunca he visto. Pasee mi mirada por el cuarto antes de entrar, detrás de una pila de expedientes sobre el escritorio pude ver una cabeza asomarse, pero a diferencia de la que antes estaba ésta era de cabellera negra y no gris. La persona oculta detrás de los expedientes se asomó por encima de la pila y me miró. Era un hombre joven no más grande que yo, con unos ojos llenos de vida que no concuerdan con este lugar. Me pidió que me sentara y señaló la silla frente al escritorio.

― _Usted debe ser la señorita Shauntal._ ―me estiró la mano. Yo asentí― _He tratado de comunicarme con usted por teléfono, sin embargo nadie contestó._

― _He estado muy ocupada._ ―mentira, pero tampoco le diría descaradamente que no quería contestar.

― _El motivo de mi llamada es para decirle que desde ahora yo seré el encargado de llevar el caso de su hermana. Y también para decirle…_

― _Perdón que lo interrumpa, ¿pero que le pasó al anterior doctor?_

― _El ya se jubiló. Pero no se preocupe, él es mi padre y ahora yo tomare su lugar. Por ahora estoy poniéndome al tanto con todos sus pacientes y debo decir que la última es su hermana debido al inconveniente de que nadie me contestaba._

― _Comprendo._

― _También el motivo de mi llamada era para decirle la condición de su hermana._ ―me le quede viendo sin mucho interés _― Ella está lucida._ ―eso me tomó por sorpresa― _Ha estado lucida desde hace un poca más de un mes._

Silencio.

Pude ver al médico hablar pero las palabras no llegaban, en mi mente rondaban las últimas palabras. Ella ha estado lucida, lucida por más de un mes.

― _¿Señorita? ―_ Me extendió una caja de pañuelos desechables.

No lo comprendí al momento sino hasta que mis lentes se empañaron.

― _¿Quiere ir a verla?_

Asentí. En el trayecto, me fue contando que habían clausurado el edificio principal debido a que lo iban a derrumbar para volver a construir otro en su lugar, el segundo edificio seguía en planes de ser derrumbado. También mencionó sobre algunas actividades que ayudarían a los pacientes, jardinería, pintura y danza. Esas eran ideas de la nueva administración. Continuó hablando por el resto del trayecto, yo no le preste atención, estaba impaciente por ver a mi hermana.

― _Hemos llegado. ―me señaló la parte trasera del jardín._

Dejé al doctor hablando y caminé en su búsqueda. Como si un haz de luz me indicara el camino donde ella estaba puede ver su figura resaltar en la banca de un kiosco. Su cabello largo y negro le caía a un lado por tener la cabeza inclinada por estar leyendo. Su cabello se movió cuando ella levantó su cabeza, sus grandes y marrones ojos tan cristalinos e inocentes me vieron, al poco tiempo se llenaron de agua. Se levantó de la banca y como una niña aventó el libro y corrió para abrazarme, mientras lloraba y decía mi nombre.

― _Shauntal has crecido. Viniste ¿recibiste mi regalo? Sabes hoy vi…_

Hablaba de manera torpe y atropellada, pero lo comprendía, ella no podía controlar su felicidad.

Nos sentamos en el césped y escuché con toda atención todo lo que tenía que decir. Me fascinaba escucharla y verla tan viva, alegre, era como una niña pequeña relatándome algunas de sus aventuras. Pero en cierta forma lo era, puede que su cuerpo haya crecido pero ella seguía siendo una niña.

― _Estaba asustada, desperté en una cama que no era la mía, en un cuarto que tampoco conocía y rodeada de gente que jamás había visto. ¿Sabes lo que se siente que un día duermes con la edad de ocho años y en tu cama y al siguiente despiertes con catorce y en un lugar desconocido?_

No supe qué responderle.

― _Pero sabes, el doctor es muy amable. Me hizo un par de preguntas el día en que desperté gritando, luego de un rato me prestó algunos libros. Te los muestro. Ya vengo no te muevas._

Como una niña se fue brincando en dirección al kiosco, cuando regresó me mostró dos libros. Los conocía muy bien, yo sabía quién era el autor.

― _Shikimi, es la autora… bueno su seudónimo, y ha escrito varios libros, bueno eso me dijo el doctor, pero por ahora yo solo he leído estos dos. El libro de "Cristales" me encanta, habla sobre una niña que ha sido atrapada en un mundo de terror y el malvado mago oscuro borró su memoria, para poder escapar ella tiene que recuperar los fragmentos de sus recuerdos. Y el libro de "Mi sueño" habla de una chica que ha quedado atrapada en el limbo y no podrá estar en paz hasta que consiga concluir todo lo que dejó sin terminar, y cuando lo hace, se da cuenta de que ella aun seguía viva. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!_

Me reí ante las divertidas reacciones de mi hermana. Ella me hizo pucheros por reaccionar así pero no podía evitarlo, en verdad tenía motivos para reír.

La noche llegaba y era tiempo de que ella entrara, antes de irme me despedí de ella con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

― _Shauntal, ¿la próxima vez que vengas podrías traerlos?_ ―ladee la cabeza un tanto confundida, a lo cual ella resopló― _¡Dah! me refiero a Marshal y Grimsley._

Le sonreí. _  
―Claro que sí._

Fue lo único que alcance a decirle, me era imposible decirle lo que había pasado, pero la verdad no importaba, porque aunque se oiga cruel, si se lo llegó a contar ella algún día lo olvidara.

― _Shauntal_ ―me agarró con fuerza la mano, acercó su cara a la mía y sus ojos me miraron. Eran tan puros y cristalinos igual a los de un niño― _¿Qué pasa?_

No pude evitarlo, termine contándole todo…, termine explotando frente a una persona que está en una situación en la que no debe preocuparse de otros.

― _No es justo…_

Oí el leve sonido de las palabras pero quería confirmarlo.  
 _―¿Qué?_

― _Nada,_ ―evadió el contacto visual― _pensaba en qué ibas a hacer. Yo no te puedo dar un consejo porque nunca he sabido lo que es enamorarse, recibir el primer beso, emocionarse bajo las estrellas, dar un paseo tomados de la mano… yo no lo sé…_

Por un instante me pareció escuchar un tono de voz diferente al usual, quizás imaginaciones mías.

― _¿Desde cuándo la hermana menor le tiene que dar consejos a la mayor? No te preocupes por mí._

Ella no dijo nada, su vista evadía la mía. Mirando al frente sin pestañear.  
 _―No le hagas daño…_

Eso fue lo último que me dijo, parecía molesta. Tal vez para mañana ya me volvería a dirigir la mirada…

― _La condición de su hermana es muy especial, en un día puede estar lucida y al siguiente nada. Hay que resaltar que esta vez fue más prolongada que las otras, pero por desgracia no las recuerda. Como ya le dije antes, yo llevare ahora su caso, en cuanto ella esté lucida nuevamente le avisare._

― _Gracias doctor. ―_ Me levanté y pude ver que en el escritorio estaban los libros que antes había leído mi hermana.

― _Pensé que era lo mejor para ella, leer las historias que usted ha escrito._

Levanté la mirada para verlo, otra vez me estaba ofreciendo una caja de pañuelos desechables.

― _Comencé a escribir por ella. Quería ver el mundo por ella, decirle lo que he visto y detallárselo. Vivir por ella. Porque sé muy bien que jamás podrá hacerlo._

― _Un lindo pensamiento, pero tenga cuidado de no confundirse._

― _¿Perdón?_

― _Nada. Esperaré con ansias su próximo libro._

Nuevamente me despedí y me fui. Deambule por un rato por las calles, sin darme cuente llegue al punto de salida de la ciudad.

― _¿Leíste el panel?_ ―Oí una voz al fondo― _Parece que hay lluvias por la ruta 6 y 7, pero no es una lluvia normal creo que es un pokémon._

― _Eso no es posible, solo existen tres pokémons que pueden hacer eso y ellos desaparecieron hace años, me lo dijo mi abuela._

Un pokémon… tres pokémons… Algo perezosa levante la vista para leer el panel electrónico.

 _[Ruta 5: sol. Ruta 6: lluvia. Ruta 7: lluvia… El líder de gimnasio de ciudad…]_

Los circuitos de mi cerebro se encendieron y corrí hacia el mostrador de informes para hablar con la señorita. _  
―¿La línea del metro está funcionando?_

― _S-sí, pero la próxima estación esta a tres kilómetros de aquí… ¡señorita!_

Comencé a escribir historias por ella, sin importa qué, todo lo hago por ella… Pero también quiero que ellos las lean…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Grimsley**

El vigorizante aroma de un rancho, es una pena que no venga en un frasco de 100ml y se produzca en masa. Siento pena por los pobres diablos que se lo pierden como también el no disfrutar ser despertados a las cinco de la mañana por una jauría de Houndoom.

Mis compañeros se han acoplado de manera perfecta. Bisharp y Liepard son los únicos que han estado aquí antes pero Scrafty, Krookodile y Drapion se adaptaron en tan solo cinco segundos, solo necesitaron que mis abuelos les hicieran mimos.

― _¿Has estado comiendo bien? Veo que tu estomago se pega contra tu espina dorsal._ ―dijo mi abuela entregándome el desayuno.

Qué ocurrencias. _  
―Sí abuela, aunque no lo creas mi anatomía es ser delgado._

― _Patrañas, sírvele más._ ―dijo mi abuelo quitándole la cacerola a mi abuela y sirviéndome más.

Sin importar lo que diga mis abuelos siempre llenan mi plato al punto de desbordarse. Lo cual me es imposible terminar, yo no soy un glotón.

― _¿Qué haces todos los días? Siempre te vas y vienes con ese extraño traje._ ―mi abuela señala mi manto y mi turbante.

― _Jugando en la ruta 4._ ―le sonrío.

Mi abuelo come sin despegar la mirada de mí, sabe que algo tramo.

― _No te pongas en peligro._

― _No lo haré, es muy tedioso ser un héroe._

Y en efecto, ser un héroe no está en mis genes… los genes que yo tengo son veneno…

Una vez, cuando era niño, les pregunte a mis abuelos cómo es que mi madre terminó casándose con …mmm… ese hombre. La diferencia entre ellos es bastante, él de cuna rica y ella humilde. ¿Por qué fue a dar a ese mundo de serpientes?... Entre mi abuelo y mi abuela hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, en ese momento noté que ellos tampoco estaban de acuerdo con el camino que había tomado su hija. En este mundo competitivo donde el dinero es el que lo mueve ella había tomado el camino equivocado… en muchas maneras.

Recuerdo que en cada año la mansión siempre estaba concurrida por gente que ni conocía, mi padre, organizaba fiestas cada vez que podía. Ese era el mundo de ellos y también el mío. Nací en medio de un mundo de fiestas, tabaco, licor y apuestas. Nada sano para un niño. En todas las fiestas escuchaba como los hombres más ricos de la región se reunían con mi padre tras puertas cerradas. Hablaban sobre expansión y cómo absorber a las empresas más pequeñas, ese era el mundo de la familia de mi padre, devorar al pez más pequeño.

Mi madre provenía de otro mundo, uno en donde el trabajo duro es la recompensa. Ella fue a las mejores escuelas y tenia las mejores notas. Mis abuelos se esforzaban para poder darle todo eso sin que ella se detuviera.

¿Cómo fue que dos mundos tan diferentes se conocieron?... ¿Casualidad? No, las cosas no suceden por casualidad, entonces cómo llamaría a esto…

El primer y único trabajo de mi madre fue en una de las empresas de mi padre. ¿Suerte o mala suerte?... Ella tan inexperta trabajaba en lo más bajo de la empresa pero era un trabajo honesto. Con forme sus estudios avanzaban ella llegó a lo más alto de la empresa hasta ser una de las contadoras. Me parece que la destreza en los números lo heredé de ella. Así fue como la cercanía entre ellos fue disminuyendo. Visitas casuales, cenas casuales, regalos casuales… Mi padre era un hombre con habla tanto para los negocios como para las mujeres.

Ante la negativa de mis abuelos mi madre aceptó casarse con mi padre. Desde ese día ella rompió toda relación con ellos, y ellos tampoco fueron a buscarla.

Al poco tiempo nací, entonces comenzó la batalla de cómo educarme. Mi padre prefería el modo rudo para que yo tomara su lugar. Mi madre prefería el modo simple. El resultado no fue lo que esperaban. Con mi potencial mi padre no dudo en crear una fusión. Ambos empresarios accedieron y tiempo después conocía a Apryl.

En este mundo competitivo no siempre aplica la regla de: _el pez más grande se come al pequeño_ , es la de: _el pez más astuto es el que sobrevive._

Una empresa pequeña a veces pasa desapercibida por los grandes empresarios cuando ésta no representa un peligro, más cuando es de índole diferente. El padre de Apryl era uno de eso hombre. Pequeña empresa que supo moverse por el mercado y llegar a ser grande en tan solo 10 años.

Mi padre sabía apreciar esa astucia… y los padres de Apryl también. Y en un movimiento nosotros los hijos pasamos a ser peones en este brutal juego de ajedrez.

Ver a mi padre empezaba a convertirse en toda una odisea. Viajes constantes, salidas por la madrugada, desveladas repentinas en la oficina… Mi madre pensaba que el trabajo había aumentado. Ella se ofreció en ir a ayudarlo, él lo rechazó rotundamente.

Las cosas se complicaron más cuando mi madre recibió la llamada del banco. De un momento a otro ya estábamos en quiebra. Mi madre no podía creerlo, ella siempre recibía un informe. ¿Entonces cómo era eso posible? De inmediato le pidió al chofer que la llevara a la empresa, mi madre se despidió de mí y me dijo que no descuidara mis estudios… Esa fue la última vez que la vi…

A los pocos días llegó el banco a embargar las cosas y a subastar todo lo que había. El dinero recaudado fue a dar a dos lados. Lo poco que dejó el banco fue dividido entre los miembros de la familia de mi padre como perros hambrientos disputándose un pedazo de carne. A mí me mandaron a la calle.

En un mundo de buitres carroñeros qué se podía esperar. La sombra de la venganza se mueve muy por debajo del radar.

La situación fue la siguiente…

Con el poco dinero que quedó de la destrozada empresa de su familia, que fue destrozada por la familia de mi padre, la sombra de la venganza abrió un local. Tiempo después se fusionó con otra pequeña tienda cuando dicha persona se casó. Así nació la pequeña empresa que creció lejos del radar de la familia de mi padre. Cuando la hija de ese matrimonio fue detectada por los ojos de mi padre, la sombra de la venganza convenció a su pareja de aceptar el matrimonio arreglado. Así fue como nosotros los hijos pasamos a ser peones en este horrendo juego. Con la puerta abierta debido al matrimonio la sombra de la venganza hizo su movimiento.

Movimientos incoherentes, salida de dinero sin justificar, los activos de la empresa fueron disminuyendo y los pasivos fueron creciendo. Mi madre salió de la casa para encontrarse con mi padre y que le explicara la situación. Cuando mi madre llegó a la empresa se encontró a mi padre con otra mujer… La amante no era otra más que la madre de Apryl.

El abuelo materno de Apryl fue una de las empresas destrozadas por la familia de mi padre, con el poco dinero la madre de Apryl abrió su local con un interés diferente. Cuando se casó la empresa creció lejos del radar. El padre de Apryl se negaba a un matrimonio arreglado, la empresa de mi padre no era del mismo interés que la suya, pero la madre le dijo que había que experimentar otras opciones, entonces el señor accedió.

El resultado fue una destrucción mutua.

Mis padres no pudieron reconciliarse, mi madre desapareció cuando encontró a mi padre en su despacho con otra mujer… tiempo después fue el día de su funeral, mi madre se había quitado la vida. Ella lo amaba tanto que no pudo superarlo. En cuanto a mi padre… no sé dónde está y ni me interesa.

Respecto a los padres de Apryl me entere que se separaron y los activos de la empresa fueron divididos. El señor jamás pudo perdonar a su esposa y Apryl quedó devastada.

Cuando ella se enteró de lo sucedido me visitó en la granja de mis abuelos, se disculpó muchas veces por lo que hizo su madre. Algo que me sorprendió ya que no era su culpa y tampoco debía de tomar la responsabilidad. El padre de Apryl se enteró en dónde estaba su hija y vino por ella. El señor me miró con desprecio, seguramente mi cara le recordaba a la de mi padre. Sus palabras fueron duras y me dejó muy en claro que nunca más buscara a su hija. Pero ella siguió escapándose para buscarme. Siempre me dijo que independientemente de lo sucedido ella quería casarse conmigo, lo hicimos nuestra promesa. Tiempo después el padre de Apryl se la llevó lejos y ella me dejó como recuerdo a Purrloin junto con una carta desconcertante. En ella me pedía que no la buscara y que me olvidara de nuestra promesa. El pago por haber destruido a mi familia era ese pokémon.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Aun no lo sé… Las dudas fueron creciendo hasta el grado de volverse retorcidas. Antes de darme cuenta empecé a odiar a Apryl… pero al mismo tiempo la seguía amando…

Un amor puro y verdadero no existe en este mundo.

― _En qué piensas._ ―mi abuelo me regresa a la realidad con una palmada en el hombro.

― _Pasado, presente, futuro._

Mi abuelo se ríe. _  
―Son muchas cosas qué pensar para alguien tan joven._

Me encojó de hombros.  
 _―Mm… ya sabes._ ―agarró el túrbate y el manto― _Ya me tengo que ir._

― _Grimsley, podrás tener la apariencia de tu padre, pero esos ojos y tu actitud tiene el sello de tu madre._

― _¿Por qué me dices eso?_

― _No puedes ocultarme nada, yo ya pase por el mismo camino que tú apenas recorres. Las dudas, el temor, la ira. Pero sin importar todo eso viví mi vida a mi manera, con arrepentimientos o a veces sin ellos._

― _¿Uno de tus arrepentimiento es el de no haber detenido a mi madre?_

―… _Tu madre también vivió a su manera… si la vivió con arrepentimiento o no solo ella lo sabe. Pero debes de tener en cuenta que ella se arriesgó y si no se hubiera arriesgado tú no estarías aquí… Y doy gracias por ello._

No tuve más palabras.

― _Se me olvidaba decirte algo. Hoy no tendrás cena, mañana tampoco habrá desayuno para ti, ni comida, ni cena…, así serán los siguientes días._

Me solté a reír, sin duda mi abuelo tiene una manera muy peculiar para arrojarme al mundo.

Se detiene y me voltea ver, una sonrisa se dibuja en su desgastado rostro.  
 _―Dale mis saludos a Alder y dile que muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi nieto_.―se da la media vuelta y reanuda su caminata _―Busca una linda chica y ten una familia… ¿Has considerada a esa linda chica de cabello purpura?_

Ahora de dónde ha sacado esa idea. Otra vez vuelvo a reír. Me pongo el manto y acomodo el turbante. Es hora de ir a jugar a la ruta 4.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **Caitlin**

Los paseos en la playa son relajantes y cualquiera sería feliz si siempre pudiera ver la playa. Pero desde hace un par de días me la he pasado encerrada en mi casa, el motivo, un hermoso y reconfortante motivo.

― _Señorita, su desayuno._

Verlo cruzar la puerta de mi cuarto cargando una charola de comida y dedicando su sonrisa más radiante, ese es mi mayor motivo para quedarme en casa todo el día.

Cierto día, cuando estaba en la playa, regresé a altas horas de la noche, desde lejos vi que las luces de mi casa estaban encendidas, pensé que Cynthia había llegado pero era muy extraño todavía no era la temporada. Armada de valor saqué a todos mis pokémons para que juntos echáramos al intruso, cuando abrí la puerta de inmediato todos atacaron, en medio de la polvareda de ataques escuché un grito que me resultó familiar. En ese instante mis pokémons dejaron de atacar y sin esperar se abalanzaron contra él, eso fue injusto, ellos se me adelantaron.

Desde ese día pasó todos mis días encerrada. Él me platica lo que ha pasado en el Batlle Frontier y cuanto me extrañan los demás. También me comenta los días en que se encuentra con Cynthia y Lucian. Había olvidado a cuantas personas dejé atrás desde que me mude a Unova.

― _Señorita, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?_

― _Sí, supongo._

― _¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo a la playa?_

Nada fuera de lo normal.  
 _―Esta bien._

Darach preparó una canasta y la llenó de comida, supuse que quería un día libre. Cuando llegamos a la playa me quité los zapatos y corrí. La sedosa arena entrando entre tus dedos y siendo bañados por la salada agua, solo quería que mis pies se hundieran más adentro de la arena, quedarme ahí para siempre.

Recorrimos un buen trayecto rodeando la playa y dejando el pueblo muy atrás, creo que llegamos a la playa oculta cerca de la ruta 13. Darach extendió el mantel que tría y sacó toda la comida que había preparado, luego de terminar de acomodar todo sacó a sus pokémons. Empoleon corrió hacia el mar, Staraptor emprendió el vuelo y Houndoom se alejó lo más que pudo del mar. Imitándole liberé a los míos, Sigilyph fue tras Staraptor, Musharna y Reuniclus se quedaron cerca de Houndoom, Bronzong prefirió contemplar el mar, y Gallade junto con Gothorita se quedaron cerca de mí.

Ese día nos la pasamos bien. Recolecté conchas de mar y algunas piedras, con ayuda de Empoleon pude sumergirme en las ruinas marinas, no conseguimos mucho pero fue divertido. Cuando regresamos todos comimos lo que Darach había preparado, quedamos tan llenos que ya no teníamos espacio para más.

― _Señorita, no me diga que ya no tiene espacio para el pastel._

¿Pastel? ¿Darach había preparado pastel? Lo admito, no puedo negarme a algo dulce pero en esta ocasión ya no tenía espacio para más.

― _Por lo menos soplé las velas._

¿Soplar las velas? No le respondí hasta que vi el pastel, un pequeño pastel decorado con feliz cumpleaños y catorce velas.

― _¿No me diga que olvidó su propio cumpleaños?_

Lo había olvidado, mi propio cumpleaños lo había olvidado, pero estaba feliz de que él lo recordara. Pedí mi deseo y soplé las velas, luego le di una gran mordida, Darach me hizo la travesura de sumergir un poco más mi cabeza dentro del pastel. Eso no se iba a quedar así, entonces agarre un poco de la crema pastelera y lo embarré por toda su cara. Eso es algo que jamás habría hecho estando en Sinnoh. Darach se quitó los lentes y agarró una servilleta para limpiarse. Hay algo que debo decir, a algunas personas les quedan bien los lentes y a otras no, y son raras las que lucen bien de ambas formas, Darach era una de ellas. La montura de sus lentes no le restaba importancia a los rasgos de su cara, pero ahora lucía más enmarcada, los ojos, la nariz, los labios… ¿Cuándo fue que Darach se convirtió en un hombre?

― _¿Señorita?_

Me giré tratando de ocultar mi rostro y evitar hacer contacto visual.  
 _―Hay que comer antes de que oscurezca._

La tarde se iba y empezamos a recoger todo. Darach caminaba delante de mí. No pude evitar ver lo ancha que se había vuelto su espalda, no solo eso, el cuerpo, sus piernas… Cuando éramos niños no había mucha diferencia en la estatura, pero ahora hay una gran diferencia. Con cuidado deslicé mi mano debajo de la suya y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, él apretó mi mano en un agarre suave y cálido. La última vez en que me tomó de la mano fue cuando tenía ocho años. Sus manos ahora son más grandes, gruesas, huesudas, cubren la mayor parte de las mías. Darach ha crecido demasiado que no me di cuenta. Ni cuando empezó a usar colonia.

― _¿Señorita?_

― _Ah perdón._

― _Si voy rápido dígamelo, puedo caminar a su paso._

Apreté con fuerza su mano. _  
―Así está bien… quiero seguir así…_

Él no dijo nada.

Al regresar a la casa no hablamos, era un silencio agradable.

― _Señorita, hay otro favor que me gustaría pedirle._

El silencio agradable fue quebrantado. Levante la cabeza y mis ojos se clavaron sobre él, su tono de voz era diferente al usual.

― _Qué pasa Darach. ―_ titubee.

― _Antes que nada quiero decirle que mañana regresaré a Sinnoh, ya me ausente por mucho tiempo._

― _Comprendo._

― _Pero antes de irme quiero que me haga un favor…_

Pude ver la vacilación en sus ojos.

― _Sería tan amable de entregarme a Gallade._

Silencio.

― _No me lo tome a mal señorita, es solo que usted… Cómo se lo puedo decir… Usted depende mucho de él tanto emocional como físicamente. Y si recordamos lo que usted me dijo antes de irme es que quería ver el mundo con sus propios ojos y para ser sincero no me parece que lo esté haciendo. Gallade ahora se ha convertido en un sustituto._

La cabeza me dio vueltas, el mundo se me vino encima.

― _Eso no es cierto._

― _¿No? Entonces cómo puede explicar que Gallade haya sido el único que fue afectado por una sincronía en medio de una batalla._

Sofocante, no había palabras. Gallade… Gallade… un momento… ¿cómo es que él sabe de eso?

― _Tú c-cómo…_

― _Puede que ya no esté aquí de manera física pero sigo velando por usted._

― _No. ―_ Mi respuesta fue débil, igual a un susurro.

― _Perdón, pero no la oí. Puede hablar más fuerte._

Mi respiración se agitó, qué estaba pasando. Por qué me pasaba esto…

― _He dicho no._ ―dije con más fuerza― _No puedo._

― _¿No puede o no quiere?_

― _¿Por qué haces esto?_ ―mi voz temblaba.

El me miró fijamente, dio un suspiro y se acomodó los lentes. Esos ademanes los había visto solo cuando él se preparaba para una batalla.

― _Usted lo dijo antes. Iba a empezar desde cero sin tener que depender de mí, y ya no lo hace, pero ahora depende de Gallade. Y a mi parecer eso no es empezar desde cero._ ―Hizo una pausa larga― _Quiero que usted se haga más fuerte, quiero verla crecer, madurar… Convertirse en una gran mujer._

Agaché la cabeza y agarré con duda la pokéball de Gallade.

― _Señorita…_ ―se acercó y me agarró del mentón con gentileza― _Dejemos que sea Gallade el que decida._

Quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, porque una dama jamás debe de hacerlo, no mostrar emociones, no mostrarse débil. Pero empezaba a dejar a un lado toda esa educación debido a las palabras de Marshal. Y en este momento necesitaba que alguien me diera valor, unas cuantas palabras de aliento.

Lancé la pokéball y Gallade se materializó. Él paseó sus ojos sobre nosotros, puede ver la duda reflejados en ellos. Dio un paso hacia mí pero vaciló, me miró fijamente, sus ojos mostraban dolor. Desde lejos pude ver que agachó la cabeza… Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía hacer esa pose, la misma que hacia cuando estábamos en el castillo... Luego de eso Gallade caminó hacia Darach…, mis ojos se tornaros acuosos… Eso fue lo último que recuerdo…

A la mañana siguiente me encontré sola en la casa de la playa, Gallade y Darach ya no estaban. Junto a mi encontré un nuevo pokémon, Gothorita había evolucionado a Gothitelle y me sujetaba con fuerza la mano _._

Crecer, madurar… Mi propósito será crecer y demostrarles que puedo hacerlo sin ellos…Ya es hora de regresar a casa… al recinto de la E4…

 _ **Continuará…**_

×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤  
 **Capítulo 11  
Jardín de Flores**  
×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias, también muchas gracias por sus reviews … (¿Por qué suena como una despedida?) En efecto es una despedida… pero una despedida de fin de año XD ¡Sorry, no lo pude evitar! Este fue el último capítulo del año y actualizare hasta el próximo año. (Estos chiste de fin de año son malos lo sé.)**

 **En fin, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo para todos. Saludos.**


	11. Jardín de Flores I

**¡Especial de tres capítulos!**

 **Nota de los signos:**

 **« » = pensamientos.** **  
** **' ' = citando una tercera persona.** **  
** **[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 11  
Jardín de Flores**

 **Otoño**

Encontrarse con uno de los planes del enemigo era como haber descubierto el Santo Grial…, bueno no tanto, era más bien como haber encontrado un mapa del tesoro, pero eso no le restaba importancia, un descubrimiento era un descubrimiento y como tal merecía el respeto debido.

Jugar en la ruta 4 trajo sus beneficios: primero, dejar al descubierto a cierto tipo sospechoso, y segundo, recibir en bandeja de plata la información junto con los planos de cierto castillo en el desierto. El cómo obtuvo esa información ese sujeto era una interrogante, pero por ahora no importaba, seguramente los otros tipos se lo dirían…

 _«Cerrado… Han cerrado el acceso al público.»_ Se cruzó de brazos.

O eso pensaba.

Estaba fastidiado, y cualquiera lo estaría si después de atravesar todo el desierto y ser atacado por pokémons salvajes te encontraras con tu objetivo bloqueado. Sí, cualquiera estaría molesto, por eso sus ojos celestes se clavaron en la entrada del castillo como si escudriñara el interior con una visión de rayos x, o en este caso lo intentara incinerar. Pero desistió más temprano que tarde.

Rondó por el lugar un rato y luego se alejó. Según pudo escuchar un grupo de arqueólogos habían quedado atrapados en los pisos inferiores, la culpa se la adjudicaron a un derrumbe y por lo visto la arena inundó los últimos pisos. Vaya problema, eso echó por la borda todas su intención de obtener información.

Ya no quedaba más por hacer y prosiguió con su retorno a la Liga, seguramente por el camino obtendría respuestas con los líderes de gimnasio. Sin embargo, Clay no fue uno de ellos. En cuanto Clay lo vio llegar lo fulminó con la mirada, la causa de esa mirada era que él fue el encargado de reconstruir el recinto que Grimsley y los otros tres habían destrozado junto a sus pokémons.

 _ʹSi quieres información ve con_ _Drayden o espéranos con Skyla.ʹ_ Fue lo que le dijo con un tono áspero. _ʹY de paso llévate a éste.ʹ_ Eso último lo dijo señalando a cierto líder de gimnasio amante del arte.

Grimsley gruñó, para él dicho líder amante del arte era un dolor de cabeza.

―¡Qué hermoso!, tú y yo recorriendo juntos el camino hacia ciudad Mistralton.

Burgh daba brincos alrededor de Grimsley como si fuera un Combee que revolotea a una flor. Un completo dolor de cabeza.

―Oh vamos, quita esa cara o vas a espantar a alguien.

Grimsley frunció más el entre cejo y lo volteó a ver dedicándole su mirada más fría y punzante, Burgh se quedó tieso, por un instante sintió que algo filoso atravesó su ser y le robó el alma.

―Muy bien, ya me asustaste. ―recuperaba el aliento― Esa mirada no la había visto desde hace tanto. Puedo preguntarte qué te sucede.

Grimsley regresó su vista al frente, respiró profundo y luego exhaló.  
―Solo camina y no hables, haces que me duela la cabeza.

Burgh gimió _«Igual de frío.»_

Continuaron así por un buen rato, en medio de un silencio incomodo para Burgh porque para Grimsley eso no significaba nada, es más, ni le daba importancia a la presencia del artista.

―Oye, Grimsley… oye…oye… no te hagas el que no me oye… ―comenzó a fastidiarlo.

Dio un bufido al ver que el joven delante de él seguía dándole la espalda.

―¿Tanto te desagrado?

Sin respuesta.

―Me rompes el alma. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer tu desprecio?

Grimsley masculló.  
―¿A caso ya lo olvidaste?

Sin comprender esas palabras Burgh ladeó la cabeza.

―Te refrescaré la memoria entonces. Recuerdas que cierto día dijiste: _ʹQuiero hacer una pintura, contigo como modelo.ʹ_

Burgh abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo, Grimsley le cortó.

―Jamás accedí y de todas formas la hiciste.

Burgh dio un suspiro cansado.  
―Es verdad, me declaro culpable. Pero esa pintura muestra más la culpa de ese mundo que desprecias que tu propia desdicha, te lo dije ese día. Si no lo comprendiste hasta ahora entonces no tengo nada más que decir.

Silencio. Grimsley se voltea para verlo y ambos quedan de frente, la tensión aumentó. Burgh lo mira fijamente a los ojos, puede ver en los celestes ojos de Grimsley que no está complacido con esa respuesta, le es absurda. Burgh sabe muy bien lo que significa que a Grimsley le recuerden su pasado, no sabe mucho de él porque lo conoció cuando era un adolescente pero pudo verlo en su mirada, esa mirada fría y calculadora relucía de los celestes ojos del entrenador oscuro que hacían estremecer a cualquiera entre el miedo pero también en la excitación, Burgh se sintió atraído hacia él desde ese momento que no pudo evitar el impulso de querer tomarlo como su modelo, claro que Grimsley se negó rotundamente lo que hizo que Burgh se interesara más.

―Igual a un lobo solitario. ―balbuceó Burgh para sí mismo.

Aunque el artista haya hablado para sí mismo Grimsley poseía un agudo oído lo cual solo hizo que se enfadara más.

―Burgh, agáchate.

―¿Qué? ―retrocedió cuando Grimsley se le acercó.

―Que te agaches.

―¿Ahora me quieres humillar? ―dio otro paso atrás.

Grimsley chasqueó la lengua, caminó hacia él y lo tumbó de golpe, lo jaló hacia donde la hierba era más densa. Antes de que Burgh pudiera hablar Grimsley le tapó la boca. A través del ruido producido por la hierba siendo pisada pudieron escuchar a un grupo de personas acercarse. Los dos maestros vieron al grupo con mucho interés, eran _esos tipos_ de los que tanto habían escuchado que prácticamente ya los soñaban. Como si se tratase de un ejército los soldados caminaban tras su general en fila india y pisaban la huella del de adelante para solo dejar un rastro. Ante ese desfile de numerosos soldados pudieron escuchar un intercambio de palabras.

― _¿Lo encontraron?_

― _No. Sospechamos que ya no está en la ciudad, lo más seguro es que se lo entregó a otra persona._

El supuesto líder torció la boca y de inmediato guardó silencio, frunció el ceño y se giró a ver hacia la maleza, hizo una señal y tres personas, casi ninjas, aparecieron de la nada, el hombre señaló hacia donde se ocultaban los dos maestros y el trío asintió. En la hierba alta reapareció el trío para encontrarse con nada. Rondaron por el lugar solo para encontrar pokémons salvajes, tras eso regresaron al lado del hombre. Y justo como llegaron se fueron, en un parpadeo. El grupo de soldados continuó su marcha.

En el follaje de un grupo de árboles las hojas se movieron, estas cayeron a la hierba y de inmediato se incorporaron dejando ver un par de ojos.

―Qué alivio que Leavanny actuó rápido. ―Burgh felicitó a su pokémon.

―Una de mis grandes inquietudes fue contestada, siempre quise saber lo que se siente ser una hoja. ―Grimsley se quitaba el traje hecho de hojas.

Después de ese percance los dos maestros vieron la montaña frente a ellos, la cueva en donde se adentró el grupo de soldados.

―Ese camino nos lleva a ciudad Mistralton y es el único. ―dijo Burgh.

Grimsley se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó, era un completo suicidio querer entrar en esa cueva infestada de esos soldados.

―Por el río. ―dijo al fin― El río llega a los sembradíos.

Burgh se sobresaltó e intercaló su mirada entre el maestro oscuro y el río, rodear la montaña les llevaría más tiempo de lo planeado.

―¿Grimsley, no tienes un pokémon de tipo agua como Shauntal? En momentos como este vendría muy bien un pokémon de ese tipo.

―Solo cállate y camina.

Burgh se encogió de hombros y resopló. _«Siempre igual.»_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cifras que rondan por su cabeza y números que balbucea sin parar. 3290, 108, 9… 1589, 1589, 2379 y 678… 9, 9, 9…9… Esos números rondaban por su cabeza y los repetía una y otra vez, cada uno de ellos tenía una larga historia que contar…

 _«3290 días exactamente, casi 108 meses, lo que equivale a 9 años… Eso son 1589 días de risas, los que son 1589 ocasiones de travesuras; 2379 combates ganados y 678 perdidos y empatados… son el total de 9 años, 9 años contando alegrías y tristezas… 9 años junto a Gallade… 9 Años que pasaron rápido y ahora ya no queda nada..., la cuenta se ha detenido.»_

Caitlin permanecía con la mirada perdida en el vacío de sus pensamientos, lidiando con la confusión y lo que sucedió, aún sin llegar a comprenderlo. Estando perdida en su propio abismo no notó cuando una mano pasó frente a sus traslúcidos ojos turquesa para llamar su atención, no notó cuando tres personas se sentaron frente a ella, no se percató de que esas personas le retiraron la taza de té y le pusieron otra en su lugar, no notó ese detalle y otros más. No los notó. No los notó hasta que su mejilla derecha sintió el suave rose de un dedo recogiendo las lágrimas que resbalaba de uno de sus ojos y le hacía pequeños círculos en su pómulo… Como si fuera un simple objeto sin voluntad y pensamiento, viró su cabeza hacia su derecha en un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados para encontrarse con un objeto negro que le obstruía la vista, siguiendo el patrón su vista la levantó para toparse con un cuello blanco de camisa adornado por un moño, yendo más arriba sus ojos turquesa vislumbraron unos orbes verdes que le miraban con ternura y unos suaves labios le sonreían con compasión sobre aquel amable rostro… Siguiendo la orden mental sus labios se despegaron dejando escapar un leve sonido que al parecer el joven fue el único que lo escuchó.

―Hola Caitlin. ―le respondió el saludo Cilan.

La joven intentó dar una sonrisa pero se contuvo al primer indicio. Agachando la cabeza dirigió su vista en la taza de té frente a ella, de manera dubitativa la levantó, seguramente ya debía de estar frío y prefirió darle un sorbo largo. Los chicos la contemplaron con asombro al mismo tiempo en que sus labios se movían dejando salir las palabras que chocaban con las de los otros. No tenían mucho de haberle cambiado el té por uno caliente. Un detalle que la joven no notó. Sin embargo no fue relevante, Caitlin bebió el té sin haberse quemado la lengua, o tal vez sí lo hizo pero no demostró el dolor. Ese dolor no se comparaba en nada con el que llevaba guardando desde hace días. Depositó la taza en el plato y su mirada se perdió en el fondo de la taza vacía… Movió sus labios y otro sonido salió de su boca perdiéndose en el camino…

―¿Qué? ―Chili frunció el ceño, se levantó y se acercó a ella por encima de la mesa― ¿Dijiste algo?

Los traslucidos ojos turquesa se posaron en el joven de cabello de fuego, nuevamente la joven movió sus labios dejando escapar el aire en unininteligible susurro. Cress y Cilan no dijeron nada, como si fueran especialistas en leer labios captaron el mensaje, Chili no. El joven de cabellos rojos empujó a su hermano de verde cabellera, agarró con rudeza la mano de Caitlin y de un jalón la levantó para llevarla a rastras hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

―¡Chili ¿a dónde te la llevas?! ―le gritó Cress al acto en que se levantaba.

―A que deje de hablar entre balbuceos y empiece a hablar como se debe.

Esperando a que la escalera eléctrica los llevara a la entrada del centro comercial Chili no dejó de observar a Caitlin quien permanecía con la mirada perdida hacia el frío metal eléctrico. El chico no pudo evitar dar un gruñido de molestia y pateó el soporte del pasamano. Cuando la escalera los llevó a la planta baja nuevamente jaló a Caitlin y la condujo a la entrada del centro comercial.

La ruta 9 siempre estaba atestada de motociclistas pero por algún motivo parecía que hoy no. Lo cual fue muy beneficioso para el chico. La condujo hacia la entrada del puente, justo entre el arco y un pequeño parque había un pedazo que daba hacia un acantilado, el lugar idóneo para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Respiró profundo y contuvo el aire, Caitlin se le quedó viendo en completo silencio sin mostrar interés alguno, Chili la vio y movió las cejas con coqueteo pero no causo ninguna reacción en la joven, sin más el chico dirigió su rostro al mar y…

― _¡AAHHHHH…!_

El estrepitoso grito hizo que Caitlin se llevara las manos a los oídos luego de haberse asustado. En completo desconcierto volteó a ver al chico quien seguía sacado más fuerzas de sus pulmones. ¿Cuánto aire tenía? Ni idea, pero tardo un buen rato para al fin callarse.

―¡¿Chili, estás loco?!

Cress llegó junto a ellos y de un jalón lo apartó del barandal, enseguida le echó la mayor reprimenda de la semana. Cilan apartó a Caitlin mientras los otros dos discutían, la dejó un poco lejos y se dispuso a separar a sus hermanos.

Aún con la mente hecha un lío Caitlin trataba de asimilar lo que hizo el chico. Si lo que quería era dejar una gran impresión lo consiguió, pero ella sabía que no era eso, un motivo debía de existir. ¿Pero cuál?

Entre jaloneos, gritos e insultos por parte de dos de los trillizos, Caitlin decidió regresar al centro comercial arrastrando los pies.

―¿Estas huyendo?

Pudo escuchar la voz de Chili.

―¿Por qué huyes con la cola entre las patas?

―¡Chili! ―le reprendieron los dos.

Molesto, el chico dio un gruñido y comenzó a andar, siguió de frente no sin antes susurrarle algunas palabras a la joven cuando pasó a su lado.

―Y yo que pensé que eras alguien interesante pero ya veo que no, vaya fiasco.

El chico siguió de largo en dirección hacia la entrada del centro comercial dejando a una desconcertada Caitlin. La larga y brillante cabellera dorada ondeó cuando se giró a verlo, esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para ella. ¿Pero quién rayos se creía él para decirle todo eso cuando no conocía la situación por la que estaba pasando?

―Ese idiota. ―dijo Cress― Perdón Caitlin. ―Y el chico de cabello azulado fue tras su hermano.

Caitlin cerró su puño, le dolió lo que Chili le dijo, pero más le dolió el no poder darle una respuesta directa.

―No te enojes con Chili, ―Cilan se paró al lado de ella― él es así a su manera.

Silencio.

―¿Te puedo decir algo sin que esto llegue a oídos de Chili? ―ella voltea a verlo sin mucho interés― Cuando te conocimos en el día de la bienvenida sentimos curiosidad por ti. ¿Cómo es que habías llegado a ser parte del Alto Mando? ¿Te sentías cómoda con ese cargo? Esas y otras preguntas más llegaron a nuestra mente…, pero Chili quería saber más. ―los ojos de ambos se encontraron― Ese día Chili dijo: _ʹA donde quiera que voy escucho su voz, incluso escucho su risa. Eso me hace pensar que tiene más etapas de las que mostró en la cocina, pero ese tipo no se le despega lo cual hace difícil acercársele.ʹ_

Los ojos de Caitlin se abrieron ante el asombro de la revelación.

―Me dio risa cuando lo dijo y él se molestó conmigo, pero en cierta forma tenía razón. Cuando estabas rodeada de otras personas mostrabas un rostro serio y una postura recta, pero cuando estabas sola con tu acompañante reías y eras más natural. Puede que no te percataras de ese detalle pero los demás sí. Y Chili nunca dejó de pensar en las posibles caras que llegarías a mostrar… Por eso cuando hoy te vio se desilusionó.

Mutismo.

―Caitlin… Una sonrisa queda mejor en tu cara que un par de lágrimas.

¿Lágrimas?… todavía quedaban algunas cuantas dentro de su ser, era como un pozo que poco a poco se llena para ahogarla en el fondo, sofocante y oscuro pozo en donde lo único que se oye es el goteo constante… Respiró profundo y dio media vuelta, se echó a correr.

―¡¿Caitlin?!

Ante el grito de su hermano, Chili y Cress los voltearon a ver. La joven se dirigía hacia el acantilado.

―¡Chili idiota! ―le dijo Cress mientras los dos corrían hacia esa dirección.

―¿Yo qué? ―dijo aterrado el mencionado.

Caitlin llegó al barandal y se aferró a él con fuerza, como si éste se le escapara. Tal vez sí se le estaba escapando, últimamente todo se le escapaba de las manos… incluso estas últimas lágrimas, las últimas lagrimas que se escondían junto a un profundo dolor…

― _¡AAHHHH…!_

Expulsó todo el aire que traía, hizo una pausa para tomar más aire.

― _¡AAHHHH…!_

Gritó y se desahogó hacia el mar. Lloró y gritó como nunca. Todo ese dolor, toda esa presión, esa frustración, por fin estaban saliendo. Las últimas lágrimas que derramar, porque ya no quedaban más, terminaron por secarse hasta ser un llanto seco. Todo el dolor se desahogó hasta ser silencio. Todas esas emociones que no podía mostrar en público se las entregaba al mar para que se la llevara lejos y hasta el fondo; porque una dama jamás debe de mostrar sus emociones, esa era la regla.

Pasado de un rato la joven siguió contemplando el mar, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso y brillante bajo el sol de la tarde. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, el aire puro inundó sus pulmones.

―¿Ya estás más tranquila? ―le preguntó Cress.

Los grandes y redondos ojos turquesa se posaron sobre los azules ojos de él, de inmediato lo supo cuando los vio, ya habían recobrado su brillo.

―Me alegro.

Regresaron a la entrada del centro comercial y se sentaron en una de las bancas.

―¿Piensas regresar al recinto? ―Habló Cress― Escuché que ya lo reconstruyeron.

Caitlin lo pensó por un rato y meditó, ella y sus pokémons destruyeron uno de los baños superiores y ahora que lo recordaba un inodoro desapareció en quién sabe dónde.

―Supongo que me tomaré mi tiempo yendo a pie. ―esta vez habló fuerte y claro. Acto que sorprendió a los trillizos, esa voz igual al viento había desaparecido.

―Está bien. ―dijo Cress― Solo ten cuidado.

Los chicos comenzaron a despedirse, ya era hora de que cada quien regresara. Cress le entregó un paquete de medicinas por si Caitlin decidía regresar por el camino más largo, Chili se despidió de ella con cierto toque de desinterés, y Cilan…

―Toma ―le estiró una pequeña flor blanca silvestre― Te dije que una sonrisa quedaba mejor en tu rostro, por eso una flor para otra flor. ―Caitlin agarró la flor y Cilan aprovechó para jalarla hacia él― Cuídate mucho, flor de matices rosados.

 _«¿Eh? ¿Matices rosados?»_ Caitlin quedó desconcertada. Cilan se llevó su dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio y con mirada de complicidad. La duda aún seguía.

Caitlin fue en dirección a Ciudad Opelucid y los trillizos de retorno hacia su restaurante.

―El encargo es encontrar un laboratorio cerca de la ruta marítima que se conecta con la ruta 1 ¿verdad? ―aclaró Cress.

―Sí ―dijo un enérgico Chili― Es hora de patear unos cuantos traseros malos.

―No iremos a pelear, solo a recabar información. ―dijo Cilan― Recuerda que hacemos esto por ellos.

―Es verdad. ―dijo Cress― No creí que las cosas estuvieran mal entre ellos cuatro. Y ahora con este grupo rondando por ahí tengo la terrible sensación de que las cosas no acabaran bien, ni para ellos ni para nosotros.

―Por eso digo que hay que patearles el trasero. ―continuó Chili― Si me los encuentro no me contendré.

Cilan y Cress seguían pensando en los posibles escenarios que les traería esa batalla.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Desde la ruta 7 a la ruta 6, y de la ruta 6 a la 5, para luego terminar con un anuncio a la ruta 10 y luego finalizar en la ruta 7. Eso era lo que anunciaba el panel eléctrico y Shauntal se movía a donde llovía.

El constante estrés que le producía moverse seguido y la falta de descanso, sumándole a eso la mala alimentación, terminaban por pasarle factura a su cansado cuerpo, y ahora se encontraba en la ruta 7 bajo la plena lluvia… pero no de la forma en la que ella quería. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo se mecía, sentía demasiado calor y luego escalofríos. En los pequeños lapsos que abría la boca el calor se escapaba de su cuerpo y enseguida tiritaba.

 _«Tengo fiebre… pero estoy lejos del centro pokémon y no hay nada por aquí cerca…»_

Y la cabeza le dio vueltas, los parpados le pesaron y…

Una sombra debajo de un árbol se desplomó…

 _ **3 horas después…**_

 _«Mmm… me duele todo. ¿Dónde estoy? Hay ruido… voces… siento el cuerpo cortado…»_

 _ **2 horas más…**_

 _«Mi cuerpo se siente como si pesara pero a la vez floto… ¿Acaso mi fiebre aumenta o disminuye?»_

 _ **Al siguiente día…**_

―Vamos niña, come más sopa.

―Gracias, señora.

 _«Desperté en una casa en medio de la nada. Por lo que sé, un chico me encontró desmayada y con fiebre por lo que me trajo a su casa, desde entonces la abuela del chico se ha encargado de cambiarme la ropa y de alimentarme… lo cual es muy vergonzoso para mí. Pero debo de admitir que el ambiente hogareño del lugar ha hecho que me olvide por completo de esta vergüenza, la familia entera es muy amable conmigo, en especial la abuela que no deja de darme sopa.»_

―Vamos niña, come más.

―Abuela, no la fuerces sino se enfermara del estomago y la fiebre le regresará.

―Mi sopa de verduras no ha enfermado a nadie.

―Sí, sí, abuela, lo que tú digas.

La anciana recoge el plato y se va, el chico que ha entrado al cuarto es el mismo que rescató a Shauntal, la contempla por un rato y decide sentarse a un lado de ella, justo en la silla donde antes estaba la anciana. Sin pedirle permiso toca su frente con el revés de su mano.

―Sí, la fiebre ha bajado, eso es bueno. ―el chico parece aliviado― Cuando te encontré estabas ardiendo. ¿Qué hacías debajo de la lluvia?

Shauntal desvía la mirada y se pone nerviosa.  
―Bueno, digamos que estaba de cacería.

―¿Cacería?

En menos de cinco minutos Shauntal le comenta todo al chico.

―Ya veo, pero es raro encontrarte con esos pokémons, aún si es para un libro deberías pensar primero en tu salud.

Shauntal agacha la mirada, se ha avergonzado todavía más, esas palabras ya se las había dicho alguien más… alguien que ahora ya no está junto a ella como en las anteriores veces...

―Sí, ―agacha la mirada― supongo que tienes razón.

El chico se le queda viendo, seguramente la fiebre le ha regresado. Shauntal no dice nada más y se esconde debajo de las sábanas. El chico decide salir para dejarla dormir, pero al momento en que se levanta de la silla puede escuchar el sonido de unos leves sollozos.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Si había algo de lo que disfrutaba Caitlin era de la tranquilidad de aquellos pequeños momentos que llegan en el día a día. Poder disfrutar una bebida sin que nadie la moleste, leer una novela sin que nadie la interrumpa, permanecer acostada en el suelo de un cuarto oscuro y que nadie vaya a buscarla, admirar en silencio la lluvia caer desde su ventana… Existían tantos momentos de tranquilidad que ella disfrutaba y los adoraba, de verdad que los amaba…, pero…, quizá…, solo un poco…, puede que esto no sea lo mejor si es constante.

El vacío ahí estaba, ese pequeño hueco que no se llena por más cosas que uno le agregue.

Regresó al recinto para recibir la noticia de que el resto de los miembros aún no llegaban, ella era la primera y quizás la única que iba a permanecer sola en el recito por un largo tiempo.

―Soledad… ―Balbuceó sin llegar a producir por lo menos un pequeño siseó.

Dio tres pasos al llegar y sus pisadas resonaron por el lugar que ahora había cambiado por completo. Clay prefirió remodelarlo.

La primera escalera a su derecha llevaba al cuarto de Marshal, quien ahora no estaba. La primera escalera de su izquierda era la de Shauntal, tampoco estaba. Las de al fondo, a su derecha la suya, la de la izquierda era la de Grimsley, tampoco se encontraba. Ni siquiera Alder.

Disfrutar de los pequeños momentos de la vida en exceso es malo.

La tranquilidad que disfrutaba al beber una limonada, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Leer sin que nadie la interrumpiera, le aburría. Acostarse en medio de un pasillo… no había nadie que pasara por ahí y saltara sobre ella para esquivarla. La lluvia a través de la ventana, la deprimía. Esa soledad la detestaba.

―¿Cuándo llegaran?

Opta por dejar salir a todos sus pokémons y pasar tiempo con ellos en el jardín. Sus queridos amigos la comprenden pero ellos también tienen sus necesidades.

Sigilyph emprende el vuelo cada vez que puede, Caitlin observa a su pokémon disfrutar de las corrientes de aire y en cierto punto le da envidia, su pokémon es libre de ir a donde quiera con tan solo emprender el vuelo. Musharna se acurruca contra un arbusto para no sentir el frío mientras duerme, también siente envidia de ella por lo despreocupada que se ve al dormir. Gothitelle, que hasta hace poco le sujetó la mano para que dejara de llorar, ahora se va en búsqueda de flores que recolectar, también la envidia por lo fácil que es su vida. Bronzong se queda al lado de ella, puede que su cuerpo de metal no le proporcione calor a su entrenadora pero quizás la tonada de su *bong* pueda animarla… Caitlin le pide que se vaya que no importa, el pokémon asiente. El último que queda es Reuniclus que se le queda viendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Caitlin le regresa la sonrisa, es completamente falsa, la sonrisa en el rostro del pokémon se desvanece y se acerca a su entrenadora para darle un fuerte abrazo. Una corona hecha de flores ha caído y ahora adorna su cabeza, Gothitelle las ha recolectado para ella. A lo lejos se oye un *bong* igual de suave que la brisa, Bronzong se alejó todo lo que pudo para amainar su tonada. Algo golpea su espalda con insistencia, Musharna trata de llamar su atención, Caitlin la voltea a ver y Musharna señala a Sigilyph que espera en el jardín para poder llevarla sobre su espalda y emprender el vuelo.

Sus queridos pokémons la comprenden, y a pesar de estos detalles hay un vacío en su interior.

―¿Cuándo llegaran?

Se ha quedado dormida en el jardín, rodeada de todos sus pokémons, esperando a que el vacío se llene, porque es seguro que ellos tardaran en llegar.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Así como fue predicho fue hecho, tardaron más de un día en llegar a ciudad Mistralton. Burgh esta calado hasta los huesos, Grimsley igual pero no le da importancia. En medio de un frío viento que ya empieza a anunciar la llegada del invierno fueron recibidos por una nerviosa Skyla que les extiende un par de mantas.

―En serio, pudieron haberme llamado y hubiera ido con un par de pokémons para buscarlos.

Burgh voltea a ver a Grimsley, él fue el de la idea y aun así no le importa cómo luce ni lo que dice Skyla, y se va.

―Siempre igual. ―dice Burgh, Skyla no sabe de lo que habla.

Es verdad, Grimsley nunca ha sido de los que se acoplan en grupo, él es un lobo solitario, y entre más solo mejor para él.

Decide reunir información por su cuenta y visita de vez en cuando la entrada de la cueva. Ha averiguado que el grupo de soldados siguen ahí causando terror entre los aldeanos y entrenadores que por ahí pasan, pero solo permanecen inmóviles sin molestar a nadie, como simples estatuas. Regresa al gimnasio solo para enterarse de que los demás líderes de gimnasio han decidido reunirse para poder elaborar un plan contra esos sujetos. Burgh y Skyla le piden su ayuda pero él se niega.

―No soy un héroe, no me interesa. ―son su palabras.

Los dos líderes se disgustan, pero no le insisten más, Drayden se los reprocharía si se llega a enterar. Es bien sabido por todos los líderes de gimnasio lo que ha pasado en la Liga, pero claro que nunca se lo dirán a Grimsley ni a los demás.

La noche ha caído en la ciudad y Grimsley decide descansar antes de partir, el camino de regreso a la Liga es muy largo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Ciudad Nimbasa sigue igual de colorida por la noche, Marshal pasea de un lado al otro en la ciudad esperando la llegada de su maestro.

Su mente está hecha un lío, entre los sujetos esos que van de ciudad en ciudad dando discursos para que las personas liberen a sus pokémons, los entrenadores que se fuerzan para liberarlos y adoptan esas ideas, los líderes de gimnasio que actúan extraño y nada le comentan, los cuchicheos de los entrenadores que quieren retar la Liga pero empiezan a dudar…

―Demasiada carga para una sola persona. ―se dice a sí mismo.

Sin mencionar que también está el estrés producido por los otros miembros. Cada uno ha tomado un camino diferente y no ha escuchado de ellos, nadie aceptó la idea de poseer un videomisor.

Sabe que es mucho estrés pero tiene, o más bien siente, el gran deber de regresar pronto y resguardar la Liga, pero al mismo tiempo se niega porque no sabe cómo mirar a los demás.

―Sigo insistiendo, demasiado estrés para mí.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Sección de los reviews** **＼** **(^o^)** **／**

Gracias Greykushiro, me alegra saber que el anterior capítulo fuera de tu agrado. Me esforzaré más en los próximos. Saludos.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Este capítulo me salió muy largo por lo que lo dividí en dos. Disfrútenlos.**


	12. Jardín de Flores II

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 12  
Jardín de Flores II**

 **Otoño**

Marshal empieza a estresarse debido a ser la única voz de la razón entre él y su maestro, aunque posiblemente sea la única voz de la razón entre todos los miembros de la E4.

―Maestro, por favor, esto es un asunto muy serio, tenemos que regresar pronto a la Liga.

Alder se revuelve en el césped esperando a que Marshal desista, pero no lo hace. Con pereza se sienta y trata de no verlo a la cara.

―Ya te lo dije, regresa tú si quieres. Ustedes cuatro encárguense de cuidar la Liga mientras yo no estoy.

Marshal siente que está llegando a su límite.  
―Maestro… ―habla entre dientes.

―¡Oh, mira, esa nube tiene la forma de un Patrat!… ¡Oh, esa otra tiene la forma de un Pachirisu!… ¡Y esa otra…!

Marshal ya no resiste más que suelta un largo y tenso grito. Alder no se inmuta, espera con paciencia a que su alumno se descargue. Cuando Marshal termina de gritar Alder se levanta y sacude toda su ropa.

―Marshal, siempre te he dicho que hagas lo que creas conveniente, y sé que lo haces, pero sabes hijo, hay momentos en los que debes de ser egoísta y solo pensar en tu bien, aunque eso implique que los otros lo desaprueben.

Marshal lo observan en silencio.

―Ven, demos una vuelta. ―lo agarra por detrás.

En el breve paseo ninguno de los dos intercambió palabras a pesar de no ser un momento tenso, no obstante se sintieron incómodos.

―Hace rato habló Drayden, ―habló Alder rompiendo el eterno silencio― dijo que Caitlin había regresado a la Liga, también escuchó por parte de Skyla que Grimsley está en su ciudad y que también va camino a la Liga. Ya podemos contar con dos miembros de los cuatro. En cuanto a Shauntal sigue desaparecida y por lo visto tú te niegas a regresar.

―Usted ya sabe el porqué.

Alder se ríe.  
―No, no lo sé Marshal. Sigues preocupado por lo que ocurrió entre tú y Shauntal o no quieres ver a Grimsley a la cara… O es que hay otra cosa que no me has querido contar.

―… yo… no lo sé.

Alder lo observa de reojo por un instante, y decide llevar sus manos tras su cabeza.  
―Por Arceus, ya empieza a sentirse el frío de invierno, ¿crees que a los chicos les guste la idea de ir a esquiar?

Marshal se gira a verlo y se queda sin palabras.

―Eso quiere decir que tal vez no. ―se responde Alder.

―Maestro, sabe que estamos en un problema serio, verdad.

Alder le da palmaditas en la espalda a Marshal.  
―Sabes, te pedí que me acompañaras para ver una cosa, y no creas que me escapo del recinto solo para hacer el vago.

Eso a Marshal no lo convence.

―E-en fin. ―Alder trata de levantar su imagen frente a los ojos de su alumno― Dime que ves ahí. ―señala a las personas que transitan en la calle.

Han llegada a una calle fuera de la ciudad, pareciera como si hubiera una pequeña feria callejera de artistas. Por un lado encontramos a un pintor plasmando con su lienzo el paisaje que se vive en la calle y su pokémon le ayuda, del otro lado vemos a un trovador deleitando con su voz a cuanta persona decida pararse frente a él, más adelante nos encontramos con un grupo de personas admirando a un arlequín que sigue metido en su rutina junto a su pokémon, una vendedora de pan que hace babear a los niños que le piden dinero a sus papás, un bailarín el cual no se sabe si imita a su pokémon o es al revés, entre otras cosas.

―Sin importar lo que ese grupo ande diciendo de ciudad en ciudad la gente será la que tome la decisión de si permanecer al lado de sus pokémon o dejarlos en libertad. No somos nadie para interferir con lo que ellos quieran, pero si deciden quedarse junto a ellos es porque ambas partes así lo quieren. Los lazos que algún día se rompen el tiempo se encargara de unir. ―le da una palmada en el hombro― Así que regresa Marshal, pero regresa con la frente en alto para poder dar con la respuesta que ya yace frente a ti.

Marshal agacha la mirada, a veces no sabe si sea la actitud relajada de su maestro lo que le trae esa paz o son sus sabías palabras, quizás ambas. Es demasiado peso para un solo hombre pero Alder sabe cómo aligerar la carga.

―Gracias, maestro.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Dio con fuerza una enorme bocanada del aire puro del bosque y de inmediato sintió como el frío se instalaba en sus pulmones, lo retuvo un tiempo y luego lo expulsó por su boca y el vapor salió. Sonrió y realizó sus ejercicios matutinos para desentumir su cuerpo.

―1…2…3…4… ―haciendo inclinaciones.

―Al verte así nadie se hubiera imaginado que hace poco delirabas de la fiebre. ―dijo el joven parándose frente a ella.

Shauntal se encontraba a la mitad de la inclinación número seis por lo que solo veía los zapatos de su salvador, de inmediato se incorporó pero ese simple movimiento le provocó mareos.

―Estás segura de querer irte así. ―la sujetó del brazo.

―Sí, no hay problema, si no me voy pronto se me hará más tarde…

―¿Otra vez sigues pensando en los pokémons?

Shauntal niega con la cabeza.  
―Es otra cosa.

―Oh…

El chico no hace preguntas, seguramente aquellos sollozos sean la causa de su muy precipitada energía matutina.

―Está bien, solo ten cuidado y procura no enfermarte otra vez.

Shauntal asiente.

La despedida con la familia fue muy emotiva, en especial con la anciana, la señora le hizo prometer y por si no fuera suficiente le hizo jurar mil veces que volvería a visitarlos, solo que en condiciones diferentes a las que se conocieron. Shauntal lo anotó en su libreta y prometió regresar sin importar el tiempo que transcurra. Y retomó su camino.

De nueva cuenta recorrió las rutas, otra vez mala alimentación, cansancio extremo, lluvia torrencial sin dar con los pokémons, viento helado por las noches y dormir en la intemperie. Shauntal comenzó a estornudar, la nariz adquiría un color rosado y se congestionaba.

 _«Creo que me voy a volver a enfermar»_ Se abrazó a sí misma para conservar el calor en aquella noche bajo la fría y espesa niebla.

Sacó su libreta y anotó:  
 _Día 15 de la cacería.  
(Anotación previa)  
No hay rastro de ellos. ¿Debería acaso de probar otro método?_

Se recostó en el tronco de un olivo, ahí mismo se preparó para pasar la noche. Anteriormente ya se había reprendido por no haber llevado algo más que su gigantesco moño negro que se ponía en el cuello, pues la noche le recordaba que debió de haber llevado por lo menos un suéter si no quería cargar con una gabardina. Suspiró y se acurrucó contra el árbol. Como no guardó su libreta esta resbaló de sus piernas junto a su pluma de gatitos…

 _Día 3 de la cacería.  
Me encontré con tres adorables pokémons fantasma cerca de la Torre de los Cielos. Qué puedo decir, sentí el gran impulso de ir a abrazarlos pero en cuanto me vieron huyeron como si yo fuera la peste. Eso sí me dolió._

 _Día 5 de la cacería.  
Tengo la nariz congestionada y la garganta me duele cada vez que pasó la comida. Odio enfermarme. Por suerte encontré una farmacia y pude comprar medicamentos, pero eso solo lo retrasara si no voy al médico._

 _Día 8 de la cacería.  
Lo sabía, caí enferma. La fiebre es intensa y me pesa la cabe-…_

 _Día 10 de la cacería.  
Qué vergüenza haber caído enferma. Marshal siempre me recuerda que no debo de descuidar mi salud y ahí voy yo a hacer la gran tontería de pasear bajo la lluvia. Eso me pasa por no cuidarme cuando los síntomas ya empezaban a mostrarse. Por fortuna un chico me encontró y me trajo a su casa.  
P.D.: El chico que me encontró es lindo._

 _Día 11 de la cacería.  
El calor corporal provoca una perturbación mental haciendo estragos en el sueño. Insomnio y somnolencia. A pesar de estar dormida puedo escucharte. Tu voz siempre está cerca. El sudor frío que recubre mi ser me hace temblar, es como si agonizara. Pesado. Es sofocante, la respiración es entrecortada y el corazón está acelerado. De verdad duele…_

 _Nota: Incluir esto en el próximo libro con historia de amor… pero esto no se trata de amor, la verdad así es como me siento con esta fiebre…_

 _Día 13 de la cacería.  
Me despedí de mis benefactores y ahora voy a la ruta 5._

 _Día 15 de la cacería.  
Estoy en la ruta 10…, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de la Liga… Me pregunto cómo estarán ellos… De verdad los extraño. Quiero verlos. _

_No hay rastro de ellos. ¿Debería acaso de probar otro método?_

Bajó el manto nocturno, en una de las noches más frías, la niebla del próximo invierno envolvió a Shauntal mientras dormía plácidamente contra el árbol de olivo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Pudo librarse del molesto artista y la maniática del vuelo con tan solo decirles: _Lo siento, tengo que regresar a la Liga._ Era insólito saber que esas palabras pudieron tener un efecto inesperado, ya podía imaginarlos negando con la cabeza y diciéndole que lo de ellos también era importante. Y lo era. Pero los dos líderes estuvieron de acuerdo cuando escucharon _Liga_ y lo empujaron fuera de la ciudad dándole sus mejores deseos.

Ahora que lo recordaba, más bien fueron ellos los que se libraron de él…

―A caso me equivoqué… ―llevó su mano tapando su boca y pensando detenidamente

En todo el tiempo nadie le comentó lo que pasaba. El primero fue Clay, él lo fulminó con la mirada excusándose con su mal humor por lo del recinto, y fue el primero en decirle _ʹsi quieres información ve con Skyla o Draydenʹ._ Burgh…, con él no tenía deseos de hablar. Skyla, la adorable entrenadora de los cielos que conoció en su niñez cuando ya vivía con sus abuelos; la niña era nieta de un viejo conocido de sus abuelos. Pero a pesar de los años de conocerse no pudo sacarle información, ella lo evitaba cada vez que lo veía y siempre se escondía detrás de Burgh. Otra vez Burgh…, ni loco. Y Drayden era el último. Pero que coincidencia que cuando llegó a buscarlo al gimnasio no lo encontró, es más, ni siquiera los entrenadores del gimnasio le dijeron a dónde había ido, se hicieron los tontos.

― Ya veo, se libraron de mí.

Eso le molestaba.

En las próximas horas le exigió a su cuerpo y a sus compañeros pokémon romper el record para llegar al recinto. Seguramente podía encontrar lo que buscaba si regresaba, después de todo, en los últimos meses sentía el suelo vibrar. Y si sus suposiciones son correctas Clay pudo haber encontrado algo de lo que no quería hablar con él pero sí con el resto de los líderes.

Atravesó la Victory Road como alma que lleva el diablo y después atravesó la puerta del recinto sin escuchar el saludo de bienvenida por parte de los encargados en custodiar la puerta. Iba a ir hacia el cuarto de Alder pero en cuanto dio ocho pasos frenó de golpe; primero porque al llegar vio un tremendo obstáculo en medio de la sala, lo miró detenidamente, el segundo problema era que el recinto había cambiado por completo, al menos desde adentro.

―Cuatro escaleras…

Leyó la inscripción de la estatua y averiguó a dónde llevaban. Un camino rápido para los entrenadores aunque para ellos todavía podían seguir conectándose a través de los pasillos que existían en la parte trasera del recinto. Eso era satisfactorio.

Regresó su vista al primer obstáculo y lo contempló por un rato, luego paseó su vista por la estancia de bienvenida.

―Oscuro, frío,… por lo visto es solitario. A mí me agrada pero supongo que a ti no.

―De hecho. ―escuchó la voz de uno de los encargados atrás de él― La señorita era la única aquí.

―Ya veo.

Dio un paso y se agachó para moverle el cabello, eso no la despertó pero sí a sus pokémons…

•

La luz de la mañana le molestó, le estaba dando justo en la cara. Se revolvió un poco y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza… ¿sábanas?... De inmediato reaccionó. Se quitó toda la tela que le cubría y se sentó para mirar su entorno. Esa era su recamara. ¿Pero cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Acaso magia? Como lo que le pasa a esos niños pequeños que se duermen en su sala y al despertar están en su cama. No, eso era absurdo, solo existía una respuesta.

―Alguien me trajo aquí.

Se levantó de golpe y con la cara llena de alegría. En los pasados día se había quedado dormida en la sala de bienvenida y despertaba ahí al siguiente día, por lo que dedujo que los encargados no había sido.

Primero pensó en Marshal, seguramente fue el, sí, era lo más probable, Marshal. Corrió descalza por los pasillos para llegar a su cuarto, se encontraba tan emocionada que no se molestó y ni gritó cuando se pegó contra un mueble justo en el pie pequeño del pie. Abrió la puerta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amigo. Nada. No había nadie…

―Alder…

Fue hacia su cuarto de igual manera para que la sonrisa se desvaneciera cuando llegó a su cuarto. Otra vez nadie. Lo pensó con cuidado, Shauntal no, era menos probable, al menos que le haya pedido ayuda a uno de sus pokémons, pero aun así no. Sin embargo fue a su cuarto. Nada.

Solo quedaba una persona en su mente.

―¿Grimsley?

Caminó con cuidado yendo a su cuarto con pasos sigilosos. Debía de tener cuidado… no obstante no encontró a nadie.

―¿Y entonces? ―se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Y entonces qué? ―dijo una voz tras de ella.

No necesitó voltear a verlo, él solo la movió a un lado para poder entrar a su cuarto. Como ya era costumbre traía una taza de café en su mano derecha y en la izquierda el periódico. Sin importar la situación el maestro oscuro se acomodó en su butaca y dejó el café sobre la mesita de té, iba a abrir el periódico pero una intensa mirada se lo impidió.

―¿Quieres decirme algo? ―enarcó una ceja y le devolvió la misma mirada intensa.

―Tú… ―lo pensó, cómo podía preguntarle si fue él el que la llevó a su cuarto, aunque la pregunta se contestaba sola― Nada.

Grimsley regresó a su periódico pero no pudo leer ningún artículo.

―Bien, ¿qué quieres? ―se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Caitlin dejó de recargarse en el soporte de la puerta e iba a dar su primer paso dentro del cuarto de Grimsley cuando el joven la detuvo con un grito.

―¡Alto ahí! ―se apresuró hacia ella con la mano levantada― Ni se te ocurra entrar a mi lugar sagrado.

¿Pero qué…? Este sujeto tuvo la osadía de poner su dedo índice en la frente de ella para detenerla con arrogancia. Y peor todavía, el tipo gruñía a cada vacilación que daba Caitlin de querer bajar su pie para poder avanzar, ya que se quedó con el pie elevado intentando dar un paso, sin opción decidió dar ese paso hacia atrás y alejarse de él.

―Usted tiene prohibido poner un pie en mi recamara. ―Grimsley bajó su brazo.

―¿Por qué? ―Caitlin también tenía esa mentalidad de que ningún lugar estaba prohibido para ella.

Grimsley dio una exhalación dejando escapar su molestia, no quería discutir con ella, odiaba discutir.

―Bien, te propongo algo. Lo mío son los juegos, si puedes pasar por mi cuarto pisando solo las baldosas blancas, sin verlas y sin equivocarte una sola vez, te daré acceso total a mi cuarto cuando tú quieras. Pero recuerda solo las blancas ya que las negras son mías.

―Y cómo supones que haga eso. Es imposible.

Grimsley sonrió complacido.  
―Bueno si te quieres rendir… ―pero vio los ojos de Caitlin, ella se molestó con ese comentario― Bien. Solo existe una forma de cruzar este lugar. ―Y se lo demostró.

Recordando las reglas del juego Grimsley caminó hacia atrás sin despegar la vista de la atónita cara de la joven y pisando solo los cuadros negros. Sin llegar a chocar con los mueble y pisando en el centro de las baldosas caminó en zigzag para al fin sentarse en su butaca.

―Y esa es, caminando en diagonal.

Silencio total.

Caitlin lo meditó por un rato y agachó la cabeza, respiró profundo y levantó la cabeza.  
―De acuerdo. ―sus ojos turquesa mostraron su determinación y confianza.

Con la cabeza en alto, postura recta, y dando pequeños pasos como toda una princesa, sin mover mucho el cuerpo y manos cruzadas, se adentró al cuarto de su compañero. Grimsley sonrió, tal parecía que esa niña no era alguien a tomar a la ligera. Sin chocar con los muebles, pisando en el centro de las baldosas blancas, y sin despegar la mirada, Caitlin llegó frente a Grimsley.

―Felicidades. ―Grimsley se levantó de la butaca para quedar a tan solo unos centímetros frente a ella― Lo conseguiste.

Caitlin dio una sonrisa engreída.

Grimsley desvió la mira y su vista se perdió en el piso del tablero de ajedrez. Cuando le propuso ese reto a Shauntal lo hizo de manera torpe y falló 27 veces, en cuanto a Alder se negó a participar, y Marshal, él jamás se aparecía por ahí. Por lo cual debía de darle un premio a la princesita por haber llegado ahí en su primer intento, ¿pero cuál sería esa recompensa?... A claro.

―En vista de que lo lograste a la primera tienes mi total reconocimiento, así que... ―agarró su mano derecha y se inclinó para hacer un saludo cortes sin llegar a besarla― Bienvenida a la Élite 4, my lady.

La mente de Caitlin quedó en blanco.

Un largo silencio.

―Por fin… la aceptas… y por lo visto también… aceptas tu cargo…

Los dos voltearon a ver a la entrada del cuarto, la voz débil y cortante les hizo girar ya que no podían identificarla. Una figura encorvada estaba ahí parada, recargándose contra el soporte de la puerta a duras penas.

De inmediato Grimsley soltó de golpe la mano de Caitlin y corrió hacia la entrada, sus reflejos fueron rápidos y pudo atraparla justo antes de que la figura se cayera en seco al suelo.

―¡Shauntal! ¡Reacciona!

Con la ropa húmeda, las manos frías, y con una respiración entrecortada, Shauntal tenía una cara pálida. Grimsley tocó su frente.

―Maldición, tiene fiebre.

La cargó entre sus brazos y salió de ahí en direcciona al cuarto de la joven, había que quitarle la ropa. Por fortuna una de las empleadas del recinto se encargó de hacer eso. Ya con el pijama puesta y recostada en su cama, Shauntal recobró el conocimiento pasadas un par de horas.

―Grims-ley

Shauntal viró su cabeza tratando de encontrar al joven a un lado de ella.

―No está aquí. ―le dijo Caitlin.

Claro, era de esperar. Shauntal mostró un gesto de decepción y se cubrió con el cobertor hasta la cabeza.

―Shauntal… ¿estás enamorada de Grimsley?

Silencio.

Shauntal no podía responder a eso, pero supuso que no era necesario, lo más probable era que Caitlin ya lo supiera y solo quería confirmarlo.

―Pero eso no importa. ―su voz sonó ahogada debajo del cobertor― Es un amor imposible. No importa cuánto haga o cuánto espere, él jamás me tomara en cuenta.

―¿Lo dices porque él está enamorado de otra?

―No solo es eso. Sé muy bien que si se enamora de otra persona lo hará a medias, como si fuera un simple compromiso, y si lo hace de mí será por el hecho de que conoce mis sentimientos y solo trata de retribuir algo. Y eso es lo que no quiero… Y es lo que más temo, porque nos destruiríamos.

 _«Shauntal…»_ Caitlin la acarició por sobre las cobijas hasta que no oyó ningún ruido, supo que su amiga se había dormido.

Caitlin se acomodó en la silla esperando a que la salud de su amiga no empeorara. El silencio le era incomodo que prefirió entretenerse con algo, quizás un libro, Shauntal tenía muchos. Husmeó por todos los libreros y estantes, la mayoría de ellos ya los había leído y otros no le interesaban. Desilusionada de no encontrar alguna lectura que le emocionara volvió a la silla dejándose caer de golpe. Quiso comprobar la hora cuando la desgastada y vieja libreta de Shauntal llamó su atención. Era un atrevimiento tratar de leerla pero quería saber lo que había hecho su amiga en todos estos días. Antes de agarrarla comprobó que Shauntal durmiera… Ella estaba roncando.

Bien, agarró la libreta y la abrió al azar:

 _Sinnoh es un lugar hermoso y colorido, difiere mucho de Unova, pero aun así me siento en casa. A lo mejor aquí encuentro mi fuente de inspiración de la que tanto necesito. Mi editor me persigue para saber cuándo le entrego un adelanto del capítulo y no sé qué decirle, por ahora me excuse con un viaje que necesito como referencia._

Otro hojeada…

 _¡Qué emoción! Hoy conocí a un chico súper lindo. Cabello alborotado que no sigue las reglas y así es su actitud. Una mirada intensa y desinteresada al igual que sus palabras. Su nombre es Volkner…_

Caitlin detuvo la lectura. Nunca tuvo el placer de conocer en persona a Volkner pero siempre escuchó hablar de él por medio de Flint cada vez que visitaba a Lucian. _ʹVolkner esto… Volkner lo otro… Ya le dije a Volkner que deje de pensar en venir a retarnos y que espere a que un entrenador llegue para retarlo…ʹ_ Siempre era Volkner. Incluso llegó a pensar que el sujeto ese era una especie de divo porque esa era la impresión que le daba los comentarios y quejas de Flint. Pero solo lo conocía por medio de esas quejas así que dejó de imaginarse así a Volkner ya que no se había formado su propia opinión.

Continuó con la lectura.

 _He perseguido por todo Sinnoh a Volkner para que me dé una entrevista. Empiezo a sentirme como una acosadora…_

 _«Ya veo, por eso Cynthia la llamaba Srta. Acosadora.»_

 _Por fin accedió y eso porque me dijo que yo era una molestia y por lo visto jamás lo iba a dejar tranquilo._

Caitlin pasó de la entrevista y dio un enorme salto de hojas…

 _Insípido_

 _Si nuestras miradas pudieran cruzarse,  
si nuestros pensamientos compartieran el mismo deseo…  
Un arrebato es lo que busco._

 _Pero tú ni me miras ni me piensas.  
El arrebato que busco es inexistente,  
Y el amor es efímero…_

Dio otro gran salto…

 _Días de cacería. Buscando al trío de las nubes._

Caitlin leyó todas las anotaciones hasta la última…

 _Día 16 de la cacería.  
Deslumbrante. Las mismísimas maravillas del cielo frente a mí que sentía tocarlos. Ellos tres son igual a como los imaginé. Fuertes e indomables. Pude sentir su fuerza atreves de cada célula de mi ser. El trueno…, la lluvia…, una emoción difícil de olvidar._

 _Tengo todo lo necesario para poder escribir un libro basado en ellos. Solo espero que mi editor no se moleste por haber hecho a un lado la historia que estoy escribiendo. Mi editor se parece a Grimsley en ese aspecto, ambos me dicen que termine la historia y después continúe con otra…_

 _Grimsley… por qué lo tuve que recordar ahora. Cada vez que se trata de él pierdo cada uso de razón._

 _El amor duele, es cortante, es punzante, es sofocante._

Caitlin cerró la libreta y la dejó en donde antes estaba. Se levantó de la silla con cuidado y caminó hacia la puerta esperando no despertar a Shauntal. Caminó por los pasillos del recinto y se detuvo frente a una ventana para solo admirar su reflejo. Una joven de ojos turquesa y mirada perdida la veía fijamente…

―Somos como las flores del jardín que crecen en la adversidad.

Recordó las palabras que dijo Alder cuando se encontró con el jardín trasero, tal vez, en cierta forma, podía ver a lo que se refería el anterior miembro que construyó el jardín.

―Una flor de matices rosados… ―recordó lo que le dijo Cilan y mordió su labio― Pero incluso hasta las flores más hermosas llegar a opacarse y marchitarse. ¿No es así Shauntal?... Tú y Grimsley son dos flores de matices oscuros con las que han jugado el absurdo juego de _me quiere o no me quiere_ arrancando pétalo por pétalo…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Mmm… cómo podríamos describir esto, quizás deberíamos hacer un resumen de lo sucedido.

Alder dejó a un lado sus responsabilidades por andar jugando -como siempre- y eso a Marshal ya no parecía sorprenderle o incomodarle. Lo que sí le molestaba era que su maestro no escuchara lo importante que era el que regresaran a la Liga, porque de lo que estaba seguro era de que ese grupo que supuestamente liberaba a los pokémons algo se trían en manos y de verdad eran peligrosos, en especial su líder, ese sujeto que daba los discursos. Y si sus conjeturas eran correctas podía aventurarse, o más bien confirmar, a decir que su maestro pronto se enfrentaría a esos sujetos y era obvio que la batalla no terminaría como se esperaba. Marshal tenía el gran temor de que su maestro perdiera, y eso era lo peor. Si el gran campeón perdía ante ese grupo el propio Alto Mando se convertiría en el hazme reír de la nación, o mejor dicho del planeta. Esto confirmaría las duras, pero acertadas preguntas de aquella reportera entrometida.

―Un Alto Mando débil…

Por eso tenía ganas de meterle prisa al paso para poder llegar rápido.

Luego de turistear por ciudad Nimbasa debido al encargo del alcalde, el siguiente punto fue ir a ciudad Driftveil, ahí fueron recibidos por Clay. El maestro del subterráneo decidió hablar en privado con Alder dejando a un lado, o más bien lejos, a Marshal. En ese momento deseó tener la habilidad de Shauntal para poder leer los gestos de las personas y hacerse una idea de lo que hablaban, o mejor aún, tener el agudo oído de Grimsley. Aun así, sin tener ambas cosas leyó el ambiente, Clay molesto y Alder pensativo, ambos trataban de hacer el menor movimiento de gestos posibles con las manos. Lo que pudo escuchar fue un grito que hizo Alder: _ʹ¿Grimsley junto a Burgh? Nunca creí que fueras un sádico, Clay.ʹ_ Eso llamó su atención e hizo sus conjeturas, sabía muy bien la tensa relación que tenia Grimsley con Burgh, de hecho era más tensa de la que pudieran llegar a tener ellos dos en los perores días de Grimsley. Por un instante se sintió aliviado de que al menos Grimsley seguía considerándolo su viejo amigo de la infancia.

―Pobre Burgh, de seguro Grimsley lo ignoró en todo el trayecto.

Algo nada más lejos de la verdad.

Dejando atrás ciudad Driftveil, Alder decidió tomar una larga, y según él, necesaria siesta en la ruta 6. Recostado en la hierba alta junto a los pokémons salvajes se revolvía, estornudaba, se picaba la nariz, se expandía y hasta roncaba, el campeón dejaba ver lo despreocupado que estaba.

―Parece ajeno a la situación. ―balbuceó Marshal.

Y así llegamos al punto de partida de este tramo de la historia.

Marshal observaba a su maestro con un claro gesto de molestia, tenía prisa por llegar a la Liga y no andar yendo a paso de tortuga. Pero enseguida sonríe, él también recorrió Unova con esa mentalidad relajada; a veces se preguntaba si era una bendición o maldición el tener la misma actitud relajada de su maestro. Alder disfrutaba de esos pequeños y relajante momento de tranquilidad que nos ofrece la vida, aunque en este caso Alder llevaba al extremo esos "pequeños momento".

―Maestro… Maestro…

Lo llamó Marshal sin éxito.

¿Cuándo fue que la actitud relajada de su maestro se volvió más frecuente? Él no podía recordarla, desde que era un niño siempre vio así a su maestro, pero una vez escuchó de Drayden que Alder anteriormente era una persona apresurada y con un claro objetivo en la mente. Buscando fuerza y persiguiendo las batallas. Pero eso fue hace muchos, muchos años, y eso es una historia que dejara para otro día. Lo importante ahora era regresar a la Liga y que el campeón defienda su título.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**


	13. Nosotros ¿qué somos?

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 13  
Nosotros… ¿qué somos?**

 **Otoño**

Las hermosas hojas cobre de los árboles dejaban de revolotear por el aire y tapizar los caminos de Unova en una crujiente alfombra. Poco a poco el clima de otoño se desvanecía para dar paso al frío y crudo invierno. La estación ya estaba cerca y se anunciaba con su característico viento frío, solo faltaban cinco días, pero las gotas heladas de la nieve no seguían órdenes y tampoco sabían lo que era una fecha específica por lo que no podían esperar cinco días más y se dejaron caer en una granizada.

―Frío, hace mucho frío. ―Se quejó Alder tratando en vano de calentar sus manos con el vapor de su boca.

El peor lugar para estar en esa fecha del año, o mejor dicho cerca del cambio de estación, era sin duda ciudad Icirrus. Dada la ocasión Alder tuvo que hacer una escala ahí para hablar con su más difícil y menos sociable líder de gimnasio. No obstante dicho líder no se encontraba.

―Siempre me pregunté cómo era posible él estuviera con ropa ligera dentro de esta hielera que llama gimnasio.

―¿Si usted no tolera el frío cómo pretendía hacer un viaje para esquiar?

―Sin comentarios.

―Campeón, el maestro le dejó una carta. ―habló un entrenador del gimnasio.

Alder tomó la carta y la leyó…

―Marshal, es hora de irnos.

El joven alumno siguió a su maestro que caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Alder, que caminaba a unos cuantos pasos adelante, adoptó su postura seria y pensativa. _«Espero que todos estén bien. Desde hace un par de días me siento inquieto... Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto.»_

Cinco días para la llegada del inverno puede que no sea mucho tiempo para el clima, pero ese es tiempo suficiente para que otras cosas sucedan…

 _ **Día 1**_

Ese peligroso grupo hizo por fin su movimiento, el objetivo fue cierta torre de ciudad Icirrus. Alder y Marshal se habían movido del lugar por lo que llegaron tarde cuando recibieron la noticia.

―Marshal, por favor regresa al recinto y comenta lo sucedido con los demás miembros.

Renuente, Marshal aceptó regresar al recinto pero le prometió a su maestro que pronto regresaría con él para detener a este grupo antes de que sus actos se volvieran más grandes.

Pero en sí el problema ya era grande.

•

En ese mismo momento, a varios miles de kilómetros, los líderes de gimnasio tenían su reunión. Cada uno unió los puntos debido a todos los sucesos ocurridos en cada ciudad.

―Supones que van tras eso. ―habló Elesa.

―Sí. ―Clay seguía pensativo― Lenora, te dejamos a ti el resto.

 _[―De acuerdo]_ ―dijo por el altavoz del teléfono.

Desde su cuarto oculto, Lenora mira con recelo esos pequeños orbes frente a ella. Una terrorífica energía emana de ellos.

 _ **Día 2**_

Alder pudo comunicarse con los demás líderes por medio de Drayden. Conoce el plan de cada uno de ellos.

―Lo siento, te estoy pidiendo demasiado. ―Alder seguía en la línea con Drayden por medio del videomisor.

 _[―Ya me acostumbré.]_

En el intercambio de información parece que alguien intervino la señal… Un mensaje oculto apareció junto con la imagen del castillo en el desierto. La transmisión duro 5 segundos…

 _[―¡Alder, no caigas en su juego…!]_

Es inútil, Alder corta la transmisión y sigue el camino indicado.

Esa misma tarde el museo de ciudad Nacrene estuvo en la mira…

Alder ya no sabe si dirigirse hacia el desierto o ir al museo. No importa cuál elija es obvio que el enemigo lo tiene justo donde quería.

 _ **Dia 3**_

Marshal ha llegado a la Liga, entre gritos desde la sala de recepción les llama a todos los miembros. Caitlin sale apresurada de su cuarto para darle la bienvenida ignorando por completo su siesta de la tarde, sin embargo Marshal le dice que no es el momento. Shauntal se niega a salir, no puede verlo a la cara, pero sale al escuchar los gritos insistentes de Marshal. Grimsley que disfrutaba de una agradable lectura por lo cual no quería interrumpirla se excusa diciendo: C _ualquier cosa que sea de la que quieras hablar puede esperar_ … Pero Marshal decide no esperar y tira con una patada la puerta del cuarto de Grimsley.

De manera breve y concisa Marshal les cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido con el Team Plasma.

―Ya veo, usan trucos viles para poder lavarle el cerebro a la gente. ―dijo Caitlin.

Shauntal está conmocionada, hay un par de cosas que encajan y resuelven muchas inquietudes que surgieron a través de su viaje.

Grimsley permanece de brazos cruzados.

Marshal termina de elaborar un plan de respaldo y se los deja todo a ellos tres. Decide abandonar el recinto, tiene que encontrarse de nuevo con su maestro.

•

Lejos, demasiado lejos, muy hasta el sur, tres hermanos están frustrados de tanto recorrer la ruta 17 y no poder luchar contra la corriente. Les cuesta mucho alcanzar la orilla donde posiblemente pueda estar el laboratorio que tanto buscan. Luego de un par de hora han conseguido llegar a la orilla de la pequeña isla. Los informes que ahí encuentran no son nada gratos.

―Comuniquemos esto a nuestra maestra Le-

Son sorprendidos por el ataque de un pokémon…

•

Alder ha llegado al castillo del desierto, es recibido por los soldados y custodiado por ellos para ser llevado ante el líder. El supuesto líder revela que el no es el _Rey_ , el verdadero líder es un joven de cabello verde llamado N. El único elegido por el pokémon legendario y liberador de Unova.

Alder no dice nada, prefiere escuchar al sujeto y averiguar cuál será su siguiente movimiento.

―… y cuando tu primer pokémon cayó enfermo…

Conforme el tipo habla revela su verdadera naturaleza y de paso a la amenaza.

―Quien se levantara con el título del nuevo campeón será N, y tú, estúpido campeón, tendrás que rendirte y liberar a tu equipo pokémon. Y le comunicaras lo mismo al resto del mundo.

•

Esa conversación que supuestamente era entre el campeón y aquel sujeto desagradable, está siendo transmitida hacia los demás líderes de gimnasio por medio del videomisor.

―Ese sujeto se está burlando de nosotros. ―habló Burgh.

No solo el campeón estaba siendo humillado sino que todo entrenador de Unova. Los líderes de gimnasio no lo iban a permitir. Y decidieron marchar hacia la Liga para defender en lo que creían.

 _ **Día 4**_

Aún seguían preguntándose cómo es que no pudieron ver a una organización tan grande moverse por toda Unova, en algún lugar debían de tener su guarida… ¿pero en dónde?

Los tres miembros patrullaban la zona esperando algún movimiento. Caitlin salía de vez en cuando a la Victory Road con su fiel compañera Gothitelle, no encontraron rastro de ellos. Shauntal patrullaba desde el cielo sobre Golurk, nada por la redonda. Grimsley para nada dejó su cuarto, todos los objetos de su cuarto se movían medio centímetro, él lo notaba.

•

El ataque sorpresa del pokémon los dejos malheridos. Chili terminó con una torcedera en el pie derecho, tenía que ser tratado de inmediato antes de que la hinchazón del tobillo empeorara. Cilan solo terminó con unas cuantas raspaduras en el cuerpo y un moretón en el antebrazo izquierdo, su salud no corría peligro. Cress se llevó la peor parte, no solo mostraba fractura en la muñeca izquierda sino que también varios golpes en el abdomen y un golpe en la cabeza, él todavía seguía inconsciente.

―Hay que conseguir unas tablas de madera para poder envolver su muñeca. ―habló Chili.

―No lo toques. ―Cilan detuvo a su hermano que tenia la clara intención de mover a su hermano― No hay que moverlo, si lo movemos podemos hacer que algún órgano del cual no tenemos conocimiento si está dañado pueda resultar más afectado. Hay que esperar la ayuda médica.

Chili dio un gruñido de molestia y golpeó con fuerza el suelo. Cilan agachó la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con la mano. De verdad todo esto era frustrante…

•

Marshal recorrió todos los caminos donde posiblemente podría encontrar a su maestro. En momentos como estos era cuando deseaba encontrarse con Iris, pero por sorprendente que fuera esa niña desaparecía cuando más falta hacia.

―Maestro, ¿dónde estás?...

•

Alder recorría una llanura entre ciudad Icirrus y Opelucid. Su mente divagaba y su mirada se perdía en el vasto paisaje a sus pies.

―Poder… Fuerza…

Para Alder esas palabras ahora eran vacías, carentes de sentido, pero hubo un tiempo en que siempre las repetía. Y la última vez que las dijo fue en esa llanura, en la última batalla que tuvo junto a su primer pokémon antes de que cayera enfermo.

―¿Acaso ellos tienen razón?...

 _ **Día 5**_

Drayden fue una pieza clave para poder dar con el paradero de Alder. Por fin Marshal pudo comprender cómo fue que su maestro se volvió alguien tan despreocupado, pero nunca imaginó que fuera una historia dolorosa.

 _«Maestro, por favor, no dude de sus enseñanzas… No dude de usted mismo.»_ Marshal corría desesperado por la pendiente de la llanura.

Para todo entrenador pokémon el recibir a su primer compañero es un momento hermoso y conmemorativo. La primera batalla, ya sea ganar o perder, marca el inicio de la gran aventura. Nuevos compañeros se incorporan y comienza el descubrimiento de cada pokémon. Naturaleza activa, gruñona, tímida… cada una de esas actitudes sirve de experiencia para poder comprender al compañero y usarlo en la batalla. El vinculo de confianza crece al igual que el sueño de hacerse más fuerte y llegar más lejos… Pero cuando todo se detiene de golpe caes en un abismo de incertidumbre…

―¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ―Marshal gritó a todo lo que da su voz casi desgarrando la garganta.

Alder lo escucha y se gira a verlo.

―Ya sé lo que sucedió…, ―jadeó― y créame que lo comprendo, sé por lo que está sufriendo.

Alder sigue mirándolo sin gesto alguno…  
―¿Comprender? ¿Cómo puedes tú saber por lo que estoy sufriendo cuando nunca has perdido a tu primer pokémon? Dime… ¿qué sabes tú?

Marshal observa a su maestro, algo es diferente en él. La duda está escrita en todo su rostro, en el cuerpo. Marshal vacila, ¿qué palabras debería decir en estos momentos? Jamás se imaginó estar en los zapatos de su maestro y dando consejos. Los papeles se han invertido, Alder parece el alumno perdido y Marshal siente que debe decir algo para devolverle la confianza…

Tal vez la persona menos indicada para hablar y comprender a Alder fue Marshal, en estos momento lo que se necesita es a un entrenador que haya perdido a su primer pokémon… Un entrenador que haya pasado por el dolor y las lágrimas de haberlo perdido aunque no fuera por enfermedad o muerte. ¿Pero esa persona tendría la confianza para poder darle ánimos?...

Así transcurrieron los últimos cinco días de otoño. Y el invierno llegó…

 **Invierno**

Fría, blanca y deslumbrante nieve. Los copos bañaban y sepultaban la ciudad de Icirrus. Los gritos de los niños jugando bajo el frió, haciendo muñecos de nieve o creando una guerra con pequeñas bolas, daba muestra de que no todo era tristeza.

Marshal disfrutaba ver esa escena recargado en la puerta del gimnasio. Le dio un sorbo al chocolate caliente que le ofreció el encargado.

―Supongo que sí necesitamos unas vacaciones en un lugar con nieve.

Entró al gimnasio y buscó a su maestro, él campeón ya estaba listo para poder partir.

Ambos se despidieron y continuaron con su camino, regresar a la Liga.

 _ **Día 3**_

Los líderes de gimnasio reciben la noticia de lo que le sucedió a los trillizos. Lenora va a buscarlos al hospital de ciudad Striaton. Chili y Cress son los únicos que deben permanecer bajo observación, Cilan es dado de alta.

―Esa cosa que nos atacó parecía una maquina, pero la verdad es que era un pokémon… No sé lo que estén haciendo con ellos pero no es nada bueno.

―Descansa Cilan. Mañana partiremos y tendrás que hablar con los demás líderes.

•

Ese mismo día llega a la Ciudad de Opelucid el dichoso grupo que está causando revuelo. Están dando su discurso en la explanada de la ciudad, entre el grupo de oyentes se encuentran Drayden e Iris. Cuando el discurso termina algunos entrenadores que lo han escuchado, y convencidos más ahora, liberan a sus pokémons. Entrenadores de otras regiones también lo hacen. En medio de esta liberación Drayden e Iris pueden escuchar como algunas personas culpan de todo esta supuesta esclavitud a la Liga Pokémon.

El boicot inicia.

 _ **Día 5**_

Debido a los grandes sucesos que han ocurrido en toda Unova, la Liga pokémon pierde credibilidad y el Team Plasma se enaltece. Los periódicos de la región y las cadenas de noticias no se hacen esperar y las notas se extienden. Hay temor en la población.

―¡Los líderes de gimnasio no hacen nada! ―se queja un ciudadano.

―¿Qué están esperando? ¿Qué está esperando el Alto Mando? ―dice otro ciudadano― ¿No piensan detenerlos?

Cierta reportera, que ahora se encuentra por la zona, escucha las quejas de los ciudadanos. Con lo astuta que es para recabar información, la demoledora decide seguir de cerca a los líderes de gimnasio. Ha escuchado que ellos llevan días reuniéndose.

 _ **Día 6**_

Alder y Marshal han llegado al recinto. Al llegar a la puerta son recibidos con malas noticias por parte de los encargados de custodiar la entrada.

En primer lugar corre el rumor de que el Team Plasma ha puesto sus ojos en la Liga. Algo que no sorprende a los dos entrenadores. En segunda, corre el rumor de que hace unos días dicho equipo tuvo una batalla contra los líderes de gimnasio, la derrota fue para los líderes. Los dos entrenadores no saben si es un rumor o verdad. Y el tercer y más fuerte rumor, existen dos entrenadores que son los supuestos elegidos por los pokémons dragones que una vez formaron Unova. Alder recuerda lo que leyó en la carta.

•

Drayden da una conferencia de prensa para desmentir todos los rumores. Los reporteros no le creen, aquí hay Meowth encerrado.

 _ **Día 10**_

Los días pasaron rápido y la batalla ha comenzado. Los Líderes de Gimnasio al igual que el Alto Mando son sorprendidos en su propio terreno.

―¡¿Un castillo?! ¡¿Justamente detrás de nuestro reciento?!

Marshal no puede creer lo que ve. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? La guarida del enemigo estaba justo debajo de ellos.

De un lado se encuentran los Líderes de Gimnasio peleando contra aquellos que se hacen llamar _Sabios._ La batalla es difícil, Burgh da todo lo que tiene, pero al parecer el sabio que le tocó tiene una ventaja frente a su tipo. Lenora va en su ayuda. Skyla e Iris se compenetran muy bien por lo que no tiene problemas. Parece que hay una pequeña riña entre Drayden y Brycen, ambos usan pokémon que no se llevan bien. Los sabios aprovechan la disputa. Un extraño equipo ha formado Clay y Elesa, también tienen equipos opuestos pero sus pokémons se entienden bien.

Marshal decide dejar a los _Sabios_ en manos de los líderes. Ahora el que falta es el dichoso _Rey_ quien al parecer ha puesto sus ojos en el campeón. Su maestro parece que aún sigue afectado.

―Tengo que ayudarlo.

―Alto ahí. ―lo detienen un grupo de soldados― No dejaremos que interfieras con el gran N.

Marshal trata de buscar una salida, no quiere perder el tiempo, pero por los visto no es el único acorralado, los otros tres miembros están igual.

No queda de otra, lanza a Sawk a la batalla.

En el otro lado Shauntal y Caitlin han hecho un buen equipo, las dos amigas tanto humanas y pokémons se protegen, mientras Gothitelle defiende desde atrás Banette ataca, al igual que Caitlin y Shauntal se protegen las espaldas de los otros miembros que llegan de sorpresa. Hay armonía.

Más retirado de todo ese embrollo se encuentra Grimsley, parece que a él le ha tocado un miembro con cargo alto dentro del Team Plasma. Que fastidio.

Alder… ¿qué ha pasado con él? Duda, lo que está escrito en todo su cuerpo y que emana al exterior poniendo un poco nervioso a su equipo pokémon. Bouffalant lo tiene difícil en la espera de la orden de su entrenador, voltea hacia atrás pero no consigue nada. Accelgor… él sigue peleando a pesar de no recibir la orden, tiene un poco de independencia y ha sido así desde que era un pequeño Shelmet. Adentro de sus pokéballs Druddigon y Escavalier se agitan, ellos también quieren entrar a la batalla, sin embargo su entrenador no ha notado esa impaciencia. Vanilluxe observa la batalla, no se puede saber si quiere entrar o estar a la espera. Volcarona, él sabe que es la carta de triunfo de su entrenador y esta a la espera, pero si Alder quiere enviarlo desde ahora no tiene ningún inconveniente, él está confiado de su fuerza y sabe que puede barrer con cualquier enemigo que se le pongo enfrente, pero, estos pokémons que ha lanzado el entrenador rival parece inquietarle, a pesar de que aquellos pokémon no han alcanzado su evolución final poseen una fuerza descomunal.

―¡Maestro, reaccione! ―grita Marshal desde el otro lado del campo de batalla.

Es verdad, ahora no es el momento de dudar. Alder se echa a reír para liberar el estrés, es hora de defender su título como campeón.

Bouffalant ha recibido una orden, está impaciente y ataca a desmedida, su ataque también le ha hecho más daño del normal. Accelgor ha caído por tercera vez y ésta es la definitiva ya no se puede levantar. Alder le da un bien merecido descanso en su pokéball, es hora de sacar a uno de los impacientes que anhela la batalla. Druddigon da un gran rugido en el campo de batalla que ha intimidado a los pokémons del enemigo, este rugido solo es su presentación pero está satisfecho cuando los ve retroceder.

Tanto N como Alder tienen un pokémon fuera de combate, pero al salir Druddigon las cosas cambian. El pokémon de Alder esta sediento de un buen combate. Parece que Volcarona no tendrá su momento de brillar si las cosas siguen así. Ahora el marcador beneficia a Alder con cinco pokémons activos mientras que N tiene solo tres.

El Team Plasma está retrocediendo, todo implica que han subestimado a la Liga entera… Pero ahora cierto personaje aparece, es el mismo hombre que los guía y se la pasa dando discursos, N lo ha llamado padre. Con solo un par de palabras les da ánimos a sus seguidores. La batalla se revierte. Los líderes retroceden, sus pokémons se han agotado y el enemigo les pide a los otros soldados que den apoyo a sus compañeros.

N ha encontrado su resolución, lanza a la batalla a su penúltimo pokémon antes de que su antepenúltimo caiga. El silencio se hace presente en el campo de batalla, una gigantesca silueta se cierne en el campo. Todos los presentes tiemblan cuando lo ven y los ojos vacilan, hay temor, incluso en los propios líderes de gimnasio. Los miembros de la E4 lo observan, hay algo extraño, esa silueta puede imponer por su tamaño pero…

―No hay presión. ―susurra Grimsley.

Lo ha notado, puede que los otros miembros también pero les falta descubrir el porqué, pero él lo nota porque es un experto en el tipo siniestro.

Y también otro que lo haya notado sea el mismo Alder.

―Ese Zorua ―dice Alder― Es muy interesante.

Han visto a través de su disfraz. El pequeño, ahora grande, Zorua, solo es una distracción para que el otro pokémon ataque. Aprovechando el ataque decide ocultarse detrás de su compañero adoptando un nuevo disfraz y realizar su ataque desde las sombras. De sorpresa ha llegado detrás de Druddigon para asestarle un golpe nada potente. Ese no era su objetivo, el objetivo es que su compañero termine con los dos pokémons de Alder. Y así sucede.

Ahora ambos tienen 3.

Alder parece satisfecho, desde hace mucho tiempo no había conocido entrenador alguno que lo pusiera contra las cuerdas. Por eso se volvía aburrido estar siempre en la Liga, nadie se atrevía retar al campeón.

Ha llegado el turno de Escavalier y su compañero es Vanilluxe. El modo de batalla no ha cambiado al igual que los trucos sucios de Zorua, de travesura en travesura se la pasa haciendo que los ataques de Vanilluxe fallen y en su lugar le den a Escavalier. Escavalier acierta sus golpes en contra del otro pokémon pero la fuerza de voluntad de su contrincante lo sigue manteniendo en pie, pero sin darse cuenta esta siendo llevando a la zona de alcance de los ataques de Vanilluxe. Las cosas comienzan a complicarse. Antes de darse cuenta Adler queda con solo dos pokémon. En conjunto los pokémons de N atacan a Vanilluxe. Solo queda uno.

La carta de triunfo hace su acto de presencia. Con su calor y luz Volcarona deslumbra el campo de batalla y eleva la temperatura. Los dos pokémons de N no son rivales para Volcarona y terminan noqueados antes de que el pokémon de Alder inicie su calentamiento.

―Es tu turno, mi amigo. ―dice N.

Algo extraño se siente en el ambiente, no trae temor pero tampoco trae tranquilidad. Descendiendo desde las alturas una figura oscurece el campo de batalla porque ha tapado los rayos del sol. El pokémon que toca el suelo hace temblar al resto, está ejerciendo su presión.

Alder mira fijamente al rival frente a él, Volcarona igual. Puede que ambos estén confiados en sus habilidades pero eso no significa que podrán contra un pokémon que es una leyenda.

La batalla comienza.

Volcarona le da batalla al pokémon leyenda de N, pero este pokémon no se siente satisfecho, siente que falta algo. Los ataques son potentes entre ambos y causan daño. Pero sigue faltando algo.

El clima ha cambiado de repente en la meseta de la Liga. No se había pronosticado lluvia, pero la lluvia y los truenos haces su aparición. Todos voltean a ver el cielo. Tres leyendas flotando en sus nubes han aparecido. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Shauntal es la única que tiene la respuesta.

El sujeto que lucha contra Grimsley es quien los ha convocado a la batalla. Vaya problema.

Esta batalla se ha vuelto desequilibrada. Todos lo saben. La balanza de la derrota está muy inclinada hacia los integrantes de la Liga.

Esas tres leyendas sueltan su furia por igual. Varios pokémons han caído.

La distracción que provocaron ha dejado en desventaja a Volcarona, ahora que no representa mucho peligro el pokémon de N le da el golpe final.

El campeón ha sido derrotado. N le reafirma que él es débil, que ha dejado de escuchar a su propio equipo cuando perdió a su primer amigo.

La duda se hace presente otra vez.

Los líderes de gimnasio han sido derrotados al igual que el campeón y su alto mando…

―Estamos perdidos… ―dice en un balbuceo Burgh.

En medio de la desesperación una sombra cruza el campo de batalla para llegar al lado del campeón. A unos cuantos pasos de estar a su lado una luz destella desde su mochila seguida de un gran rugido.

Los Líderes se alegran al ver al entrenador llegar.

Esta batalla está lejos de acabar. La balanza se estabiliza.

El campo de batalla se cimbra de emoción. El pokémon de N lo sabe, _él_ esta aquí.

Otra figura, igual de grande e imponente, hace su aparición en el campo de batalla. Frente a frente se encuentran Reshiram y Zekrom.

Un combate que pertenece a otra dimensión, se está llevando a cabo en la Liga Pokémon. Tanto Zekrom como Reshiram no ceden. El choque de sus ataques resuena por el lugar, la tierra tiembla, el aire pesa. Esta batalla es sofocante.

Alder sigue sin poder creer lo que sucede. Todo su equipo ha caído, incluso su carta del triunfo. Pero enseguida reacciona, su equipo no es el débil, el débil es él. Justo como le dijo N.

―Ser el campeón no lo es todo.

La duda se vuelve presente.

―Maestro… ―muy desde lejos el alumno mira a su mentor.

Los dos entrenadores que dirigen a Reshiram y Zekrom tienen un intercambio de ideas. Tanto la verdad como el ideal son necesarios en este mundo, se dan cuenta de ello en medio de la batalla, porque ambos pokémons no ceden y defienden en lo que creen.

Intentando incorporarse de sus últimos ataques ambos pokémons se miran de frente, el agotamiento es evidente. Los dos entrenadores lo saben, incluso hasta el mismo viento podría derribarlos.

La batalla entre Reshiram y Zekrom termina en un empate.

N observa el campo de batalla, está dolido, no solo los pokémons han sufrido sino que también los humanos. Decide dar por terminada la batalla…

―Eres débil. ―dice la voz de que se hace llamar su padre.

Ese hombre muestra su verdadero ser y revela sus intenciones. Los miembros del Team Plasma se sientes utilizados y traicionados. Los líderes y los miembros del alto mando están enfadados.

Todos fueron utilizados por una burda ambición.

Ese hombre reta a una batalla al entrenador misterioso. Pero lo que no saben los demás es que ese hombre solo lo usa como escusa para demostrar su superioridad, está confiado en poder ganarle a su equipo incluso al pokémon legendario. Pero ni se acercó, el entrenador misterioso no necesitó la ayuda del pokémon legendario, la única ayuda que necesitó fue la de su carta del triunfo, su primer pokémon.

Todo ha acabado.

N decide montar al dragón y desaparece en el cielo tras disolver al Team Plasma. El entrenador misterioso hace lo mismo, es hora de ir a casa.

Reshiram y Zekrom parten en direcciones distintas y se pierdan en las nubes del vasto cielo.

 _ **Día 11**_

Los líderes al igual que la E4 reciben atención médica, los pokémons lucen con más energía. Es un ambiente agradable a pesar de lo sucedido.

Alder se ha encerrado en su cuarto, según él dice que esta curando a su equipo pokémon. El resto lo duda pero prefieren no hacerle preguntas.

Cilan, llega al recinto con buenas noticias, sus hermanos pronto serán dados de alta.

La noche cae y todos van a buscar a Alder para cenar, hay que levantarle el ánimo. Puede que haya perdido contra N pero fue una derrota no valida por lo que sigue conservando su titulo de campeón…

Sobre la cama de Alder hay una nota de despedida. Ha decidido abandonar la Liga.

 _ **Día 12**_

 _Derrota Total._ Decía el encabezado del periódico. _Alder fue derrotado al igual que su Alto Mando_. Eso decía debajo del título. Con una mención hacia los Líderes de Gimnasio, todos ellos se convirtieron en el centro de atención, las críticas no se hicieron esperar. Esta noticia dio la vuelta al mundo.

La demoledora no se hizo esperar y escribió su opinión en un extenso artículo de 12 páginas, prácticamente abarcó toda la sección de noticias mundiales. Fue implacable. Reafirmó lo que en un artículo anterior escribió y lo citó:

 _Anteriormente había dicho que esta Élite 4 era la más débil en comparación a otras. Sus miembros, que se presumían de ser todos igual de fuertes, eran el 40% más débiles que su campeón al cual debían de proteger._

 _Este hecho solo resalta que miembros como ellos no deben de llenar un lugar en tan afamada Liga solo por ser recomendados._

 _Una princesa que en muchos años no ha tenido una batalla y siempre mandó a su mayordomo, una escritora que piensa más en el próximo libro en lugar de la batalla que está presente, un entrenador que ama más los juegos y menosprecia a cada cuanto entrenador le rete, y por último, el alumno estrella del campeón, un entrenador que se jacta de su instinto de justicia y no hizo nada para prevenirlo. Toda esta élite de entrenadores fue aplastada como mosca junto a su campeón que ahora luce ante los espectadores como un incompetente._

El artículo hablaba por sí mismo. Algunos lectores estuvieron de acuerdo con la opinión, otros no. Sin importar si tenga o no razón lo hecho ya estaba, el daño era por ahora irreparable. Ante los ojos del mundo el Alto Mando de Unova era débil.

Los Líderes de Gimnasio prefirieron ocultar este artículo de los ojos de los cuatro miembros. Drayden se negó. Ellos también tenían derecho a saber cómo los veían los demás, ocultarlo no servirá de nada.

Cada uno de ellos recibe un ejemplar. Marshal lo hace bola y lo lanza. Shauntal sigue leyendo, no sabe qué decir. Caitlin lo dobla al leer el primer párrafo, por alguna razón recuerda a Darach y a Gallade. Grimsley sigue leyendo, a la mitad del camino dice algo que nadie se espera…

Marshal se levanta de su lugar y lo agarra de la solapa del traje.

―¡Tú, todo este tiempo estuviste sentado sobre la información y no lo compartiste! ―aprieta con fuerza su puño― Eres un…

―¡Deténganse! ―gritaron todos los presente.

Clay y Burgh tuvieron que frenar a Marshal antes de que golpeara a Grimsley. Lenora junto con Cilan separaron a Grimsley quien tenía las claras intenciones de regresarle el golpe.

―¡Idiota, todo estaba aquí, cómo es que no pudiste notarlo! ¡No tenias que ir tan lejos para darte cuenta, todo el recinto se cimbraba! ―dijo Grimsley.

―¡Basta! … por favor, ya no más… ―Shauntal se soltó a llorar― Alder se ha ido… lo que menos necesitamos es desmoronarnos.

El silencio reinó en la sala, todos los líderes agacharon la vista. Los cuatro líderes que detuvieron a los dos miembros los soltaron. El ambiente estaba tenso.

―Shauntal tiene razón ―habló Drayden― ahora es cuando debemos de permanecer unidos.

―¿Unidos? ―bufó Marshal― No existe tal cosa de unidad entre nosotros, siempre son constantes roces e insultos.

Los cuatro miembros se miraron entre ellos. Muchas cosas habían pasado y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido solo empeoraba la situación.

―Yo me largo de aquí. ―Marshal comenzó a caminar a la entrada del recinto.

―Regresa, se te necesita aquí. ―Le gritó Drayden sin conseguir hacerlo entrar en razón.

Caitlin agacha la mirada, ella siente que no ha crecido nada.

―Supongo que tiene razón. ―le secundó Caitlin ante la mirada atónita de todos― Yo… también me voy.

Recoge todo y sale por la puerta del recinto.

―Caitlin, regresa. ―le pido Cilan.

Todo se desmorona de nuevo. Los dos miembros restantes también deciden marcharse, ya no tienen motivos para quedarse, Alder ha desaparecido.

Debilidad, es la palabra que ahora los describe más, no solo los cuatro miembros y su campeón fallaron, también los líderes de gimnasio.

La Liga está herida, está destrozada.

Los integrantes de la Liga Pokémon no eran los únicos que habían quedado dañados emocionalmente, también estaba ese otro grupo, el Team Plasma.

Descubrieron que fueron utilizados para lograr una ambición de su supuesto líder, conquistar el mundo. Y no solo es ese daño, también ha quedado el daño que dejó su _Rey_ N tras la partida, los abandonó y desapareció.

¿En quién podían confiar ahora?

Rehacer sus vidas tomaría tiempo. Esperar a que el público los aceptara de nuevo sería algo difícil, pero querían hacerlo, querían expiar su culpa y enmendar todo el daño que le hicieron pasar a la gente robándoles sus pokémons, porque era robo no era una liberación. Se dieron cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.

Algunos miembros salieron al igual que la mayoría de los _Sabios_. Otros se quedaron para seguir con la organización bajo las órdenes de un entrenador amante de la tecnología.

Hubo división de opiniones.

No importa cual camino sigan ya dieron el primer paso en el camino de la culpa.

Los días nublados transcurrieron en el frío invierno. Aquella dura batalla entre la verdad y el ideal seguía presente como la nieve. A pesar de no haber ganador y perdedor hubo seres humanos y pokémons afectados. Sin importar cuantos días o meses pasen el dolor seguirá presente. Una batalla que no quedará atrás.

 _ **Continuará…**_

×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤  
 **Capítulo 14  
Hermanos**  
×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **En este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo tener que fusionar escenas del manga y videojuegos para al final darle mi pizca de condimentos… y pues éste fue el resultado, espero que les haya agradado.**

 **En fin. Si se preguntan por qué tarde tanto en actualizar la culpa la tienen los fics de Fairy Tail (jajaja), me quede embobada con ellos y no pude dejar de leer (pero les traje 3 caps). Algo curioso es que gracias a ellos surgió la idea para otra historia donde los personajes son mi adorable alto mando de Unova y dos más de Kalos, me refiero a Malva y Siebold. Ya luego veré cuándo la subo.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	14. Hermanos

**Nota de los signos:**

 **« » = pensamientos.  
{ } = sueños.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 14**  
 **Hermanos**

 **Invierno**

El invierno es frío, es crudo, es solitario y a veces oscuro, a pesar de su blanca nieve el invierno no puede brillar… Por eso Alder lo detesta, detesta cómo los blancos y delicados copos caen y se pierden entre el montón de nieve acumulada, detesta ver cómo los pequeños y frágiles copos se desvanecen al contacto con la piel… Detesta esos pequeños besos fríos que regala el invierno porque se siente solitario y con esto buscaba el contacto de la gente para decir _te quiero_ con un pellizco helado...

Detesta esto y muchas cosas más.

―Detesto la nieve…

Y a pesar de odiarla, aún así le deslumbra la contempla y todo por ser blanca. Pero el invierno no tiene la culpa de ser frío y solitario, más bien es un incomprendido.

―Y aún así aquí sigo. ―se repite.

En verdad detesta el invierno. No lo comprende y ni quiere hacerlo. Pero a cada año, sin falta, en invierno, visita la montaña helada a pesar de detestar la nieve acumulada.

Bajo la nieve a decidido bajar la montaña dejando tras de sí la cabaña que ha sido su refugio en los pasados días. Sus pies le duelen a cada paso que da porque el frío le cala los huesos, su espalda le pesa como si no se soportara a sí misma y mucho menos soporta el peso extra que cae sobre ella, su vista está cansada y brumosa que no le permite ver más allá de una fina película blanca que cae sobre sus nariz... Serán los años o es el cambio estacional el que hace todo este estrago…

Seguramente la nieve es la culpable…

Ha llegado al pie de la montaña, se detiene por un momento a observar la estructura frente a él… hay tantos recuerdos que fluyen bajo la nieve y se acumulan junto a ella… Da un suspiro pesado y entra con pesar al edificio en frente de él. La puerta automática se abre en par expulsando el cálido aire del lugar, el calefactor está en su máxima potencia ya que los únicos que están en el lugar son los empleados. Cada uno de los empleados lo reconoce y lo saluda en silencio. Esa fecha ha llegado, es un ritual de cada año. La enfermera encargada va hacia la parte trasera y regresa con un florero lleno de agua, lo coloca en el demostrador y espera a que Alder lo tome.

En medio de la estancia Alder se detiene, se ha quedado pensativo. En este lugar hay memorias impregnadas en su pared, en el ambiente a medicina, en las maquinas de rehabilitación con su monótono pitido, en ese florero… en todos lados hay memorias. Agacha la mirada y encorva más su figura, respira profundo con fuerza y exhala en silencio, vuelve a reanudar su caminar.

Llega al mostrador y agarra el florero que la enfermera le ha dejado, coloca el pequeño ramo de flores que ha venido cargando, de una por una acaricia la flor y le da su lugar para que no choque con las otras, cuando termina de arreglar las flores saca de entre sus prendas una vela grande y blanca como la nieve. La enfermera le acerca un encendedor y Alder prende la vela. Antes de irse voltea a ver a la enfermera y a los otros empleados de la tienda, se despide de ellos en silencio, los verá hasta el próximo año; hasta que la vela ya se haya consumido y la flores marchitado.

Como todos los años, porque es un ritual, Alder va sin falta a la montaña nevada por esta temporada. Carga consigo una vela blanca y un ramo de flores. Como siempre los deja en la recepción del centro pokémon. Da en silencio las gracias a las flores y a la vela para luego proceder a retirarse. No volverá a ese lugar hasta el próximo año.

¿Por qué hace Alder esto todos los años y en esta temporada a pesar de detestar la nieve? Su odio por la nieve y el porqué realiza este ritual están vinculados. Los empleados de la tienda y el centro pokémon lo saben. Hace muchos años, cuando Alder era joven, tuvo la desdicha de visitar este centro pokémon en la temporada de invierno cuando una fuerte nevada azotaba la montaña. Debido a la complicación del clima y los bajos recursos que poseía en olvidado centro pokémon, el viejo amigo de Alder no pudo ser atendido y menos trasladado para poder ser operado de emergencia, con esta complicación su querido amigo dio su última exhalación en este lugar.

Por eso Alder detesta la nieve, detesta la temporada invernal, porque la nieve es como los recuerdos, ambos caen como un torrente y se acumulan en un rincón.

―Detesto la nieve.

Pequeños besos fríos que dicen _te quiero_ y se desvanecen en un segundo dejando solo su huella.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la vio por última vez? ¿Serán 8 meses o son 9?... Le parece extraño, por lo general él suele recordar todo lo que tenga que ver con ella pero parece que en este momento su mente se niega a trabajar. Lo medita por un rato, su mirada se pierde en las sombras que refleja su cuerpo en el suelo y la de su compañero, su acompañante estira su brazo y le toca el hombro para llamar su atención pero él sigue perdido en sus pensamientos.

―Ocho meses con 23 días…, contaría las horas y los minutos pero estos irán aumentando mientras no la vea pero si tengo que ser preciso son: 15 horas, 38 minutos, 46 segundos.

Su compañero se encoge por la precisión del dato, él nota eso pues su vista sigue clavada en el suelo mirando las sombras.

―No te acomplejes. ―trata de tranquilizar a su acompañante, su compañero solo mueve la cabeza restándole importancia― ¿Crees poder darme alguna pista?

Su compañero asiente con energía, se pone rígido y cierra los ojos, respira profundo y comienza a concentrarse. Todo su entorno produce ruido y emana energía; el riachuelo que está cerca produce bastante ruido debido al choque del agua contra las piedras pero poco a poco amaina hasta dejar de existir, los pokémon aves que pasan por ahí agitan el viento con su aleteo hasta que deja de ser percibido, el olor de la hierba al igual que de los pokémon del mismo tipo se desvanece y también desaparece de sus pulmones… todo su entorno se va silenciado… Hay una pequeña onda que capta su misma señal, es débil pero aun así la ha captado, se concentra en ella. Aquella débil onda emite energía cálida pero se siente algo nerviosa y confusa, podría decirse que es muy insegura, da una leve risita pues la ha encontrado, no le cabe la menor duda. Abre sus ojos dejando ver su brillo entusiasta, levanta el brazo y señala una dirección entre las montañas.

El individuo mira fijamente hacia donde su acompañante ha señalado, el también trata de ocultar su alegría.  
―Gracias.

Las dos sombras se encaminan hacia la dirección señalada silbando en su interior.

•

Todo lo que ella había sido antes se desvaneció por completo, en esta nueva región había dejado de ser una princesa regente de un castillo en cierta instalación de batalla, por ahora solo era una entrenadora más del montón porque no destacaba a pesar de tener un alto rango en dicha liga. Se volvió consciente de eso, pero no por una nota publicada en un periódico por cierta reportera, sino por la batalla que tuvo días atrás y que lo cambió todo.

 _Debilidad_ era la palabra que ahora la definía y no iba a permitir que la siguiera definiendo. Sin importarle lo demás se embarcó en la gran aventura de entrenar a su equipo pokémon y ponerse a prueba ella misma. Armada con una mochila con una bolsa de acampar y de dormir, un par de prendas, utensilios de cocina, comida y medicinas para ella y sus pokémons se adentró a una montaña infestada de pokémons salvajes de alto nivel. El objetivo, mejorar rápido en poco tiempo. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, pero solo con Musharna ya que ella llegó a un nivel alto debido a su alta defensa. Cada vez que las batallas se tornaban difícil para los otros miembros ella entraba en escena y salía victoriosa, pero de nada servía porque los otros no adquirían experiencia. Y regresaban al punto de partida.

―Bronzong, tú serás el siguiente en entrenar, me imagino que no tendrás problemas, al igual que Musharna posees una alta defensa. Por lo tanto todo irá bien… ―*suspiro largo*― siempre y cuando no aparezca ese pokémon.

Y el resto se estremeció. De solo escuchar que _ese_ pokémon pudiera aparecer todos querían salir corriendo de ahí.

―Lo sé. ―trató de comprender al resto de su equipo― sé que ese pokémon los asusta, a mí también pero hay que admitir que por ese pokémon Musharna se ha hecho fuerte.

Por el resto del día Bronzong cumplió con su parte del entrenamiento sin que ese pokémon apareciera. Algo realmente bueno. Por esta noche el grupo se iría a descansar temprano y sin problemas…

 _{*Gotas, gotas* *sonido de una risa siniestra* *soplo de viento* *el ruido de un golpe*… El interior se agita y rueda…_

 _Oscuridad es lo que hay, por donde se mire. Parece que el lugar es estrecho porque rueda en medio de esa oscuridad cubierta de partes invisibles… Ha dejado de rodar, ya no hay más ruido. Se incorpora, está asustado, no sabe lo que sucede ni por qué está en este lugar…_

 _Su oscuridad se ha desvanecido después de un tiempo, el mundo que aparece ante él brilla. Hay colores, olores y cosas que no conoce, mira a su alrededor y se encuentra con las supuestas paredes invisibles que antes lo protegían, parece ser que eso que lo cubría de oscuridad era duro pero ahora está quebrado… esa cosa con marcas en su exterior se desvanece en el aire… ya no hay nada que lo proteja, es hora de explorar este mundo brillante y lleno de colores._

 _En el poco tiempo que lleva en este mundo lleno de colores y olores desconocidos ha aprendido un par de cosas de suma importancia; en este mundo ha descubierto que hay peleas ente otras criaturas por tratar de sobrevivir, los grandes y fuertes se comen a los débiles y pequeños, también ha descubierto que no todas las peleas son por tratar de comerse o por la comida, sino que también es por tratar de hacerse fuerte y entre otras cosas como la búsqueda de pareja…_

 _También ha aprendido a esconderse de todas las criaturas fuertes y nunca salir del límite del color verde… Allá afuera hay otras criaturas que hablan y caminan, lucen frágiles pero viven en conjunto con criaturas de su misma especie, y también viven con ellas las otras criaturas que siempre están peleando por sobrevivir… ¿Por qué? No lo comprende… Esas criaturas que camina en dos patas también buscan pelea pero ellos no son los que pelean, los que pelean son las otras criaturas que él ha visto desde que conoce este mundo colorido… Algunas de esas criaturas son atrapadas en algunas cosas redondas y otras son dejadas mal heridas a su suerte…_

 _Este mundo colorido y lleno de olores desconocidos no es exactamente un mundo brillante… ¿por qué? ¿Qué lo hace diferente al otro mundo de paredes invisibles y lleno de oscuridad? Ambos le parecen lo mismo..._

 _Hay que alejarse de esas criaturas que camina en dos patas y siempre están acompañadas de las criaturas que siempre buscan pelea… ambos son peligrosos, no quiere ser atrapado en esas cosas redondas y mucho menos quiere quedar mal herido a su suerte…_

 _A pesar de que ha hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado alguien se ha acercado… el impulso de querer abrir la tierra para que se trague a esas criaturas que han invadido su casa se transforma poco a poco en ira…}_

El dormir no fue exactamente un sueño reparador más bien perturbador y todo por ese sueño.

―¿Qué fue eso?

Se estira y luego talla sus ojos, se gira a ver a sus compañeros… no están, de inmediato voltea a ver hacia la entrada de su casa de a campar, la cremallera está abajo. Se levanta y sale… todos sus pokémons están afuera en pose defensiva pero también están temblando. Un poco más adelante del resto están los dos más fuertes, aunque en este momento Musharna sigue siendo más fuerte que Bronzong, están haciéndole frente a _ese_ pokémon.

―¿Por qué esta aquí? ―camina hacia donde se encuentran sus dos pokémons.

Una batalla inicia, son dos contra uno, pero en realidad ese dos se convierte en uno solo mientras luchan contra _ese_ pokémon salvaje. Musharna emplea todo su poder en la defensa de Bronzong, Bronzong da todo lo que tiene en realizar sus ataques, poco a poco ese pokémon salvaje retrocede. Caitlin no puede creer lo que ve, Bronzong está adquiriendo más experiencia en esta batalla que en las que tuvo el día de ayer, pero a pesar de todo Caitlin siente miedo, ese pokémon salvaje es del mismo tipo que Bronzong… Y las garras del pokémon salvaje se recubren de un brillo bajo la luz del sol…

―¡Bronzong, cuidado con esa garra metal!

El pokémon de Caitlin apenas y logra esquivarlo pero una parte del ataque le ha alcanzado y lo manda contra la montaña, algunas rocas le caen encima, Bronzong apenas y puede levantarse, tal parece que el impacto no fue tan superficial como se pensaba. Musharna se prepara para atacar, si no lo hace nadie más podrá detener a este pokémon salvaje. La bola rosada embiste con todo lo que tiene, es un cabezazo directo, sin embargo no tiene mucho efecto. La batalla continúa, está igualada que no se puede saber quién ganará, Caitlin espera a que sea Musharna, pero este pokémon salvaje no piensa perder y lanza un potente puño contra Musharna, la bola rosada sale disparada contra la montaña. Los dos más fuertes están fuera de combate. Todo indica que este pokémon estuvo entrenado el día de ayer para poder derrotarlos. Caitlin retrocede asustada. El resto se prepara para la batalla. Gothitelle y Sigilyph atacan juntos, Sigilyph lanza un ataque de hielo para frenar al pokémon salvaje, Gothitelle provoca un rayo, ambos ataques aciertan pero no afectaron mucho al pokémon salvaje, dicho pokémon se abalanza contra ellos con un puño envuelto en colores cósmicos. Las dos quedan mal heridas debido a su bajo nivel… Reuniclus está a la defensiva… pero por lo visto es ignorada por el pokémon salvaje… este pokémon mira fijamente a Caitlin. El pokémon clava sus extremidades en la tierra y comienza a golpearla… el muro de piedra de al lado se cuartea, Caitlin retrocede, ese pokémon está provocando una avalancha. Reuniclus suspende en el aire por un momento las rocas que estaban a punto de sepultar a su entrenadora, pero esto solo fue una distracción de este pokémon salvaje. Aprovechando la guardia baja de Reuniclus va directo contra ella con un cabezazo, la masa gelatinosa de colores verdes sale disparada por el ataque, el daño fue alto pero Reuniclus se levanta, no hay nadie más que pueda defender a su entrenadora. Con lo poco que le queda prefiere acaban con esta batalla dispareja, centra toda su energía en una esfera grande y brillante, en ella esta puesta toda su esperanza, con fuerza la lanza contra el pokémon salvaje… Hay demasiado humo para saber si el contrincante sigue en pie… a lo lejos se ve la sombra de él…

―Ni siquiera la onda certera de Reuniclus le afectó…

El pokémon salvaje abre la boca y lanza una especie de rayo casi como un láser, éste da directo contra Reuniclus dejándola fuera de combate… Ya no queda nadie… El pokémon salvaje mira ahora a Caitlin, su mirada rojiza penetra en la piel de ella…

Caitlin retrocede, jamás creyó que este pokémon los atacaría en plena mañana. El miedo se intensifica…

El pokémon permanece quieto, solo observándola…

 _«Ese último ataque lo dejó debilitado por un momento, necesita recuperar energía pero cuando lo haga vendrá por mí…»_

Caitlin mira a todos lados, dónde están las pokéballs de sus amigos, a dónde puede huir, qué será de ella… Ojala Gallade estuviera aquí…

El pokémon salvaje recupera su energía y se prepara para ir por Caitlin. Veloz igual a una bala se acerca amenazante con su puño en alto… Caitlin cierra los ojos, solo le quedaba esperar el golpe… y sin embargo el golpe jamás llega a completarse… Con un poco de curiosidad pero más con temor abre un ojo, el segundo se abre por reflejo del asombro. Frente a ella se encuentra una sombra familiar, una sombra que no había visto en tanto tiempo y que le es difícil verla porque le recuerda a alguien a quien extraña. Dicha sombra detuvo el ataque del pokémon salvaje creando una barrera, ante esta aparición inesperada el pokémon salvaje retrocede, el invitado inesperado desaparece la barrera. Caitlin respira aliviada, igual que la sombra que ella extraña esta sombra actuó de la misma manera para protegerla, levanta la vista hacia la dirección izquierda para ver al entrenador de este pokémon.

―Lucian…

El mencionado le sonríe y respira aliviado por haber llegado a tiempo.

―Gallade, día soleado.

El pokémon obedeció, el destello que lanzó hacia el cielo provocó que los rayos solares se amplificaran sobre él.

―Ahora puño de fuego.

Envuelto en un tornado de llamas el puño de Gallade golpea al pokémon salvaje dejándolo con una fuerte quemadura en uno de sus brazos y haciéndolo retroceder. El pokémon salvaje lo observa por un instante y enseguida ataca. La nueva batalla resuena por la montaña.

Mientras ellos luchan Lucian aprovecha para ir con Caitlin, la revisa por todas partes, parece que no tiene ningún rasguño severo pero se le ve asustada. Lucian la tranquiliza con un mimo. Lo siguiente es curar al equipo de ella, cada uno de los pokémons recobra el sentido gracias a la medicina. Mientras esto pasa el pokémon salvaje abandona el lugar, es claro que Gallade le gana en fuerza.

―Por ahora estamos a salvo. ―dice Lucian― Es obvio que ese Metang es muy fuerte, pronto evolucionará a un Metagross. ―se gira a ver a Caitlin― ¿Estabas pensando en capturarlo?

Ella se sobresalta y niega con la cabeza.  
―Desde que llegué me ha estado atacando e interrumpe nuestro entrenamiento, no sé lo que le pasa.

Lucian voltea a ver a Gallade, el pokémon mira fijamente a su entrenador, hay una conversación silenciosa de miradas.

―Ya veo. ―dijo Lucian y ahora regresa su vista hacia Caitlin― ¿Por qué no tratas de capturarlo? Será un buen compañero para completar tu equipo.

Caitlin se sobresalta.  
―Mi equipo pokémon ya está completo…

―Él ya no está aquí. ―le acorta― Gallade ahora está con Darach y en Sinnoh. Tienes un hueco en tu equipo pokémon.

Caitlin agacha la mirada, está más molesta que deprimida. No tiene deseos de llenar el hueco que ha dejado Gallade. El resto del equipo tampoco parece de acuerdo con esa idea, pero por ahora no dejan de despegar la mirada de este nuevo Gallade que está frente a ellos, a pesar de tener una personalidad cerrada emite una energía bastante familiar…

―Es el padre del Gallade que ustedes conocen. ―les dice Lucian.

Los pokémons de Caitlin ahora lo miran con admiración, Gallade se sonroja y se va.

Lucian se ríe e invita a los pokémon de Caitlin a entrenar con Gallade y otros miembros de su equipo, les asegura que él cuidaría de Caitlin y que el Metang salvaje no aparecerá mientras sus pokémons ande libres.

―Ahora dime Caitlin ¿cómo planeas acercarte a ese Metang para poder capturarlo?

―Ya te dije que no planeo capturarlo.

Lucian la observa plácidamente. Por el resto de los siguientes días el tema de plática entre ellos es el cómo Caitlin atrapara a ese Metang, ella sigue negándose a hacerlo. Entre discusiones por parte de ellos y el entrenamiento entre los pokémons, el pokémon salvaje regresa para obtener su revancha…

Las cicatrices de su entrenamiento son visibles en sus garras, el resto de su cuerpo, de metal puro, está intacto y opaco. Sin duda entrenó con fiereza.

Lucian lo observa sin parpadear, levanta una ceja cuando Metang agitas sus brazos, por encima de los lentes Lucian mira a Gallade, él le regresa la mirada de perfil. La conversación de miradas regresa. Ambos se cruzan de brazos y se mantienen al margen de la batalla.

Metang quería su revancha contra Gallade, pero no le importa tener que calentar un poco contra los pokémon de Caitlin. La primera en ir, y que también quería obtener su revancha, fue Reuniclus. Debido al anterior entrenamiento contra el Girafarig de Lucian los ataques de Reuniclus son más precisos, ahora se enfoca en golpear un solo punto. Por fin Reuniclus puede darse por satisfecha al ver a Metang retroceder. El Metang salvaje se está enfureciendo, sus ataques se vuelven más bruscos, debido a esto a Reuniclus se le hace difícil averiguar por dónde y con qué atacaría su rival.

En medio de esta batalla que se llevaba a cabo, la tierra debajo de Reuniclus y Caitlin se cimbra. Metang se agita. Lucian y Gallade deciden actuar.

―¡Muévete de ahí, está a punto de evolucionar!

Mientras Lucian corre hacia Caitlin Gallade se interpone entre los dos pokémons para formar una barrera.

El destello es intenso.

La nueva forma del pokémon salvaje se refleja en los turquesa ojos de Caitlin.

Ahora que es un Metagross luce más peligroso. Lucian y Caitlin lo saben.

―Ya no tienes escapatoria, ―le dice Lucian― estás obligada a capturarle.

¿Capturarle? ¿Qué rayos? ¿A ese pokémon que los ha atacado sin piedad? Algo no estaba bien con Lucian.

―Caitlin, no estás viendo la verdad de los hecho.

Ambos chocan sus miradas, ella de duda y la de él juiciosa.

―¿Sabes por qué ese Metagross te estuvo atacando todo este tiempo?

―…

―Si te pido que observes a tu alrededor y luego a él, qué me puedes decir.

Caitlin jamás comprendió esa parte de Lucian, a pesar de que él era preciso en otros datos nunca hablaba de manera directa en dar un consejo siempre le daba tantas vueltas.

Haciendo caso a lo que él le dijo miró a su alrededor. Césped, piedras, árboles, pokémons ocultos, un panal, el sol… nada destacable…

Lucian vuelve a resoplar, todo indica que ella no encontró la respuesta.

―Ya te lo había dicho en otras ocasiones, observar y mirar son dos cosas distintas. Si lo haces de la manera correcta podrás ver lo que hay frente a ti. Pero por esta vez te daré una pista, lo demás lo tendrás que descubrir tú sola.

Sin llegar a comprende aquello Caitlin desvía la mirada.

―Metagross solo se está defendiendo y protegiendo lo que cree es su territorio.

Y como la luz solar que atraviesa el espeso follaje del bosque Caitlin cae en cuenta.

Intercalando su mirada entre el pokémon y el lugar todas las respuestas aparecen… En pasadas ocasiones Shauntal le había comentado el cómo debía de observar el mundo y se lo dijo con un ejemplo muy simple: Un árbol no solo es un tronco café adornado por hojas verdes, es más que eso, es un lugar de fresca sombra en donde dormir de manera confortable; o el río no solo es un sendero de agua que uno dos puntos, es un viaje a través de la tierra que transporta aventuras… Esa era la visión de Shauntal sobre el mundo, y ahora Caitlin lo comprendía…

Levantándose y caminando hacia Metagross agachó la cabeza.  
―Lo siento, no me di cuenta y soy un intruso en tu hogar. Debo decir que mi disculpa no compensa todo lo que ha pasado y eres libre de agredirme. Debí de haberlo sabido cuando tuve ese sueño, ―levantó la cabeza― eran tus recuerdos ¿verdad?

Los rubíes ojos de Metagross miran fijamente a Caitlin, el pokémon se da la media vuelta y desaparece en el bosque.

Lucian se acerca a Caitlin.  
―Has crecido, aunque sea un poco pero has crecido.

De verdad esperaba otras palabras pero se queda con estas.

―Tienes razón, mi equipo está incompleto.

Lucian por fin sonríe complacido.  
―Hacerse uno mismo con tu compañero es lo que nos hace expertos. Con tu habilidad no dudo en que puedas acercarte a él, demuéstrale que eres una experta en el tipo psíquico.

―Lo intentare mañana y las veces que haga falta.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Ser uno solo con tu pokémon te ayuda a comprenderlo y también te sirve para descubrirte. Cuando te especializas en el tipo planta descubres que hay más matices en la tierra que solo un verde valle, descubres tu jardín interior y es un florecimiento especial. Si te especializas en el tipo agua tu espíritu es libre fluyendo como tal, el océano de la vida es tan profundo y te invita a sumergirte para explorarlo. Todos y cada uno de los tipos tiene su toque dulce, amargo, picante, refrescante, o hasta oxidado. Pero qué pasa con los que tienen su lado oscuro, aquellos en donde la vida no fue una dulce miel y solo les traía penumbras. Aunque parezca difícil de comprender el explorar el mundo del tipo oscuro tiene su recompensa dulce, pero es un largo camino para llegar a la miel…

Shauntal y Grimsley lo sabían muy bien, sus pokémons eran complicados. Por un momento los podías ver felices entre ellos pero contra los humanos era todo lo contrario, los maldecían con la mirada. Pero como se ha dicho antes, cuando los llegas a comprender no se puede apartar la vista de ellos…

Incluso lo sabe el pequeño que pasa frente al par, de tanto estar corriendo era obvio que se iba a tropezar, el *zap* del golpe se escucha a un par de metro delante de ellos. Shauntal se acerca al niño para ayudarlo porque ahora se ha soltado a llorar. En medio de su agudo llanto su fiel amigo pokémon se acerca, le hace caras para que deje de llorar y se suelte a reír, el objetivo del pokémon se ha cumplido. Ahora entre risas el niño no puede parar por las divertidas caras que hace su Haunter. Es claro que a temprana edad el niño ya ha encontrado la dulce miel del corazón de su amigo. El niño se levanta y sigue corriendo seguido de su amigo, los dos entran a una cafetería.

Siguiéndolos con la mirada Shauntal y Grimsley miran el letrero de la cafetería, es la cafetería de la que tanto se habla en el pueblo, en donde se preparan los sándwiches de bayas para los pokémons. Los dos se miran, tal vez deberían de entrar, se lo deben a sus pokémons que ahora tienen la moral muy baja.

Bisharp mira con intriga su emparedado, nunca ha probado eso y mira al resto, no es el único con la cara llena de duda. A Cofagrigus y Jellicent les ha dado por jugar con la comida. Krookodile se aventura a morderlo, el resto lo mira, la cara del pokémon cambia de forma drástica, fascinado por el sabor le da otra mordida para devorarlo por completo. El resto prueba los suyos con duda y luego se los devoran. Shauntal y Grimsley siguen ordenando más comida. Todos están satisfechos.

Siguen caminando por el pueblo, ahora se detiene frente al arroyo que pasa por ahí. Dos niños se encuentran jugando en la orilla, uno de ellos lleva un barco motorizado, el segundo uno de papel. El niño grande juega con su barco motorizado llevándolo hasta el centro del río, el niño más chico deja su barco de papel en la orilla, a pesar de que no avanza como el otro barco sigue emocionado creando olas. El niño más grande se le queda viendo, le dice algo, por lo visto son hermanos. Mientras el pequeño no se da cuenta el más grande saca su pokéball y libera a su Marill, la criatura azulada se avienta al agua, sumerge su cuerpo y con su cola atrapa el barco de papel. Una carrera entre el barco motorizado y el de papel da inicio. A pesar de que uno es motorizado y el otro de papel, los dos barcos lanzan pequeños chorros de agua.

Viendo esta escena Shauntal se sienta en el césped, observa con cuidado. Las enseñanzas de Alder y la pasada batalla contra ese grupo resurgen ante esta escena.

―Nos volveremos más fuerte para que no pase otra vez. ―le dice Grimsley.

Proteger ese pequeño amor que hay entre un entrenador y su pokémon es lo más importante, ellos lo comprenden porque formar un vinculo con sus pokémons les costó trabajo.

Para Grimsley acercarse a Liepard cuando era una Purrloin fue el verdadero desafío, ella lo agredió en constantes ocasiones y le dejó una cicatriz porque le lanzó su piedra. A pesar de negarse a permanecer cerca de él la felina le fue adquiriendo cariño con el paso del tiempo, incluso le secaba las lágrimas a escondidas cuando el niño perdía el conocimiento por tanto llorar, la felina las lamía. Bisharp fue otro caso, este pokémon fue un regalo de su padre siendo una pequeña Pawniard, el tímido pokémon en ocasiones se escondía de Grimsley por temor a que sus cuchillas pudieran hacerle daño, todo lo que ella tocaba terminaba desgarrado. Grimsley seguía insistiendo en acercarse a ella, no importaba si le hacía un pequeño corte él comprendería que no fue a propósito. De rasguño en rasguño Grimsley le seguía sonriendo, Pawniard comprendió que no tenía que preocuparse tanto, con el paso del tiempo dejó de rasguñar su entorno y a su entrenador. Scrafty y Krookodile ya eran amigas antes de conocer a su entrenador, es su fase final fue cuando las dos se cruzaron con Grimsley, los ojos de los tres se cruzaron en el árido desierto en más de una ocasión. Con estos pequeños encuentros en los que ninguno de los lados iniciaba una batalla pero cruzaban las miradas, se cruzaron otras cosas. Scrafty y Krookodile seguían esperando el próximo encuentro con este entrenador. La afición comenzó. Drapion fue capturado en una escala en Sinnoh, el entrenador fue en busca de alguien a quien llevaba persiguiendo por años, siguiendo una pista cruzó la mirada con el pokémon salvaje mientras paseaba por la hierba alta. A pesar de no estar interesado en él el pokémon inició una batalla. El proceso de comprenderse aún sigue al igual que las picaduras.

Los tipos siniestro no se caracterizan por ser amigables pero si llegas a tocar su corazón ellos te ofrecen la más dulce miel.

Para Shauntal lograr acercarse a los suyos fue como ir a un parque de diversiones. A pesar de que cada uno de sus pokémons quería huir de ella no lo conseguían, y no es porque no pudieran desvanecerse en el aire y desaparecer de su vista para siempre, solo era el hecho de que ellos se volvieron adictos al afecto que la entrenadora les entregaba cuando los abrazaba y les sonreía. Litwick fue atraído por esa brillante luz interna que desbordaba Shauntal, se volvió adicto a ella que no la pudo dejar. Lo mismo fue con Yamask, sollozando en medio de la oscura ruina la luz de ella fue la que brilló en la sala, escondiéndose entre las paredes la siguió por todo el camino hasta que la vio brincar de alegría y abrazar a Chandelure. Ella también quería probar ese abrazo. Jellicent nadaba despreocupada, a lo lejos puedo ver a las personas en fila pescando a los pokémons, pero había una persona que no pescaba, solo estaba ahí en fila viendo el agua. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Todos los día esa persona regresaba a la orilla para observar el agua. Esa actitud le intrigaba. Golett jugaba con sus amigos, con el paso del tiempo cada uno de ellos fue atrapado hasta que quedó solo, mientras buscaba otros pokémon con los que juntarse vio a una Cofagrigus corriendo tras una Chandelure, las dos se veían alegres. Fascinado por este encuentro se unió a ellas para jugar, los tres correteaban. Cuando la noche llegó Golett les ofreció refugio, ellas se negaron, desde la distancia escuchó que alguien las llamaba, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ellas ya tenían entrenador. Shauntal se acercó al trío y Golett retrocedió, antes había visto cómo los humanos capturaban a sus amigos, pero esta persona en lugar de hacerle daño acarició su cabeza y le sonrió. Golett cayó rendido ante está calidez. Lo mismo fue con Drifblim que era arrastrada por el viento, la preocupación de Shauntal fue la que la detuvo y la trasladó a un centro pokémon. Así mismo sucedió con Banette cuando los brazos de Shauntal la rodearon, a pesar de que la alejaba quería seguir siendo abrazada, sus emociones eran contrariadas.

El truco para acercarse a un pokémon fantasma es siempre mostrarte alegre y transmitirle tu alegría, porque si llegan a sentir una pizca de miedo las cosas podrían tornarse feas.

Con todos los pokémons es lo mismo, pero algunos son más complicados que otros, en especial ese Carvanha que observa como el Marill traslada el bote de papel y divierte a los niños. Grimsley lo observa detenidamente, el pequeño pokémon se asoma y se sumerge esperando la oportunidad para poder acercarse; 10 mts, 8 mts, 5, 2, *splash* Carvanha emerge para fingir ser un monstruo que ataca el bote de papel, los niños no saben lo que ese pokémon trama y se asustan, en cambio Marill no siente peligro cerca de él. A pesar de que Carvanha solo quiere jugar los niños retiran a Marill y el bote motorizado. El pequeño bote de papel se hunde mientras Carvanha lo mira y trata de sacarlo a flote, el bote de papel se rompe.

El dúo de entrenadores oscuros regresa todos los días a la orilla del lago para observar a Carvanha, se ha convertido en el pasatiempo favorito de Grimsley. Como ya se hizo costumbre se sienta a la orilla del río y espera a ver esa sombra vacilante nadar cerca de él, un par de ojos se asoman y lo miran, Grimsley sonríe y lanza el emparedado que ha encargado en la cafetería. Como todo un depredador Carvanha abre sus fauces y devora el emparedado de un solo bocado, de nueva cuenta se esconde en las profundidades del río, Grimsley solo observa, está satisfecho con esta lejanía, después de todo tomara su tiempo para que el pokémon vuelva a confiar en la gente. Eso pasa cuando eres abandonado y en un lugar lejano. Y ojala solo fuera eso, pero como es de tipo siniestro el entrenador oscuro sabe que tomara su tiempo, esta clase de pokémons son muy resentidos cuando los abandonan, lo ha experimentado de primera mano por Liepard.

Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que Grimsley lleva comida a Carvanha, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de esperar a la sombra vacilante se sienta lejos de la orilla y libera a todo su equipo pokémon, siguiéndole el juego Shauntal hace lo mismo. Carvanha se asoma y enseguida se sumerge. Los pokémons de Grimsley y Shauntal han comenzado a corretearse. Entre espadazos, golpes de cola, ataques de agua los pokémons se han sumergido en su mundo de diversión, las risas de las personas que por ahí pasan se escuchan a través del agua. Carvanha vuelve a asomarse, el par de ojos mira al grupo de pokémons que se está divirtiendo, se vuelve a sumergir, el ruido de la diversión continúa. *Splash* se escucha cerca de él, alguien ha invadido su espacio, hay algunos tentáculos rosados nadando cerca de la superficie, prefiere ignorarlo.

Grimsley sigue con la mirada sobre el río ignorando por completo su entorno, Shauntal se le acerca.

―Ya tardó.

―Vendrá.

Sí, el pokémon vendrá, a pesar de que Grimsley carga hoy el emparedado no quiere lanzarlo, él ya dio el primer paso y ahora le toca a Carvanha dar el segundo.

La espera es larga ya han pasado algunas horas, a pesar de que Jellicent invadió el territorio de Carvanha el pokémon no se mostró.

Shauntal está cansada, la estrategia de Grimsley no ha funcionado, lo voltea a ver para pedirle que ya se vayan… Grimsley se está levantando y da un paso hacia su derecha, lejos de Shauntal… antes de darse cuenta la entrenadora fantasma está empapada, Grimsley solo se ríe. Carvanha es el culpable de haber lanzado ese ataque. A pesar de que han pasado un par de horas y todos los pokémons del dúo se han cansado Carvanha ya está dispuesto para jugar, es una pena que ninguno de los pokémons quiera hacerlo, todos ellos lo observan por un largo tiempo. Los dos entrenadores guardan a su equipo que se aleja de la orilla, Carvanha observa cómo se van, parece que se va a volver a quedar con las ganas de jugar. Grimsley se acerca a la orilla y le lanza el emparedado, en esta ocasión el pokémon lo devora de un bocado pero no se sumerge. La mirada de ambos se encuentra, hay silencio. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hizo esto y posiblemente esté un poco oxidado. Mete su mano al bolsillo y saca una pokéball, la gira por un momento entre su mano esperando la reacción de Carvanha, el pokémon sigue observándolo. Grimsley se suelta a reír y voltea a ver a Shauntal, la entrenadora solo resopla, sigue sin comprender qué rayos es lo que le atrae de él, es un manipulador, un jugador, un confiado y vanidoso entrenador, cuando crees poder comprenderlo siempre hay algo que te sorprende, así es Grimsley, un verdadero maestro del tipo siniestro que comprende a los suyos.

El fin de esta partida ha llegado, Grimsley lanza la pokéball hacia Carvanha, como si el pokémon estuviera regresando a la pokéball que le ha pertenecido desde hace tiempo se deja atrapar.

Grimsley le mostró el camino y Carvanha dio el paso, lo que venga después es un camino que ambos tendrán que recorrer, pero de algo que puede estar seguro Carvanha es que no será otra vez abandonado, su nuevo entrenador comprende muy bien ese dolor.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

La confusión que se produce cuando se está perdido es la peor compañía para un animal asustadizo, tienden a ver a todos como una amenaza cuando se les acercan, corretean sin rumbo fijo poniendo en peligro su vida, el hambre y la sed se convierten en lo más difícil de sobrellevar; sumándole a todo esto también está el hecho de estar a miles de kilómetros lejos de casa… Así era la vida de este pequeño pokémon que fue abandonado aún siendo bebé a los pocos días de nacer. Cuando se encontraba en el huevo podía escuchar claramente la voz y sentir la calidez de su entrenador que en ese momento pasaba a ser su padre. Ahora, bajo la confusión del porqué fue abandonado, añoraba sentir la calidez y escuchar la voz de su entrenador-padre. Sus tiernos ojos lo decían todo, la tristeza se reflejaba en ellos.

Vagando en este inmenso mundo, lejos de casa, buscaba la comida para sobrevivir. Dando pequeños saltitos recorrió la Unova desconocida para el humano, aprendió nuevos ataques, se alejó de los posibles peligros que traería el ser arrastrado por el río, se unió a un grupo de pokémons, añoró la calidez de su entrenador-padre.

Sin importarle que le tomara tiempo tenía que encontrar a su padre, lo perdonaría por haberlo abandonado, porque si no le interesará jamás no lo hubiera calentado cuando estaba en el huevo. Recorrió caminos, bosques, atravesó ciudades, y al final llegó a una montaña…, estaba perdido… El frío del clima le hizo desmayarse, ¿a caso este sería su final?... Posiblemente, pero una vez más quería volver a sentir esa calidez…

Tan calentito pero tan bien frío y distante, pero no importaba, bajo esta fría montaña nevada alguien lo había recogido y por toda la eternidad le estaría agradecido a su salvador.

En el primer día de observación vio los rostros de tres personas, la enfermera encargada de cuidarlo, la de su salvador y el acompañante de su salvador. Diferentes rostros, diferentes actitudes, diferentes aromas, pero a pesar de esas pequeñas diferencias sintió la misma calidez que le ofreció su padre.

Al segundo día fue dado de alta. ¿Qué sería de él de ahora en adelante?...

―Lo cuidaré por un tiempo. ―dijo su salvador.

―Como quieras. Solo que una montaña nevada no es lugar para él así que debes estar al pendiente. ―dice el acompañante.

El salvador asiente.

―Debemos darnos prisa. ―vuelve a hablar el acompañante― él ha estado aquí, si no nos apuramos se volverá a ir.

El pequeño bebé observa los rostros serios de las dos personas, parece que miran unas flores y una vela que hay al lado de él. Sin llegar a comprender lo que sucede siente cómo los brazos de su salvador lo levantan y es resguardado entre las cálidas prendas de él. Con sus pequeños ojos negros asomándose por la abertura que ha dejado esta persona mira cómo dejan atrás el lugar donde ha permanecido y salen a la fría montaña.

Desde su lugar especial, que es cálido, mira el mundo blanco que hay ante él, pequeñas gotas blancas caen del cielo, es un espectáculo que nunca antes había visto, siente curiosidad por tocar esa gotas y da un brinco, son frías al contacto, es el mismo frío que sintió cuando cayó casi moribundo. Los brazos de su salvador lo envuelven y regresa de nueva cuenta a su lugar especial que es más cálido que antes.

―Eres demasiado impulsivo. ―dice su salvador dándole una caricia en la cabeza.

Sigue observando el mundo, a lo lejos logra ver la sombra de algo, parece un espectro de nieve que está llorando, como alma en pena se fusiona en la nieve. Se siente identificado con esa sombra fantasmal que emana soledad.

Los dos individuos platican bajo la nieve, a pesar de que las palabras de ellos son tranquilas debido al tono de sus voces siente el fuerte palpitar de su salvado tras su espalda, puede notar la inseguridad.

Tras un largo recorrido bajo la nieve los dos individuos se dirigen a una cabaña, sentado en el pórtico hay alguien contemplando la blanca nieve acumulada.

―Alder, si sigues así te vas a enfermar. ―dice el acompañante.

El mencionado regresa de su viaje al pasado, con mirada cansada lo ve por unos instantes y luego dirige su mirada a la otra persona.  
―Drayden, Marshal, para qué vini-…

Alder deja sus palabras en el aire, un pequeño bulto que tiene Marshal en su pecho, y que por lo visto se retuerce, ha llamado su atención. Sigue observándolo hasta que algo se asoma por entre la prenda.

―Este no es lugar para ese tipo de pokémon. ―dice Alder.

El bebé vuelve a saltar y en esta ocasión va hacia Alder dando pequeños saltitos torpes y vacilantes.

―Está perdido. ―contesta Marshal.

Alder reacciona, contempla con simpatía al pequeño Shroomish que se acurruca contra su pecho porque tiene frío.

―Entremos, hace frío aquí afuera. ―dice Alder cargando al bebé.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estos pokémon vieron a un bebé? A pesar de la enorme diferencia entre tamaño, edad pokémon y fuerza no pueden evitar querer jugar y proteger al pequeño travieso que corre por toda la cabaña, tanto los pokémons de Marshal como los de Alder ahora se han convertido en niñeras olvidando por completo a los tres entrenadores que están en la sala.

―¿Ahora sí me van a decir a qué vinieron? ―pregunta Alder sentándose lejos de ellos.

Drayden adopta su siempre fría y distante postura contra Alder.  
―Iré directo al punto. La Asociación me contactó luego de que tuvieran una reunión con los demás campeones.

A Alder eso no le sorprende, tampoco a Marshal. Luego de que Drayden buscara por todas las montañas a Marshal le contó lo que había sucedido con la asociación y ambos emprendieron la búsqueda de Alder y el resto de los miembros.

―Están planeando tomar cartas en el asunto, una de ellas es removerte del cargo si no te presentas en tu puesto en las próximas 76 horas.

―Y qué les dijiste.

―¡Alder! ―Drayden por fin ha perdido la paciencia― Esto no es un juego, la gente está hablando. Desde ese día la Asociación se ha vuelto la burla internacional. La gente se siente insegura y han sacado a flote temas que habían quedado sepultados desde hace años. El de Kanto, cuando toda la Liga y sus líderes fueron cómplices de una organización criminal; Dos años después esas mismas personas llegaron a ser parte de la Liga de Johto. Con este nuevo incidente que atrae los ojos en Unova temen que más adelante las otras regiones se vean involucradas en lo mismo. ¿Te imaginas cómo quedaría la Asociación si algún otro miembro del Alto Mando se viera involucrado con una asociación criminal?

Drayden se sienta y se talla los ojos, nunca antes se había exaltado tanto como ahora.

―Es solo una amenaza, no me pueden retirar del cargo solo porque sí, eso implicaría que aceptan mi derrota ante ese _Rey_.

Drayden exhala con pesadez.  
―Te conseguiré algo de tiempo para que lo pienses, pero no podré hacer más. Si no regresas en el tiempo establecido el siguiente movimiento de la Asociación es traer a un Campeón y cuatro Altos Mandos, escogidos de entre todas las regiones para hacerlos entrar en razón.

Alder enarca una ceja.  
―¿Me estás diciendo que pretenden entrenarnos?

―Así es, quieren enseñarles a punta de batallas lo que significa ser parte de una Liga. Créeme que el resto de los Campeones y Altos Mandos no estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea ya que lo consideraban absurda, pero eran órdenes de los organizadores… ―Hace una pausa― Y déjame decirte que no esperaron mucho…, uno de ellos ya llegó aquí y se encontró con Caitlin, si el resultado es favorable no van a dudar en mandar al resto.

Y Alder no dice nada, la Asociación Pokémon se ha puesto seria pero a él no le importa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Perdón por la demora, se supone que para compensar el haberme tardado iba a subir cuatro capítulos pero como los sigo revisando no están a tiempo, por eso mismo no hay título del siguiente capítulo, pero espero que en esta semana suba los tres que faltan. Saludos :)**


	15. Winter Song

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 15  
Winter Song**

 **Invierno**

 _ʹHaz lo que quieras, ya no me interesaʹ_ Esas fueron las palabras de Drayden antes de abandonar la montaña nevada. Aunque las dijo la verdad es que él hizo todo lo posible para que la Asociación le diera más tiempo a Alder, cuando el plazo de 76 horas se cumplió él seguía siendo el campeón de Unova. Y de este hecho ya había transcurrido toda una semana…

Sentado en el pórtico Alder seguía observando la caída de la nieve perdiéndose en la inmensidad de esta, junto a él estaba el pequeño Shroomish observando también la inmensidad de la nieve, Alder acarició la cabeza del pequeño y este brincó sobre su regazo para acurrucarse y prepararse a dormir. Una especie de conexión creció entre estos dos que a Marshal le sorprendió… Y una idea surgió…

―Maestro usted podría hacerse car-…

―Marshal…, ―le interrumpió― deberías de ir a entrenar afuera, a tu equipo pokémon le hace falta resistencia al frio.

―Si usted así lo cree lo haré… ―contestó confundido.

―Ten cuidado en el lago, el invierno lo ha congelado pero el hielo es frágil.

―Entonces procurare no ir al lago…

Alder esbozó una sonrisa disimulada que Marshal no notó por estar de espalda.  
―Serás atraído hacia el lago aunque no lo quieras…

Ahora Marshal estaba más confundido.

Caminando bajo la inmensidad de la nieve Marshal hizo de la caminata su calentamiento previo junto a su equipo pokémon. La evidente falta de entrenamiento contra "situaciones imprevistas" causó muchos problemas tanto a los pokémons como al entrenador. En primera quedaron atascados en la nieve hasta la cintura, tiritaron del frío y lucharon contra la blandita nieve para poder salir del atolladero. En segunda causaron que toda la nieve acumulada en los árboles les cayera encima luego de que el equipo pokémon sacara a relucir sus técnicas de lucha para salir de la nieve. Ante la batalla inútil gritaron de frustración lo que casi hace que queden sepultados por un alud, por fortuna todo quedó en un susto.

Y ahora, ¿en dónde estaban?

Por azares del destino, como si Alder hubiera tenido la voz y visión de un profeta, tanto el equipo pokémon como el entrenador estaban en medio del lago. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí sin darse cuenta? Quizás fue en el momento de desesperación por querer huir del supuesto alud. Primero un paso con precaución fue dado por Marshal para comprobar el terreno, el hielo resistió bastante bien su peso… El resto de su equipo pisó con el mismo cuidado. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de querer regresarlos a su pokéball pero se convenció a sí mismo de que esto también era un entrenamiento, así que todos continuaron caminando hacia la orilla del lago desde diferentes puntos.

Sawk dio un paso en falso y terminó resbalando por el hielo para terminar de cara y cerca de Machamp, ambos pokémon se miraron y juntos continuaron su camino hacia la orilla… Un leve crujido debajo de ellos les hace estremecer, el hielo parece ser frágil en esa parte y con el peso de ambos pokémons sucumbirá… Dicho y hecho la grieta irreparable hace acto de presencia provocando que ambos pokémons corran asustados. En medio de este campo helado que llama a la congelada muerte el miedo se extiende en el aire al resto de los pokémons, sin medir las consecuencias cada uno emprende la aterrada huía hacia la orilla, la grieta encuentra su camino en las pisadas fuertes que da cada uno de los pokémons y el hielo del lago se ha agrietado por completo, un paso en falso y las pequeñas baldosas que flotan sin rumbo se pueden volcar junto con sus pasajeros.

Es hora de actuar y dejar a un lado este entrenamiento, Marshal decide sacar sus pokéballs y guarda a sus compañeros, lo consigue con los únicos dos más cercanos pero los que están lejos se las tendrán que arreglar para llegar a la orilla, eso aplica para Mienshao, Toxicroak y Conkeldurr. Sin duda un verdadero reto para el más pesado del grupo, cargar con esos bloques es para invitar al hielo a quebrarse por completo. Marshal prefiere centrar toda su atención en él, Conkeldurr avanza hacia la orilla de su baldosa provocando que la otra parte se levante, Marshal se asusta, tiene que hacer contrapeso pero él está muy lejos para llegar a tiempo, los otros dos pokémon se dan cuenta de eso y brincan de baldosa en baldosa… Demasiado tarde, la baldosa de Conkeldurr se levanta por completo y esta se voltea levantando consigo una cortina de agua… En medio de esta oleada que agita al resto de las baldosas Marshal grita el nombre de su pokémon, al no saber nada de él decide aventarse a la helada agua… Un remolino de helado viento se lo impide… Perplejo, Marshal lo intenta de nuevo… El helado viento se lo impide otra vez…, voltea a ver a todos lados para saber quién se lo impide… En una de las orillas del lago Conkeldurr desciende lentamente envuelto en una sutil brisa helada, Marshal queda sin habla al igual que los otros dos pokémons. Una brisa helada levanta a Toxicroak provocando en el pokémon una confusión y también aversión, luchando contra esta brisa helada Toxicroak llega a salvo a la orilla del lago junto a Conkeldurr… Marshal recorre con la mirada todos los puntos cercanos, este viento helado es obra de un pokémon, pero a pesar de que los está ayudando no se muestra ¿por qué?... Aceptando lo que es Marshal fue el último en ser rescatado por la misteriosa brisa helada, por fin seguros decide guardar a sus tres compañeros que están cansados mentalmente.

Con cuidado Marshal da un paso hacia un montón de piedras apiladas una sobre la otra, es probable que este pokémon se encuentre escondido allí, sin embargo al llegar no se encuentra con él. Marshal decide dejarlo pasar y da las gracias de manera abierta antes de irse…

Un pequeño suspiro helado sale desde atrás de un grupo de pinos, aquellos tristes ojos ven partir a este robusto hombre. ¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor? Qué hay en estos ojos tristes que se fusionan en la inmensidad de la nieve…

―¿Qué tal el lago? ―pregunta Alder al ver a Marshal llegar.

Marshal se reserva su comentario.

Otros dos días transcurren, en esta ocasión Alder le ha dicho a Marshal que tenga cuidado con la cueva en la cima de la montaña, sin importar lo que escuche no debe de acercarse. Marshal mira fijamente a su maestro… Tratar de comprender a su mentor sin duda es un dolor de cabeza… Marshal se va murmurando que no irá a la cima de la montaña. Se fue camino abajo.

―Ups, olvidé mencionar que la cueva está conectada con la cueva detrás de la cascada… ―Alder se encoge de hombros― Ya ni modo, pronto lo averiguara.

Marshal encuentra una cascada para entrenar, el resto del equipo sale y se preparan para meditar bajo la helada cascada… Un gritó trémulo se escucha tras de ellos, metidos en su concentración, pasa desapercibido. Así transcurrió medio día, metidos en su concentración bajo la helada cascada, cuando el grupo trató de levantarse les costó trabajo, la espalda de todos estaba escarchada. Otro gritó trémulo se escapa de atrás de la cascada, los pokémons de Marshal ladean la cabeza, él, guiado por su curiosidad, se asoma descubriendo la cueva helada. Aquel gritó trémulo viene acompañado por una brisa helada que le escarcha la cara…

―Te dije que no te acercaras a la cueva. ―le dijo Alder cuando vio a Marshal estornudar y con la cejas escarchadas.

―Maestro… Usted… ―Marshal se detuvo y lo pensó con cuidado― Olvidé lo que iba a decirle. ―y se fue.

Alder se rió y acarició la cabeza de Shroomish.  
―¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo mañana? Puede hacer mucho frío pero estarás bien abrigado.

El pequeño miró con sus negros ojos a Alder.

Al siguiente día Alder le dijo a Marshal que se abrigara muy bien, no anunciaron en las noticias sobre una fuerte ventisca pero nunca se sabe. Marshal dijo que no iba a salir, y mucho menos saldría con las últimas predicciones de su maestro.

―Pero si Shroomish lo esperaba con ansias.

Alder señaló al pokémon que vestía un gorrito de lana y una bufanda enroscada por todo su cuerpo parado al lado de la puerta de la cabaña. Los negros ojos anhelantes del pokémon se clavaron en los marrones de Marshal, casi pudo sentir que su mente y la del pokémon intercambiaban de lugar, y miro desde la perspectiva de Shroomish. Sin más remedio el entrenador de lucha tomó su chamarra del perchero y cargó al pokémon para esconderlo dentro en su ya habitual lugar especial.

―No olvides la bufanda. ―le señaló una bufanda que colgaba del picaporte― Atala bien o la perderás.

Marshal enarcó una ceja.

El día estaba dispuesto y el sol se asomaba un poco, tanto Shroomish como Marshal miraban con fascinación el cielo. Sin poder resistirse el pokémon brincó, disfrutó de esta extraña sensación que le proporcionaba la nieve a través de la bufanda enrollada en su cuerpo, se revolvió en la nieve, la llevó a su boca como todo pequeño curioso y al poco rato escupió. Sí, el pequeño Shroomish era el que más disfrutaba de este día, en cuanto a Marshal decidió recostarse sobre una piedra helada y admirar el sol de la mañana.

10, 15, 25 minutos pasaron desde que Marshal se recostó, por fin el frío de la helada piedra atravesó su ropa lo cual le hizo levantarse, al momento de sentarse buscó con la mirada a Shroomish, su pequeño acompañante ha desaparecido. Temeroso de que la situación pasada se vuelva a repetir libera a todo su equipo pokémon para buscar al pequeño bebé antes de que se congele…

Guiado por la curiosidad que han captado sus aún no desarrollados oídos llega a las orillas de un acantilado. El alarido que se hace más intenso a cada brinco que da lo guía a la cima de la montaña. Envuelto en la fuerte ventisca se encuentra con aquella sombra fantasmal que se fusiona en la blancura de la nieve. Danzando y cantando este espectro solitario llama a la nieve con su canto helado y la ventisca arrecia. Giro, mirada, otro giro y estira su brazo, es como ver una flor siendo bañada por la fina capa helada; otro giro, otra mirada y lanza un alarido hacia el cielo dejando caer su nieve bañando su cuerpo…

Este espectro que es puro y blanco como la nieve se encuentra vacío en el interior, su alma solitaria añora ser escuchada y llenada…

―¡Shroomish! ―se escucha a lo lejos el grito de Marshal.

El pequeño se gira a ver tras de sí y decide ir al encuentro, pero vacila por un momento, este pokémon que se fusiona con la nieve y emana soledad pide a gritos un poco de compañía…

―¡Shroomish!

Se escucha más cerca el grito y el pokémon detiene su canto y danza. La ventisca amaina.

Ojos, azul y marrón; complexión, robusto y fuerte, frágil y delgada; tipos opuestos, lucha y hielo. Este encuentro de polos opuestos ha marcado el inicio de algo memorable, sin duda…

Marshal no puede despegar la vista de esta figura que acaparan por completo sus ojos, ha quedado fascinado por los colores, la textura, la inocencia y además la soledad que desprende esta alma en pena, de manera inconsciente da un paso hacia delante levantando la mano. Un grito desde lo más profundo de su helado ser sale expulsando llamando consigo a la ventisca, el canto helado que varía en sus tonalidades guía a la ventisca hacia donde debe de soplar, desde la derecha arrecia gobernado por el canto grave del pokémon, un canto agudo provoca una brisa que rodea a Marshal en un remolino, y finalmente un canto estridente expulsa con furia el viento helado expulsando a Marshal junto con Shroomish… La bufanda de Marshal sale volando…

Aturdido, Marshal regresa a la cabaña con Shroomish en sus brazos. Metido en sus pensamientos no puede evitar pensar que ese pokémon le recuerda a cierto espectro protagonista de un cuento oriental; en cierta forma se parecen, ambos son solitarios espíritus de nieve…

―Bienvenido de vuelta. ―Alder le arroja una toalla.

Marshal la atrapa y con la mirada cuestiona a su maestro.

―Froslass no fue abandonada si es lo que piensas, ella llegó aquí siguiendo a los de su especie. La enfermera del centro pokémon me comentó que su grupo se vio involucrado en la revuelta del Team Plasma hace un par de meses. Ahora ella vaga por toda la montaña llamando a los suyos con su canto helado.

―Pero ya trascurrió mucho tiempo y no hay respuesta. ―Marshal se limpia la escarcha de la cara.

―Es verdad, no creo que los suyos sigan por estas tierras.

Marshal mira por la ventana, Shroomish igual. Hay algo en este pokémon que los atrae, no saben si es su soledad, lo misterioso que es, quizás sus colores que se fusionan con la nieve, no lo saben, pero qué importa si no lo logran averiguar hoy o mañana, este pokémon ha dejado su presencia muy bien grabada.

―¿Marshal, que tal si intentas hacer que ella y Shroomish sean amigos? Puede que al principio sea difícil ya que sus tipos son contrarios pero algo me dice que hay una afinidad.

Marshal mira de reojo a Shroomish, el pokémon sigue viendo con fascinación la nieve… Será que él se siente atraído más por la curiosidad que otra cosa… Quizás…

―Solo piénsalo, puede que ella sea tu amuleto de la suerte. Ya te salvó en una ocasión, ¿quien dice que no lo volverá a hacer otra vez?

Qué será, Shroomish fue llamado por el canto solitario, Marshal fue embrujado…

En medio de esta ventisca que sopla en medio de la montaña si te detienes y escuchas con cuidado puedes oír el canto helado de un alma en pena…

Un giro, una danza suave, otro giro y un vuelo hacia el aire, Froslass sigue cantando al compás de la ventisca, su baile en solitario fascina a los pokémon de hielo que viven ahí, es un espectáculo sin igual. El pokémon da gráciles movimientos dibujando formas con su baile, y su manto níveo da la ilusión de traer un vestido que se eleva en cada giro. Embelesando a todos, canta y baila llamando a los suyos y esperando una respuesta que jamás llegara…

Siguiendo la senda de la fría montaña un pedazo de tela ondea como bandera en la copa de un pino escarchado, sus ojos azules se quedan prendados del objeto… Siguiendo su camino su canto llama a otra ventisca, el viento helado hace ondear la bufanda que trae enroscada en su cuello…

Qué es, ella ayudó a Marshal por simpatía, pero ahora carga la bufanda porque no puede dejar de sentir esta agradable sensación que le proporciona el tenerla cerca…

Sin que ellos tres se dieran cuenta el destino había decidido que se conocieran en las circunstancias más improbables…

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Para poder comprender lo perfecto de tan descabellado plan se debería de estar en los zapatos del planificador y apreciar la magnificencia de este, pero quién en su sano juicio desearía comprender el funcionamiento de esa mente siniestra. Claro que existen excepciones, Shauntal era una de esas. Por más que quisiera patear la puerta de sus pensamientos, rasguñar sus paredes cerebrales, taladrar en lo más profundo de su conocimiento, nunca, pero nunca, podría conseguir entrar y comprender el funcionamiento retorcido del maestro oscuro; porque él no lo permitiría…

―Shauntal, un paso a la derecha.

Con señas Grimsley le pedía a Shauntal que se hiciera un poco más a la derecha, solo un pasito, pero ella se opuso rotundamente a dar ese paso, es más reprobaba este plan de entrenamiento. El maestro oscuro se alisó su traje y caminó hacia Shauntal, agarrándola de los hombros la aparto del lugar llevándola lejos, tras alejarla un poco del futuro ajetreo regresó al punto donde antes estaba ella tomando su lugar, y dio ese paso que ella no quiso dar. Con una seña incentivó a los pokémons de ambos para que empezaran el ataque.

Coordinados todos los pokémons dirigieron sus ataques más fuertes hacia el entrenador oscuro, una nube de polvo se levantó extendiéndose más allá y alcanzando a Shauntal que estaba a un par de metros. Entre tosidos y estornudos Shauntal abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad y se giró a ver a donde estaba Grimsley… Sin duda un verdadero desafío el tratar de comprender la complejidad de la mente del maestro oscuro. Solo él podía comprender los errores y aciertos de su plan, porque con un centímetro de falla este plan sería fatal. Ahora viéndolo bien ella comprendió y por fin aceptó el plan. Si ella no hubiera dado ese paso que Grimsley le pedía en este momento ya estarían preparando sus pompas fúnebres. Pero Grimsley lo tenía calculado. Con el margen de error del 0.003%, según Grimsley, este plan era casi perfecto; claro que para Shauntal el margen de error era del 99.997%.

Parado en medio de la polvareda que se dispersaba por completo Grimsley seguía de pie con su postura impecable, ni siquiera el polvo lograba quitarle el brillo que emanaba su ser ante su brillante plan, aunque era descabellado. Y es que todos los ataques en conjunto de sus pokémons y los de Shauntal dieron en el blanco que estaba detrás de él rodeándolo por completo, la marca en el piso era prueba de que los ataques pasaron rozándole por milímetros. Si Shauntal no hubiera dado ese paso a la derecha sin duda su estadística de error sería correcta. Pero en este caso se trataba de Grimsley.

―Solo es cuestión de enfoques. ―Grimsley se arregló el mechón que le colgaba en la cara.

¿Habría algo que a este hombre se le escapara? Sin duda Shauntal querría saberlo, pero Grimsley era como una caja fuerte. Esa cabeza suya, donde maquina sus planes, era un abismo de incertidumbre.

―Shauntal, será mejor que descanses. ―él se acercó para tocar su frente con su mejilla― Tu temperatura es normal pero estas agitada.

Era cierto que su mente y personalidad son perturbadoras pero de vez en cuando él mostraba un lado bastante amable… sin duda una amabilidad rara, escasa, por no decir minúscula… ¿o es acaso una amabilidad perturbadora?

―¿Por qué me miras así? ―dio una sonrisa divertida.

Shauntal agachó la mirada.  
―Por nada.

Shauntal era tímida, bastante reserva en cuanto a sus emociones amorosas, y aunque escribía poesía y novelas de romances era una inexperta en el tema. Era como una colegiala enamorada, su primer amor era Grimsley y hasta la fecha lo seguía siendo. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo puede durar este primer amor? Todos saben que el primer amor es hermoso y perfecto, porque es un amor ideal, pero solo llega hasta ahí y no florece, sin embargo, nos ayuda a madurar y a comprender lo que es amar… Y también se dice que las personas se enamoran tres veces en la vida: el ideal del primer amor, el dolor del segundo amor, y al final el inesperado del tercero pero pese a sus imperfecciones es perfecto para nosotros… Pero Shauntal sentía que con Grimsley cruzaba los tres amores, él era su primer amor desde niños donde siempre lo vio como su príncipe… ¿oscuro?, bueno era su príncipe y ella era la princesa. Ocupaba el puesto de segundo amor debido a ciertas circunstancias con X persona que revolvió sus emociones y puso de cabeza su mundo cuando dijo el nombre de él… Y aquí estaba atrapada en lo que según ella consideraba su segundo amor…

―Shauntal, estás distraída, ya llegamos al hotel… ―le señaló la puerta donde se hospedaban.

Divagando en sus pensamientos no se percató del camino recorrido. Sacó la llave eléctrica y la pasó por el lector, Grimsley empujó la puerta, primero entró ella y luego él…

Algo de lo que debería estar agradecida Shauntal era de este cachito de felicidad. Compartir un mismo lugar con Grimsley era sin duda su mayor felicidad, y no es que no lo estuviera haciendo antes cuando vivían en el recinto de la liga, pero aquí era diferente. Este cuarto les pertenecía a ellos dos. Respirar el mismo aire que él en tan solo escasos metros, sentarse en el mismo sillón que él y ver algún programa de televisión, comer en la misma mesa pegados uno al lado del otro por ser una mesa para dos, compartir el mismo baño y usar el mismo shampoo…, y si no fuera por la pared que dividía sus cuartos hasta compartirían la misma cama… pero claro, eso sería imposible, porque de tan solo existir una cama Grimsley haría una de las dos siguientes opciones, pedir otro cuarto o de plano dormir en el sillón… Y Shauntal sonrió, se vale soñar ¿no?

Sí, sin duda esto era un cuento de hadas, ante los ojos de los demás ambos parecían una pareja de recién casados.

―Shauntal, voy a pedir servicio a la habitación, qué vas a comer…

Y aunque Grimsley le hacía esa pregunta sabía lo que Shauntal comería, porque hoy era jueves, y ella tenía antojos de mariscos.

El maestro oscuro sabía los gustos de Shauntal al derecho y al revés. Los lunes ella tenía grandes arrebatos de comer carne de ave, específicamente asada y sazonada con limón y pimienta, el acompañamiento casi siempre era ensalada que variaba desde una verde con lechuga, berenjena y aceitunas, hasta otra que era acompañada con lechuga, zanahoria y pasta con aderezo; esta última se debía cuando se encontraba estresada ya sea por escasez de ideas para sus libros o por causa de su editor. Los martes era día libre de comer pollo o carne, pero en forma de comida rápida debido a los gritos de su editor y el estrés que le provocaba. El miércoles, debido a la culpa, ella solo comía ensaladas sin aderezo, sin sal, sin pasta, solo un toque de limón para explotar los sabores de las legumbres. Los jueves eran antojos de mariscos y siempre debía de estar presente la paella de mariscos. Los viernes también era día libre en donde ella comía de todo. Los sábados estaba reservado a las carnes rojas pero horneadas y acompañadas con puré de papa. Domingo… este era un día complicado porque Shauntal casi siempre bebía café y comía un emparedado debido al estrés de que ya llegaba el lunes… otra vez…

Sin duda Shauntal no era complicada, Grimsley podía saber lo que ella pensaba debido a que era muy expresiva. Por eso para él no era difícil detectar las insinuaciones de su amiga, pero seamos francos cualquiera lo detectaría, hay que estar ciego para no ver la caricia que ella le daba pasando sus dedos por el cabello solo para quitarle una pelusa y mirarlo al mismo tiempo con unos tiernos ojitos. O aquella vez en que Shauntal hizo un peluche de él y se lo entregó a Bisharp y al poco tiempo hizo uno de ella para que el pokémon tuviera la pareja. Claro, según ella el peluche masculino se sentía solo y además esos peluches no eran Grimsley y ella, se parecían pero no lo eran. Había tantas cosas y actos que delataban a Shauntal, los suspiros largos y soñadores que Grimsley contaba día a día desde que convivían juntos, el cómo jugueteaba ella con su cabello cada vez que tenía una larga plática con Grimsley, o el reír demasiado en frente de él. Esos pequeños cambios que para una mujer son importantes como el cambiar el color del labial, usar una nueva fragancia, cambiar la joyería en especial los aretes, o solo usar una falda un poco más corta, unos cuantos centímetros arriba y cambiar las medias por unas de diseño más fresco…

―Shauntal, cambiaste tus medias ¿verdad? Esas son de un color más claro que las habituales…

Y ella tímidamente esconde sus piernas.

Sí, Grimsley detectaba esos pequeñitos esfuerzos seductores que Shauntal hacia porque él era un hombre que sabía de mujeres, igual que su padre; Era como algunos lo llamarían _un seductor natural._ Su aura de misterio era atrayente, su inteligencia provocaba deseo. Sabía cómo mantener una conversación con una mujer sin llegar a aburrirla, jugaba con las miradas y los gestos, provocaba risas discretas, y hay que halagarlas… En fin. Grimsley sabía lo que una mujer quería escuchar sin llegarla a fastidiar, de todo un poco. Pero todos esos actos seductores no llegaban más allá de las palabras, porque para Grimsley el llegar a intimar con una mujer lo consideraba su veneno, porque no quería parecerse a su padre. En su corazón solo había una mujer, ya sea para bien o para mal… Y aprovecharse del amor que sentía su amiga de la infancia tampoco era una opción, Shauntal era demasiado pura para él…

―Grimsley, no dejes las aceitunas.

Shauntal cruzó con su brazo la mesa llegando al plato de Grimsley y pinchó con su tenedor algunas aceitunas.

―Pusieron demasiadas, alcanza para dos o tres Martini… Y tú porque no has probado tu filete de pescado.

Él cruzó su brazo para llegar al plato de Shauntal y pinchar un trozo ya cortado.

―Digamos que hoy no tengo tanta hambre.

Cruzando sus brazos por la mesa cada uno comió la mitad del otro.

Un entrenamiento agotador y una comida bien merecida fueron el especial del día. Compartieron un rato más en el sillón y después Grimsley se retiró a su cuarto y Shauntal se fue a bañar. Tras otro tiempo trascurrido Grimsley fue el siguiente en bañarse.

El tiempo trascurrió en silencio.

Shauntal salió de su cuarto para buscar algo de beber, caminando con cuidado para no hacer ruido a mitad de la noche, fue hacia el minibar. Agarró una botella de agua y la abrió, iba a darle el primer sorbo cuando vio a Grimsley dormido en el sillón.

―Sigues sin poder dormir bien ―susurró con una voz de hilo para no despertarlo. *Suspiro*

En ocasiones Grimsley no lograba conciliar el sueño en un lugar amplio como la cama y tendía a buscar lugares estrechos para poder dormir, lo como lo era este sillón, u otras veces salía a vagar sin rumbo fijo. Junto a él se encontraban todos sus pokémons dormitando, porque a veces el maestro oscuro tenía pesadillas y sus pokémon lo detectaban, en especial Bisharp y Liepard, quienes conocían toda la vida de su entrenador y hasta sus más oscuros pensamientos.

Shauntal se acercó al sofá y se sentó al pie de este, mirando al frente y dándole la espalda a Grimsley. Por un largo rato contempló la oscuridad delante de ella hasta que sus ojos la asimilaron por completo. De entre las sombras vio brillar los ojos de Liepard mirándola fijamente, ella estiró su brazo para invitarla a acercarse, la felina se paró y caminó hacia ella pero en lugar de ir con ella se acercó hacia su entrenador para lamer una de sus mejillas…

―Y si no hubiera terminado así… Y si en lugar de ser ella hubiera sido yo… ―se giró a verlo quedando de frente a él― Por favor ya no mires hacia atrás, mira adelante…

Paseó su mano por su frente con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, continuó para llegar a su cabello, se acercó otro poco más para susurrarle con ternura…

―Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otra vida… en otro tiempo… si tú fueras el hijo de un humilde empleado que conoció a una joven que leía una novela romántica trágica, llorando a caudales porque no puede aceptar ese final… Te acercarías a ella porque tienes curiosidad y le ofrecerías un pañuelo… Luego te irías porque lo considerarías molesto el tener que escuchar todo el drama… Pasaría otro tiempo en donde tendríamos un segundo encuentro casual… Yo trataría de iniciar la conversación "fastidiosa" y tú te irías de nuevo pero en esta ocasión seria yo la que te detendría con la escusa de invitarte un café... Nuestra plática se vuelve interesante porque ambos tenemos gustos similares y nos perdemos horas en esa cafetería olvidándonos del mundo que hay afuera… Iniciaríamos como amigos y luego seríamos algo más… Ese tiempo que convivimos nos ha hecho darnos cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro y nos casaríamos. La boda sería grande donde invitaríamos a media Unova. Tú te vería elegante y guapo con tu traje blanco, pero de seguro lo odiarías y hubieras preferido el traje negro… *Suspiro* Yo llevaría un vestido largo y escotado en V, con adornos de flores en el dobladillo al igual que en los guantes. Buscaríamos una casa grande porque tendríamos una amplia familia…, ―risita― cuatro niños estaría bien, pero de seguro tú dirías que con dos es suficiente… Envejeceríamos juntos, viendo a nuestros hijos casarse y tendríamos nietos… ―las lágrimas caen― Si nosotros nos hubiéramos conocido en otra vida, en otro tiempo, nos amaríamos… Pero las cosas no sucedieron así, nos conocimos en esta vida, en este tiempo, no estamos juntos como amantes y solo somos amigos…, pero si tú quisieras yo podría ser la mujer que te hiciera feliz, yo te amaría y tú a mí. Nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, con dos serían suficientes, envejeceríamos juntos y veríamos a los nietos crecer… Pero solo esto es posible si tú miras hacia adelante… si me miraras a mí… a la mujer que está a tu lado… No tienes que buscar más lejos…

El impulso se hace grande que Shauntal ya no lo resiste y se inclina hacia adelante… Contiene la respiración… Cierra los ojos… El bamboleo del corazón le hace perder la cordura de sus sentidos, se balancea indecisa. Toca, lo siente… Hay un cosquilleo. Cómo lo puede describir… Hay calidez pero también frialdad, hay cercanía y la vez distancia, es dulce y también amargo… Este rose de labios que no es un beso es agradable pero también es sofocante y opresivo… ¿Podría traerles cercanía a los dos y crear algo más o solo será un factor incómodo provocando la distancia?... Sin duda este roce de labios es destructivo… Y se levanta para irse a su cuarto llorando en silencio…

Grimsley se gira en el sofá y levantando su mano tapó su cara...

Si se hubiera llegado a completar este beso ¿Hubiera despertado las fervientes emociones de ambos? ¿Existiría ese apasionado beso que crea unidad entre dos personas… La misma conexión que se crean los enamorados cuando se besan?... ¿Qué hubiera pasado?...

Shauntal lo sabe, Grimsley no puede continuar hasta que resuelva su conflicto personal, hasta que él mismo no decida avanzar… Y Grimsley sabe que Shauntal está esperando… Y seguirá esperando por siempre… Si él no le da una respuesta clara…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ok, sé que prometí subir los otres tres capítulos hace tanto tiempo pero tuve algunos problemas con mi laptop y el internet. ¡Arg! Así que iremos despacito (y no como dice la canción). Saludos a todos los que siguen leyendo.**


	16. Château Du Ciel

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 16** **  
Château** **Du** **Ciel**

 **Invierno**

Había escuchado el último pitido de aquella máquina infernal succionadora de todas sus desveladas y de derrames emocionales que habían sido grabados con letras de sangre… O así es como le denominaba Shauntal sin que Caitlin lo llegara a comprender.

―Son 35,947,332.80 ―Balbuceó la joven cajera tras el mostrador sin dejar de ver la fila de cajas que se habían formado detrás del empacador nerviosos que no sabe dónde acomodar los siguientes productos que han llegado a sus manos.

―También son estos. ―Expresó la joven rubia quitando las etiquetas de su nuevo conjunto invernal.

La joven cajera regresó su vista hacia la joven rubia parada del otro lado del mostrador que le extendía 5 etiquetas. Desde un principio no lo había notado porque su vista se enfocó en las cajas flotantes que se acercaban hacia ella pensando en que aquel pokémon las dejaría caer sobre ella, pero ahora que ya tenía la mente un poco más despejada observó muy bien a la joven rubia.  
El conjunto invernal con el que vestía era único en todo el mundo y por ende el más caro de la tienda. Solo se llegó a ver ese conjunto una sola vez en pasarela y fue portado por la famosa entrenadora pokémon tipo hada de la región de Kalos, Valerie. El excéntrico diseñador _Cusseau_ había anunciado que este conjunto solo podía ser portado por una dama que tuviera la gracia y elegancia de un pokémon. Cabe destacar que la declaración del diseñador dejó perplejo a más de uno y no precisamente por el significado de aquellas palabras. El diseño del conjunto no era extravagante de hecho era sencillo, y eso era lo que llamaba la atención. Las botas largas casuales eran de color beige con un adorno en la parte superior dando alusión a que sobresalían unos calentadores tejidos con dos botones de madera. El mayon térmico, de color negro, se asomaba entre la falda y las botas justo en el espacio de la rodilla. La falda de diseño en tabla era de color blanco y bastante corta la cual se perdían con el abrigo. El abrigo, la pieza más importante del conjunto, era de lana blanca, con cuello peter pan, la cinta que remarcaba la cintura era atada de costado en un grácil moño mediano, la parte baja del abrigo terminaba en diseño de tabla fundiéndose con la falda. Sin duda el abrigo era lo más sobresaliente debido a que era demasiado delgado pero aun así era caliente debido a su forro térmico de la más alta tecnología en fibra. Y por último, sin restarle importancia, se encontraba la cereza del pastel, una boina de lana color rosa pálido con un adorno de flor blanca en cera. Dicha boina resaltaba sus rubios risos dándole un toque angelical.

La cajera agarró las etiquetas y mientras las escaneaba recordaba haber visto a miles de mujeres probándose el conjunto sin llegar a verse igual de encantadoras como la entrenadora Valerie. Pero hay que resaltar que Valeria camina con la gracia y elegancia de un pokémon hada, casi como si flotara. Y esos es algo que las demás personas no podían imitar.

―Son 44, 934,166.00 ―sonrió la cajera de manera modesta.

La joven rubia levantó su pequeño bolso de mano y sacó su cartera. La cajera quedó asombrada al ver todo el dinero en efectivo que cargaba la joven clienta. Cuando Caitlin le pasó el _modo de pago_ la cajera abrió aún más los ojos por el asombro, quedó completamente ida por unos segundos. La cajera bajó su mano y en lugar de realizar el pago presionó un botón negro justo al lado de la registradora… Al paso de unos minutos llegó un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un traje negro corte italiano, paseó su mirada entre la cajera, la joven clienta y por último las cajas tras el empacador que respiraba de manera agitada por haber conseguido acomodar todos esos paquetes.

―¿Qué sucede? ―dijo el señor viendo fijamente a la cajera con un rostro de poca paciencia.

―La señorita va a realizar este pago. ―le señaló a su supervisor la pantalla con el total.― Con esto… ―y en seguida le mostró una tarjeta que yacía entre sus dos palmas.

El hombre quedó igual de impactado que la cajera, sin moverse rodó los ojos hacia la joven clienta que se encontraba bostezando debido a la espera. Y en seguida reaccionó el señor tomando la tarjeta y haciéndoles señas a todos los empleados. Las puertas del departamento de damas fueron cerradas y los clientes que aún seguían a dentro fueron trasladados hacia otros departamentos.

―Señorita, ―dijo con nerviosismo el gerente― si hubiéramos sabido de antemano que distinguido cliente nos visitaría, le hubiéramos dejado a un par de empleados a sus disposición mientras realizaba sus compras… ―y haciéndole una reverencia le extendió una tarjeta platino― Y como disculpa le otorgamos un lugar en la subasta que se llevara a cabo en el noveno piso a las 15:00hrs.

Caitlin da otro bostezo y deja escapar un suspiro cansino.  
―No es necesario, solo cargue el adeudo a la tarjeta.

Los empleados se quedan callados mirando fijamente a esa joven clienta. El gerente asiente y se acerca a la registradora para realizar él mismo el cobro. Y aunque lleva años trabajando en ese centro comercial, viendo ir y venir de tarjetas básicas hasta las prémium, en sus 20 años de trabajo por fin vio de cerca la aclamada _"tarjeta negra",_ aquella tarjeta perteneciente al grupo de las 5 tarjetas más exclusivas del mundo que solo un selecto grupo de ricos podía poseer.

Tras pasar la tarjeta por el lector el gerente le entrega a Caitlin su tarjeta no sin antes recordarle la subasta. La joven, asiendo caso omiso, da media vuelta junto con su pokémon y los paquetes les siguen detrás.

Observa a su alrededor viendo los departamentos pensando en _qué le hace falta comprar_ , ha llegado a las escaleras que la llevan de vuelta a la planta baja.

 _«Debería de compras más pokéballs»_ Fija su vista en el mapa del centro comercial tratando de ubicar el departamento… El departamento de pokéball está en el noveno piso…

Da un suspiro de mala gana, no quiere ni pasar frente a la sala de subastas. Odia las subastas y odia a los que ofertan, para ella ver a personas pelearse por adquirir algo es de mal gusto… Aunque la mayor parte de las propiedades que posee su familia hayan sido adquiridas así.

Sin más remedio, porque de verdad necesita las pokéballs, da un paso en aquella escalera eléctrica que la llevara al noveno piso.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos recuerda todo lo que vivió con Lucian. _El gran plan para la captura de Metagross._ Aquel pokémon de coraza impenetrable, tanto en cuerpo como en corazón y mente, supuso un desafío para la joven entrenadora. Sus pokémons, que habían estado ausentes de batallas desde hace un poco más de media década, no fueron rivales para el salvaje Metagross. Se podía decir que ese Metagross barrió el polvo con ellos.

Ya antes le había dicho Lucian, una batalla cada cinco meses no mantiene en forma a su equipo pokémon. Y era verdad. Recordó que en el crucero su equipo estaba por debajo de la media, dejando todo el peso en sus compañeros, fue una suerte para sus compañeros que esas batallas fueran dobles.

Caitlin meneó la cabeza despejando los pensamientos. Regresó de su viaje mental librando con elegancia el último escalón que se ocultaba de la escalera eléctrica.

Pasó al lado del estandarte que anunciaba la subasta que se llevaría a cabo ignorándolo por completo. Siguió de frente para llegar al mostrador de las pokéball. Contempló con cuidado cada una de ellas esperando encontrar la indicada para poder capturar a ese Metagross. Era cuestión de orgullo. Tanto para ella como para su equipo pokémon.

Da otro suspiro cansino… Si tan solo ese Metagross no fuera tan obstinado y se dejara capturar en lugar de romper todas las pokéballs…

El cristal del mostrador se cuarteó haciendo que la recepcionista retrocediera preguntándose _¿qué sucedió?_

Gothitelle choca su espalda contra la espalda de su entrenadora y recarga su cabeza con la de ella esperando a que se tranquilice. La joven rubia recapacita y se da cuenta que está en un lugar público. Da un bostezo y disimula su mal humor… Rodea por completo el mostrador sin convencerse de cuál pokéball comprar. Hay de todo, pero tratándose de ese Metagross tiene que ser una de mayor calidad o en todo caso una que le dé la máxima posibilidad de captura mientras se alargue el combate…

Y su mente viaja mientras observa una pokeball de alta probabilidad de captura…

Había trascurrido el quinto día de captura, Metagross se encontraba de frente contra Bronzong, el rechinar del metal destrozaba cada nervio de la joven haciendo que adquiriera una nueva y mala maña, morderse el dedo pulgar. Ante el último ataque dado por Bronzong Metagross cayó mal herido, fue entonces que la joven volvió a lanzar una pokéball siendo la onceava en esta batalla… A cada agitación de la pokéball Caitlin podía sentir su corazón salirse de su pecho, por primera vez cruzo sus dedos esperando a que la buena fortuna le sonriera… Y la tercera agitación de la pokéball llegaba a su fin…, y un destello salió… Metagross seguía en pie clavando sus ojos rojos en ese par… Su siguiente ataque derribó a Bronzong dejándolo fuera de combate. Ese pokémon había destrozado por completo a todo su equipo pokémon, ya no había nadie en la fila. Aquel pokémon salvaje miró fijamente a Caitlin como si se burlara de ella. Para Caitlin ya no era un secreto que ese pokémon estuviera en otro nivel. Volvió a morderse el dedo pulgar y se preguntaba cómo es que fue convencida para intentar capturarlo… Claro, la respuesta obvia estaba frente a ella. Dirigió sus grandes orbes turquesa hacia el causante de todo, Lucian. Si no fuera porque le tuviera en gran estima, casi al grado de ponerle un altar, lo hubiera mandado por donde vino. Pero era Lucian.

― _No despegues tu vista del objetivo…_

Lo escuchó tan claro como el día en que se lo dijo y levantó su vista del mostrador... Le indicó a la encargada de cual tipo quería y cuantas iba a llevar, para evitar la conmoción que recibió en el anterior departamento y no tener que encontrarse con el gerente decidió pagar en efectivo.

De nueva cuenta con un par de cajas extras flotando tras de ella se encaminó hacia las escaleras eléctricas. El timbre del altavoz retumbó por todo el centro comercial llamando la atención de algunos clientes, la encargada de servicios al cliente hace el anuncio sobre la subasta que se llevaría a cabo en el noveno piso, solo faltaban diez minutos y el registro para entrar a la subasta pronto se iba a cerrar.

A la joven rubia poco le importó el anuncio, siguió su camino hacia la entrada cuando su estomago rugió. Ahora que lo recordaba no había probado bocado alguno desde la mañana y eso fue porque Lucian se despidió de la joven con un gran desayuno que ella catalogaría de 5 estrellas. De tan solo recordarlo se le hizo agua la boca y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a tener otro encuentro con su adorado "dios" Lucian.

En el décimo piso se encontraba la zona de descanso, ahí podía uno escoger qué comer. Para la mala fortuna de Caitlin no había un restaurante 5 estrellas, o al menos uno decente. Todos ellos eran de comida rápida… Y sus ojos se posaron sobre un local el cual resaltaba del resto con una luz propia…

Lo estaba devorando pero también lo estaba disfrutando, su suave textura que se deslizaba por toda su boca y embadurnaba sus rosados labios, su sabor que la embriagaba deseando querer morderlo en lugar de seguir jugando con él con su lengua, y esa sensación fría que se iba convirtiendo en cálida mientras se deslizaba por todo su ser haciéndola estremecer… Ya no pudo contenerse más y su instinto salvaje salió a flote, abrió más su boca y sus colmillos y dientes penetraron la suave textura y le arrancaron un gran pedazo para profundizar más el sabor de este delicioso helado.

Caitlin podía sentirse en el cielo, este helado había sido excitante, no solo para su boca sino para todo su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió un helado con esa avives? No lo recuerda con certeza pero al ser un helado de lo más sencillo le pareció el mejor del mundo. La gloria.

Y aunque hacía frío, que al parecer ella no sentía, Caitlin devoró otros dos helados y dos platos de fresas congeladas. No era exactamente una comida completa pero con esto era suficiente para calmar su ansiedad y a su estomago.

Con el estomago lleno y el corazón contento Caitlin decidió abandonar el centro comercial e ir a al encuentro de Alder en la montaña nevada. Ensimismada en su propio mundo mientras descendía del décimo piso al noveno un grupo de entrenadores que iban de subida en la otra escalera eléctrica mencionó algo que llamó la atención, de la mente, de la joven rubia… _ʹSubasta… la maestra… de las pokéballsʹ._ Tanto Gothitelle como su entrenadora giraron sus cabezas para ver al grupo de entrenadores que seguían hablando.

― _Una pokéball con el cien por ciento de captura debe de costar una fortuna._

― _Tengo entendido que esas son exclusivas para los mejores entrenadores pero solo por hoy estará en subasta._

― _Por Arceus, quisiera ser rico._

Entre las risas que desataba el grupo, Caitlin bajó el último escalón eléctrico de un brinco y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los celestes ojos de su pokémon…

―Señorita, por favor no insista. La subasta ya inició y no la puedo dejar entrar.

―Debo entrar. ―dijo con gran determinación que ni ella misma se lo creía.

―Lo siento señorita pero el registro ya se cerró, los únicos -…

―Debo entrar. ―insistió Caitlin tratando de evadir a la encargada de la puerta.

Este ajetreo llamó la atención de todos los clientes en el noveno piso que hasta los guardias de seguridad llegaron y acudieron a auxiliar a la encargada.

―Señorita sea tan amable de retirarse. ―le tomó del brazo uno de los guardias.

―Ustedes no entiende, debo entrar.

Caitlin se jaloneaba del agarre del guardia, por el otro lado el guardia trató de tensar el agarre para que ella no se moviera tanto, sin medir su fuerza Caitlin se jaloneó más que terminó golpeándose en el costado derecho. La joven perdió por un momento el equilibrio y los guardias aprovecharon para rodearla y escoltarla.

―Déjenme es paz, no saben con quién se meten. ―Caitlin miraba fijamente a uno de los guardias con gran furia en sus ojos.

―¿Qué es este escándalo?

Los guardias, así como Caitlin, voltearon a ver a la persona que llegaba tratando de poner un poco de orden. Caitlin reconoció de inmediato ese traje negro de corte italiano. Recobrando la compostura los guardias le explicaron la situación al hombre de traje. El hombre tras escuchar lo sucedido de acercó a la joven… pasó un tiempo de silencio en donde el gerente trataba de procesar la información dada por los guardias y relacionarlo con la cliente que tenia frente a él…

―Le ofrezco disculpas por lo sucedido, distinguida cliente. ―El gerente estaba tan apenado que sorprendió a los empleados y a los guardias― No sé como remediar esta falta de respeto.

―Déjeme entrar a la subasta. ―le respondió de manera inmediata.

El gerente arqueó una ceja y se le quedó viendo.

―¿No se puede? ―se molestó y se cruzó de brazos.

―Claro que se puede. ―le respondió el gerente.

La encargada de la puerta le recordó al gerente sobre el registro de la subasta y que ésta ya había empezado. Sin prestar atención a lo que le decía la empleada el gerente se acercó a Caitlin.

―¿Recuerda la tarjeta que le di?

Caitlin ladeó la cabeza y miró con extrañes al señor.

―Esa tarjeta le da pase automático a la subasta.

Caitlin abrió más los ojos ante la sorpresa, rebuscó en su bolso de mano casi al punto de voltear el contenido del bolso para encontrar la dichosa tarjeta… por fortuna no fue necesario. Los orbes turquesa de la joven no dejaban de ver aquella tarjeta de plástico que dibujaba una línea entre la subasta y el pasillo del noveno piso.

El gerente sonrió al ver la expresión de alegría que se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia. La tomó por la espalada y la encaminó en silencio hacia la puerta de la sala de subastas. Caitlin aún seguía maravillada por la tarjeta que no se percató de que el gerente la estaba guiando hacia un palco exclusivo. Cuando Caitlin reaccionó vio que la sala de subastas era demasiado espaciosa, casi del tamaño de una sala de ópera con división de palcos.

―Este es su palco privado. ―el gerente le cedía el paso― En la mesa de al lado encontrara su paleta, un par de binoculares y una lista de los artículos que se subastan. No solo nuestros productos son subastados hay algunos clientes que ponen en subasta algunas de sus pertenencias.

Dicho esto el gerente se despidió. Caitlin buscaba en la lista la famosa pokéball de la que tanto hablaban esos entrenadores…

― _42, 000 a la una, a las dos… vendido al señor de verde de la quinta fila._

Caitlin levantó la vista y la fijó hacia la subastadora… le costaba trabajo ver qué era lo que subastaban que utilizó sus binoculares.

Depositado en una pequeña charola yacía un cofre de plata tamaño joyero con molduras de delfines. Caitlin hizo una mueca de desagrado. Nunca le agradaron las subastas y ahora se encontraba en una…, y además forzó su entrada.

―Pero que hago aquí. ―se levantó y dio un paso cuando…

― _El siguiente artículo es uno de los más esperados por nuestros clientes. ―dijo la subastadora._

Y Caitlin regresó a su asiento olvidando por completo lo que había pensado hace unos segundos.

Uno de los asistentes entró cargando un cuadro y lo colocó en el caballete de madera, los susurros de los clientes no se hizo esperar. Caitlin dirigió su vista hacia los postores y vio que una gran parte de los presentes en la sala se inclinaban hacia delante listos para ofertar.

― _Château du ciel. ―dijo la subastadora señalando el cuadro― La oferta empieza con…_

No terminó de dar el precio de inicio cuando una paleta se levantó seguida de un grito.  
 _―36,500,000,000_

Caitlin casi escupe el té que le habían llevado. La suma por ese cuadro le parecía exorbitante, pero no parecía ser así para el resto de los presentes ni para el subastador. Los gritos de los postores continuaron llevando la cifra a un nivel absurdo. La joven rubia frunció el ceño, tomó los binoculares y fijó sus ojos turquesa en aquel cuadro…

Aquel despliegue de colores llenó en un vuelco todos los sentidos de Caitlin. El suave acunar de los árboles bauhinia siendo acariciados por el viento era como si estuvieran abriendo una senda hacia la más bella construcción jamás vista. Aquel castillo de dos torres de color perlado se alzaba al lado del un lago y era rodeado por el celeste cielo que parecía ser sacado de algún cuento de hadas. Las pinceladas del artista daban la sensación de que el cuadro era la puerta hacia un mundo mágico que te susurraba _ʹentraʹ…_

Todos sus sentidos estaban nublados ante ese cuadro… Los labios de la joven se movieron y el silencio en la sala se hizo presente ante las miradas atónitas de los compradores…

La subastadora empezó a dar el conteo ante la última cifra dada…  
 _―… A la una… A las dos… vendido a la joven dama del palco número cuatro._

Y ante ese último grito Caitlin regresó a sus sentidos…  
―¿Palco… cuatro…? Soy…yo.

Conmocionada se levantó del asiento y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo de la sala de subastas, el gerente de la tienda se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la sala. El gerente despegó su vista del suelo al sentir la mirada penetrante de alguien solo para encontrarse con el rostro agitado de la joven rubia.

―Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Caminando a paso lento, arrastrando los pies, Caitlin balbuceó aún sin poder comprende lo que había pasado.  
―Yo compre… algo…

El gerente sonrió gustoso… pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la cara de la joven rubia que se tornaba de miedo.

―Señorita, ¿usted no quería comprar ese objeto?

Caitlin levantó la vista… Dudo por un buen rato… No sabía cómo explicarlo… Se sentía hechizada…

―Yo solo… ―Se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tenía ese cuadro que la atrapó?... era una vista bella y conocida, era mágica… Respiró profundo y exhaló, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos marrones del gerente― ¿Dónde se realiza el pago? ―su confianza había regresado.

El gerente condujo a Caitlin a la parte trasera del escenario. Allí había demasiadas personas, desde el personal de la subasta, los bodegueros, los contadores, los valuadores, los clientes…, entre otros. La parte trasera del escenario era un caos. Todos querían ser los primeros en pasar.

Caitlin paseaba su vista en todos los objetos que fueron subastados y los que iban a ser subastados… Y ahí estaba el objeto por el cual entró a esa subasta y era el siguiente en entrar al escenario…

―Señorita. ―habló el gerente haciendo que regresara su vista al frente― hemos llegado.

La pequeña oficina con paredes de cristal no parecía exactamente un lugar acogedor debido al papeleo que invadía el escritorio y esos horrendos adornos de oficina, sin mencionar el enviciado olor de incienso. Caitlin se tapó la nariz tratando de apaciguar el olor del incienso, se sentó en la única silla libre frente al escritorio y fue recibida por una señora canosa y flaca que portaba unos lentes rojos de pasta gruesa y por lo visto eran de demasiado aumento.

― _Château du ciel_ ¿verdad? ―dijo la señora mostrando sus dientes manchados de amarillo seguramente por ser una fumadora compulsiva, por eso el apestoso aroma a incienso para disimular el olor a cigarrillo― En todos los años que llevo trabajando de subastadora jamás había visto que la subasta de _Château du ciel_ acabara rápido, por lo general es una masacre. ―y se ríe― Todo el mundo quiere poseerla pero son muy pocos quienes pueden mante-…

Caitlin se llevó una mano a la boca analizando las palabras de la señora, de verdad fue una masacre, y ella fue participe. Quedó embelesada por la pintura que de alguna manera tomó control sobre ella haciendo que ofertara y acabara con esta absurda subasta.

―Y aquí está. ―habló la señora sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven.

La joven levantó la vista buscando el cuadro, pero no vio nada.  
―¿Dónde está?

―Aquí. ―le señaló la señora un sobre manila que fue deslizado cerca de sus manos.

Caitlin se le quedó viendo al sobre arqueando una ceja  
―¿Qué es esto?

La señora respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
―Las llaves.

Ahora sí Caitlin estaba confundida.  
―Disculpe, no la entiendo.

La señora volvió a sonreír mostrando sus dientes amarillos.  
―Son las llaves de la propiedad.

La confusión en Caitlin aumentó.  
―¿Perdón?…¿Propiedad? … Yo adquirí un cuadro.

La señora comprendió lo que pasaba aquí y vio de reojo al gerente.  
―Ya veo, usted no leyó la lista de objetos a subastar ¿verdad? ―Caitlin asintió, la señora se soltó a reír de manera escandalosa― Es la primer persona en adquirir tan increíble propiedad sin saber lo que ha comprado.

―Entonces que adquirí. ―dijo Caitlin molesta cruzándose de brazos.

La señora sacó los papeles de la propiedad y los dejó caer frente a Caitlin como una lluvia de sentencia.  
― _Château du ciel_ es el nombre de la propiedad que ha adquirido.

Los ojos turquesa de la joven leyeron de manera rápida la escritura de la propiedad sorprendiendo a la subastadora y al mismo gerente. En tan solo un par de minutos Caitlin leyó diez hojas dobles contando con las clausulas de la compra-venta.

Era un hecho, la joven dama había ofertado por un castillo del siglo XVI… y mordió su dedo pulgar.

―¿Cómo si no fuera suficiente con las propiedades que tengo? ―balbuceó para sí misma.

La señora llamó la atención de Caitlin dejando caer de manera escandalosa su taza de café sobre el escritorio.  
―¿Hacemos el trato?

Caitlin la miró fijamente con soberbia, levantó su brazo derecho y mostró su tarjeta.  
―Cárguelo a la tarjeta.

La joven dama vio su tarjeta negra ser deslizada y ser impreso el comprobante, luego vio como colocaba la señora aquellos sellos de la compra-venta dejándolos caer sobre las hojas… Y después llegó la firma de Caitlin que cerraba el trato y firmaba la sentencia.

Ahora Caitlin era propietaria de un predio de 70 hectáreas que abarcaba un lago, un bosque y un castillo del siglo XVI, toda esa zona era mejor conocida como _Château du ciel_ , el nombre que le puso el arquitecto según en honor a su esposa que estaba esperando.

La historia sobre su nueva residencia hizo que apreciara más lo que acababa de adquirir. Más ahora que contemplaba el cuadro usado en la subasta. Aún seguía embelesada con la magnífica pintura, al acercarse para apreciarla mejor pudo constatar que tanto el lienzo como el marco eran pertenecientes a la misma época del castillo…

―El cuadro también es parte de los muebles que posee la casa. ―habló la señora.

Sin despegar la vista del cuadro Caitlin habló:  
―Esa residencia posee muebles de su época y de la actual, ¿acaso sus anteriores dueños no los quisieron conservar?

―El château ha pasado por 50 dueños en los últimos 80 años. ―la señora dio una sonrisa burlona― Como le dije antes, todo el mundo quiere poseerla pero son muy pocos quienes pueden mantener la propiedad.

Caitlin despegó su vista del cuadro y la fijó en la señora. La señora encendió un cigarrillo.

―Mantener la construcción, el lago, el bosque, y además de eso están también los pokémon salvajes que habitan ahí creando desperfectos, han hecho que los dueños pierdan más dinero de lo necesario. Sin mencionar que en la última década el château se convirtió en la residencia de pokémon fantasma, creando innumerables accidentes a los trabajadores. ―y da una gran bocanada al cigarro― Y ahora usted le acaba de quitar ese problema al señor Saunière.

Caitlin se giró hacia el cuadro y lo giró con cuidado.  
―No tiene ninguna marca, cuando lo envuelvan y lo envíen al château espero que siga en las misma condiciones.

Y dicho esto la joven se fue seguida de Gothitelle y los paquetes flotantes.

Su mal humor no disminuyó en nada, quería estrangular el primer objeto que pasara frente a ella… De sólo recordar lo que sucedió con ese Metagross que no se dejó capturar, la calificación reprobatoria de Lucian y sus últimas palabras que la dejaron sin habla… Sumándole a todo eso ahora estaba el asunto de la subasta que no se encontraba en sus planes de compra. Se llevó las manos a la cara deseando que esto fuera solo un sueño y que seguía en esa montaña junto a Lucian tratando de capturar a Metagross…

―Y ahora cómo les diré a todos que la liga pokémon será suspendida por dos años solo porque reprobé la prueba que puso la asociación… ―dio un largo suspiro y después se mordió el pulgar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **I'm back. Si alguien me quiere matar por tardar en actualizar lo entenderé. Saludos a todos.**


	17. La Delgada Línea

**_midochan494,_** _de verdad siento mucho el que tuvieras que esperar tanto tiempo por el pasado capítulo, y no solo tú sino que también al resto de los que leen esta historia, y te agradezco tu comprensión. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero que te guste. Te mando un saludo. :)_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 17  
La Delgada Línea**

La infancia, una etapa llena de colores donde las burbujas de la diversión explotan desatando las risas, donde nuestra imaginación desata una lluvia de ideas desbordando las más grandiosas y locas aventuras que provoca la curiosidad. Donde aquel suelo de lava se convierte en tu perdición si no pisas los cuadros marcados con tizas de colores para salir a salvo del castillo del viento mejor conocido como tu casa…

― _Shauntal, vámonos._

O esperando a que la maga encerrada en el castillo no te atrape y te encierre en aquel carruaje de acero argumentando que te tiene que llevar a ver al doctor por aquel dolor de estomago que llevas sintiendo desde hace días. Si ella supiera que la culpa de ese dolor la tiene el condenado pastel de lodo de aquella tarde del martes cuando se hizo la fiesta de té en el jardín junto con el peluche Teddiursa y la muñeca de edición especial Karla, y también se debe a que la taza de té que en realidad era agua de la llave con el pétalo de una flor.

Así era la infancia de Shauntal en su cuarto verano, llegó con la fuerza de una ola trayendo nuevas cosas y llevándose otras mientras miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje de acero…

― _Llegamos. Vamos hija, hay que ver al doctor Miller._

Y la pequeña desciende del carruaje de acero que la lleva a su nueva prisión mejor conocida como el calabozo de fuego… La maga por fin lo consiguió…

Shauntal trata de buscar la salida más cercana de aquel calabozo de fuego antes de que el brujo Miller le dé de beber la poción mágica… Ya es tarde para los demás niños que salen llorando de su morada pero no para ella…

― _Recuerda Grimsley, deja de andar trepando árboles altos, un día de estos no vas a conseguir bajar de ellos y en lugar de tener un raspón o una vacuna contra el tétanos te ganaras un yeso en algún brazo o pierna._

Pero aquel chico de ojos celestes y cara de molestia no se ve perturbado por la presencia del brujo Miller… Y Shauntal queda asombrada… ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?...

Y en su quinto verano Grimsley no conoce la infancia de colores que desata las risas de la diversión. Si supiera el doctor Miller que el niño no se trepó al árbol por andar jugando…

― _Vamos joven señorito, sus padres le esperan._

Y que aquella mujer que le esperaba en realidad era su nana…

Y el niño camina a pasos agigantados hacia la salida dejando ver su molestia, antes de que el chofer le abra la puerta del carro el niño la abre y se avienta al interior para azotar la portezuela con bastante enfado. La nana y el chofer comparten miradas, si la situación continua así el pequeño no crecerá de la manera adecuada.

Grimsley ya no sabe qué más hacer para llamar la atención de sus padres, se ha escondido en el laberinto, ha trepado casi todos los árboles del jardín trasero, ha hecho hoyos en el jardín oeste, incluso ha realizado peleas pokémon, ha lanzado una que otra piedra hacia las gardenias de su mamá… Y lo único que ha conseguido de todo esto es un nuevo tutor con una nueva asignación. La conclusión de su padre, necesitan ser más duros con él, no puede andar por ahí relajándose, tiene que hacer algo útil con todo ese tiempo libre.

― _Señora, si me permite el atrevimiento, no me parece correcto que el joven señorito tenga tantas asignaturas para alguien de sus edad, es solo un niño de cinco años. Necesita amigos._

Y ante estas palabras la madre del niño le observa, ella sabe que la nana tiene razón, ella también piensa lo mismo.

― _Lo sé, yo quería educar a mi hijo como alguien alegre, que se divirtiera como un niño de su edad en lugar de tener 15 tutores._

Y entre tantas discusiones por parte de los dos padres por fin han llegado a un acuerdo.

― _¿Una pareja de tutores que tiene un hijo de mi edad? ―pregunta el pequeño algo desconcertado._

La nana asiente con euforia, por fin su joven señorito podrá aprender las asignaturas impuestas por su padre y actuar como un niño de su edad al tener un amigo con quien jugar, justo como lo quería su madre.

Pero el pequeño no buscaba esto… Así que lo mejor era tratar de deshacerse de esos tutores escondiéndose en la vieja cabaña del anterior jardinero…

La mañana de ese día la pasó temblando acurrucado en una esquina de la vieja cabaña, como tenía la madera podrida el frío se filtraba por los huecos, sin olvidar el polvo que llevaba acumulándose desde hace años y le hacía estornudar a cada rato ganándose una congestión nasal. 2.., 3… 5 horas habían transcurrido y el pequeño ya sentía hambre, seguramente su nana estaba buscándolo por todos sus escondites conocidos… Se sintió mal por ella, seguramente se iba a ganar una reprimenda por parte de su padre… Y entonces la puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando entrever una pequeña figura…

― _Te encontré… ―sonrío esa niña de cabello violáceo._

Desde ese día los días de berrinche de Grimsley habían disminuido de manera considerable. Pues a cada lugar que se escondía Shauntal lo encontraba. Las materias que estudiaba con los padres de la niña mejoraron también de manera considerable, Shauntal tenía una forma única de hacer que Grimsley estudiara ciencias naturales.

Quedara grabado en el recuerdo de ambos niños cuando se acercaron de manera sigilosa a la madriguera de un Drilbur. El pequeño topo hizo tantos hoyos como le fue posible y despedazó piedras para ponerlos alrededor de los hoyos y camuflarlos con algunas hojas… Todo esto lo hacía para despistar a sus depredadores. Grimsley veía fascinado toda esta escena, era mejor que ver el canal de Pokémon Geographic.

Así trascurrió su quinto verano, entre maleza, tierra, raspones, torceduras, vendajes y un yeso, pero todas esas visitas al doctor tenían el sello de la diversión y las risas de las aventuras llenas de color…

El séptimo otoño de Marshal llegó con una revolución en el viento agitando las tranquilas hojas. Su maestro le estaba llevando a un lejano lugar, seguramente para entrenar… Pero cuan equivocado estaba.

Primero un escuálido niño lo empujó y ni siquiera se disculpó… después apareció una tierna niña que se disculpó más de lo normal que terminó por arrastrarlo medio bosque en busca de ese niño escuálido.

La revolución de las hojas vino acompañado del primer amor en este retorcido triangulo amoroso…

Marshal quedó embelesado de aquella niña, el amor a primera vista sí existía y tenía el color violáceo… por desgracia venía acompañado por las nubes de la oscuridad…

El primer acercamiento se vio opacado por ese niño escuálido que descendió del árbol luego de que la niña se golpeara contra el tronco provocando el sangrado y la caída de un diente… jamás olvidara en su corta edad cómo esa niña lloraba y llamaba a gritos el nombre de este niño… El nombre de Grimsley seria la daga que apuñalara su inocente corazón…

El sexto otoño de Shauntal vino acompañado de un color carmesí…

El séptimo otoño de Grimsley vino acompañado con la suavidad del algodón pero con el sabor del hierro…

El llanto de Shauntal era lo único que se escuchaba acompañado del llamado del niño que la arrastraba de regreso a la casa… Sin saber qué hacer Grimsley se giró para quedar de frente a Shauntal… el silencio se hizo por un breve instante… El otoño tiño de carmesí las mejillas de Shauntal, para Grimsley el otoño le dejó sentir la suavidad de aquel beso con sabor a sangre…

El primer beso de estos dos niños fue tan inocente y puro en ese momento… sin saber la consecuencia que traería más adelante…

La infancia de estos tres niños continuó llena de color pero a medias, el triangulo amoroso volvía esta amistad demasiado retorcida.

El decimo invierno de Grimsley y Marshal trajo consigo el lado frío de la amistad. Ambos niños se habían declarado la ley del hielo.

― _Vamos Marshal… Grimsley… ―hablaba Alder intercambiando miradas entre los niños._

La idea de Alder de hacer un campamento de entrenamiento se vio arruinada. Desde que los dos regresaron del bosque a donde habían ido en busca de leña, los chicos regresaron pero no con leña sino que con moretones en la cara y la ropa jaloneada. Desde ese momento se dejaron de hablar por un largo tiempo. La pregunta de _qué había pasado_ martillaba a Alder…

Fastidiado de seguir al lado de su, en ese entonces, enemigo, Grimsley se levantó del tronco alrededor de la supuesta fogata y se encaminó hacia su tienda de campaña con el firme propósito de no salir hasta que acabe el absurdo campamento. Alder dio un suspiro y volteó a ver a Marshal que levanta una piedra y la lanza con furia hacia unos arbustos deseando que un pokémon salvaje aparezca, después de todo tiene ganas de pelear.

La catorceava primavera de Grimsley y Marshal trajo consigo la brisa de nuevos horizontes pero también trajo el recuerdo de un viejo problema de _faldas_.

― _Maldita adolescencia. ―decía Marshal al poner su cara de molestia._

Alder sonreía ante el comentario. El camino a recorrer por su joven alumno aún era largo… en todas las direcciones.

Atrás quedaron los días de colores y la diversión inocente llena de imaginación. Ya no más manos manchadas con pintura acrílica y mucho menos aquel amado pincel de tiza de color que servía para pintar en cualquier superficie, la calle, las paredes y la misma ropa. Había llegado el momento de la adolescencia, aquella etapa llena de confusiones, inseguridad y el despertar de las hormonas. La brecha entre los sexos, que no existía cuando se era niño y siempre andaban revueltos, se convertía en una gran zanja difícil de cruzar, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro…

― _Es solo una línea imaginaria. ―decía Alder._

Pero Marshal no lo veía así. ¿Desde cuando se volvió difícil hablar con Shauntal? La mano sudorosa, el tartamudeo y ese molesto color carmesí que invadía el rostro solo por tratar de hablar con una vieja amiga para invitarla a una salida al cine.

― _¿Marshal?_

Y el mencionado levanta la cabeza que tenia apoyada sobre la mesa solo para ver a la hermosa dueña de aquella melodiosa voz que le regala la más bella sonrisa a pesar de tener brackets.

Pero la adolescencia es malditamente ojete, se burla en tu cara y hace que tropieces con las cintas de los tenis solo porque olvidaste atarlas bien, y ese condenado vaso con agua cae por haberte apoyado en la mesa que curiosamente ahora resulta estar coja… Y el agua cae sobre tu playera y el pantalón…

Y tu amada luz no puede evitar reírse y disimula desviando la cara y tapándose la boca…

― _Bien hecho. ―y aplaude aquella molesta voz ronca._

Atrás de ella esta aquella nube oscura que ahora con la edad le han convertido en el ser más insoportable. Adolescencia y sarcasmo juntos, el horror.

― _Ya basta ustedes dos. ―Interviene Alder al ver la mirada de Marshal._

Desde aquel campamento la amistad de estos dos pende de un hilo, y Alder aún no sabe el porqué… y seguramente nunca lo sabrá…

Pero para Marshal hoy es el último día en que tendrá que soportarlo, allá a donde vaya Grimsley soltara todo su veneno en esas exquisitas palabras.

El viento de la primavera sopla hacia lo desconocido, Grimsley ha decidido viajar. Los abuelos del adolescente lloran a mares, o más bien la abuela. El abuelo le da consejos y varias tarjetas que contienen los números de personas que le ayudaran si algún día tiene una emergencia, pero el abuelo espera que eso no suceda.

― _Tranquilos, solo me voy a estudiar al extranjero._ ― _se defiende el chico._

Aún así sus abuelos están preocupados, él es muy joven para vivir solo y además lejos.

― _Todavía puedes pensarlo. ―le dice la abuela._

El joven da una tierna sonrisa y una mirada dulce a su abuela… para Marshal es la primera vez que ve esa mira en el rostro de Grimsley… Y Marshal baja la mirada, tal vez este lugar sí se sienta vació sin él aquí… y aunque no lo quiera admitir en voz alta él también le extrañara…

Los dos jóvenes quedan de frente, ha llegado el momento de despedirse. El anunció en los parlantes resuena en la sala, el vuelo de Grimsley está siendo anunciado e invita a los pasajeros a abordar, es la primera llamada.

― _¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Shauntal que al final del mes tú también te vas? ―Grimsley decide ser directo._

Marshal se cruza de brazos. Desde hace dos años que no ve a sus padres, de manera física ya que siempre recibe video llamadas, y en esta ocasión son ellos los que decidieron que él viajara para verlos. Por lo tanto Marshal estará fuera de la región por al menos un año. Pero no sabe cómo decírselo a Shauntal, la pobre quedara sola y devastada, los dos amigos de la infancia se van.

― _Yo… aún lo estoy pensando…_

Mentira, Grimsley sabe que Marshal miente. El joven de celestes ojos decide ver de reojo a Shauntal y tuerce la boca.

― _Me debes una y muy grande Marshal._

Grimsley saca de la bolsa de su pantalón un papel y se lo entrega. Marshal se le queda viendo a esta hoja perfectamente dobla, por lo visto es de una revista. Marshal procede a desdoblarla, es el anuncio de un producto de edición especial… en la esquina superior derecha hay una tarjeta engrapada que pertenece a una joyería.

― _El gerente de la tienda es un conocido, ha apartado el collar por petición mía y te hará un descuento. Más te vale que cuando se lo entregues a Shauntal le digas tus sentimientos._

Marshal se le queda viendo, las palabras y el pensamiento le han abandonado.

― _Aquel beso fue en nuestra infancia, inocente y puro, sin lujuria. Y ahora estamos en la adolescencia, mis sentimientos por ella solo son de amistad… yo ya tengo a alguien._

No lo quiere admitir en voz alta, pero va a extrañar a este bastardo. Podrá ser sarcástico, engreído, presuntuoso y todo lo que quieras… pero también tiene sus puntos buenos, y todo eso tiene el nombre de Grimsley.

Maldita sea el día en que lo conoció pero también bendito sea ese día porque conoció a Shauntal.

La despedida entre Marshal y Grimsley marcó la paz, la amistad que pendía de un hilo ya no se ve afectada… Pero Shauntal tenía que reafirmar este triangulo amoroso en esta retorcida amistad…

En el punto de revisión una mancha violácea envuelve con sus brazos el cuello de su amigo… Ese beso tenía el sabor de las lágrimas mezcladas con el metal…

Han pasado dos años y hay vacilaciones en el corazón… Tres amigos que ya no saben en qué dirección van sus sentimientos… Grimsley ha aprendido que el amor es retorcido, una relación de amor-odio… Shauntal ha sido picada por la duda, ¿amor o amistad? Quizás ha confundido su amabilidad con algo más… Marshal siente inseguridad mientras juega con la caja de la joyería..., tal vez en su próximo cumpleaños se la envíe como regalo.

El tiempo transcurrió llevándose la adolescencia y marcando la distancia entre ellos pero la cercanía por medio de las cartas…

Aquella joven mujer por fin luce una sonrisa libre de brackets, el único metal que resalta en ella es el collar con el dije de una flor que le regaló Marshal en su pasado cumpleaños. La carta que llegó con el regalo le ofrecía disculpas por no haber ido a felicitarla en persona. Lo comprende, Marshal ha decidido viajar para mejorar en su entrenamiento. Pero ella no quiere quedarse atrás, con ambos amigos de viaje Shauntal tuvo un arrebato y viajó a Kalos… sin saber que se encontraría con una sorpresa que le dejaría un mal sabor de boca…

― _¿Shauntal?_

Y la mencionada levanta la vista para ver aquella figura que interrumpió su inspiración en tan bello día en el parque… Sus ojos se ensanchan ante el reflejo que se ve en las micas de sus gafas, no es otra que la vieja amiga cuyo nombre es tabú…

― _Apryl…_

Esta taza de té tiene el sabor de un mal soneto de amor.

Aquella mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos de igual color mira el fondo de su taza como si buscara un tema del cual conversar… Y de poco a poco las palabras se vuelven fluidas…

Shauntal juega con la agarradera de su taza tratando de ocultar la molestia que le provoca el saber lo que llevó a Apryl abandonar a Mary con Grimsley… Imaginar que Mary era originalmente el pokémon de la madre de Apryl y fue su padre el que le obligó a deshacerse de ella… Apryl siempre cuidó de Mary y ella le correspondía el cariño… Ahora entiende porque prefirió dejar al pokémon con Grimsley, pero esa nota cruda no tiene sentido…

― _Era lo mejor. ―dice Apryl apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo que yace levantado en la mesa― Si mi padre le volvía a ver tal vez hubiera cometido una imprudencia. Por eso tuve que ser dura con Grimsley mientras derramaba lágrimas al escribir esa nota. También lo fui con Mary cuando la guarde en su pokéball… Esa noche cuando me escabullí hacia la casa de Grimsley aún me atormenta…_

― _¿Aún tienes sentimientos por él?_

Qué diablos llevó a Shauntal a formular esa pregunta, se maldijo de manera interna por ello. Pero necesitaba saber.

Apryl levanta la vista y la fija sobre los marrones ojos de Shauntal. Y aunque la está viendo fijamente en su mirada no se expresa nada… Y Shauntal tiembla ante la posible respuesta…

― _Sí_

Esta respuesta fue la cubeta con agua fría que le acaba de despertar de su sueño…

― _Shauntal, yo sé muy bien que tienes sentimientos por él… se ve en tu mirada, en tu conducta… incluso en tu labios cuando dices su nombre se nota el amor que sientes por él…_

La mencionada se pone un poco rígida, pero se relaja enseguida, no quiere demostrar que está más nerviosa de lo usual.

― _Te propongo algo…_

Mientras Shauntal ve los labios de Apryl moverse su mente se llena de varios pensamientos, no puede definir si son malos o buenos pero esta propuesta que le ofrece Apryl es la culpable… Hay deseo y hay temor. Shauntal muerde su labio inferior y baja la mirada, empieza a jalar la falda de su vestido purpura…

― _Acepto. ―dice Shauntal._

Es su respuesta y sentencia final. El corazón se oprime y tiene la sensación de que está cayendo en su estomago… el estomago también le pesa que quiere vomitar. Se maldice por aceptar esta propuesta… ¿Pero no dice el dicho que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale?…

Ambas conocidas se despiden. Shauntal tiene el camino libre para hacer su movimiento.

Maldita sea el día en que aceptó esa propuesta y también maldice el día en que decidió viajar a Kalos… Debería de cambiar de aires para despejar la duda…, y decide que ese nuevo lugar será Sinnoh…

 **Invierno**

Hay algo en el aire que parece polvo mágico. El ambiente está lleno de amor a pesar de que es invierno… bueno ya no tanto, la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina… pero aún así hay polvo mágico en el aire… Será acaso esa boda que se está llevando a cabo al otro lado de la acera, pues la feliz pareja apenas llevan cumpliendo sus primeros minutos como marido y mujer y las amistades ya están haciendo las bromas de para cuándo el bebé… O será acaso esa tierna pareja de niño y niña que en este momento compran sus helados junto a sus pokémon y el niño le hace la travesura a su amiga de embarrarle helado en el cabello ganándose así una corretiza por parte de su amiga… ¿Qué será?... Quizá los recuerdos que viajan al ver estas escenas…

― _¿Por qué la sonrisa? ―dice el individuo que va llegando con un par de tazas con café._

Shauntal no dice nada, solo se pierde en la inmensidad de sus bellos ojos celestes que le hacen sentir ligerita y querer surcar en la inmensidad de estos…

― _Solo recordaba cuando éramos niños._

Y Shauntal señala por la ventana a la pareja de amigos donde la niña ha alcanzado al niño y en esta ocasión es ella la que le embadurna helado en el rostro y le da una mordida al helado de su amigo…

Bella e inocente infancia piensan los dos amigos de la niñez…

― _Él está en la vieja cabaña de entrenamiento de la montaña nevada. ―dice Grimsley esperando alguna reacción de ella― ¿Deberíamos de ir?_

Shauntal levanta la vista de su café solo para ver la sonrisa divertida que Grimsley le regala. Shauntal da un hondo respiro y deja salir el aire en un "sí" que se arrastra de manera dudosa…

Ahora que las cosas parecían fluir de la marera correcta, o así es como ella lo piensa, Grimsley tenía que salir con esto… En el cuarto del hotel Shauntal no puede evitar ver la mesita de noche mientras está sentada en el borde de su cama… Y si por alguna razón…, haciendo una suposición…, no, tal vez no…, pero no lo puede evitar pensar…

Sobre la mesita de noche está una caja de la cual ella ha decidió dejar muy bien guardada justo donde corresponde, en sus recuerdos… Da una profunda inspiración y deja salir un largo suspiro esperando que todos sus pensamientos se organicen y el corazón se tranquilice… La abre con cuidado solo para revelar aquel collar de edición especial con una flor purpura… ¿Cómo supo Marshal que ella quería ese collar?... Saca la alhaja de su encierro y se la prueba mientras se ve en el espejo del tocador… La siente en su piel, juega con ella de manera nerviosa… estos pensamientos se están volviendo confusos desde que Marshal lo dijo por él mismo…

― _¿Shauntal?_

Pero ella es más consciente de lo que siente por Grimsley… y corre a su encuentro sólo para reafirmarlo…

Maldita sea el día en que viajó a Kalos y aceptó esa propuesta, esto ya no es un triangulo amoroso con una retorcida amistad, esto se ha trasformado en algo peor… Las palabras de Apryl resuenan en su mente mientras agarra a Grimsley por el cuello y atrapa sus labios dejándolo estupefacto… _«ʻ¿Y si jugamos a ver quién de las dos se queda con el corazón de Grimsley?...Si tú lo consiguen en tres años es tuyo para siempre y me olvidare de él…, pero si no, regresare a reclamar lo que es mío…ʻ»_

Y desde el día de la propuesta ya ha transcurrido un año…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hay fuego, esta retorcida amistad va a crear un incendio... Ahora que lo pienso nunca he revelado de qué pareja soy partidaria, ¿verdad? Bueno…, ustedes sólo lean y lo irán descubriendo, pero antes me divertiré con ellos muahaha. Saludos a todos.**

 **P.D. Ya revele quien es la reina roja…, aunque creo que ya lo había hecho desde antes.**


	18. Heartbeat

**Wow, antes que nada déjenme decirles que este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, sí sé que hago capítulos de 20 hojas de word pero son de 8,000 palabras, ¡éste es de 10,000!... y qué les puedo decir, sólo disfrútenlo. ^.^**

 **Nota de los signos:  
** *** *= sonidos de ambiente.  
** **« » = pensamientos.  
** **' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
** **[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.  
** **[1] = Citas de autores, o frases de libros. (En este caso son Sutras de Sidharta Gautama Buda)**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 18  
Heartbeat**

 **Invierno**

 _«…Es como un largo y oscuro túnel… Donde el silencio te ensordece y estremece, donde la oscuridad te abrasa desde atrás y te arrastra a las profundidades, donde aquel grito ahogado acalla toda esperanza albergada y donde tu propia existencia se vuelve insignificante…»_

―¡Despierta! ―se oye el grito desesperado de aquella persona que le practica RCP…

 _ **44 Horas antes…**_

El número de tazas sobre la mesita de centro, de madera podrida a punto de caerse por su propio peso, aumentó su número de dos a tres, pero el silencio que envolvía la sala de la cabaña seguía siendo casi el mismo a pesar en el aumento de número de habitantes. Desde sus pokéballs, los pokémon de los tres entrenadores se miran entre ellos como cómplices de un plan que sólo ellos comprenden y pueden llevar a cabo… Uno de los entrenadores da una suave exhalación que se extiende por toda la cabaña y hace vibrar el vidrio frente a él como así hace estremecer las expectativas de los pokémon creyendo que el silencio por fin sería quebrantado…

Una mirada perdida está viendo la taza con chocolate, ahora frío, sobre la mesita podrida. Una mirada perdida ve de manera fija la nieve desde un espacio limpio de la empañada ventana. Una mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea recoge sus pies para acomodarse en el sofá. Hay tantas historias que contar que no sabe por dónde empezar. Es fácil decir desde el inicio, ¿pero exactamente cuál es el inicio en toda esta historia?

Partamos desde este silencio incomodo con aura deprimente, el cual inició hace dos días. Una joven rubia tocó a la puerta de la cabaña en la montaña. Lo que en un principio podría definirse como un ambiente estable, formado entre los dos entrenadores varones y sus pokémon, decayó en unos cuantos segundos luego de la llegada de la joven entrenadora. Fue tan evidente el cambio al momento en que cruzó la puerta…

Alder sigue contemplando esa taza con chocolate, ahora frío, y ve cómo disminuye su contenido al ser absorbido por el malvavisco sabor fresa que adorna tan suculenta bebida, por desgracia el malvavisco poco a poco comienza a despedazarse fusionando su dulce existencia con el ya de por sí dulce chocolate. La persona que debía beberlo está acurrucada con las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea contemplando el crispar del fuego. Alder la mira de manera disimulada y abre la boca provocando que los pokémon detengan de nueva cuenta su plan y queden a la expectativa de lo que dirá, pero una exhalación sale de su boca que se desvanece al igual que las expectativas de los pokémon. Alder gira la cabeza y posa su mirada en aquellas cajas que trajo consigo la joven rubia. Son números presentes los que les ha traído que van desde un par de pantalones, botas para la nieve, un suéter con un Sawsbuck en su forma de invierno y otro liso en color rojo, goggles para ski y hasta presentes para los pokémon… Pero lo que más llama la atención de Alder es esa carta que trajo consigo la joven entrenadora y la estrujaba con una fuerza como si intentara hacerla desaparecer con simple fuerza bruta… ¿Cuál es su contenido para estrujarlo de esa forma y mancharla con su propia sangre?... De papel membretado en color amarillo con un sello de cera como el de aquellas cartas antiguas pero a diferencia de ellas ésta cargaba un código postal que hacía referencia a zonas industriales…

Caitlin sigue con la mirada en el crispar del fogón del hogar, una mirada vacía y ausente, un cuerpo que permanece ahí pero sin la mente… Hay duda, hay molestia, hay nerviosismo, hay desesperación, hay de todo porque sus emociones se vierten dentro de ella con el mismo peso que cae el agua de una cascada, profundizando y hundiéndola… Da una honda inspiración, y de nueva cuenta, esa mala maña regresa, la sangre resbala por el dorso de su mano manchando los dos dientes de enfrente y goteando sobre su camisón. La mordida es superficial sin embargo la piel del dedo ya empieza a resentir sus constantes mordida de esa mala maña…

Alder la ve por un momento y cierra los ojos, respira hondo por la nariz llamando la atención de los pokémon que prefieren que alguno de los entrenadores rompa ese silencio incomodo que llevar a cabo su plan…

― _Así como el arquero endereza la flecha; así el maestro dirige sus pensamientos. [1]_

Y las palabras se extienden por cada rincón de la cabaña. Los pokémon se encuentran aliviados al escuchar el silencio quebrarse. Y el propio Shroomish, que aún no posee pokéball, se regocija en su propia alegría al ver que el mayor de los entrenadores ha captado la atención de su salvador. Alegría, es la palabra que irradia de los rostros de los pokémon, tal parece que su plan no será necesario, y es un alivio para ellos.

Los dos entrenadores enfocan la mirada perdida en lo que se supone que desde un principio deberían de estar viendo. En cierta forma comprenden las palabras de Alder, los está retando en lugar de confortarlos.

Alder levanta la taza con chocolate que Caitlin ha rechazado, da un sorbo y baja la taza, un pequeño bigote de espuma aparece y Alder pasea su lengua por la parte superior del labio para quitarse ese bigote.

―Aún estando frío sigue siendo delicioso.

Marshal da un bufido y levanta la vista, ve por el reflejo de la ventana a la joven rubia sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, de nueva cuenta esa mala maña le ha dejado una herida, igual a la que tenía cuando llamó a la puerta hace dos días. Aprieta sus labios, detesta esa mala maña que ha adquirido porque, ¿cuántas veces la ha visto infligirse heridas por no saber cómo sobrellevar sus emociones? Da un suspiro bajo, sabe que la cara de póker que siempre carga es en realidad una bomba de tiempo, y cuando explota es la propia Caitlin la que más se asusta de sí misma.

Una nueva ventisca azota a las afueras de la cabaña acompañada de un gélido canto. Los pokémon se tensan desde sus pokéballs. El pequeño Shroomish fija su mirada en la ventana desde el centro de la sala. En su posición no puede ver nada pero eso no es un impedimento para que fije su mirada en la ventana y su semblante cambie.

―¡Marshal! ―Se levanta Alder del suelo volteando la mesita de centro― ¡Aléjate de la -…!

Demasiado tarde, la frase no se completó y antes de poder reaccionar un trozo de vidrio hace una herida, bastante significativa, en el antebrazo izquierdo de Marshal.

Sucedió en tan sólo unos milisegundos pero fue percibido como en cámara lenta para los tres entrenadores como para los pokémon…

Cientos de cristales destellantes entran por la destrozada ventana, bajo el destello que emiten es imposible saber cuáles son fragmentos de nieve y cuáles son los fragmentos de vidrio. Marshal no puede maniobrar bien para evitar que todos estos cristales destellantes le caigan encima… Alder sabe que se encuentra muy lejos y ni hablar de su equipo pokémon… En cuanto a Caitlin, sólo es cuestión de concentrarse y arrojar a Marshal a un costado, si todo sale bien no le hará daño…

*Pum*…

Toda la nieve está esparcida por la sala, sobre el tapete y la mesita de centro, cubriendo hasta las rodillas de Alder, llegando cerca del fogón donde se calentaba Caitlin; esta intrusa blanca se ha apoderado de la cabaña. Los tres entrenadores como los pokémon siguen estupefactos, pero no ante el hecho de que la nieve los ha invadido, sino al hecho de que Marshal fue arrojado a un costado y no fue precisamente por Caitlin. Una pequeña embestida fue suficiente para que el más inexperto en batalla de los presentes pokémon realizara su ataque contra el que se cree que es ahora su entrenador. El pequeño Shroomish clava su ojos negros sobre los marrones ojos de su salvador aún estando sobre él, en ellos se ve la preocupación, la duda y el miedo. Marshal levanta su brazo derecho y le da palmaditas en la cabeza al pequeño pokémon para tratar de tranquilizarlo mientras oculta con dificulta su brazo izquierdo de donde resbala la sangre.

Alder y Caitlin van hacia Marshal, al ver la sangre Alder busca un trapo limpio para hacer un torniquete y detener la hemorragia.

―Tenemos que bajar al centro pokémon y pedirle a la enfermera que te ponga puntos. ―habló Alder agarrando un poco de nieve y envolviéndola en el trapo para hacer el torniquete.

Mientras Alder y Marshal se encaminan hacia la puerta, Caitlin se dirige hacia uno de los libreros donde reposan las pokéballs de los tres entrenadores, le fue difícil alcanzar el librero debido a la nieve que entró por la ahora destrozada ventana.

 _«¿De dónde vino toda esta nieve?...»_ Pensó la joven dama guardando las pokéball en su bolso.

La joven entrenadora se giró con dificultad y vio que tanto Alder como Marshal seguían parados en el marco de la puerta, la joven se encaminó hacia ellos, se paró detrás y observó por el hueco que se formaba entre los dos entrenadores que era lo que los retenía…, ella al igual que ellos queda asombrada.

Ya de por sí la montaña nevada es un bello espectáculo de la naturaleza el cual admirar, pero el hecho de ver una montaña cristalizada te deja sin habla. Los pinos escarchados han sido sustituidos por unos de cristal, que si los tocaras podrían desmoronarse en tu mano como azúcar, la nieve misma es un camino congelado que invita a patinar en lugar de caminar, y el aire es tan nítido y puro que ha alejando por completo la neblina.

A Caitlin le es algo bello de admirar, sin embargo a Alder le produce el sentimiento contrario, pero ahora no tiene tiempo para averiguar lo que sucede detrás de este peculiar fenómeno por lo que agita la cabeza alejando todas las preguntas, lo importante en este momento es centrarse en Marshal y es su herida que al parecer el torniquete improvisado no puede contener el sangrado.

―Andando. ―llama Alder la atención de los dos entrenadores.

Caminar por este nuevo paisaje de cristal deja mucho qué desear, al momento de poner un pie fuera de la cabaña pasó de ensoñador a ser el mismo infierno para la joven entrenadora. Ella se ha considerado una hábil patinadora pero al no tener los zapatos adecuados terminó cayendo de sentón en varias ocasiones. En cuanto a Marshal y Alder prefirieron tomar las debidas precauciones y caminar a paso lento pero seguro, aunque no faltó una que otra patinada pero se compensaba con el peso del otro al ir en pareja. Así fue para ellos el largo trayecto hasta el centro pokémon.

Alder jamás pensó en volver a poner un pie en el centro pokémon en poco tiempo, siempre era cada año; cada año dejar las flores y encender la vela, cada año dar su plegaria y permanecer un tiempo meditando, pero ahora… *Suspiro* Caminó con la cabeza en alto porque el herido era su alumno, ese niño que crió como a su propio hijo desde los cuatro años. Llegó a la recepción esperando a que la enfermera le hiciera el favor de atender a Marshal ya que no había una clínica para humanos cerca de allí. En el lapso de espera pudo notar que el florero ya no estaba y tampoco la vela, obvio, no iban a durar todo un año. La enfermera salió a recibirlos y no necesitó la explicación de Alder sólo le bastó con ver a Marshal y pasarlo a la sala de curación para atenderlo. Catorce puntos fueron necesarios para cerrar la herida de Marshal, la enfermera informó que por fortuna esta herida estaba a un par de centímetros lejos de la arteria principal del brazo, por eso el exceso de sangre. Le entregó a Marshal unos cuantos analgésicos y antibióticos hasta que fuera a ver a su médico personal.

―¿Y cómo sucedió? ―preguntó la enfermera entregándole a Marshal un poco de agua para tomar el medicamento.

―Una ventisca destruyó la ventana. ―respondió Alder.

La enfermera se le quedó viendo a Alder.  
―Ya veo ―balbuceó―, así que también llegó hasta allá.

Alder enarca una ceca y se acerca a la enfermera.  
―¿Sabes algo de esto?

La enfermera asiente.  
―Es Froslass.

Marshal parece sorprendido y se gira a ver a la enfermera, Alder no parece tan sorprendido, y Caitlin no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que hablan.

―Sucedió hace cuatro días. ―continúa la enfermera― Por la madrugada un antiguo compañero mío de la escuela de enfermería llegó tocando a la puertas del centro pokémon, venia con el cuerpo escarchado y temblando del frío. Dijo que quería redimirse. En un principio no entendí a lo que se refería y lo deje quedarse, pero al amanecer pude comprender sus palabras. Se acercó a Froslass y ella lo agredió con un ataque psíquico, al principio los ataques sólo involucraban a ellos dos pero ahora han ido en aumento involucrando a toda la montaña. ―la enfermera jugueteó con sus manos.

Caitlin se cruzó de brazos recordando sus clases pokémon.  
―Aún si esa Froslass fue abandonada por su entrenador en esta lejana región no debería de ser problema para ella el socializar con los demás pokémon y con la gente, no importa si es un tipo fantasma.

La enfermera le vio por un momento y siguió jugueteando con sus manos ante el nerviosismo.  
―Bueno…, la verdad es que hace poco me entere de que él formó parte del Team Plasma… ―duda un poco al ver la mirada de los dos miembros del alto mando y el campeón― y también estuvo involucrado en el incidente con el grupo de Froslass. ―esto último lo dijo de manera rápida.

Los tres entrenadores pasean la mirada por el lugar con una postura defensiva.

La enfermera sabe que tiene que calmar un poco los ánimos.  
―Le he pedido en varias ocasiones que se detenga pero él insiste en querer disculparse con ella y que la ayudará a regresar a su hogar donde están los suyos. ―la enfermera saca de entre su bolsillo un pequeño mapa de cierta región y se lo extiende a Alder― Ya tiene ubicado al grupo de Froslass y ha trazado la trayectoria que siguen. ―La mirada de la enfermera y la de Alder se encuentran― Me gustaría poder ayudarlo, pero él…

Una ventisca fuerza las puertas automáticas del centro pokémon a abrirse, el viento gélido sopla dentro de la estancia dejando a su paso una capa de escarcha por sobre los muebles y el suelo de la recepción. Y así como entró de manera abrupta también se retira esta ventisca.

―Ay, esta vez fue la rodilla. ―se queja una voz masculina en medio de la sala de recepción.

Ahí en el centro de la estancia yace sentado en la alfombra un hombre cubierto por la nieve, lo único que resalta de él son sus lentes para ski. La enfermera suelta el mapa y va al encuentro del hombre. Con dificultad le ayuda a levantarse y quitarse la nieve, caminando a paso lento y utilizando a la enfermera como apoyo se acercan a una banca.

Alder y Marshal se encaminan hacia la puerta, Caitlin se agacha para recoger el mapa que ha dejado caer la enfermera, lo inspecciona por un momento y lo deja sobre el escritorio de la recepción.

Los tres entrenadores abandonan el centro pokémon en silencio. Los empleados de la tienda se quedan viendo hacia la puerta…

Diez minutos han pasado desde que terminó de colocarle el vendaje a su compañero. Afuera la ventisca ha amainado pero la inquietud que siente no. Observa fijamente hacia la blancura de la nieve esperando el retorno de su compañero y que en esta ocasión no regrese herido, lo cual sabe que será imposible…

―¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! ―El hombre forcejea en el agarre de Marshal quien lo lleva a rastras.

En el momento en que abandonaron el centro pokémon los tres entrenadores esperaron ocultos detrás de un grupo de pinos, cuando vieron al hombre salir lo interceptaron siendo Marshal el primero en sujetarlo por el cuello de la chamarra y llevándolo a rastras contra su voluntad. Y así continuaron el trayecto hasta la cabaña en medio de quejas por parte del hombre.

―¡Exijo una explicación! ―gruñó el hombre cuando Marshal lo soltó justo en el pórtico de la cabaña.

―Nosotros seremos los que exijamos alguna explicación. ―dijo Alder acercando su rostro serio al del hombre, haciendo que este palidezca en cuanto lo reconoce.

El individuo recorre con la mirada a los otros dos acompañantes, claro que no los pudo reconocer al principio porque lo llevaban a rastras, pero si ese no hubiera sido el caso de seguro hubiera corrido en la dirección contraria, o de primera hubiera cerrado su boca en lugar de soltar todas las maldiciones que se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

―Perdón. ―dijo con sumisión― Mis actos pasados no tienen justificación así que entenderé y aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongan.

Los tres entrenadores intercambian miradas y enseguida las regresan hacia el hombre.

―Guárdate tus disculpas. ―le responde Alder― Yo sólo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas en cuanto a Froslass.

Marshal y Caitlin se acercan más. La verdad es que ninguno de los entrenadores se tragaba el cuento de que él quisiera hacer un acto de buena fe con el pokémon. Las acciones del Team Plasma en las fechas pasadas dejaban mucho que desear.

―Yo no me creo ese cuentito de que tú llevaras a Froslass con sus amigos siendo tú el causante de su dolor. ―dijo Marshal con tono ácido y golpeando con su dedo índice derecho el pecho del hombre.

Shroomish, quién todo este tiempo estuvo escondido debajo del poncho de Alder, se asomó por el cuello de la prenda y vio fijamente al individuo de lentes, en un arrebato saltó y se colocó encima de la cabeza de éste mirando con reproche a los dos entrenadores.

―Shroomish quítate de ahí. ―Marshal trató de agarrarlo pero éste le lanzó un ataque de esporas.

…

―Bueno, quién lo diría, que Shroomish nos traicionaría. ―dijo Alder entre risas justo antes de estornudar.

El estornudo retumbó por toda la cabaña haciendo que se cimbrara, pero no fue el único que estornudó, también se le unió Marshal y Caitlin, pero ella a diferencia de los hombres disimulaba sus estornudos.

―Yo soy alérgica a los tipo planta. ―dijo Caitlin agarrando otro pañuelo desechable― En mí es comprensible esta reacción pero ustedes ya deberían de estar mejor luego de que Emmett les diera la medicina.

Los dos varones, con los ojos rojos y cristalinos, la nariz roja y congestionada, giraron su cabeza, que se encontraba en dirección hacia Caitlin, hacia el individuo que los cuidaba, el enfermero Emmett. Éste les regala una sonrisa simpática sin conseguir que Marshal acepte su buena voluntad, Alder desvía la mirada. El enfermero suspira de resignación, claro, este hecho no va a hacer que su pecado pasado sea perdonado… y sabe que será lo mismo con Froslass.

Emmett, quien se había presentado luego del incidente de Shroomish, recoge la bandeja que contiene agua caliente y la lleva hacia la mesita de centro para tratar de lavar algunas compresas y colocarlas sobre el antebrazo recién suturado de Marshal e impedir que se infecte.

―Supongo que aquí es donde debo de decir que me rindo.

Los dos entrenadores lo ignoran, la atención de Alder es captada.

―Me rindo. ―sigue hablando el enfermero con la vista sobre la compresa que lava― Seguiré adelante con mi vida y buscaré un trabajo.

―¿Y eso es todo? ―Habla por fin Alder― ¿Así nada más?

Y el enfermero levanta la vista, se le queda viendo al igual que los otros dos entrenadores.

―Pero qué puedo hacer, yo obré mal, me uní a ese grupo creyendo en una liberación pokémon cuando resultó ser una dominación. Y ahora que nos dividimos los que tratamos de hacer el bien vagamos sin rumbo fijo esperando expirar nuestro error. Somos repudiados por la gente, incluso los entrenadores a los que les arrebatamos los pokémon cuando se los regresamos nos arrojan piedras o llaman a la policía. ―y su mirada se endurece en Alder― Y ustedes, la E4, son igual a ellos, me miran con repudio.

Caitlin y Marshal tuercen la boca. Alder se ríe llamando la atención de todos los presentes e incluso de los pokémon que observan todo desde sus pokéball.

―Bueno, la verdad es que sí conozco las intenciones de Marshal para haberte traído contra tu voluntad, y me declaro culpable por no haber intervenido, pero si lo hacía no estaría hablando contigo. ―Y Alder se levanta del sofá haciendo a un lado la manta verde que le cubría― Siempre les he dado consejos a mis alumnos y a los jóvenes entrenadores y lo seguiré haciendo. ―mira fijamente a los ojos a Emmett― _Una mente más allá de los juicios observa y comprende. [1]_

Hay silencio en la sala. Emmett se le queda viendo con la boca levemente abierta dejando de lavar las compresas.

Alder vuelve a hablar.  
―No voy a negar que te juzgue por lo que nos comentó la enfermera, pero mi opinión cambió cuando apareciste en la estancia del centro pokémon con una rodilla hinchada. Si Froslass fue tan considerada en llevarte hasta ahí con su ventisca quiere decir que de alguna forma has conseguido que ella te acepte. Los pokémon tiene una forma muy peculiar de ponernos a prueba, así que si ya llegaste hasta ahí, ¿por qué rendirte ahora?... Ella no te juzga por lo que fuiste, ella sólo observa y espera lo que harás…―coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de él― Libérate de todos los pensamientos negativos, delinea tus ambiciones de lo que fuiste y de lo que serás, vive lo que eres, domínate y forja el ahora… ―y al acabar de hablar pasea su mirada sobre la joven entrenadora y Marshal.

Ese es el significado del primer consejo.

Vivir el presente, hacer a un lado todos esos pensamientos que nos nublan, dejar el pasado donde corresponde, soñar con el futuro pero sin perder el camino de lo que es el hoy, delinear la vida… el ahora. Era como quitarse el mundo de los hombros… O al menos para dos de los tres oyentes… Pero claro, esto no se consigue de la noche a la mañana…

Al día siguiente, justo al medio día, tres personas regresaban a la cabaña con la ropa empapada. Las opciones se les acababan luego de que el día de ayer lo intentaron, siendo Marshal el primer en tener contacto debido a que ella portaba con alegría su bufanda, esto no sirvió de nada ya que Froslass lo mando a volar con su ventisca junto con Emmett y Caitlin… y también la bufanda…

En la tarde de ese día, una brillante idea, por parte de Caitlin, pondría fin a esta trayectoria llamada Froslass. Buscando entre los paquetes que trajo consigo la joven entrenadora da con lo que buscaba sin percatarse de que cierto objetó resbala de la bolsa…

―¿Y si no resulta? ―dijo Emmett con desconfianza.

―Resultara. ―dijo Caitlin con bastante suficiencia― ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

Emmett voltea a ver a Marshal, este último se encoje de hombros. Tras los preparativos los tres individuos abandonan la cabaña seguidos de Shroomish.

―Nunca debes de vanagloriarte. ―dijo Alder en medio de esa cabaña vacía.

Ahí estaba Froslass, en su lugar predilecto, justo en el acantilado. Se trataba del mejor lugar para ver toda la montaña nevada y hacer que su canto gélido se extendiera. Los tres individuos le observan en silencio desde atrás de un grupo de pinos, esperando a que ella haga el primer movimiento. Froslass se ha percatado de la presencia de esos tres por lo que no piensa desilusionarlos, se gira con cuidado hacia donde están ellos y guarda su gélido canto para el momento indicado.

―Bueno, ve. ―le dice Emmett a Caitlin.

―¿Qué?

―Fue tu idea.

Emmett tiene razón, fue su idea y como tal debe de ser la primera en hacer el contacto.

Da un paso pequeño en esta blanca nieve donde sus botas beige se hunden, siente un escalofrío recorrerle por la espada pese a que su abrigo de fibra térmica le está calentando. Por el otro lado Froslass la observa detenidamente, sus ojos celestes se encuentran con los turquesa de ella, ambas se miran por una largo rato en silencio.

―¿Por qué no se mueven? ―dice Emmett.

Marshal no responde y observa en silencio a Caitlin y Froslass, él también tiene curiosidad por saber por qué el pokémon no ha hecho algún movimiento.

Caitlin sigue viendo a Froslass a los ojos… Siente una punzada en la cabeza y lleva su mano derecha hacia su frente… ¿A caso fue su imaginación o sintió que Froslass trataba de indagar dentro de su mente?

 _«¿Por qué no te apuras Caitlin?» ¿_ Susurra la voz de Emmett?

La joven entrenadora se gira para ver a Emmett. Los dos varones se le quedan viendo.

―¿Por qué nos mira de esa forma? ¿Acaso vio a un muerto levantarse de la tumba? ―dice Emmett.

Marshal sigue viendo. No, esa mirada en Caitlin sólo la ha visto en contadas ocasiones y es cuando la joven ha llegado al límite.

―¿Por qué ahora? ―susurra Marshal acercándose a Caitlin.

―¡Espera, aún no! ¡Echaras a perder el plan! ―grita Emmett siguiéndolo.

Al diablo con el plan, lo importante ahora es tranquilizar a Caitlin, si ella desata sus poderes puede que Froslass lo tome como una agresión y esto se convertirá en un doble problema.

Ensimismada en su mundo Caitlin reacciona ante los gritos de Emmett y se gira a ver a Froslass, el pokémon ya le ha dado la espalda y ha avanzado un buen trecho ignorando a los tres sujetos.

―Espera Froslass. ―dice Caitlin haciendo que Marshal se detenga― Tengo algo para ti…

Un extraño sonidos en seco de *trax~trax~trax* se extiende por la cima del acantilado haciendo que Froslass se gire a verla quedando en la expectativa.

―Toma… ―Caitlin extiende su mano izquierda.

La joven ha sacado una pequeña bolsa de celofán que cuelga de su mano derecha, con la mano izquierda extendida le ofrece a Froslass una de las golosinas que ha sacado de la bolsa. Se trata de dulces para pokémon.

Froslass siente el delicioso aroma que pasa por sus fosas nasales y se instala en sus pulmones, su estomago da un leve gruñido, no puede evitar saboreárselo y lamer sus labios. Caitlin sabe que este dulce se le antoja al pokémon y se alegra. Con mucha cautela Froslass se acerca a Caitlin y de forma rápida agarra ese esponjoso caramelo en forma de bola… Es como una fiesta que chisporrotea dentro de su boca, todos sus sentidos han quedado fascinados y no puede evitar dar un giro en el aire y balancearse como si bailara…

Emmett y Marshal presienten que el plan de Caitlin ha sido perfecto, nada lo puede estropear…

Caitlin está satisfecha consigo misma, pues su idea fue la mejor de todas. Al tener toda la atención de Froslass Caitlin decide darle otra golosina…, pero un par de ojitos negros y ensoñadores miran a Caitlin…

―¿Shroomish? ―dice ella sorprendida y extrañada― ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías de estar en la cabaña. ―y Caitlin no puede evitar estornudar debido a las esporas del pokémon.

Este pequeño pokémon hongo, con un hilito de baba resbalando por su pequeña boca, sus ojitos negros temblorosos, y los gruñidos que suelta su estomago, pide de manera piadosa con todo su ser a que Caitlin le dé una golosina… Caitlin se ha rendido ante el pokémon y le ofrece una bola esponjosa de color verde, un dulce hecho a base de melón. El pokémon hongo no sólo lo deleita con su boca sino que con todo su cuerpo, pues su rostro irradia de la felicidad al igual que sus diminutos pies al brincar.

Froslass se queda viendo a Shroomish y se apega más a Caitlin, ella también quiere otro dulce, Caitlin se gira a verla y le ofrece otra bola esponjosa ahora de sabor fresa. El pokémon hielo vuelve a girar de alegría. Shroomish observa a Froslass y también se apega más a Caitlin esperando otro dulce, Caitlin le ofrece otra bola esponjosa de color naranja… Froslass se gira a ver a Shroomish, éste le regresa la mirada… Hay tención…

Caitlin no sabe qué hacer ante los celos de los pokémon...

 _ **En la cabaña…**_

Alder mira detenidamente por la ventana recién parchada, da una amplia sonrisa y menea la cabeza…  
― 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ―dice en voz alta al mismo tiempo que cuenta con los dedos.

Y el sonido de la puerta de la cabaña abriéndose de golpe no le sorprende. Gira su cabeza para sermonear a los tres recién llegados que de seguro vienen con la ropa escarchada, sin embargo sus palabras no salen y su expresión ha cambiado por completo. Está sorprendido…

 _ **En la fría montaña nevada…**_

Una ventisca personal persigue a los tres jóvenes. Froslass esta desquitando toda su furia en ellos dejando a la montaña intacta.

―Sabía que no funcionaria. ―gruñe Emmett.

―El plan era perfecto, sólo que Shroomish… ―Caitlin se queda callada, sabe que no fue culpa del pequeño pokémon... todo fue culpa de ella por no imaginar el desenlace.

El pokémon hongo ha quedado fuera de combate. Luego de lanzarle sus esporas a Froslass al disputarse la última golosina, ella le escupió en la cara, pero en realidad fue un pequeño ataque de hielo, esto hizo que Shroomish sintiera frío y por ende perdió el conocimiento. Marshal corrió a socorrer al pokémon y lo colocó en su ya habitual lugar especial dentro de la chamarra. Cuando Shroomish se encontraba a salvo Froslass desató su ventisca sobre los tres individuos… Y aquí estaban ellos, corriendo para salvar sus vidas.

―No importa qué sucedió. ―dice Marshal― Por ahora tenemos que llegar a la cabaña antes de que nos…

Y por si Marshal se refería a otro ataque agresivo pues tuvo toda la razón. Antes de que él maestro tipo lucha terminara la frase Froslass decidió acabar con esta carrera. Juntando todo su poder dio un estridente grito que retumbó por toda la montaña…

 _ **En la cabaña…**_

Alder seguía mudo de la estupefacción y parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones creyendo que lo que veía era producto de su imaginación.

―No sabía que mi sola presencia dejara muda a la gente. ―dijo él llevando su mano a la boca de manera altiva.

Alder le iba a contestar cuando algo detrás de los dos recién llegados llamó su atención. Su pupila se ensanchó al fijar la mirada en _eso,_ de inmediato se levantó y corrió a hacia la puerta apartando a los entrenadores.

―No puede ser… ―dice Alder con un hilo de voz.

―Eso es… un alud… ―dice ella llevándose la manos a la boca del susto.

―¡Volcarona! ―Alder lanza la pokéball.

El mencionado pokémon se materializa en un destello de luz que sale disparado hacia el cielo envolviéndolo en un mar de llamas, era la primera vez que se vio salir el sol desde el norte.

―Vaya, ya llegó la primavera…, antes de tiempo. ―dijo él con su habitual tono sarcástico.

Alder le ignoró, pues se encontraba preocupado por aquellos tres que fueron en busca de Froslass.

 _ **En la montaña… ya no tan nevada…**_

Aquel alud que amenazaba con sepultarlos se derritió, y lo que podría haber sido una gigantesca ola que los ahogaría se evaporó debido al extremo calor que azotó a la montaña. Fue en tan sólo un par de minutos que los tres individuos vieron el sol salir por el norte y desaparecer. En ese mismo lapso Froslass se debilitó y desapareció al igual que el resto de los pokémon de hielo.

Con la palabra de la derrota gravada en sus pensamientos los tres individuos emprendieron el retorno hacia la cabaña.

―¿Por qué Froslass se volvió tan agresiva por unos dulces? ―Se cuestionó Marshal. Para él era ilógico que atacara así a Shroomish cuando ya antes los dos pokémon tuvieron un buen acercamiento.

―Es verdad, ni siquiera a mí me había lanzado otro ataque que no fuera su ventisca. ―dijo Emmett.

Caitlin caminaba con la vista en el suelo sin prestarle atención a los otros dos…  
 _«En definitiva, ella logró leer parte de mis pensamientos… ¿pero por qué lo hizo?»_

Estas y muchas otras preguntas surgieron en los tres personajes, posiblemente algunas tendrían respuestas en el trascurso del día, y las otras jamás.

…

―¡Sorpresa! ―grita una enérgica entrenadora de tipo fantasma recibiendo a los recién llegados con unas tazas con chocolate caliente recién preparado.

―Shauntal ―susurra Caitlin procesando este encuentro.

Marshal queda igual de mudo que cuando Alder los vio, en cuanto al enfermero, por un simple reflejo se escondió detrás del entrenador tipo lucha.

Ahora sí, todo el alto mando estaba reunido en la cabaña.

―Ya sabía que mi sola presencia creaba este tipo de reacción. ―dijo Grimsley acercándose a Marshal y palmeando uno de los anchos hombros del musculoso entrenador, al mismo tiempo se percató de ese sujeto tembloroso que se escondía detrás de Marshal― ¿Y tú quién eres?

―Emmett, el enfermero. ―contestó Alder― Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar un enfermero en esta montaña nevada.

Grimsley enarcó una ceja y vio de reojo a Alder.  
―Y dime Emmett, ¿cuál de estos hombres que poseen las defensas igual de fuertes que sus músculos se ha enfermado?

El enfermero desvía la mirada hacia Alder en suplica.

―Ya basta Grimsley, te dije que era por precaución.

El mencionada rueda los ojos  
―Claro, lo que tú digas.

―Beban algo caliente, deben de estar temblando del frío por tanta nieve. ―Shauntal trata de mejorar el ambiente ofreciendo las tazas.

―Regresa dos horas atrás y ofréceles el chocolate. Porque ahora no tienen sentido.―dice Grimsley de manera divertida y señala el exterior.

―La montaña pronto volverá a estar cubierta de nieve, aquí habitan muchos pokémon de hielo. ―dice Alder.

Y justo como lo dijo Alder, en esa misma noche una fuerte nevada azotó la montaña. Un espectáculo digno de admirar, tanto pokémon hielo como el clima cooperaron por esta ocasión, el gélido viento que susurraba en diferentes tonadas como una canción en do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si, venía desde el oeste. Tanto los entrenadores como los pokémon en la cabaña escucharon detenidamente la canción hasta que la tonada cambió… El tétrico canto, proveniente del este, acalló al resto de los pokémon ensombreciendo la ventisca. La blanca nieve se tornó negra por culpa de ese viento aciago. Los pokémon de Grimsley y Shauntal se estremecieron de emoción, a los de Caitlin les dio escalofríos, a los de Alder y Marshal les fue indiferente.

―Ese es el llanto de un pokémon fantasma. ―dijo Shauntal― Es una tonada desgarradora, como si el pokémon ya no tuviera un motivo para seguir viviendo.

―Ciertamente. ―dijo Grimsley llevándose una mano al mentón― Pero hay algo diferente. Los pokémon oscuros son así debido a su rencor por las experiencias pasadas, sin embargo, este pokémon tiene un rencor ajeno.

―¿Cómo es eso posible? ―Shauntal interroga con la mirada a Grimsley.

―Se supone que tú eres la experta en el tipo fantasma. ―le responde él― Pero me gustaría saber la opinión de otros… por ejemplo…―pasea su mirada entre los presentes y la detiene específicamente en uno― ¿Cuál crees que sea la razón, campeón?

El mencionado le devuelve la mirada  
―Imagino que tú ya sabes la respuesta sin que yo te la diga.

Grimsley da un bufido.  
―Aburrido.

Emmett se siente incomodo.

Con más habitantes en la cabaña Alder se las tuvo que ingeniar para poder acomodar a todos, cómo sólo había dos habitaciones dejó que las usaran las únicas mujeres del grupo, los varones se acomodaron en la sala durmiendo en donde pudieron.

A la mañana siguiente la montaña lucía con su grácil vestimenta blanca como si el día de ayer no se hubiera derretido la nieve. Los pokémon salvajes salían en grupos para recorrer la montaña cantando y brincando.

En más de una ocasión se escuchó el grito de Shauntal sobre querer ir a dar un paseo por la nieve, y en más de una ocasión Grimsley se negó. Este acercamiento por parte de los dos entrenadores oscuros no pasó desapercibido por Alder que miró de reojo a Marshal, pero él tenía la atención en otro lado.

Cierto objeto que había resbalado de la bolsa de la joven entrenadora tipo psíquico fue a dar debajo de uno de los sillones, para ser exactos en donde Marshal decidió dormir, cuando el entrenador tipo lucha recogía sus cobertores se percató del sobre membretado que sobresalía debajo del sillón. Su instinto protector salió a relucir cuando decidió leer la carta en lugar de tomarlo como una simple curiosidad… Conforme iba avanzando no sabía cómo reaccionar pero comprendió el estado de ánimo de Caitlin cuando llegó aquel día…

Habiendo escuchado demasiadas negativas por parte de Grimsley la entrenadora fantasma decidió buscar a alguien más para dar un paseo, sus marrones ojos se fijan en su amiga de cabellera dorada que al parecer se prepara para regresar a la cama.

―¡Caitlin! ―grita Shauntal haciendo sobresaltar a más de uno.

La mencionada se gira para quedársele viendo.

―Vayamos a dar una vuelta. ―la agarra de la muñeca y se encamina con ella hacia la puerta.

Caitlin no puede articular palabra alguna para negarse, Alder lo nota y se prepara para decir algo…

―¡Caitlin! ―grita Marshal haciendo que todos los presentes se giren a verlo, Marshal siente las miras y no sabe el porqué ya que estaba ensimismado― Este… ―y reacciona ante la situación dejando la carta sobre la mesita podrida, gira la cabeza hacia el perchero de pared cerca de la puerta buscando una escusa― No olvides abrigarte… ―se acerca a él y coge el abrigo de la joven para colocárselo― Hace mucho frío afuera. ―y en esta ocasión le coloca su bufanda que antes cargaba Froslass.

Las miradas sobre Marshal continúan, él decide agachar la mirada y finge que no sabe nada para luego desaparecen en el cuarto de baño. Ahora las miradas se posan en la joven entrenadora quien decide levantar un poco más la bufanda para que le cubra medio rostro.

―Andando. ―dice ella dejando al resto con la duda de lo que pasó.

 _ **En la cabaña…**_

Alder se acerca a la puerta del baño llamando a Marshal, él finge no escucharlo y se avienta un poco de agua en el rostro y se limpia con una toalla. Ya más tranquilo decide salir.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―Grimsley hace la pregunta que todos querían hacer― ¿A caso ya cambiaste de objetivo?

Marshal frunce el ceño.  
―Qué diablos estás pensando.

Grimsley se divierte con la expresión de Marshal.  
―Nada, nada, sólo es simple curiosidad, la misma que tiene Alder.

―¿Yo qué?

Marshal se deja caer en el sofá y se cruza de brazos.  
―Nada que te importe.

―Uy, perdón. ―Grimsley da una amplia sonrisa.

 _ **Afuera…**_

Las dos entrenadoras van caminando una detrás de la otra para no caer en una desigualdad de la montaña y quedar atascadas en la nieve. Shauntal fija su vista en Caitlin, pero más bien es en esa bufanda roja que ondea del cuello de su mejor amiga. Desde que tiene memoria esa bufanda ha sido un tesoro para Marshal, pues su propia madre fue quien la tejió y se la regaló en su quinta navidad demostrándole lo mucho que lo ama, o eso es lo que le contó Marshal. Pero ahora ese tesoro colgaba del cuello de alguien más haciendo que la fragancia de él se mezclara con la de ella… ¿Hasta qué punto ha llegado la amistad de Marshal y Caitlin para que él le coloque alrededor del cuello su tesoro más valioso?...

―Shauntal ―se gira Caitlin para verla de frente― ¿A dónde vamos?

Es verdad, Shauntal quería caminar por la nieve sin rumbo fijo, y es lo que están haciendo, pero ella no presta atención por estar pensando en otras cosas. Y decide desviar la atención de sus pensamientos…

―¿Qué es eso? ―señala a la distancia algo que reluce detrás de un grupo de pinos escharchados.

―El lago. ―contesta Caitlin recordando vagamente una advertencia de Alder― Alder dijo algo sobre tener cuidado al acercarnos a ese lugar… ―trata de hacer memoria― Ojala pudiera recordar… ¡Espera! ―y su rostro se ensombrece ante la idea siniestra que ha formulado la espontaneidad― Ayúdame a buscar a cierto pokémon.

 _ **En la cabaña…**_

―¿Un lago? ―pregunta Grimsley con la menor importancia mientras lanza las cartas de una baraja sobre la mesita podrida esperando atinarle a un plato con pokémonedas― ¿Qué tiene de especial ese lago?

―¿No me estás escuchando? ―se molesta Alder.

Marshal decide acercarse a la ventana mirando en silencio la nieve. La inquietud está presente.

Grimsley se encoje de hombros.  
―¿Importa?

Alder menea la cabeza, ya no puede más, Grimsley lo lleva a su límite.  
―Ojala fueras como tus pokémon. ―y señala las pokéball de Bisharp y Liepard― Ellas por lo menos se preocupan.

Grimsley sabe de lo que Alder habla, ¿qué sería de él si no tuviera a Bisharp y Liepard cerca? Da una profunda respiración y saca de sus pokéball a las dos mencionadas. Liepard corre directo hacia Alder para restregar su rostro contra el poncho de él mientras ronronea… y se encuentra con una pequeña sorpresa de ojos negros. Bisharp mira a todos en la sala y fija su vista en Emmett, este último se estremece.

―Bueno, no es como si fueran corriendo al lago luego de una advertencia. ―dice Grimsley levantándose a recoger el plato lleno de cartas, tirando en el acto, sin darse cuenta, de cierto papel― Si ese pokémon ronda por ahí Shauntal sabrá qué hacer.

Alder se acercó a Grimsley para volver a explicarle la situación pero en eso cierto jalón en su poncho llama su atención, un pequeño pokémon de ojos negros le extiende un intento de avión hecho de papel…

 _ **Afuera…**_

―¿Y quieres que te ayude a atraparlo? ―pregunta Shauntal un tanto desconcertada.

―No, lo que quiere es acercarme a ella, con la ayuda de Banette y Gothitelle… ―Caitlin mete su mano derecha al bolsillo de su abrigo sin embargo no encuentra lo que buscaba…― Mis pokéball se quedaron en la cabaña… ―susurra para sí.

―Supongo que está bien. ―Shauntal busca su pokéball y libera a Banette.

Siendo guiadas por el pokémon fantasma y sin poder dar con Froslass las dos entrenadoras deciden jugar alrededor del lago. Después de todo ese era el propósito original, vagar.

―Es una ley universal no escrita, donde hay nieve tienes que hacer un muñeco ―declara Shauntal buscando ramas para hacer los brazos de su muñeco de nieve.

Por el otro lado Caitlin prefiere hacer angelitos, desde hace mucho que no siente esta sensación fría en su espalda. La bella sensación de la nieve…, que le hace recordar Sinnoh.

―¿Y qué tiene de especial ese pokémon? ―Shauntal busca iniciar una conversación para persuadir a Caitlin― Si ella fue la que cantó no creo que seamos bien recibidas.

Caitlin deja de agitar sus brazos y piernas, su mente viaja al día de ayer… y lo admite, Froslass en definitiva trató de leer su mente y aún no sabe el porqué.

―Deberíamos de regresar. ―dice Shauntal ante el silencio de Caitlin.

Quizás sea lo mejor. La joven entrenadora tipo psíquico se levanta…, y siente una fuerte punzada en la cabeza… _«Está cerca…»_

En medio del lago se ve la imagen distorsionada de Froslass…

 _ **En la cabaña…**_

Alder gira sobre sí ese avión de papel todo mal hecho.  
―Esto no va a volar. ―le responde al pequeño Shroomish.

Ante la mirada triste del pokémon Alder desdobla la hoja para rehacerlo de nuevo… Sus ojos se ensanchan y su boca se abre levemente…

 _ **Afuera…**_

Caitlin mira a ese pokémon distorsionado en el lago, bien podría ser un espejismo de Froslass o puede que sea el verdadero pokémon, no lo sabe pero sólo yendo al centro del lago lo confirmará…

―No vayas Caitlin, es muy peligroso. El hielo podría quebrarse.

Shauntal tiene razón, sin embargo Caitlin da el primer paso sobre el lago congelado. Necesita averiguar, si realmente ese pokémon trata de leer su mente algo tiene que andar buscando, la pregunta es qué…

Los ojos rojos de Banette se fijan en ese pokémon en el lago como si tratara de desenmascarar algo…

 _ **En la cabaña…**_

 _[En vista de los pasados acontecimientos, que han puesto en vergüenza a la familia al ser expuestos de manera mundial, exijo que regreses a Sinnoh. Muchas veces se te ha dicho que no deberías de ser entrenadora, si te permitimos tener pokémon era para que te relacionaras, mas no para luchar…]_

En todos los años que lleva Alder como entrenador muy pocas veces han sido las ocasiones en que se encuentra con padres preocupados porque sus hijos sean entrenadores y estén expuestos al peligro, no obstante él les responde que siempre y cuando tengan a sus pokémon no estarán en peligro. Y con esa simple explicación deja un poco tranquilos a los padres, pero claro, el hijo tiene que ser el primero en demostrarles que puede seguir ese camino ya sea para bien o para mal porque sólo así logrará forjarse como persona… Pero esta carta no es exactamente ese tipo de conversación…

*Tras*

Alder se gira a ver hacia la dirección del sonido, Emmett por accidente dejó caer una taza y ahora está limpiando con un paño húmedo el chocolate. Grimsley no desaprovecha el momento para decir un comentario sarcástico relacionado al poco número de tazas que hay en la cabaña. Alder suspira. Dejando a esos dos a un lado ahora fija su vista en Marshal, el entrenador tipo lucha sigue parado frente a la ventana parchada con la mirada perdida, ¿en qué estará pensando?...

Shroomish siente un escalofrío y se gira a ver al librero, para ser exactos a una de las pokéball que hay sobre una repisa, Gothitelle le está viendo… Shroomish da pequeños saltitos en dirección al librero…

 _ **Afuera…**_

Bueno, ha conseguido llegar a salvo al centro del lago, y es un alivio para ella pero no para Shauntal que le sigue insistiendo en que regrese…

Froslass ladea un poco la cabeza y fija sus celestes ojos en los turquesa de la joven, Caitlin ya no siente una punzada en su cabeza lo cual significa que el pokémon no trata de leer su mente. Pero antes por qué lo hizo.

Las dos se siguen mirando, Caitlin trata de buscar un dulce en su bolsillo pero recuerda que ella salió de la cabaña sin prepararse, fue Marshal el que le colocó su abrigo y también esa bufanda… La bufanda, que rico aroma desprende, huele a él y es igual de cálida que él… y da una tímida sonrisa al recordar…

Froslass le avienta un poco de aire frió a Caitlin para que deje de desviar sus pensamientos, la joven reacciona y levanta un poco más la bufanda llegándole justo debajo de sus ojos, ojala hubiera agarrado uno de los lentes de ski… Froslass lanza otra pequeña brisa fría y hace que el abrigo de Caitlin ondee un poco, otra vez el pokémon lanza otra brisa suave y en esta ocasión hace que Caitlin retroceda un poco…

En poco tiempo Caitlin se encuentra patinando con la ayuda de Froslass…

A lo lejos se oyen los gritos de Shauntal…

 _ **En la cabaña…**_

 _[… ese artículo del periódico, N & E World, donde se te menciona y también a Darach, como patéticos entrenadores con una relación de amo y criado, han dañado la imagen de la compañía. Los accionistas no han dejado de llamar, no confían en alguien como tú para ser la siguiente al mando del imperio empresarial. ¿Sabes las consecuencias que traen ese artículo y tu actual posición de Alto Mando? Lo vuelvo a repetir niña, regresa en este instante…]_

―Déjà vu.

La voz de Grimsley hace que Alder deje de leer la carta y se voltee a verlo, el entrenador tipo siniestro se encuentra recogiendo la pokéball de Gothitelle que ha rodado a sus pies.

―Es como aquella vez en el barco, sólo que en esa ocasión eras una Gothorita. ―Grimsley gira la pokéball― ¿Qué sucede ahora?

El pokémon mira fijamente a Grimsley con la misma insistencia de aquella ocasión en donde le pedía de la dejara salir…

Liepard brinca sobre la mesita podrida haciendo que las cartas de su entrenador caigan junto con las pokémonedas, el pelaje del pokémon se eriza y la mirada la tiene fija en la puerta. Este hecho no pasa desapercibido por su entrenador quien gira sobre su mano una última vez la pokéball de Gothitelle antes de liberarla…

 _ **Afuera…**_

Caitlin sigue patinando en este lago congelado con la ayuda de Froslass, todo parece indicar que la situación va bien, o así es como ella lo percibe, pues sigue dando piruetas en el aire y cayendo con tal elegancia pero no tanto para que un patinador profesional le tenga envidia.

―¡Caitlin! ―vuelve a gritar Shauntal un tanto asustada por su amiga, pues la mencionada sólo está ahí parada frente a Froslass… y ya lleva mucho rato mirándose sin hacer nada…

Un remolino de aire siniestro envuelve a Banette y Shauntal la voltea a ver.

―¿Qué sucede Banette?

Un peculiar fenómeno ocurre sobre el pokémon, una especie de nube siniestra se ha formado sobre Banette y se está arremolinando junto a lo que parecen ser rayos negros… los ojos rojos del pokémon destellan como si fuesen linternas y una especie de rayo atraviesa al pokémon en el centro del lago. Shauntal queda sorprendida. Banette se gira tras de sí de manera brusca, en uno de sus brazos se ha formado una bola de energía oscura la cual lanza hacia un grupo de pinos escarchados… De entre la polvareda sale Froslass… Shauntal queda impactada, se gira a ver hacia donde está su amiga para ver como la imagen de ese Froslass se devánese…

―¡Caitlin sal de ahí!

Otra onda de aire frío levanta a Caitlin, la joven sabe que este será su último salto y prefiere dar todo de sí para caer sobre el hielo con tal elegancia que envidiaría un patinador profesional… Esta pirueta de tres giros ha sido tan espectacular que ahora viene el gran cierre…, la caída… La pierna derecha estirada al igual que los dedos como si fuese una bailarina de ballet dando su último brinco, y por consecuencia levanta los brazos… La caída ha sido tan magnífica a pesar de haber caído de manera tosca…

―Muy fuerte… ―susurra Caitlin al recordar en dónde se encontraba. Acto seguido baja la vista…

*Crush*... la irreparable grieta se abre camino sobre el hielo… Y una cortina de agua se levanta…

―¡CAITLIN! ―grita Shauntal al punto de desgarrarse la garganta.

Banette sale corriendo tras de Froslass…

 _ **En la cabaña…**_

Bisharp y Liepard corren hacia la puerta, Gothitelle se abalanza contra ella abriéndola con su poder psíquico. Los tres pokémon abandonan la cabaña…

Todos los presentes miran confundidos la reacción de los pokémon.

―¿Pero qué? ―Grimsley se levanta de golpe y sale corriendo tras de ellos.

Shroomish también se dirige hacia la puerta en pequeños saltos, sin embargo Marshal se lo impide, lo hace a un lado y luego sale corriendo tras los pokémon y Grimsley.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento. ―Alder también sale corriendo dejando caer la carta…

Emmett se queda solo en la cabaña preguntándose qué sucede.

En el suelo yace la carta…

 _[… no sirves para el puesto de Alto Mando. Tengo entendido que desde un principio no era para ti, no pongas en vergüenza a tu madre y a mí siendo el remplazo de otro, los miembros de esta familia no son de segunda opción. Regresa a Sinnoh a dirigir las finanzas desde el castillo y déjale las batallas a Darach que para eso está.  
No me hagas ir por ti._

 _Atte.: Tu Padre.]_

 _ **Afuera…**_

Se dice que cuando estas a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, ¿será eso verdad?, ¿toda una vida resumida en unos cuantos segundos? Si es así sólo los hechos más relevantes de nuestra vida son los que pasan como una película, y para amainar este dolor y agonía que produce el hecho de saber que estas a punto de morir el cerebro escoge los momentos más felices como si fueran una morfina para el cuerpo…

Como esa escena, uno de los días más felices de Caitlin donde consiguió un huevo pokémon y se hizo amiga de un entrenador… O también está ese día en donde ella festejó su primer cumpleaños a lado de Darach, una fiesta para ellos dos en donde el chico le regaló un ramo de diente de león y Darach le pidió que le soplara como si fueran las velas del pastel… O aquel día donde ganó el premio infantil de finanzas, recibió unos zapatos de charol color rojo y un vestido rosa por parte de su madre, su padre la felicitó con una tarjeta y una enorme caja que aún sigue guardada en el armario con todo y envoltura… Ese fue un día feliz porque supo que sí les importaba a sus padres…, o eso quiere creer…

 _«Padres…»_

Y sin importar que tanto se esfuerce el cerebro en escoger los momentos más felices a veces éstos vienen vinculados con los más tristes…

Padres, es la palabra detonante en el cerebro de Caitlin. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vio en persona? No lo puede recordar con exactitud, quizá fue un día de verano cuando tenía diez años. Aquel día su padre hizo una parada en el castillo sólo para recoger unos papeles guardados en una caja fuerte, y tan rápido como llegó se fue, su madre ni siquiera bajó del auto. No hubo palabras, miradas, ni abrazos, nada en absoluto, porque en esta familia no hay cercanía. Si no fuera por esos cuadros colgados en el castillo ni siquiera sabría cómo son sus rostros… Y ahora esto. ¿Cuál es la receta secreta para que un hijo sea el orgullo de un padre? Siguiendo las órdenes de ellos su conocimiento es amplio; idiomas, geografía, historia, arte, música, literatura, moda, finanzas, pokémon…, para cualquier tendencia la joven tiene una respuesta. ¿Entonces, por qué sus padres no están orgullosos? A pesar de que lo intenta con las batallas no ha logrado llenar sus expectativas. « _ʹ…No sirves para el puesto de Alto Mando…ʹ»_ Quizás no… después de todo ese puesto no era para ella… le pertenece a ese niña que carga un Purrloin y posa junto a Grimsley para una fotografía… Un puesto que desde un principio le dio miedo tomar pero le ofrecía una oportunidad… Un puesto que conlleva mucha responsabilidad y que ella apenas puede sobrellevar… Un puesto que le es ajeno…

Aquellas lágrimas saladas que se fusionan con el lago se sienten menos amargas…

 _«Todo tiene sentido… Froslass lo percibió… ella vio dentro de mí…»_

Y Caitlin se funde en la fría oscuridad…

…

―¡Caitlin!

Shauntal corre desesperada en la orilla del lago, no sabe qué hacer porque si camina sobre el hielo quebradizo se caerá dentro del lago, pero si no hace algo Caitlin podría… No quiere imaginarlo…

―Un pokémon…, un pokémon ―busca de manera torpe en los bolsillos de su chamarra― Claro, Jellicent…

Su mano temblorosa ha dado con la pokéball, en un intento de lanzarla para llamar al pokémon los nervios le traicionan y la pokéball cae rodando por la nieve. El miedo no la deja pensar con claridad que ni siquiera se ha percatado de que Gothitelle ha llegado al lago envuelta en una ráfaga psíquica, tampoco se ha dado cuenta de que Liepard y Bisharp se acercan al lugar seguidos de cerca por Grimsley…

―¿Shauntal? ―Grimsley la ve desde lejos, está sorprendido... y ve de reojo a los pokémon, claro. Busca con la mirada a la princesita que se supone debería estar cerca… ―¡Shauntal! ―la llama, ella levanta la cabeza y su mirada lo dice todo…, y él chista por lo bajo. ―¡Bisharp! ¡Corta el hielo!

El pokémon hace un ataque fusionado con Liepard y Gothitelle. El ataque fue tan fuerte que los pokémon de la redonda salieron corriendo ante el ruido.

Grimsley ha llegado junto a Shauntal y busca su pokéball del recién capturado Carvanha…

―Alto, el lago es muy frío. ―Alder va llegando a la escena y enseguida lo detiene poniendo su mano sobre la pokéball― Necesitamos la ayuda de los pokémon psíquico como Gothitelle y…

*Splash*

Y hasta ahí llegó a hablar Alder. Los tres entrenadores voltean a ver hacia la dirección del sonido, no hay nadie, lo único que hay es la chamarra de Marshal sobre la nieve…

…

 _«Debí de haberlo sospechado desde el primer día…, me lo demostraron ellos con su actitud… Ese puesto no es mío… y nunca lo será…»_

En medio de este frío y oscuro lago Caitlin abre los ojos…

 _«…Es como un largo y oscuro túnel… Donde el silencio te ensordece y estremece, donde la oscuridad te abrasa desde atrás y te arrastra a las profundidades, donde aquel grito ahogado acalla toda esperanza albergada y donde tu propia existencia se vuelve insignificante…»_

Y Caitlin cerró sus ojos…

…

Shauntal sigue sin procesar el hecho de que Marshal se aventara al lago, de hecho no puede procesar todo lo que está sucediendo. Se siente a desfallecer, quiere gritar, quiere llorar, maldición quiere aventarse a ese lago para buscar a su amiga…

Los ojos de Gothitelle destellan…, las ondas en la orilla del lago se hacen más grandes y un grupo de burbujas llama la atención de los tres…

Marshal ha salido a flote y trae a Caitlin consigo. Alder y Grimsley se acercan para ayudarle… Shauntal corre hacia su amiga…

―Caitlin… Caitlin… ―con voz temblorosa la llama y las lágrimas resbalan… ―No respira…, no respira…, ¡no está respirando!

Marshal empuja a un lado a Shauntal y coloca su oído sobre el pecho de Caitlin…

―Necesita RCP ―susurra Marshal.

A Shauntal le tiemblan las piernas.

―¿Recuerdas a cada cuanto tienes que hacer las compresiones? ―se acerca Alder listo para hacerlo si Marshal da una negativa.

―Lo recuerdo.

En este momento Marshal despeja toda duda que lo invade, no ha practicado y necesita ser precavido, por lo que hará la reanimación sin boca a boca. Y comienza con la reanimación… Caitlin tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras Marshal hace las compresiones por minuto… Shauntal sigue llorando, sus lágrimas caen y resbalan por las mejillas de su amiga creando la ilusión de que Caitlin llora, y comienza la locura de Shauntal alegando que Caitlin está llorando… Alder se inclina hacia el rostro de Caitlin para comprobar si ya respira, pero niega… Marshal sigue con las compresiones sin embargo no se puede concentrar con Shauntal gritando…

―Grimsley llévatela de aquí ―Grita Marshal.

Alder y Grimsley se sorprenden, no es muy habitual que Marshal grite y mucho menos se moleste con Shauntal. Quizás sea la situación… Y Grimsley aleja a Shauntal…

Ya han pasado cuatro minutos y Caitlin no reacciona, Marshal se empieza a desesperar… Los demás miran el cuerpo de Caitlin, se ve pálido, seguramente es por haber caído en ese lago congelado, sí seguro es eso…

―Vamos, reacciona. ―Marshal aumenta el número de compresiones por minuto… Y ante el asombro de todos hace el boca a boca… ―¡Despierta! ―grita desesperado.

Shauntal cae de rodillas soltándose a llorar con más fuerza. Grimsley baja la mirada, Alder sigue esperando a que la reanimación funcione y observa a Marshal…, Marshal se inclina a hacer otra vez el boca a boca, pero en esta ocasión fue largo… Marshal está inclinado frente al rostro de Caitlin, ya terminó el boca a boca pero sigue a centímetros de sus labios, está viéndola, ahí, con un rostro sereno…

―Yo confió en ti…, tienes la capacidad para ser un miembro del alto mando… Por favor despierta… ―se endereza para seguir con las compresiones y le da otro boca a boca…

No hay reacción por parte de la joven y se están aproximando al límite de minutos por falta de oxigeno para el cerebro. Alder se empieza a preparar para lo peor y Shauntal lo percibe…

―¡Continúa Marshal! ―le grita una desesperada Shauntal.

―Shauntal, ―le habla Alder― tienes que…

―¡Basta maestro! ―grita Marshal haciendo aún las compresiones― ¡Todavía hay tiempo, aunque es corto todavía hay tiempo! ―y se inclina una vez más para hacer el boca a boca…

Un sonido, un líquido que es expulsado, una leve respiración…

Marshal se siente a llorar, las lágrimas de Shauntal siguen pero ahora con otro significado, Grimsley no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Alder se agacha para escuchar la respiración…

―Caitlin… Caitlin… ―susurra Shauntal el cual su nombre se le antoja como la palabra más hermosa que podría existir en el mundo― Caitlin yo… ―se acerca para poder tocar la mejilla de su amiga pero se detiene en seco al ver cierta escena… y no es la única.

Alder y Grimsley miran con confusión y curiosidad está escena…

Marshal esboza una amplia sonrisa, claro que hay felicidad en su rostro no lo puede negar. Levanta su brazo izquierdo sin importarle que le duela y con mucho cuidado pasa su mano por el rostro de la joven rubia, toca sus mejillas, la pasa por los ojos, por la nariz para comprobar la respiración… No puede evitarlo y se agacha para chocar su frente con la de ella y pasear su mano por su cabello…

―Qué bueno que estás aquí. ―le susurra.

Marshal se incorpora y agarra su chamarra para envolver con ella a Caitlin, luego con bastante cautela la levanta entre sus brazos y sale corriendo en dirección hacia la cabaña dejando atónitos a los tres entrenadores…

…

 _«En este frío se filtra el calor… En esta oscuridad destella un haz de luz… La distancia se acorta… Es contradictorio, lo sé, pero es agradable y confortable… En esta confusión hay una voz que susurra: ʹQué bueno que estás aquíʹ…»_

…

Banette ha quedado de frente a Froslass, dispuesta a encararla e iniciar una batalla si es necesario… Pero Froslass no hace ningún movimiento, se ve impasible, sus ojos azules están fijos a la distancia en la blanca nieve. Banette levanta uno de sus brazos dispuesta a lanzar otra bola de energía oscura, sin embargo Froslass levanta uno de sus brazos y señala hacia la distancia a donde miran sus azules ojos…

A lo lejos Marshal corre llevando en brazos a Caitlin seguido por los demás…

Banette regresa la vista al frente para encontrarse con que Froslass ha desaparecido, la busca con la mirada pero no la encuentra, sin nada más qué hacer Banette se dirige hacia donde están los demás.

…

En la tarde de este largo día una fuerte ventisca azotó la montaña…

Froslass está en la cima del acantilado, su lugar predilecto, canta y baila al compas de la ventisca al son del do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si. Algunos pokémon se asoman de su escondite para ver a esa alma alegre que gira y baila bajo la nieve… Un giro, un salto, otro giro más y cae con elegancia como lo haría una bailarina de ballet, con los brazos estirados…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Ahora ya tiene sentido esa escena del Bosque Desilusión de Caitlin in Wonderland, ¿verdad? Pero ahora les ronda por la cabeza qué planea Froslass… Muhahaha, creo que es muy obvio... No, no es lo que piensan, la verdad ni sé lo que piensan.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir** **me despido. Saludos a todos.**


End file.
